Human
by Exultant
Summary: For once the roles are reversed: Amelia doesn't think that Damon is the 'bad' brother and that Stefan is the 'good' one. When a friendship between her and Damon is forged, Stefan is felt with the role of keeping an eye on them before she ends up dead - a role that she deems unecessary. Rated M for language and adult situations (future chapters).
1. 001

_Limbs lost to a dead weight stake_

 _Skull cage like a prison_

 _And he's lost faith he'll ever see again_

 _So may he once thought of me then_

 _Underneath the skin there's a human_

 _Buried deep within there's a human_

 _And despite everything I'm still human_

 _But I think I'm dying here_

 _Human – Daughter_

 **A.N. : Feedback is love (and** **appreciated), so feel free to share your thoughts.**

* * *

There was a knock on the door. She furrows her eyebrows as she looks to the door, the person she was waiting for never, and she meant, **never** , knocked on the door. It usually led to some embarrassing moments, really embarrassing. Like the time he caught her dancing around her room half naked or that time he caught her scolding her a book because she did not like what was happening. If she was honest, it wasn't worse than the time he found her half asleep trying to eat a pizza that, granted, was mostly smashed at her t-shirt.

She shakes her head glancing at the clock, he wasn't late… by his standards at least.

"Come in," she yells as her gaze returns to the book.

"Amelia," her cousin's boyfriend greets.

 _This is odd_ , she thinks as she looks to him. "Elena isn't home," she automatically says.

He nods smiling. "I'm not here for her."

It was getting weirder. Stefan Salvatore wasn't there for her cousin? "Nobody's here," she continues because he certainly wouldn't come around for her. It wasn't like they were friends or anything. "You can leave a note on the fridge…"

"Amelia-"

He is interrupted by his older brother blurring in from of Amelia that immediately squeals in delight. "Honey, I'm home," he says with amusement opening his arms.

She tosses the book and immediately jumps to him to hug him. "You're late!"

He was patting her back when he looks to Stefan. With a raised eyebrow and dismissing that his brother was there – at least for a few moments – he puts the girl down. "Got you a gift!"

Her grin matched his. "So did I… " She gives him one last look and runs upstairs. "Don't ask where I got it!"

Seeing that the girl would most likely be gone for a while, since her messiness was notorious, he turns to his brother. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to speak with Amelia," he states making his brother furrow his eyebrows.

"Why?" He then raises an eyebrow. His brother was predictable, it probably was something along the lines 'I'm worried since you two are friends and she's my girlfriend cousin.'

"You've been spending too much time with her."

The girl, which was returning with a bottle on her hands, furrows her eyebrows. "Okay?" She looks to Stefan with a serious expression on her face. "I have, like, two friends here nowadays."

"Me," Damon said automatically with a smirk.

"Him," she agrees with a small smile. "And Bonnie. Plus, Damon is my BFF."

Damon smirks knowing it would further annoy his brother. "It means Best Friends for Forever."

"You don't have best friends Damon." Stefan turns his attention to Amelia that was twitching her nose. "We are worried."

Damon sighs. "Look, you take care of Elena and I take care of Little Sommers."

Amelia snorts and rolls her eyes. "Thanks Big Salvatore," she mutters mockingly she didn't like to be reminded that she was small. "Now, if this is… whatever this is… is finished, I'd like to go on with our plans."

Stefan sighs. "I promised Elena that I'd speak with you."

Damon was seriously getting annoyed and so was Amelia. "We don't have time to speak, we got plenty to do," Damon mutters. He turns his attention to Amelia. "Wow, that's old… Should I ask?"

She laughs. "No, I don't want to make you an accomplice."

He smirks. "Stealing is wrong."

She grins winking her eye to him. "Only when you're caught."

"This is why we're worried," Stefan says looking at the pair.

She groans. Damon raises an eyebrow. "Why are you still here?"

"I'll tell Elena that you spoke with me and that I completely ignored you… That way I can resume my day and she won't make you sleep on the couch," Amelia suggests. "I and Damon seriously have to get going."

Damon runs to her and grabs her hand. "I'll see you la-"

"Maybe I can go with you" Stefan says his gaze jumping from one to another.

Amelia snorts. "We are celebrating our friendship." Stefan raises an eyebrow as Damon grins. "6 months."

Damon smiles with faux sweetness. "What can I say? She domesticated me…"

She laughs. "You know I'm charming like that." She gently hits his stomach making him shake his head.

This is why everyone was worried. Damon wasn't good for the girl and had almost killed her three times. "I'd really like to go… It will put everyone at ease."

Amelia raises an eyebrow. "Is that code to make sure I'm still alive at the end of this?" She snorts. "There's gonna be drinking."

"Underage drinking," Damon continues as Amelia nods her head.

"Fine with me," Stefan said.

"Cursing too," Amelia adds looking to Damon.

Damon grins. "Plenty of cursing…" Stefan smiles and shrugs in 'Fine by me' manner. "Groans?" He looks to her.

"Not as many as the last time. I'm getting used to it," she comments smiling. Stefan looked slightly horrified.

"How about moans of pain?"

Amelia gently taps her chin, pretending to contemplate his words. "Don't bruise me and there shouldn't be any…"

Damon sighs. "Okay, but there will be sighing in contempt."

The pair was amused and Stefan was definitely horrified since he didn't knew what they were speaking about. "Definitely. And giggles. Loud giggles."

"Okay, what are you two speaking about?"

They both grin like a cat that had just eaten a canary. "It's a surprise," they say at the same time then look at each other and laugh.

"I don't like the sound of it."

Amelia rolls her eyes. "That's just you haven't see us at it."

Damon nods. "Yeah, we are a sight to behold!"

"Definitely." She then looks at Stefan's expression and laughs as she turns her attention to Damon. "Where's my gift?"

"That's for latter," he says smiling. "You're gonna love it."

She smiles, tenderly this time. "I believe you." She glances in Stefan's direction and looks to Damon. "Can we go now?"

"Fine by me." He grabs her making her squeal as she hugs his neck and the last thing that Stefan hears is her loud giggles as they disappear. He sighs before running behind them.

Amelia Sommers was the product of one night stand. No dad to speak of and a mom that did the best she could. Not to be miss understood, Amelia seriously loved her mom that was more a best friend that a traditional mom. It had always been the two of them till her mom's older sister died. Then it became them plus Elena and Jeremy.

Taking care of Amelia was easy in comparison to taking care of Jeremy and Elena. Well, Jenna had raised Amelia and knew her own kid really well – it was her kid after all – but it wasn't at all fair, Jeremy and Elena were grieving and so it was bound to be uncomfortable able/odd moments. Amelia had been her rock during the summer. She made the meals and helped her around the house. She was always cheering on her when she put the parental mantle – something that she had rarely done with Amelia and that sometimes she regretted. Amelia was a great kid but since that there hadn't been much discipline on her life sometimes it was difficult to make her do the things she didn't want to.

Amelia and Jenna were rather similar, both physically and personality-wise. Amelia was a bit more grounded than her mother but as scattered brained. She was every bit as weird and random like her. But there were differences, for one she held onto grudges twice as long and she absolutely hated when people told her how to act or how to feel. Her mom had raised her to be a free spirit, or so Amelia assumed, to be a woman that could make her own decisions. And she was.

Elena was worried for her cousin and she had tried to speak several times with her about it, only to have a door – literally – closed on her face. Nobody really understood why she was friends with Damon. He had almost killed her on three different occasions and everyone knew he couldn't exactly be trusted. And they certainly didn't get when she told them that, like everyone else, Damon also needed a friend. So, since she couldn't speak with her neither could Jenna – since on her last home, Amelia was always hanging with a 60 years old that owned a Music Shop and Amelia kept on saying that she had always trusted her judgment– she turned to Stefan. Everyone liked Stefan, everyone listened to Stefan so… Elena assumed that maybe he'd get to her and make her realize the peril of having Damon – a crazed vampire – as a BFF or whatever it was that was going on between them.

Stefan felt a bit guilty about it. He figured that if he had spent a little more time with her that maybe she wouldn't hang with Damon so much. However, he could see that his brother treated her differently. Sometimes, late at night on the house, he could hear her and Damon chatting and laughing. And in the morning they'd be on the kitchen cooking and listening to music – some of the times it ended with the food getting either burned or cold because they would dance and forget about it. And he was rather protective of her. That was definitely a first – Damon protecting someone was rather odd… Even more odd since Stefan was almost sure that they weren't a _thing_.

They were currently at the woods, on the spot where Damon had killed Vicki's friends. Stefan didn't question about it since he was sure he wasn't going to like the answer. Amelia was on the ground with her legs up the wall that Damon was using as a makeshift pillow. They were speaking about something that he didn't understand, barely paying him any attention. For once, Stefan understood how Damon usually felt. People weren't usually nice to him unless he was compelling them… He started wondering if Damon had compelled the girl just to piss him off and Elena. It was improbable, the girl had vervain on her necklace and he knew she never took it off.

She glances to Stefan, who was observing them taking sips of the drink that she had gotten. "We drove your brother to alcohol."

They had. He was feeling so out of place that he had accepted a drink. Amelia's hand was in the air and Damon high fived her. "It will be good for him."

"End the brooding?"

"I'm right here," Stefan comments taking another sip.

She raises an eyebrow. "Clearly." She turns to Damon and shakes her head with a silly expression on her face that made the latter laugh. "Does he think I'm forgetful or blind?"

"Who can tell what goes on his head?"

She laughed and so did Damon. Stefan sighs wondering if they were usually like this or if they were trying to annoy him. If it was the latter, they were succeeding. "Are you usually like this?"

"Yeah, we're usually awesome," Amelia says with a smirk. She looks to Damon. "My legs are cramping. Gonna lie down." He nods and she moves her position.

"I was going with odd."

Amelia rolls her eyes when Damon nestles his head on her stomach. "We are charming."

Damon smirks looking to her. "You're oddly charming… I'm sex on legs." She laughs flicking his ear. "You know it's true, Ames."

She smiles. "I know. I've seen the looks that women give you."

He had a smug smile. "What can I say? I'm irresistible."

"Wanna put your money where your mouth is?"

"This is ridiculous," Stefan says finishing his drink and reaching for the bottle that Damon took out of his grasp.

"Amy-bear got it for **me** ," he stressed. "You are hogging it."

Said girl was playing with his hair. "I went trough an elaborate scheme that involved two Chihuahuas, a fake snake and a previously stolen shoe." Damon looks to her with amusement. "What? I can't compel people, I gotta be crafty."

Stefan sighs. "Did you really stole it?"

She smiles cheekily looking to Stefan. "Don't worry broody, nobody is gonna miss it." She then sighs. "Stop rubbing your head."

He ignores her. "Your stomach is making noises. You hungry?"

"Kind of."

Damon gets up and offers her his hand. "What do you want?"

Her eyes start twinkling. Stefan shakes his head and grabs the bottle now that nobody was paying him any attention. "Remember when you took me to Grove Hills and we got-"

"Burgers?" He interrupts her smiling, she places her hand in his and smiles. "Okay. We need to get the car."

They both looks to Stefan. "Is he tagging along too?"

Damon shrugs. "Don't know, don't care."

"Could you please stop speaking like I don't hear you?"

She smirks. "Can we?"

"We can," Damon says as a smirk forms. "We won't though."

She nods. "We won't."

Stefan sighs and finishes his drink. "What did I do to deserve it?"

"You're butting in our alone time," Damon states slightly narrowing his eyes. Stefan was partially surprised. "Want me to butt on your alone time with Elena?"

Amelia had a raised eyebrow and gently smacked Damon's chest. Stefan felt a bit better, at least she felt that his brother was being ridiculous. "This is so much worse than butting in our alone time Damon. 6 fucking months… celebration." Or not, he thinks with a frown.

"You're right Amy-bear," he says smiling. "Revenge?"

Amelia nods with a smirk. "I already have an elaborate plan and everything!"

"For fucking sake." They both gasp dramatically as they look to Stefan.

"He can curse?" Damon nods. She dramatically grips his arm. "I'm scared Damon. I think we broke him."

Stefan snorts and grabs the bottle. "You're certainly driving me to madness."

"Ouch, and they say he's the nice one?"

"I am!"

She gives him an unimpressed glanced as Damon smirks. "What did I tell you? Appearances are deceiving."

"I thought that we were getting food," Stefan mutters.

The ride wasn't better. They resumed their conversation – this time about a game, he thought – and to ignoring him. By now he had finished the bottle and was seriously regretting not having brought another. He didn't understand how the girl that was next to his brother was all smiles and giggles.

"So." Stefan suddenly says interrupting them. "Doesn't really bother you that he almost killed you?"

Damon growls, glaring. "Shut up Stefan," he mutters in a sing song voice.

Amelia nods. "That's why I made him grovel."

She looks to Damon smiling as he frowned. Last time it took him a month to convince her to speak with him and it only worked because of Katherine, which was strange on its own right. "I really don't want to speak about it."

"But seriously?" Stefan continues as if his brother had never spoken. "He almost drained you three times."

"I must taste good," she says narrowing her eyes. Stefan's insistence was starting to annoy her.

Damon smirks at his brother. "She definitely does."

"And you're fine with it?"

Amelia groans and pinches her nose, closing her eyes briefly. "Oh, oh brother. I think you annoyed her."

"Me?"

"You," she confirms. "Look, we all do shitty things." She gaze was unsympathetic. "And I'm not your friend nor your girl… I don't appreciate what you're doing. Worry about Elena, I'm good."

Stefan snorts. "You're good? He almost killed you two months ago!"

Damon stops the car. "It's time for you to go," he tells Stefan. "You're annoying me and her."

"I just want to understand," he mutters without making mention to leave the car.

Amelia was now glaring. "You don't have to," she states harshly. "What I do and who I do it with is none of your concern…"

Damon nods. "You worry about Gilbert and I worry about little Sommers."

"Everyone is worried," he states raising his voice. "Even your mother and she doesn't even know what he did!"

Amelia groans loudly. "Go away Stefan! You are not my dad!"

"You heard her," Damon mutters. "Go or I make you."

Stefan groans. "This isn't over." He then opens the door and leaves.

"Are you okay?"

Amelia looks to Damon and nods. "Are you?"

"Yeah… Thanks," he says quietly.

"You know I love you to death," she states lightly. "That said, bite me again and I'll bite you back," she jokingly adds.

"I'm sorry." His tone voice was serious.

"You told me that a million of times. It's not okay and it was a serious dick move but I forgave you. I'm okay and so are you. We're okay and we're BFF's and we have a burger to get." He laughs and drives away.

They didn't know that Stefan had heard them, nor did they care.

When they returned to the Boarding House they were laughing loudly, clearly drunk. Damon was giving her a piggy back ride and she was making all sort of noises. Stefan was sitting in the couch with Elena that immediately jolted. Both of them had been waiting for them to return for a couple of hours and as the time had progressed their worries had increased. Last time they disappeared they only returned two days later.

"Where have you been?"

Amelia squints her eyes. "Is she speaking to me?" Her speech was slurred.

"I think so. The judgy eyes are out," he mumbles making her fake gasp.

"Anything but the judgy eyes," she says in a forced pleading voice, as if she was scared. "Protect me Leather King!"

He straightens his back, in mocked seriousness. "Nothing will harm you milady."

She hugs his neck tighter. "My hero," she mumbles rubbing her head on his. They laugh further annoying Elena and Stefan.

"Can you two stop?" Elena was glaring and Stefan was sighing.

"Where have you two been?"

"I don't see how it's any of your business," Damon states looking first to his brother then to Elena.

Elena groans exasperated. "You took off with my cousin, it's my business."

"We took off together. We're celebratin' and I don't get why of all fucking days both of you have to been on our case."

"It's two in the morning," Elena says. "I was worried sick."

"Mom knows where I am… Sort of, I was vague on the details… But she was aware that I was going to spend the night here," Amelia says. "Can we move on? Damon still didn't gave me my gift. And I'm curious!"

"We have to speak about this," Elena insists with a frown.

"No, we don't."

"We do!"

Damon groans. "You're seriously killing our buzz. Leave it alone Elena." He glances at his brother. "You too. Ames and I are gonna go to my room… You two are not invited."

He starts to walk and Amelia starts tapping his shoulder madly. "No, no… Kitchen. We need food!"

"They are going to annoy us," Damon states ignoring the glares.

She pouts. "Food."

"Don't tell me I didn't warn you." He lets her slide of his back and she almost falls. Stefan was next to her in a second, but Damon had already caught her. "You can let go, brother," he mutters. "It's not the first time I give her a drunken piggyback ride."

Elena frowns. "You're drinking again?"

"Again?" Amelia crosses her arms over her chest and narrows her eyes. "Look, I'm not an alcoholic… There's no issue so don't speak like I'm always boozing it up."

"I'm just worried."

Damon forces a smile and glances at Elena. "You sound jealous. I can always take you out next time…"

"Damon," Stefan mutters.

Amelia sighs. Stefan and Elena notice that Damon still had his arm around her waist. "Are they usually like this or is the alcohol making them sound worse?"

"Both," he tells her without amusement.

"Okay, room it is," she says looking to him and ignoring the pair. "We sneak when they're away to get food."

"Amelia!"

Damon smirks as he swoops her to his arms. "Bye bye."

Elena looks to Stefan and sighs as Damon runs away. They could hear Amelia's giggles. Elena shakes her head as she walks to him.

"She wasn't like this," she comments as his fingers intertwine with hers. "I used to see her twice, maybe three times a year," she adds.

Stefan smiles as he tugs her hair behind her hear. "Want to speak about it?"

She nods. "Could you tell me what are they doing?"

"She's jumping on the bed laughing."

Elena nods and sighs again. "Do you think he'll hurt her again?"

Stefan sighs. Damon seemed to like her… but he never knew with his brother. "I don't know," he tells her honestly. He didn't want to give her false hope in case Damon fucked it up again.

"She was always strange," Elena says lightly. "To be honest I don't know her too well. She and Jer always spoke more… Maybe if I-"

"It's not your fault Elena."

"I still should have done something," she insists.

* * *

Stefan was going to take Elena home, so he dropped by his brother room to ask if Amelia wanted to tag along. He and Elena wanted to speak with her without Damon around hopping that maybe she'd hear them then. By what he could hear they were both still asleep.

When he opens the door he's partially surprised. They were in a rather odd position. Amelia's legs were draped over Damon's and her head was resting on his chest. Damon, who had one arm tugged bellow his head and the other around the girl, seemed peaceful. The girl was mumbling something about goblins and her hands were gripping to the sheet that was barely covering the pair. Also, she was wearing one of Damon's favorite t-shirts.

Stefan was silently walking to them when Damon opens one eye and smirks. "Spying? Thought that Saint Stefan didn't spy."

"Elena is going home… I came to ask if she wanted to tag along."

Damon gives him a dubious look. "She's sleeping well here. I'll drop her off later." He gently tugs her waist making her press her body closer to his.

"Damon I don't know what game you're playing, but you need to stop…"

Stefan was expecting him to smirk. He didn't, when he spoke he was looking to the girl. "I'm not playing. I'm her friend and she's mine's. No games," he states looking at his brother. "I actually like her."

"Damon you only care for women for two reasons: sex and blood, often both at the same time." Damon doesn't say anything making Stefan sigh loudly. "Just end this before she gets hurt again."

His brother groans making the girl jolt on the bed. She had grabbed the lamp and had one eye closed and one eye open. "Damon?" her eyes trail on him, who automatically laughed at her silliness. She smiles and jumps back to bed. "Scared the hell out of me."

"Good morning Amelia," Stefan says with a small amused smile. "I'm dropping Elena-"

She narrows her eyes. "Don't care. We are going back to sleep," she states nestling against Damon. "Your brother is an ass. Doesn't respect hangovers," she adds as she further pushes her head against his neck.

"See brother?" Damon was smirking now. "Told you she wouldn't be interested."

Stefan sighs. He was usually a patient person but the pair was seriously making it run thin. "You should really go home. Your mom must be worried," he insists.

She abruptly sits on the bed throwing her hands on the air. "Oh god, you are so damn annoying! Stop it, my mom knows where I am. I texted her before going to bed… I told her that I'd see her later!"

Damon runs his hand on her back, without taking his eyes off her he says, "You should go."

"But-"

"Enough Stefan," Damon mutters. "She doesn't want to go."

He sighs. "Fine. I'll be back soon."

"Nobody here cares," she mutters. Stefan was slightly surprised, he forces himself to nod and leaves the room.

Damon knew that his brother was probably still listening. "You okay?" She merely nods. "Wanna sleep?" She shakes her head with a smirk. "Shower?" She nods plants a kiss on his cheek and rushes to the bathroom. "She's fine Stefan, you can leave," Damon mutters as he gets up.

Stefan groans and this time walks to the parlor where Elena was waiting. She gave him an apologetic smile and they left the house holding hands. Truth was that Stefan and Amelia were never friends, sure, he had spoken a few times before she befriended Damon and that had been about it. Apart from Bonnie, Elena and she didn't have common friends. Well, if he was honest, he had rarely seen her speak with many people… it wasn't like they shut her out. Most of the times it was the opposite. She was always doodling, humming or taking photographs. It was like she lived on her own bubble… but then there was Damon.

He really didn't know the pair had met, but suddenly one day, when he dropped Elena he saw Damon there. He was sitting in the Gilberts living room next to Jeremy, with her at his feet, playing Mario Kart. His brother did not play Mario Kart with teenagers and his brother would never let said teenagers win. But he did. Then she didn't have the good sense of staying away. After the football game he had played, right after Damon killed Tanner, the girl appeared and asked what the hell was going on. Damon smirked and bit her, but he didn't stop… he took it too far… Stefan was full expecting her to be dead, she wasn't. Damon had given her his blood and disappeared. He had thought it meant that whatever he had planned with Amelia Sommers had come to an end. After Elena found out, she freaked out – completely natural. She asked him to give Amelia a vervain necklace – which he would have given even without her request – and the girl accepted it giving them no other words but a quiet 'thank you' and a 'can you please leave my room now?'.

Next day Damon was at school. At their fucking school with a blue teddy bear and chocolate bars. The girl had flip him off, Stefan was close trying to stop his brother from doing something rash. Something that didn't exactly happened. Damon instead chased her. His brother fucking chased her all day, something that Stefan and Elena later found out – they would have certainly put a stop to it if they had known… And, for some reason, she forgave him. They never knew the details but the fact was that that two days later she was in the kitchen and when asked she said she was waiting for Damon… And when you speak off the Devil he appears. Damon grabbed the girl and they left ignoring the angry words of Elena.

They had been seriously worried, but then Damon resumed playing with Caroline and for a while they didn't saw them together. Or so they thought.

Then there was the founder's party, spiking Caroline, stealing Damon's ring only to find out that he had somehow kidnaped Amelia to be bit and leave her to bleed out if Stefan didn't return the item. That was also the day when he turned Vicky – which had been a complete disaster on his own right. This time, both Stefan and Elena were sure that the girl wouldn't go near Damon again. And for a while she didn't… till Stefan's birthday, that is.

Stefan had been fully aware that Damon was planning something. But Lexi convinced him to go to the party, where she met Elena and Amelia. The latter and his best friend had bonded tequila shots and dart games and when Damon approached them – while he was speaking with Elena – something must have happened because soon they both disappeared. Damon kills a random vampire that apparently attacked Amelia – he was fully aware that this was some sort of twisted plan – in front of Caroline's mom. However, the girl was happy and didn't let go of Damon – much to his, Elena's and Lexi's dismay.

Then they disappear – like vanish – only to discover that Damon had taken her to a road trip. When they return the girl was well and, dare he say, happy? When Elena presses – she later told Stefan – that Amelia rather calmly had told her that it was none of her business.

Damon's devious plans, Stefan was sure, resulted in him not spending time with the girl – to his and Elena's knowledge at the time, the truth was that he in fact spent a lot of time with her – and that was when strike three occurred. The necklace that Damon was so furiously trying to get his hands on led to Bonnie being possessed. Now, when Bonnie suddenly bolts from the house Amelia follows her friend, franticly, not really understanding what was going on. It seemed that she and Damon where in such a good spot that when he threatened to kill Bonnie, she was the only one that didn't believe he actually would and when he actually bit Bonnie… Well, let's just say that it didn't end well. She slapped him and in the midst of his rage he bit back. When he realized what he had done, he tried to give her his blood and she refused till he had no other choice but to pry open her mouth and force her. This time, she didn't spoke with him no matter what Damon did.

A month, it took her a full month to forgive him. It was the day they opened the tomb. He had taken her and Elena for leverage and she did argue every bit of the way… but then, there was no Katherine and she immediately jumped to Damon's arms. Since then they seemed to sort of be glued together. The only times that weren't seen together was when she was at school.

When Stefan returned home the pair was running around the kitchen. She was holding something and he figured that Damon didn't really wanted since he was running behind her at human speed.

"I won fair and square!" She says with clear amusement as she continues running.

Damon groans at this. "No, I made it I should get the last piece."

"You did not," she counters. She then stops when she notices that Stefan was there observing them, allowing Damon to grab the plate. "Not fair! Broody distracted me."

He gently bumps her nose making her pout. "I won. I could have stolen it any time I wanted… I gave you a fighting chance," he says with a mocking smile.

"But I need food way more than you," she says pleadingly. "Please Damon."

"Nah." He takes a bite making pout again. "That won't work."

She sighs. "Fine be an ass, see if I care." She crosses her arms over her chest.

"That won't work either." He was smirking making the girl groan in annoyance.

Stefan sighs. This was childish but maybe he could turn it into an opportunity to speak with the girl. Maybe if he befriended her he could keep an eye on his brother antics. "We can always make more."

She raises an eyebrow and shakes her head. "Tried that. Damon says that I was lucky he did it in the first place."

Stefan smiles. "I was speaking about you and me," he explains.

"You and I?" She looks to Damon. "I'm confused."

Damon shrugs and gives her the plate making her grin and blow him a kiss. He turns his attention to Stefan. "Shouldn't you be with Elena?"

"She's with Caroline and Bonnie." He then smiles, knowing full well that his next words were going to annoy his brother. "It's us three today."

Amelia furrows her eyebrows. "Okay, I'm seriously creeped out." She turns to Damon. "Why does he want to spend time with us?"

Damon forces a smile. "He's trying to annoy me and convince you I'm bad."

She rolls her eyes. "I know he's bad, you can resume your existence," she tells Stefan dismissively.

He was starting to think that the girl didn't like him one bit. "I feel rather unwelcomed."

"You are," Damon simply says. In the meantime, Amelia had finished the waffle and was liking the syrup out of her fingers. "You're a pig."

"I'm a growing girl," she counters. "Plus, this was fucking delicious. Now if you made me another coffee I'll sacrifice virgin kittens anytime you need it."

Damon laughs, Stefan furrows his eyebrows half wondering if she really meant her words. "I'll keep that in mind."

The pair returns to the kitchen being followed by Stefan. "So what are **we** doing today?"

"We." Amelia points to her and Damon. "Are having a lazy day. Mom went out on a date."

Damon glances at his brother over his shoulder. There was a full blown smirk on his lips. "You are not invited."

"Why not?"

Amelia raises her eyebrow wondering what the hell his problem was. "Where should I start… we don't really get along? And by we I mean us three. You and Damon have this weird relationship and you and I barely speak. In fact today and yesterday were the most we ever spoke."

Damon nods his head, his smirk still present. "She has a point."

"Well, we can fix it if we spend time together… bonding," Stefan counters.

"Or we could let things stay as they are," she states.

Stefan sighs. "You dislike me?"

She seemed surprised with his question. She looks to Damon who shook his head and started making coffee. "Uh, can't say I do… I'm like… neutral to your existence. I know about you, I don't know you. Plus, you're my cousin brooding boyfriend." Damon laughed at that.

"Neutral to my existence… and… brooding…" Stefan trails.

"Yeah, you're like constantly brooding." She looks to Damon and smirks. "One time I caught them after _doing it_. He was brooding, to my knowledge sex makes people happy. Unless they were doing it wrong…" Stefan almost fell of the stool and Damon burst on laughter. "It seriously creeped me off."

"What?"

Damon smirks looking to his brother. "Changed my mind. You can totally hang with us today if this is a preview… I want to watch the rest."

Amelia continued, apparently unfazed. "You take brooding to a completely new level. It's scary."

"I rather not… not," he mumbles uncomfortable.

She sigh. "See, don't get why you want to hang with us. I'm like this, always spouting things people don't want to hear. I'm sure it's going to get me killed."

"At the very least you are very entertaining," Damon says laughing.

Amelia laughs. "Yeah, not all the time. Remember that time I was speaking about that other time when I slept here… That thing we promised not to speak about and then you were mocking me about Dracul the Third, so I spoke about it and Alaric was so uncomfortable!" She burst on laughter as Damon rapidly shook his head.

"No, we are not going to speak about it ever again!"

"It was hilarious!"

Stefan smiles. Now that the heat was off him he was actually amused. "Oh, what thing?"

"Nothing," Damon says narrowing his eyes. He looks to Amelia that was still laughing. "I will seriously rip Dracul the Third to pieces."

She slaps his arm with a smile. "I wasn't going to tell **him**. Trust me, once was more than enough. You forget that it was also embarrassing to me," she adds giving him a meaningful glance to which Damon responded with a smirk.

"I remember it perfectly."

"Who is Dracul the Third?"

Amelia looks to him as if she just remembered that he was still there. "Oh, one of the teddies that Damon got me. Has a cape and everything."

"And fangs," Damon adds.

"I see," Stefan comments. He had figured that it was something of the sort. "Why would Damon mock you about something he gave you?"

"'Cause I sleep with it."

"Because she sleeps with it," they both say at the same time.

Amelia sighs. "He should be flattered that I replaced Broccoli with Dracul… I had Broccoli with me for five years."

Stefan laughs. "You sleep with teddy-bears?"

Damon smirks. "Only when I don't sleep with her." His words make Stefan sober up.

Amelia snorts. "I think he's threatened by their cuteness."

Damon shrugs. "I don't like to share."

"You don't."

Stefan didn't like were this was going. "So, why did you replace Broccoli?"

She shrugs. "It's all about the size. Dracul was bigger."

Damon smirks and wiggles his eyebrows. "Yeah, girls like it big."

She nods ignoring his innuendo. "True, I can nestle better. Plus, he's so cute," she gushes. "And Broccoli was a bit chewed."

"See, we are all getting along," Stefan comments with a smile.

Amelia looks briefly to him before turning her attention to Damon. "Where's my coffee?"

"Bossy little girl," Damon mumbles as he returns to his task.

"How did you two actually meet?" Stefan was honestly curious about this one.

Amelia narrows her eyes. "Is this going to turn into a lecture?" He shakes his head. "Should we tell him D?"

Damon hands her the coffee. "Only if you tell him how you were out of breath when you saw me."

Amelia snorts in an un-ladylike manner. "'Course I was. You scared the piss out of me. Literally." Damon laughs making her hit his chest.

"I really don't like how that sounds," Stefan comments looking to his brother.

"Don't worry… It wasn't too bad."

She rolls her eyes. "He made his stupid bird trick, flew right into my bathroom window."

"What?" He looks to Damon that seemed deeply amused.

"Don't look at me." He looks to Amelia. "She ran out of her house in wearing nothing but t-shirt looking frantic."

"I was trying to find the bird. I seriously thought it had broken its neck!" She huffs sinking into the stool. "Then he appears and pretends to be scandalized by my clothes only to flirt three seconds later." She scoffs.

Damon laughs. "You were bitchy. I liked it."

"I was looking for a bird," she counters. "I was on a mission… Besides I thought it was somehow my fault… The window was so clean that he probably thought that there was nothing there."

He pats her head. "The bird was fine." She scoffs again.

"That's…" Stefan tries to think of something to describe how he felt. "Something."

Amelia narrows her eyes. "You are forgetting how we met."

Damon smiles when he sees Stefan stiffening. "Do tell!"

He was opening his mouth to protest when Amelia started. "He was spying on Elena. I sort of dropped my water on him and called him a creep… Uh… I might have also threatened him." Damon laughs Stefan narrows his eyes to his brother. "To be honest I didn't know that they had met. I thought he was a stalker."

Stefan sighs. "You didn't let me explain."

"Elena also told me off…" She closes her eyes briefly scrunching her nose. "It was not a good day."

"Why?" Both of the brothers ask at the same time.

Amelia forces a laugh. "I woke up at four a.m. with Jeremy and Vicki's passionate love making, then at six when they entered my room and sort of begged me to help her escape undetected. I was later cornered at school by Jer that didn't want me to tell on him, to have Matt chase me around to ask if Vicki had been at my house… and to help him with Elena… Then Bonnie wanted to enlist me to avoid Elena's dinner party that in turn wanted me to convince Bonnie to go." She makes a pause. "Then I go to the Grill, hopping for food… Only to find Broody looking at Elena like a creep, then to be scolded." She tilts her head. "Oh, yeah. Then you two to bitch at each other over my cousin. Later in the evening I'm pulled into this weird ass argument between Jer and Vicki. She wanted to sleep with me 'cause she was high and didn't want to go home and Jer wanted to return to passionate love making." She laughs. "We ended up sleeping all together. It was really weird." She sighs and frowns. "I miss Vicki."

"Eventful," Stefan says with an apologetic smile.

"Kinky and sort of gross," Damon says with a smirk.

She rolls her eyes. "There was no passionate love making. Or love making of any kind. Though at one point Jer was spooning with Broccoli rather enthusiastically. I took a picture."

Stefan smiles. "You miss her, don't you?"

"She was my first friend here," Amelia says quietly. "I don't get why Elena never liked her… Vicki was a good person, she had a hard life and maybe she did stupid things but… she was definitely a good person and didn't deserved what she got."

Damon rolls his eyes. "One day it's going to bit you." He smirks. "Wait it already did, like three times."

She slaps him in the chest. "I'll remember that next time you try to apologize to me."

"You don't mean it."

"I totally do!"

Stefan then stood quietly as he observed them bicker. That was when he realized… Damon had found out about Katherine but he hadn't done anything rash or even Damon like. There had been no blood benders, no killing and no house filled with woman. That was probably all due to Amelia, she was distracting Damon. Maybe, maybe their friendship wasn't as bad as he had first assumed. That however, didn't mean he wouldn't keep an eye on them, with his brother… one could never tell.


	2. 002

_Shadows settle on the place, that you left._

 _Our minds are troubled by the emptiness._

 _Destroy the middle, it's a waste of time._

 _From the perfect start to the finish line._

 _And if you're still breathing, you're the lucky ones._

 _'Cause most of us are heaving through corrupted lungs._

 _Setting fire to our insides for fun_

 _Collecting names of the lovers that went wrong_

 _The lovers that went wrong._

 _We are the reckless,_

 _We are the wild youth_

 _Chasing visions of our futures_

 _One day we'll reveal the truth_

 _That one will die before he gets there._

 _And if you're still bleeding, you're the lucky ones._

 _'Cause most of our feelings, they are dead and they are gone._

 _(…)_

 _Youth – Daughter_

 **A.N.: Thanks to those that favorited/followed/reviewed. You rock (:**

* * *

Stefan had gone home to look for his brother only to find the house empty. He called Damon, trying to find his whereabouts. He wanted to ask him about Isobel but Damon had seemingly disappeared. He wasn't at the Grill nor home, he seriously hoped that he wasn't in some sort of killing spree. He wouldn't be, Stefan assumed, his brother had been calm, which honestly scared him more that if he had been acting up, since it was totally a not-Damon thing to do.

Sighing he calls Amelia, they had been seen together on the last few days…

There was music playing on the background. He hoped that they hadn't gone on a road trip again. "What can I do for you Broody?"

Her tone was dry and since this was important, he wasted no time getting right into it. "Is Damon with you?"

He hears the girl sigh in annoyance. "I am fine, thank you for asking. How are you in this lovely day?"

"Amelia," he mumbles. "I need to speak with him. It's important. So, please, if you know where he is tell me."

"What is it?"

He wasn't surprised that Damon was with the girl. He should have probably called her right away instead of looking for him around the town. "I need to speak with you in person. Where are you?"

"You're gonna chase me if I don't tell you?"

"Yes."

Damon sighs. "Broody is coming over."

"What? Why?" The girl did not sound pleased, not even a tiny bit. Her tone was hostile and Stefan wondered why.

"Damon?" Stefan mumbles waiting for him to tell where they were.

Damon ignores him. "Wants to speak with me," he tells Amelia

"Can't he do it another time?"

"No," Stefan says. Before his brother had a chance to tell him anything. "I won't take long."

"It better, I got shit to do today. We are at her house." He immediately disconnects the phone.

Stefan immediately runs there and for once he didn't bother knocking on the door and went directly to her bedroom. Amelia was sprawled on the bed with several colored pencils twisted on her hair as she drew something. Damon was lying next to her drinking and looking to her drawing amusement. Her drawing was… sort of creepy… and he wondered what had made her draw an octopus with a bunny head that was missing an ear and an eye. Also why was the background so cringingly happy: rainbow, puffy clouds and several pink flowers?

"I won't even ask," Stefan says as he glances at the drawing.

"You have no manners." Amelia looks to him and narrows her eyes. Her tone had an edge and it didn't take a genius to know she was not pleased. "You don't knock, you don't greet and you jump right in to criticizing my art. Manners? None. Nada."

He wouldn't call it art. "Damon never knocks," he counters defensively.

She forces a smile and rolls her eyes condescendingly. "You are not Damon," She tells him with faux sweetness as if she was speaking with an ill-behaved toddler. "Damon rules and Stefan rules are very distinct."

"This is amusing, I like when you tell him off," Damon comments with a smirk looking to her.

"We can get back to that later if you want," Stefan tells her before looking to his brother. "I need to speak with you."

Amelia groans as she closes her notebook. "If you try to make me leave my own bedroom you are in for a surprise," she states narrowing her eyes.

Damon pats her leg. As amusing as it was to see her tell Stefan off he really didn't want to be in his presence more than needed. "What do you want? You can say it in front of Ames… No need to be coy."

Stefan sighs. Even if he was aware that Amelia knew that he was/had been a killer, he didn't feel completely comfortable. He did however knew his brother, Damon wouldn't leave to speak with him. "There was a woman you may have known a few years back named Isobel in North Carolina at Duke."

"I've known plenty of women." He looks to Amelia and wiggles his eyebrows. "Quite the lady-killer… Sometimes literally," he adds as an afterthought making her snort.

"Yeah, you killer her," Stefan states before the girl had a chance to comment. He just wanted to finish this quickly.

Damon shrugs. "I killed plenty. But what's your point?"

"I just—just wanna know if you remember anything about her."

Damon snorts "Oh, it's like a needle in a haystack, Stefan."

"Well, think hard. It's important."

"Important?" Damon raises an eyebrow. "Nothing is important, not anymore."

Amelia suddenly claps her hands breaking their stare off. "Okay, this went from morbidly weird to depressing. So enough." She looks to Stefan. "Broody I suggest you either change the subject or go away. So, take the hint and shoo."

Damon gets up. "I'm gonna get another bottle." He looks to Amelia forcing a smile. "Need something Ames?"

She smiles and nods. "Food? Pretty please?"

Damon smirks. "You'll get fat." She tosses him her pillow making him chuckle. "Bye Stefan," he states after leaving the room.

Amelia was looking with annoyance to Stefan. She gets up from the bed crossing her arms over her chest. "So, any reason to ask Damon 'bout the people he killed? Or you thought it was the perfect topic to bond over?" She makes a pause as she observes Stefan. "He's going through a hard time, you're supposed to be sympathetic given that you are the 'good' one."

Stefan frowns. He, sooner or later, had to find out why the girl was so harsh with him. "I have a good reason to ask," he defended.

"Let's hear it."

He didn't say anything making her raise an eyebrow. "Trust me…"

She a strangled noise leaves her lips, half laugh half snort. "You want me to trust you?" She narrows her eyes and continues speaking, not giving him a chance to say anything else. The frustration she was feeling was clear on her voice and face. "This whole situation has been dealt with so poorly that half of the shit that was done could have been easily prevented if there weren't any ulterior motives or stupid plans to 'protect us'."

Stefan groans, annoyed with her words. "Shouldn't you say that to your best friend?"

She laughs bitterly. "Think I didn't told him that? You clearly don't know me." And it was the truth, he really didn't. "You're all stupid, every single one of you. That said, I completely get Damon."

He was appalled. "What?"

"He fucking loved her to bits," she says harshly. "What do you expected him to do? And at least, he isn't dating with her carbon copy… and while we're on that, let me ask you, wouldn't your life been easier if you had admitted straight away that Elena was her like her twin?"

"You don't know what you're speaking about," he mutters narrowing his eyes.

She forces a smile and dusts off her clothes. "Of course, I'm stupid and I'm friends with big bad. That's why you people never tell me anything."

"We just want to protect you," he says loudly losing his cool.

"'Course you do, 'cause you're good." She drags out the word good like it was an insult. "You know what makes people listen to you? Speaking with them," she spats. "What you guys do in the name of protection leaves people even more unprotected..."

"Clearly this conversation is going nowhere," he says calmly trying to get his act together. He didn't even know why he was getting so angry at her, he did, however, wondered what the hell Damon had been telling her to have this reaction.

She rolls her eyes. "Just lay off him. He's not fine and I'm trying my best to make him feel well… So, stop it… you are ruining it."

He forces himself to nod. "Have a good day Amelia."

"Yeah." After looking to each other in silence, Stefan leaves her bedroom.

Unsurprisingly, Damon was in the kitchen. "She's hard as nails, isn't she?"

Stefan was vaguely aware that his brother was enjoying his discomfort, he did however want to know what had he exactly told the girl. "I wonder why she seems to hate me…"

Damon smirks. "Don't know brother."

"What did you tell her?"

Damon who was really enjoying Stefan's discomfort and slight panic, shrugs. "Me? Bashing my young brother? Perish the thought."

"Damon-"

He pats Stefan's shoulder and grabs his drink and a muffin. "She gets cranky when she's hungry, so I'm gonna go. It's always entertaining watching her telling you off but please, refrain yourself. Once a day is more than enough," he adds condescendingly walking away.

When Damon reaches the room Amelia was fuming and muttering to herself how she disliked the 'good guys' and everything they did in the name of goodness. Damon snorts and shoves the muffin on her mouth to shut her up. She looks to him alarmed and smacks his chest, they share a look before bursting on laughter.

One of the things Damon rather liked about Amelia was that she was rather loyal. When she liked someone she'd defend the person with everything she had. He remembered that the first time she ever defended him he had barely managed to mask his surprise. Hell, even these days when she jumped in as a knight ready to defend his honor – or lack of – he felt surprised. That said, if she felt that he was in the wrong, she'd try to chew his head off which was amusing to him. A human, a tiny one at that, trying to scold a vampire – a badass one, mind you – was hilarious. But if you crossed her, she didn't react too kindly – he had firsthand experience.

The distraction provided with the muffin was enough to make her temporarily forget her annoyance and soon she returned to her creepy drawing. Apparently someone in her class had said something that had seriously annoyed her and now she had a plan to make the guy seem insane. Their current work was to draw a portrait of their partners and she was planning to show him her current drawing and somehow switch it with the real portrait when the teacher got there.

That was the thing with Amelia, she really enjoyed elaborated schemes either to get revenge or to prank people. Mischief was in her blood, she had once told him, and that had been her mother to put her on this path when she was seven. He never got the complete story since she always laughed till a point she was crying and hardly breathing, but it somehow involved two elderly women, a can of coke and her mother boyfriend at the time.

"I'm almost finished," she tells him as she uses another pencil to remove her hair from her face. "What are your plans for today?"

"Mine? Are you kicking me off little Sommers?"

She rolls her eyes, briefly glaring. "I hate when you call me that."

He smirks. "I know." He sighs. "I got no plans besides drinking myself to oblivion."

"Eh, it's not like you can die from alcohol poisoning," she comments as she closes her notebook. "I'm planning to break in a house."

Damon laughs. "What?"

"The punk that has been annoying me?" She narrows her eyes. "He's such a pain… I want to make him lose it. So I'm planning to chance a few things around his bedroom."

Damon looks to her with curiosity. "What did he say exactly?"

She sighs. "Don't wanna share the details… I do tell you that I'm taking this revenge thing way too seriously though." She grins like the Cheshire Cat. "It's so amusing. I already messed his locker and ordered to be delivered a shitton of sexual items." She wiggles her eyebrows. "Cost him half of my allowance but, man, his prudish mother is going to be so mad!"

He shakes his head as she laughs. "You're so childish." She nods as she continues laughing. "I can't really help with the whole break and entering… vampire," he states.

She sighs and nods. "I can always leave that to another day. We could do something else…"

"You shouldn't stop on my account," he tells her gently.

She looks to him with a wide smile on her lips. "You're more important to me than petty revenge."

He smirks. "I'm moved," he mumbles placing his hand over his heart. "Almost makes my heart beat again."

She snorts and tries to hit him with her pillow. "See if I ever tell you something nice again."

"You love me Amy-bear," he states cockily as he gets up.

"Uh-uh."

"Go on with your pranks. Meet me later at the Grill." He runs his hands over his hair. "I'm getting drinks."

She rolls her eyes. "Okay." She looks to him and sighs. "If you need me-"

"I'll call," he states gently. "Same to you. My offer to scare him till he wets his pants still stands…"

She giggles. "As amusing as that might be, I rather make him lose his mind."

He plants a hiss on her head. "I'll see you later Ames."

Before he had a chance to walk away she grabs his hand. He gives her a curious look. "Don't disappear on me," she tells him as she squeezes her hand and let's go. She gets up and her eyes twinkle in mischief – seeing that the mushy moment had ended as quickly as it had started. "Do have fun dear."

Amelia's plans to break in the house had been resulted in failure. The punk's mother was there and she didn't really wanted to climb up the tree that led to his bedroom. She would most likely get caught – and get a lot of grief for her doings – and she didn't even know if the stupid window was unlocked.

She decides to go to the Grill to see Damon and brainstorm for what she could do, when she sees her mother who promptly hijacked her plans. Apparently there was a Bachelor Raffle and since Alaric was one of the most eligible bachelors she was going to attend – hoping that she was lucky enough to win him. Amelia immediately snorted and pointed that she had gone on plenty dates and 'dates' with him so it was utterly silly. Her mother response was a not so gently nudge in the stomach and pulling her away to help to get ready.

When they got home Jenna revealed that she wanted Amelia to attend the event with her. She wanted to refuse, she really did – watching adults trying to get it on wasn't her idea of amusement – but her mother knew her well enough and bribed her – two weeks supply of chocolate and energy drinks that wouldn't come out of her allowance. As her mother fussed over what she was going to wear, she texted Damon informing him of the change of plans and was surprised when he told her that he was going to attend. They agreed to meet at his house before the fundraiser.

Amelia was sprawled on Stefan's bed as Damon chose his clothes. He was currently rummaging Stefan's wardrobe looking for 'suitable' clothes, whatever that meant, and mockingly stating that he was sure that tonight's events was going to be a huge success. The women would go nuts when they discovered that he was going to be there and that Amelia should watch herself since some could try to fight her to gain his attention.

"If so, please try to remove her clothes," he says with a smirk making her roll her eyes. "I love cat fights."

She ignores his comment. "Stefan's bed is surprisingly soft," she mumbles as she makes her body jump.

He raises an eyebrow. "You thought about his bed previously?"

"With all the brooding I always assumed that he didn't slept in a good bed," she states looking to Damon.

He rolls his eyes as he removes another jacket. "Refrain from thinking about his bed… or about him in general, it ain't healthy," He mutters as he tosses the jacket to the bed falling on her face – which made her groan loudly. "You're going like that?"

She was tossing the jacket to the side. "Like what?"

He stops to look to her and point at her body. She hadn't changed her clothes. "Like that… If you want to win a date with me you gotta step it up… You're competing with a lot of women today. I suggest a dress."

She laughs. "I'm not planning to win anything."

He stops in fake horror. "What? But I'm a catch!"

"Keep telling yourself that." He pouts making her laugh and her eyes twinkle in mischief. "That won't work," she mocks him.

"You are a terrible friend," he says with mocked sadness. "Tearing my self-esteem."

"Poor baby," she tells him with a smirk.

He rolls his eyes and takes a shirt from Stefan's closet. "Maybe you just have to see me in my glory." He takes off his shirt and smiles. "Ta-da."

"Yeah, I'm blinded by your beauty," she says jokingly making him frown.

"You're mean today," he states lowering his eyes to the ground. "I was almost fine, drunk enough to forget that I was depressed."

He was giving her a version of the puppy dog eyes. She gets up from the bed and pats his naked shoulder trying to make him stop with his silly games. "There, there baby. You're handsome and I can barely contain myself with the urge to jump your bones."

"That's more like it!"

"What's happening here?" Elena and Damon say at the same time. Elena furrows her eyebrows looking to the hand that Amelia had on his shoulder. "Why are you in Stefan's room?"

"C'mon Elena… A half-naked guy and a girl… alone… in his brother slash cousin's boyfriend room." He wiggles his eyebrows making Amelia snort. "Use your imagination."

Elena ignores his words knowing he only wanted to get a rise out of her. "You look, um..."

He smirks and walks to her. "Dashing? Gorgeous? Irresistible?" When he pronounced the last word his face was uncomfortably close to hers.

"Wrecked. You look wrecked," She declares pushing him away.

He rolls his eyes and walks to the mirror. "What's with you girls today? Do you know that I am one of Mystic Falls' most eligible bachelors?" He puts on the shirt he had stolen from Stefan's wardrobe.

She raises an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yep. Ames agrees, don'tcha?" He looks to her with a smirk. "She was telling me, before you rudely interrupted that she wanted to jump my bones." He nods his head and turns his attention to the mirror.

Elena looks to Amelia with a frown. "Really?"

Amelia chuckles. "Yup. I admitted my feelings today," she says somewhat dryly.

"Shush," Damon tells her narrowing his eyes in fake anger. "What can I do for you Elena? I'm a barrel of favors today. It's my newfound purpose—how can I help people?" He fiddles with the buttons of his shirt.

Elena rolls her eyes. "I'm just meeting Stefan. We're going to the fundraiser."

Damon looks to Amelia. "Be a good pal and help me, okay?"

"Don't know if I can," she says with mocked slyness. "Remember that I can barely contain myself? I might jump you in front of Elena. Too much temptation."

He waves his hand dismissively. "She can watch or join." He shrugs with a grin. "Either way, I don't mind."

Elena frowns. "You are grossing me out."

Amelia giggles and walks to Damon that smirks. "Thank you Amelia."

She immediately gets on with it. "My pleasure, almost literally."

"Stefan," Elena greets him with a smile. He gently kisses her head.

Amelia takes a peek at him. "You have a great bed."

"What?" Both Elena and Stefan looked somewhat alarmed. "Why-"

Damon wiggles his eyebrows. "A gentleman doesn't ask Stefan." Amelia merely laughs making the pair frown.

"Don't mind him," Stefan tells Elena.

Since Amelia had finished buttoning up his t-shirt she hands him the jacket. "Uhh. I need a bigger jacket. Wow. You know, an occasional sorority girl might, um, you know, help fill you out a little bit." He tosses the jacket and grabs Amelia hand. "Come I might need more help."

"I think I filled my quota for the day," she mumbles as she follows him.

Elena frowns. "He's fine, isn't he?"

Stefan smiles apologetically. "He's Damon."

"I wished he didn't play with my cousin," she mumbles closing her eyes for a bit. "I don't want her to get hurt."

Stefan kisses her head again. "Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on them."

He changes the subject to Isobel and they share the discoveries they had made. Learning that she had gone to Trudy's house alone didn't please him but since she was unharmed and fine, Stefan relaxed. He asked her to go ahead of him so he could have a word with Damon and maybe learn what his brother had done exactly.

He was surprised when he saw that Damon was alone dressing a bigger coat. He was surprised but it was for the best. They hadn't been telling her anything about, well, anything, since they knew she would most likely tell Damon and he didn't want his brother to connect the dots.

"Where'd our girlfriend go?"

"She's on her way to the Grill," Stefan replies glancing to around. He wanted to make sure that she had left the house just in case. "Where's Amelia?"

Damon smirks. "You mean my other girlfriend?"

"Damon."

"You're no fun," Damon comments. "She left with her mother who was not pleased… The girl can't resist me," he tells him with a smug smile.

"Whatever you say Damon… I, uh, need to speak with you."

* * *

The fundraiser had been worse than Amelia's expectations. She had expected something somewhat tacky and drunken adults – that hadn't been too far off.

Sure, she had fun mocking her mother and hearing story of her and Kelly. Kelly had once been her mother's babysitter and later, when she was around Amelia's age, she was the one she partied with… that till she got pregnant by a mysterious guy. That was around the time Jenna interrupted her and changed the topic back to their party years. Amelia merely gives her mother a curious glance as she listens to them reminisce.

Truth was that her birthright had always been somewhat secret. When Amelia was younger she used to ask her mother who her father was. Her mother never disclosed the truth and when she was old enough, she stated that she wasn't sure who he was – that followed by a conversation of safe sex. Amelia sometimes thought that her mother was aware who her father was but for some reason didn't want to speak about it, so she learned to accept it. It wasn't like she had ever needed a father figure… She had a loving mom and that was enough for her.

Things got slightly odd when her mother went to speak with Alaric, it had been very secretive and she ended up discovering that Elena had been adopted. Her mother was confused with her surprise since she had expected Elena to tell her. Sure, they weren't the closest of friends but Jenna had often caught them whispering to each other. Actually, it was something that pleased her. Her daughter had always chose the weirdest people to befriend – something she figured that she had learnt from her – and she hopped that maybe Elena could be a positive influence on Amelia.

If it hadn't been strange enough, when Damon gets on stage he starts provoking Alaric, being extremely rude and creepy, all pointing to the fact that he had sucked his ex-wife dry. Then her mother, beyond outraged by his stupid behavior, calmly told her that she should stop being friends with Damon since he was clearly unstable. Elena also bolts, slightly interrupting her mother speech and it made Amelia wonder what the hell all of them had been smoking.

She manages to ditch her mother and starts looking for her cousin– to discover what had put her panties in a twitch. She was speaking with Damon and she did not look pleased. While it wasn't unusual, she seemed to be angrier than she had ever been…

"What's goin' on?" Her gaze jumps from Elena to Stefan and to Damon. Damon looked confused and remorseful, Elena seemed ready to slap him and Stefan looked… well… broody. "Seriously? What's the matter?"

"Your BFF killed my birth mother," Elena spats with her eyes narrowed and trailed on Damon's face. She moves her attention to Amelia and frowns she remembers that she hadn't told the girl the truth. "You don't-"

"Mom mentioned it," Amelia comments interrupting her. "I'm sure-"

Elena groans fighting her tears. "You're seriously gonna defend him? Alaric's wife… the woman he was gloating about the murder? That was my mother! He was rubbing it in his face and mine!"

"Elena," Amelia tries again.

"Don't!" She pushes both Amelia and Damon away. "I can't deal with this right now."

Stefan sighs. "You should come with us," he tells her she shakes her head. "Amelia, it would be for the best."

"Go take care of Elena," Damon mutters closing his eyes. Stefan merely nods and walks away, something that Damon was thankful. "I didn't know."

Amelia nods. "I know," she mumbles patting his arm. "If you did you wouldn't have told a soul."

He sniggers. "I didn't kill her, I turned her," he confesses. "Elena isn't going to let this go."

"She will eventually," Amelia says forcing slightly upbeat tone trying to cheer him up. "This isn't your week, that's all."

"More like century." He pauses. "Are you angry too? I was half expecting a scolding."

She rolls her eyes. "That can wait for later, when you're feeling better."

"Thanks," he mumbles sarcastically. "Wanna get out of here?"

Amelia frowns. "After your display don't know how mom is going to act," she states trying to spot her in the crowd.

"It's-"

She groans. "I'm not gonna leave you. You are an ass, it's true… but I'm your friend."

"Sometimes I wonder why." He looks to her and for once he seemed really serious. She decided that she didn't like serious Damon, he looked old and hopeless. "I've done unforgivable things."

Amelia grabs his large hands and squeezes them. "You didn't gave me a choice but to forgive you," she states with a smile trying to lighten his mood. He offers her a small smile and she lets go of his hands. "Now let's go. I need a drink."

"Thanks," he mumbles as he grabs one of her hands.

Amelia wasn't pleased with the events and she seriously thought that Damon had acted like an ass but after seeing him so… broken… she couldn't. She suspected that Damon was in love with her cousin and not only because history had a way to repeat itself. He looked as almost as broken as he had looked when he had discovered that Katherine wasn't in the tomb…

She glances in his direction. His eyes were trailed on the road and she wondered what was going in his mind. She wondered what could even be said to make things better or even to make Damon feel better. Hell, she wondered if she should make him feel better, if he didn't need to feel whatever negative feelings he was so he learned to control his impulses.

The entire drive to his house was spent in silence.

"You should change and take a bath," he tells her as they enter the house. He immediately walks to the alcohol.

"You want me to spend the night here?"

He nods. "Do you mind?" He offers her a scornful smile. "Misery loves company."

"So I've been told," she mumbles. She sighs and nods. "Alright, I'll stay." Without adding anything she walks to his bedroom.

"I'll meet you in the bedroom," he tells her receiving a nod in confirmation.

She had never been one to take too long in the shower but for once she stood almost like a statue letting the warm water fall on her. She didn't know if it was because she wanted to warp her head around what had happened before she spoke with Damon or even if she simply wanted to delay the moment she had to deal with it. Whatever the reason, the truth was that she didn't know what to do or say.

It wasn't like it had something to do with her but it wasn't like she could be Switzerland and declare neutrality. She wasn't even sure she understood all the implications – courtesy of always being left in the dark – of what happened. By the gist of it Elena's biological mother who had been married to Alaric had been turned by Damon. Elena and the others thought her dead… it was a time bomb. Elena had confronted Damon and she was sure that Alaric would as well eventually. Alaric, her mother sort of boyfriend…

"Fuck," she mutters rubbing her face.

What could she even say? Damon was a vampire and had lived for a long time – by her standards at least – so there was bound to have several skeletons in the closet. Even Stefan behind his perfect manners and kind smiles was bound to have bloody secrets – in the literal sense of the word. She also understood that it wouldn't make Elena feel better. But, Damon had been acting slightly better… He hadn't killed someone recently, which she understood that didn't really make anyone feel better but it showed that he was trying.

She sighs feeling that she had delayed the situation enough. If Damon wanted to talk with her he would and she'd give him her honest thoughts, but, if he didn't she wouldn't force it. With a towel warped around her torso and another on her head she enters the bedroom. She had spent enough time in Damon's bedroom to know where his clothes were, so without hesitation, she promptly looks for something to wear. She dresses one of his black t-shirts and boxers. Before walking out of the room, she picks the phone she had laid out on the nightstand to call her mother.

Her mother doesn't even bother to greet her. "Amelia! Please tell me you are coming home…"

"About that…"

Her mother sighs tiredly. "Seriously? You spend too much time with Damon. He's way too old for you to have sleepovers with!"

"Mom, please. Look, you trust me right?"

"That doesn't mean that I'm okay with you spending every other night there," her mother counters. "Especially after the way he acted, he was so rude to Alaric. Why are you friends with him again?"

"I like to be kept on my toes... Well, not literally, it would probably hurt like hell," she adds as an afterthought making her mom laugh lightly.

"I worry about you."

Amelia snorts. "And I worry about you. So, can I stay? Just for tonight, Damon actually feels pretty bad about what he did… not that I'm excusing him, he was an ass."

"Is Stefan gonna be there?"

Amelia sighs. Her mother was always okay with it if Stefan was around. "Of course, it's his house."

Her mother groans lightly. "Fine but come home tomorrow, I don't like it when you're not here… And we need to spend sometime together."

"I know mom," she says gently with a small smile on her lips. "You earn this year's 'Coolest mom' mug."

Her mother laughs. "I love when you butter me up. Have a good night sweetheart."

"Love you a lot," she says sweetly. "Thank you for trusting me."

Her mother smiles at her words. "Well, I did a fine job raising you and I love you too, to the moon and back." That was what she used to tell her when she was little.

"To the moon and back," she repeats before disconnecting the call.

She was walking down the stairs she knows that something isn't right. She catches spinets of a conversation between Stefan and Damon: wife, Katherine and Isobel. She rushes down the stairs to find Stefan bent in the ground over something.

"Stop it. You don't have to keep looking."

"Can't be a coincidence Isobel sought me out. Uh-uh. Can't." He looks to Amelia and forces a smile. "Bed Amy-bear?" As he approaches her girl that had her eyebrows furrowed and that was receiving an odd look from Stefan. "I'm assuming you'll take care of that."

She tries to take a few steps front, trying to see what was on the ground, but Damon blocks her path and offers his hand. "It's time to nap-nap."

"What's going on?" She looks to Damon first, whose face was blank, and then to Stefan. "Could someone please tell me?"

"We need to dry that hair of yours before you catch a cold," Damon comments as he grabs her hand ignoring her questions.

"Damon!"

Stefan sighs. "He-"

Damon rolls his eyes. "I killed Alaric."

She furrows her eyebrows as she tries to pull her hand from his having no effect. "What? Damon, this shit isn't funny… Please tell me you're joking… That you didn't kill my mom's not-boyfriend-yet."

"I did. It was self-defense… he had a stake… I felt really threatened," he adds dryly. "Can we go to bed now?"

Amelia shakes her head. "No."

Damon raises an eyebrow. "No? Do you want to hang around a corpse? Stefan will take care of it… C'mon, I want to rest."

Amelia had a scowl on her face. "Then go. I'm gonna stay here."

"Ames?"

She shakes her head and doesn't look to him. "Don't Damon, please don't."

He groans and shrugs as if he was indifferent to her words. "Have it your way…" With that he lets go of her. "You know where my bedroom is," he adds and blurs out of the living-room.

She immediately runs to Stefan, stopping in front of the body. "Oh god." She kneels next to Alaric's body, her hands flying to his wound. "Can't… Can't we do something?"

Stefan shakes his head and sits on the ground. "I'm afraid there's nothing I can do."

That was when she lost it and started crying. "My mom liked him a lot. I thought that… she was so happy," she mumbles between sobs.

Stefan gets up and sits next to her. "I wish I knew what to tell you…" He rubs her back trying to calm her down. "Do you want me to take you home?"

She looks to him in disbelief. "You jokin'? How can I face my mom? My friend killed the guy she liked! I can't hide something like that!"

He sighs. "I can try to-"

"No! No compulsion," she mumbles as she tries to crawl away from him.

He immediately raises his hands. "No compulsion," he says calmly. "I promise. No compulsion unless you ask me."

She stops moving and lets her head fall in her hands. She takes a few deep breaths and nods her head a few times. Stefan observes her with worry trying to determine if she was having a panic attack or if she was going into shock. For a few uncomfortable seconds – that seemed like hours to her – she continues to nods her head and take deep breaths of air. He could listen to her heart beat return to its normal rate.

She rubs her tears clean and looks to Stefan with a determined look on her face. "Okay, what do we do?"

"You should rest… I'll take care of this-"

"No," she interrupts him with her gaze on Alaric. "Please, let me help. I can't… I need to."

Stefan sighs, he really didn't want her to be more involved than she already was. "Amelia."

"Did you see that?" He raises an eyebrow and looks to Alaric. "It's twitching."

"Yeah." He leans over the body and furrows his eyebrows.

Suddenly Alaric sits up making Stefan hold him and Amelia to jump backwards. "What happened? What's going on?" His gaze briefly stops in Amelia, who had one hand over her mouth and another over her chest. "Amelia?"

"You were just..." Stefan trails confused making Alaric look to him. "Did Damon turn you?"

"No." He mumbles as he touches his chest. "I - I went for him and then he, uh- he stabbed me."

"No, no, no," Stefan insists. "You must have vampire blood in your system. Somebody slipped it to you."

"Is it wrong that I'm glad that he's up and kicking?" She laughs and crawls to them with a smile. "I'm so, so relieved!"

Stefan frowns. "Let's hope it's that simple," he comments with his gaze locked in Alaric. He wondered who had slipped him vampire blood… His brother seemed to genuinely believe that he had killed Alaric… That meant that someone else was on the run… He wondered if it was related with the person that had compelled the man to speak with Elena.

Alaric shakes his head as he flexes his hand. "No," he declares. "It's, uh, it's something else."

"Then how?"

"I, uh..." He makes a pause and touches the ring on his finger. "This ring protected me."

Stefan shakes his head. "That's impossible."

"I know." He gets up slowly. "I should go," he mumbles looking to Amelia. "And so should you, I'll drop you home."

She shakes her head. "It's alright, already told my mom I'd be staying." She scrambles up her feet. "I need a drink or ten."

Alaric grabs her by the shoulder making her stop her tracks. "It's not safe."

She laughs with no real humor. "I am well aware. Don't worry, I always manage to survive."

"Please, let me take you home," Alaric pleads.

Stefan sighs making her narrow her eyes to him. "It's okay Alaric," he says surprising her. "I'll keep an eye on her."

She offers him a smile. "Thank you Broody."

Alaric shakes his head, displeased, and pats her shoulder twice rather awkwardly. "Very well. I'll check in on you tomorrow." He looks to Stefan and nods. "Good night." Glancing one last night in Amelia's direction, he walks away.

"Night night," Amelia mumbles as she grabs and fills one of the glasses with bourbon. She looks to Stefan that seemed sort of frozen in place. "Want one?"

He nods. "This day has been…"

"Horrible? Dreadful?" she offers.

He laughs dryly. "Yeah."

She takes a large gulp from the glass. "Everything is going to get worse, isn't it?" He opens her mouth and she promptly shushes him. "I don't need one of the 'Everything is going to be alright' speeches… I need to hear what you honestly think."

He takes an eager gulp. "Yeah, everything is probably going to get worse but I'll do my best to protect everyone."

She smiles and shakes her head, like his words amused her. "You are setting yourself up for failure," she says looking to the fireplace.

He tilts his head and observes her. Her words had slightly surprised him but at least she wasn't speaking with her usual disdain. "Doesn't mean I shouldn't try," he states with a smile.

"That's the thing with the good guys," she states glancing briefly in his direction, she the drinks the rest of her drink.

Stefan sighs. "Amelia, what is your problem with me?"

She raises an eyebrow. "I wouldn't call it a problem."

"Amelia…"

She rolls her eyes and sets the glass on her lap. "You're too knighty," she tells him as she removes the towel from her head. "It's like you aren't real," she adds as she runs her fingers on her hair, trying to untangle it. "I also don't like you constantly telling me I shouldn't be friends with Damon."

He furrows his eyebrows and shakes his head. "It's dangerous, just look what happened today…"

She looks to him with a scorn. "I hadn't finished," she states making him raise an eyebrow. "Do you even like any of us?"

"What?"

"You're not protecting us because of what Elena tells you?"

He was dumbfound. He immediately shakes his head. "No… She's worried but I'd keep an eye on everyone regardless."

She didn't seem to believe him. "Whatever," she mumbles. "I was the one that got vervain for my mom," she reminds him as if it proved her point. "I also don't like the fact you think you always know better."

He forces a smile. Her opinion of him was low. "Wow, you really don't like me…"

She rolls her eyes. "This isn't about liking someone, this is about trust. Trust is more important."

He scoffs. "You trust Damon?"

"Sometimes," she tells him truthfully. "Damon is someone I can understand." Her tone was light. "I know what he is and who he is… He deals with things poorly."

"That's an understatement."

She groans. "I'm not happy with him at the moment but he's still my friend. And I know he's a killer, I do… I've seen and felt his murder urges but deep down, he's okay. He's just lost. It's understandable."

Stefan shakes his head. He believed that her confidence on his brother was going to get her killed. "I seriously don't understand you," he admits.

"I know," she mumbles with a smile. "He doesn't either."

They remain in silence. It wasn't uncomfortable as it was before, it was certainly better than having her snap at him. The only thing that could be hear was her soft breathing. And curiously enough, they were thinking about the same: how this day had been a complete mess.

Stefan was worried about Elena and the mysterious vampire that had compelled the man to deliver her a message, he didn't know in just how much danger she was. Damon also looking for Katherine wouldn't end well, it couldn't… He seriously hoped that his brother regain some sense and realized who Katherine was and that he didn't owed her anything. Alaric and Amelia also worried him.

He glances at the girl to find her sleeping. The glass had rolled off her lap and her head was tossed back. Her hands, which were on her lap, still had some vestiges of blood. He sighs and gets up, drinking the rest of his drink. He first garbs both of the glasses and sets them on the table before picking her up. Once she was on her arms, one of her arms was dangling, he feels her shift so he stops. He didn't know what would happen if she woke up and found him carrying her and honestly he just wanted to put her to bed and rest – the day had taken a toll on him. However, the girl didn't wake up, she merely snuggled closer, rubbing her head on his chest before sighing in contempt. For a few seconds he's frozen in place, feeling that he had an outer body experience.

He shakes his head and doesn't read into her action. First she was asleep and second he was sure that she probably thought he was Damon. Her behavior seriously worried him, she shouldn't be so careless with Damon – it would never end well. He was walking up the stairs and he immediately finds Damon on top with his arms crossed, his eyes were narrowed. He looked annoyed at the fact that Stefan was carrying her.

"Damon," he mumbles tiredly not being in the mood to deal with whatever Damon was up to. "Just let me put her to bed."

Damon shakes his head. "Nuh-uh, give her to me."

Stefan sighs, his grip slightly tightening around her. "She didn't want to go with you… You'll speak with her tomorrow."

"Always the knight," his brother mocks him. "Amelia is mine, Stefan. I take care of her." He extends his arms. "Give her."

"Damon."

His brother ignores him and slips his arms below her head and knees and pulls her. Seeing that the girl would end up hurt if he tried to remove her from his brother arms, Stefan lets her go. "You can go now."

"Damon," Stefan says more sternly. "She's not happy… You should give her space."

Damon scoffs. His gaze softens when she moves on his arms and snuggles into his chest. "What I do with her is none of your concern, stop meddling before it really pisses me off," he adds before blurring into his room.

Stefan shakes his head but figuring that she was safe for the time being her goes to his room. Actually, this could even be a good thing. He didn't know her that well, but he was painfully aware that she really disliked to be forced to do things. This could result in her and Damon spending sometime apart – something that would be good for the girl because Damon clearly wasn't any better.

* * *

Amelia didn't need to open her eyes to know that she was in Damon's bedroom. First she could feel a body bellow her head and legs – the naked chest also gave it away, she seriously doubted that Stefan would take her to his bedroom and sleep half naked next to her. Then it was the bed that was infinitely more comfortable than her own. Also, the only person she knew that completely disregarded personal space was Damon and… well, she had expected him to do something of the sort. Damon was one of those persons that always got what he wanted, one way or another.

She sighs being well aware that he was awake – he was running his fingers on her right arm. "I didn't want to bunk with you," she mumbles trying to pry herself of him.

His arms force her to remain where she was. "You love to bunk with me."

She looks to him. "Damon… please, I just woke up, I'm not in the mood."

He rolls his eyes. "He's alive, I don't see the issue."

"My mom likes him," she states angrily. "My mom deserves to have a nice guy, sure, he's a bit odd, but he's nice."

He snorts. "So if it had been a stranger you'd be okay?"

She nods making him furrow his eyebrows. "Call me callous or whatever, but I worry about the people I know way more than strangers… I'm selfish like that."

He smiles. "Actually, you're just honest. C'mon, let's just make up."

She tries to wriggle out of his arms. "Damon!" She was getting annoyed. "Let me get up, I need to stretch."

"Say we're fine first."

"Damon," she says tiredly. "Just let me up." He sighs but removes his arms. She looks to him with a small smile. "Thank you."

He nods. "Are we fine then?"

"I don't know. Maybe," she mumbles as she stretches her arms and yawns. He frowns at her words. "I'm trying to be understanding but seriously, don't harm my mom's flings… Well, unless they are asses but that's a different story."

"He did attack me first," he reminds her.

She sighs as she gets up from the bed. "Look, I can't tell you what's the correct way of acting… we all do shit." She looks to him and tilts her head. "Now I'm gonna shower and go home."

"Hey," he mutters with a pout. "Don't want to spend time with yours truly?" He gestures to his body making her roll her eyes.

"You'll have to find something else to entertain you," she mumbles as she walks to the bathroom. He immediately runs there blocking her path. "Damon… Let me enter the bathroom."

He ignores her words and gently grabs her by the shoulders. "Are we okay Amelia?"

She sighs. "I think… I hope so," she mumbles patting his arms. "Move."

He smirks. "What's the magic word?"

"Now." He laughs but does what she asked him.


	3. 003

_._

 _Nobody's fault but mine [X2]_

 _Trying to save my soul tonight_

 _It's nobody's fault but mine_

 _Devil he told me to roll [X2]_

 _How to roll the log tonight_

 _Nobody's fault but mine_

 _Nobody's Fault but Mine – Led Zeppelin_

 **A.N.: Feedback is love (and appreciated) so thank you to all of those that reviewed/followed and favorited the story. You guys rock my socks off.**

 **CWTV-TeenWolf-Lover: Haha, you'll have to wait to see if it's going to happen (:. I'm glad you're enjoying the story and Damon and Amelia's friendship.**

 **Guest: Regarding who is Amelia's father, you'll have to wait to see. For obvious reasons, I can't really deny nor confirm (:**

 **ryu: Yeah, it sort of annoyed me too. It's like everyone has blood on their hands and at one point or another they did something bad... And it isn't like people can't get better... or try to get better. Anyway, thanks for your review (:**

 **The Yin and Yang Fallen Angel : I'm glad you like the story so far, it makes me sort of giddy, haha. And yeah, I totally agree. Nothing is black and white and, especially since all of them end up screwing it up at one point, it really irks me. Besides, things are more interesting (to me, at the very least) when there's a blurred line between good and bad - people can do bad things for good reasons and vice versa. Thanks for the review (:**

* * *

Amelia waves Damon goodbye before going to school. He had taken her home to change her clothes and collect everything she needed then he waited for her, insisting on dropping her at school. Her guess was that he felt the need to make amends – she thought that the only person that he had to fix things with was Alaric, after all he had been the one killed. But knowing Damon, she wouldn't hold her breath.

When she turns she immediately sees Caroline narrowing her eyes to her. She rolls her eyes as she tightens her grip around her books walks towards the building refusing to get angry at the display. It wasn't like she didn't understand why Caroline got angry – Damon had been a dick to her – but last she checked, her name wasn't Damon Salvatore and she didn't have anything to do with the shit he got himself into. It wasn't like she even approved the things he had done… people needed to learn how to separate things. Seriously, it was annoying.

She was inside the building when she felt a hand on her arm. She immediately used one of books to hit the person, letting everything else fall on the ground. She almost died in embracement when she saw that the hand belonged to Alaric and not to someone that was trying to harm her.

"Oh my god," she mumbles with her cheeks scarlet as she bends to pick up her things. He mimics her action, trying to help her collect her things faster. "Sorry, I'm so sorry."

Alaric shakes his head with a small smile, handing her what he caught. "I should have announced my presence…"

She takes a deep breath of air still feeling her heart hammering against her chest. "I'm a bit on edge," she tells him as she calms down. She then smiles happily. "Well, for what is worth, I'm glad you are alive to scare me the shit out of me… Uh, scare me," she corrects as an afterthought. "Scare me."

He laughs. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

She rolls her eyes. "I wasn't the one that got impaled…" She furrows her eyebrows as her gaze wanders on his chest. She could almost picture the wound that was there yesterday. "Are you really okay?"

"Don't worry about me," he mumbles scratching his neck. "I regretted leaving you there. I was afraid that Damon…"

She laughs and pats his arm. "Damon didn't… uh… drop the fangs or stake on me."

He shakes his head, not finding her words amusing. "He's dangerous."

"I know but he's my friend."

Alaric sighs. "Amelia, look, I know we… uh… we aren't exactly close… but I'm worried about you. You are a good girl and-" He's interrupted by her laughter. He looks to her feeling confused. "I said something funny?"

"Everyone is apparently worried about me," she states gently with an annoyed edge to it. However, Alaric wasn't the one normally chasing her around so she shouldn't lay it out on him. "I'm okay. Promise," she adds with a cheeky smile. He merely rolls his eyes. "Plus, Elena is the one dating a vampire."

"I don't feel too thrilled about that either," he comments. "Vampires aren't good company."

Amelia shrugs. "Some people aren't either." She smiles, decided to change the topic. "So, did my mom win you?" He looked embarrassed. "Aw… For what is worth, you have my blessing… not that you needed it… I did caught-"

He raises his hands in the air. His face was red. "No. We won't speak about that." She laughs. He reaches into his pocket and takes a small piece of paper. "Call me if you ever got a… problem."

She removes the paper from his hand and smiles as she shoves it in her back pocket. "Thanks." She tilts her head and smiles. "You shouldn't worry, you've seen my mad skills."

He rolls his eyes. "That wouldn't have stopped a… uh…" She nods, signaling that she understood what he was trying to get at. "You should be more careful."

"I'm serious though… Mom made me frequent self-defense classes," She tells him. "I know it doesn't do much against…" she glances around. "Vampires…" she whispers since people were far enough not to hear it. "But I'm not that defenseless."

He was about to say something when the bell rings. "I'll see you around."

"I'll try not to hit you next time," she tells him cheekily and cheerily as she walks away.

The whole supernatural drama was putting her on edge. She was far more jumpy than she had ever been and while it was natural – things did lurk in the dark, hell, things lurked in the light - she didn't want to announce it to people. She was sure that if they knew it would be used as an excuse to make her stay in the dark. They could even compel her to forget everything… Besides, she didn't really need to give them more ammunition to be used against hers and Damon's friendship. And even if they made her stay away from all the problems it wasn't like it would guarantee her safety. Things did bump in the night and if she knew it, at least she had a chance to protect herself and the ones she liked.

She was leaving her second class when she finds Elena and Stefan in the hall across the classroom. They were in their own bubble, apparently, but she knew better. Stefan would quickly catch on if she tried to run away – besides, they were probably there to have a chat with her– and she would only delay the inevitable. It was better if she let them tell her whatever they wanted to so she could resume her boring day and prevent them from being on her case for more time than needed. However, that didn't mean that she'd make their task easier. Oh no, she **would not** make it easier – maybe they'd finally get the hint and leave her be.

She walks down the hall like she hadn't seen them. _Creeps_ , she thinks when Elena and Stefan block her path. "Fancy meeting you here," she greets dryly.

Elena frowns. "Amelia… I… I wanted to…" Amelia raises an eyebrow waiting for her to continue. She knew that her cousin was trying to apologize for her behavior but she was really curious on how she'd do it. Clearly she thought she was in the right – and Amelia believed that she was on her right to think like that – so it was sort of pointless. People shouldn't apologize unless they really meant it. "I was… I didn't… I… It was a shock."

Okay, that wasn't much of an apology or much of anything really. "Okay."

Elena's frown deepens. Stefan, ever the knight, jumps right in. "Elena is going through a hard time." Amelia raises an eyebrow. "A lot of things are happening." _Thanks Captain Obvious_ , she thinks as she rolls her eyes. "And she wanted to make sure everything was fine between you two." Elena nods offering her a small smile.

Why the fuck was he speaking on Elena's behalf? Elena had a mouth, a tongue and vocal cords. She was able to speak for herself… "Thank you **cousin** ," She says with a scornful smile looking to Stefan that immediately frowns.

"There's no need to be harsh," Elena mutters. "Stefan's trying to help."

She nods. "It's all he ever does," she mumbles as her gaze trails on their hands. "Apart from making out with you, I s'pose. Eh, you two also hump-"

"Amelia!" Elena yelps making her laugh.

The couple looked uncomfortable which made Amelia grin. "Sex is a beautiful thing, no need to be ashamed. It's natural."

"Let's not," Stefan mutters narrowing his eyes a bit. The girl seemed to be just like his brother in moments like these. "We also wanted to check on you… I didn't catch you this morning."

She rolls her eyes. "I was already checked on today."

"Damon doesn't count," Elena snaps. "He's the one that puts you in danger."

She shakes her head with a smirk. "Not Damon." She says in a sing song manner, both of them furrow their eyebrows. "Alaric, he beat you guys to it." Both of them looked surprised. "So, the safety conversation has been dealt with… We can skip whatever speech you guys got ready."

Elena touches her hand gently. "I know we aren't exactly friends… But I'd like to change that," she states with a small smile. "I'm just worried."

"We are family," Amelia declares patting her hand. "But, you seriously need to stop. I'm not a toddler. I'm perfectly capable of choosing who I want to be friends with."

"How is he, by the way?" She looks to Stefan with a raised eyebrow. "He, uh, isn't speaking with me…"

She smirks. "I'll be sure to tell him you're worried," she states making him rolls his eyes. Elena merely sighs tiredly. "I'm sure it will bring his dead heart back to life."

"It's serious," Elena says. "Is he still trying to find Katherine?"

Amelia sighs and runs her hands down her face. "First, we didn't speak about her… today," she adds as an afterthought as she remembers the time that Damon told her how he felt about Katherine. "And second, ambushing me in the halls trying to find his plans?" She shakes her head like she was disappointed with them. "Not. Cool."

"Last time he went looking for her Bonnie's grandma died. And you were consoling the guy that made it happen." Everyone freezes at Elena's harsh words. "I… Uh… I'm-"

"Whatever Elena," she mutters bitterly. "Bonnie is my friend and it isn't like I had a say in what went down. If anything your stunt made him hastier." She narrows her eyes. "Also, I didn't get the memo that I was only allowed to feel bad for one person. I feel bad equally. They both mean a lot to me."

"I know," Elena mumbles apologetically. "I didn't mean it like that."

Amelia groans. "You did. People just don't go around saying things like that if they don't mean it… At least own it!"

"Amelia," Stefan intervenes. "She's-"

Amelia throws her hands in the air. "You don't have to excuse her behavior. I get it, she's going through a rough patch and I apparently don't have enough brain cells to-"

"Nobody is-" Elena tries.

"Understand," Amelia continues unfazed. "It's horrible and blah, blah, blah. I get it!"

"You need to calm down," Stefan says with his eyes narrowed. "This won't help in anything."

She forces herself to smile. "Of course," she says with faux sweetness turning her attention to her cousin. "I'm sorry Elena for being an inconsiderate bitch."

"Nobody-" Stefan says.

"I didn't say-" Elena mumbles with her eyes widened.

"I don't care," she quips with forced cheerfulness ignoring them. "This was fun but I have classes to attend." She walks away before they tried to apologize or make her apologize. Today was not being one of her days. "Later… or not. Hopefully not."

Elena sighs tiredly. "I really didn't mean it like that," she tells Stefan who was looking to Amelia's back.

He turns his attention to Elena. "She likes you, you are family to her… And I'm sure she knows. She was just angry and people say things that they don't mean when they are angry."

Elena smiles and squeezes his hand. "Thank you. I mean it."

He kisses her head. "Let's just go back to having fun. We'll deal with it later." She laughs and nods.

The classes dragged themselves but on the bright side neither Elena nor Stefan tried to approach her – something that she was thankful for. She did however bump into Caroline that seemed to be in a pissy mood. Well, Caroline was the lesser of the two evils.

Caroline and she had a strained relationship since Caroline sort of hated Damon – and she didn't knew half of what he had done to her. Amelia understood and tried real hard not to aggravate it. What Damon had done to Caroline had been awful and they did have a couple of arguments regarding that… But it wasn't like she could force Damon to do anything – nor she wanted, she firmly believed that people should do what they thought that was best for them… Sort of, she didn't really approve his murdering instincts and wished that he calmed down. The point was, she wasn't Damon, he was his own person, and her friendship with him didn't mean that she approved everything he had ever done.

"I'm not in the mood," Caroline tells her narrowing her eyes.

Amelia raises her hands defensively in the air. "I wasn't going to say anything… I was just here to wash my hands," she states turning her hands slightly. She had been drawing and her hands were all dirty.

"Good." Caroline was applying lipstick and seemed on edge. When she notices that Amelia was giving her curious glances she groans. "What?"

"Just wondering what's up with you," she tells her honestly.

Caroline scoffs. "Like you care."

"It's not like we're friends," Amelia admits shrugging. "Doesn't mean I…" She suddenly snorts. Fuck, she was turning into Stefan. "Sorry. It's none of my business and I shouldn't meddle in your affairs."

Caroline raises an eyebrow and relaxes a bit. "You are really strange," she comments with no real malice. Amelia nods with a grin. Caroline opens and closes her moth a couple of times and then sighs.

"If you want to speak, I'll listen," Amelia offers. "If you don't, it's totally cool too." When Caroline doesn't say anything she smiles. "Have a good day Caroline."

"Wait!" She half yells making Amelia stop on her tracks. She slowly turns her body to Caroline, raising an eyebrow in curiosity. "I… Bonnie isn't here and I really wanted to speak with someone…"

Amelia nods. "You still have Elena."

She groans. "Not Elena…" She fiddles with her fingers. "It's that I… Uh… I."

"Out with it," Amelia says calmly. "You're a confident girl-"

"I'm not," Caroline snaps. "I'm really not!" She takes a deep breath. "I'm shallow and people never like me," she continues. "Everyone always chooses Elena." She suddenly stops. "And I'm confiding in her cousin." She groans. "How stupid am I?"

Amelia rolls her eyes and takes a few tentative steps in her direction. "Not even a bit. We all have our insecurities," she shares. "You are a beautiful girl and I'm sure that plenty of people love you." Good grief, she was being so cheesy. However, she did really want to cheer up Caroline and maybe even patch their relation.

Caroline looks to her unconvinced. "You're just saying that."

Amelia raises an eyebrow. "I rarely say things I don't mean," she shares winking her eye. "Gets me in a lot of trouble… Whoever made you think you're not beautiful is a dick."

"Damon was one of them," Caroline states with a raised eyebrow.

Amelia laughs. "So?"

Caroline snorts. "Ain't you friends?"

"And?" Amelia smiles at her confusion. "I can like people and think they do stupid shit…"

A small smile appears on Caroline's face. "Doesn't speak wonders to him if his only friend thinks he's a dick."

Amelia shrugs, she didn't really want to discuss her friendship with Damon with her. Fuck, she wanted people to stop speaking about it. "So, want to tell me why are you on edge?"

"Suggested to have a double date: Matt, I, Elena and Stefan." She pauses to gauge Amelia's reaction, whatever she expected to happen didn't, so she continues. "What if he's still hungover her? His mom doesn't even like me! It's going to be a disaster, I'm sure he has feelings for her. What was I thinking?"

Amelia pats her shoulder. "Fuck it. If you like him and he likes you… She'll learn to deal with it." Caroline gives her a disbelief look. "Just chase what you want, it if works… great. If it doesn't, try again. It's your life and happiness, people shouldn't tell you what to do or not. Matt would be stupid not to like you. Besides, you're always together… It's sorta cute in a 'I'm kind of grossed out by the mushiness' way."

Caroline giggles. "You're so strange!"

"All part of the Sommers charm," she jokes. "Hey, for whatever is worth… I'll be cheering on you."

"Thanks," she says honestly. She extends her hand. "Friends?"

Amelia nods as she places her hand on hers. "Friends."

Caroline smiles. "Just don't… You know… Try to make me like Damon."

"Good grief, no." Amelia shakes her head vigorously. "That's between you two, I refuse to meddle," she states.

"You're not what I expected you to be," Caroline tells her giving her a meaningful look. "With the whole loner thing, I thought you were… awkward." She then cringes. "Sorry, that was rude."

Amelia laughs it off. "Nah, it's alright. I also don't have a filter." She points between her lips and head. "I often say weird shit, don't worry about it with me."

Caroline laughs in relief and nods. "Thanks. I'll let you go… Bet you have more important things to do than cheer me up."

Amelia shrugs. "Eh, taking the risk of sounding like Stefan…" She shudders dramatically making Caroline roll her eyes. "I am glad to help..."

"I'll see you around," Caroline says after a nod.

Smiling to herself, Amelia leaves the bathroom. At least she made someone feel slight better, maybe the day was turning up. She had done her good deed of the day and made someone less antagonist towards her. If anything, it was a start.

Her plans for today consisted spending quality time with her mother, they had agreed to meet outside the Grill. Her mother was showing her bother-in-law office to someone and once she was finished she'd go there. Since those kind of things always took a while, she stops by the house first. The only person there was Elena who seemed to be getting ready to her double date, she successfully manages to avoid her and drop her things on her bedroom without a serious conversation taking place. She was honestly getting tired of it.

Amelia and Jenna reach the Grill at the same time. Jenna promptly kisses her and drags her inside. They were walking to a booth – they had planned to grab something to eat and then maybe go to the movies – but Jenna stops when she sees Kelly. The 'I'm just going to greet her' soon turned into, 'we're reminiscing'.

"It was great to see you last night," Jenna says as they break their hug.

Kelly smiles to Jenna and then to Amelia. "Jenna and I were friends back in the day," she tells Damon.

Jenna smiles. "She used to babysit me."

"And then I used to party with her."

Jenna laughs and looks to Amelia. "This woman is crazy."

"Not as crazy as you."

"I'm not anymore." She looks to Amelia, who was grinning, and pats her back.

"Well sit, drink!"

"I shouldn't. I'm more responsible now. Gotta give my kid a good example," she adds with a smile.

"Well, take a night off its good for the soul," Kelly declares smiling.

Damon raises his cup. "Great for the soul."

Jenna looks to Amelia who snorts. "Sit down and have fun. I don't mind, we can catch up later."

Damon rolls his eyes. "No one said you could join us as well Ames."

Kelly raises an eyebrow with a confused expression. "Did I miss something?"

Jenna snorts. "They are friends…"

She looks to Damon with disbelief plastered on her face. "Friends?"

"Yeah." He nods looking to Amelia. "She looks up to me."

Amelia shakes her head and pushes her mother towards the stool. "Have fun."

Jenna catches her hand. "No, no… I feel bad. We were supposed to spend time together." She looks to Kelly. "We can catch up later, right?"

"Hey, we can stay if you wanna," Amelia tells her with a smile. "I don't mind, plus… I'd be great to get my hands on blackmail material…"

Jenna and Kelly laugh. "She's just like you," the latter states.

"Now that it's settled." He signals the bartended. "Keep the drinks coming."

Jenna looks to them and smiles. "This is not going to end well."

"Can't wait."

Jenna raises an eyebrow to his dry tone. "Why are you so grumpy? It can't be that bad."

Damon looks to the bottom of his glass like it held the answers he was looking for. "You'd be surprised. My primary reason for existence has abandoned me and after today's events, the remains of the shakey ground that I walk on are about to go kaboom." He looks to Amelia that was frowning. He shakes his head and forces a smirk. "Let's get hammered. Life is depressing when you're sober."

"Let's," Kelly agrees.

"Not you though," Jenna says with a mischievous smile. "I really don't wanna be a worse example than I already am."

Amelia rolls her eyes. "Mom, the first time I ever got drunk was with you."

Jenna slaps her shoulder. "God, don't make me sound like a terrible mother!" Kelly laughs making Jenna narrow her eyes. "I'm usually not."

"You aren't," Amelia assures her with a smile, gently nudging her. "I love you a lot."

Kelly smiles sadly. "You have a great relation."

"Yeah," Jenna says with a proud smile. "Here." She hands her the glass. "Just don't go tell your cousins…"

Amelia shakes her head and pushes back the glass. "Nah. Last time we got drunk together we egged your boyfriend's house… The image of you flirting with the cop is forever engraved on my mind." She shudders.

"Hey," Jenna mutters crossing her arms over her chest. "It worked, didn't it?"

Damon shakes his head. "You sure you wanna be sober for this? This will definitely get awkward."

Jenna narrows her eyes to him. "I don't know if I like the fact that you're trying to get my kid drunk."

Kelly smirks. "You did start it."

"You're all ganging up on me."

"At least she'll be drunk with you. You can keep an eye on her," Kelly says looking to Amelia. "So, shot?"

Amelia laughs. "I'm still a minor, remember?"

Eventually she sat and the seconds time her mother shoved the glass on her hands she accepted it, however, she only drank after her mother reassuring her that it was okay. She really didn't engage much on the conversation and allowed her mother to have a night off. She drank when a glass was handed and laughed at the appropriate time. Even if it was awkward as hell, she was happy that her mother was having a good time. Damon in the other hand seemed to be off and she had to constantly refrain herself from asking what was bothering him, figuring that it was some supernatural drama.

Her mother and Kelly were laughing loudly at one of their stories when Amelia notices Damon smirking. Even if he was looking to Kelly and Jenna, somehow it seemed it wasn't because of them. He slips his arm over her shoulders making her look to him with curiosity and turns their bodies to the tables, raising his glass to group that was having a double date. He then spins them making her gently shake her head. And he called her childish…

The women take a while longer to notice the teenagers but when they did Jenna looked mortified. She couldn't believe that her niece would see her in a drunken state… She was supposed to be a responsible adult. Kelly and Damon laughed it off since her own flesh and blood was witnessing in first hand but Jenna immediately shot them down claiming that her kid knew all sides of her and that she was comfortable with it. Amelia nodded at her words and reminded her that it was okay to have fun and that Elena wouldn't judge her. So her mother eventually relaxes and returns to the drinks.

Amelia and Jenna were speaking amongst themselves when Amelia scrunches her nose. Damon and Kelly seemed to be making out and she wasn't really comfortable with the whole public display.

Jenna places her hands over Amelia's eyes. "Wow, that's our queue."

"You've given up already?"

"Mom," Amelia mumbles as she tries to shake her hands over her eyes. "I'm gonna fall if you don't stop." Her mother smiles sheepishly once she removed the hands.

"Yeah, it was fun… and… yeah… we're going," she states as she tosses a couple of bills to the counter.

Damon looks to Amelia. "I'll see you later Amy-bear."

She rolls her eyes and leaves with her mother. "Later."

"See you guys," Jenna adds.

Kelly gives him a curious glance. "Is there something with you and Jenna's kid?"

He smirks. "You have my undivided attention for the night."

"That isn't really an answer…"

He kisses her to shut her up. "Is this one?" She smiles and kisses him. "Another drink?"

Amelia and her mother reach the house hugging – and not only because her mother had seemed to have lost all coordination. Apparently while Amelia went to the bathroom she had broken her heel, it had been mostly okay because a guy had helped. Said guy had tried to pick her up but Jenna said she was way too classy to be picked up outside a bar drunk… She needed dinner and flowers first. Overall, they were in high spirts. After being mushy with each other – telling how much they loved each other and how happy they were to be in each other's lives – they both go to bed.

She waked up in the middle of the night feeling really thirsty only to be surprised that Damon was crashing in. She furrows her eyebrows as she nudges him, his response was to groan and to pull her closer to him after muttering a 'go back to sleep'.

"I need water," she tells him. Her throat was dry and her head was seriously hurting. He sighs and let's go. She immediately tosses the bedsheets to the side and walks to the bathroom. "What are you even doing here?"

"I'm date didn't go as planned," he tells her once she emerges from the bathroom. "Were you jealous?"

She rolls her eyes. "So very much," she mumbles as she climbs back to bed. "Cried myself to sleep."

"Maybe you're using sarcasm to hide your real feelings." She snorts as she makes herself comfortable on the bed. Damon slips his arm under her and pulls her to him even if the bed was big enough for both of them to be there without touching.

"Why are you here though?"

He places his chin above her head once she settles on his arms. "We were attacked and I wasn't in the mood to deal with Stefy."

"What?" She tries to get up to look at him but he forced her to remain where she was.

"I'm okay…"

She breathes out in relief as she stops moving. "Broody?"

He looks to her with a raised eyebrow. "Worried about him?" She slaps his chest narrowing her eyes. "Ouch, violent."

"He's your brother and my cousin boyfriend… I'd rather he didn't get hurt."

"He's fine," Damon mumbles. "Can we go back to sleep now?"

"But what happened? You can't drop that on me and expect me to roll over to sleep."

He sighs. "Well, I've been a busy little bee and discovered a lot today… The tomb vampires are running around town, want to make it home and all that jazz… Two of which attacked us and then Stefan killed one of them, we burned the body… I told him the story, he was prissy and I came here." He was drawing patterns on her arm as her eyes trailed on the ceiling. "Ames?"

"Isn't that good news," she tells him dryly.

He snorts. "Is there any other kind of news? On the bright side, one of the vampires." He pauses unsure if he should continue. "Pearl… She said she could help me find Katherine." When she doesn't say a thing he nudges her. "What? Not gonna comment?"

"Nop," she mumbles.

"Not gonna tell me it's a bad idea and that I don't owe her a thing?" She shakes her head. "That she's bad for me? That she's a bitch for playing with me and my brother?" She shakes her head again. "Okay, not what I was expecting."

She snorts. "Damon, what do you want me to say that I haven't said already?" Her tone was light but serious. "You know all those things but if you want to go look for her, it's your choice. Not mine, not Stefan's nor Elena's. It's choice that only Damon can do."

"I said no," he admits closing his eyes. "I said I didn't care, that I didn't want to see her again." He sighs. "I just don't know if I really believe it."

"That's shitty," she states making him scoff.

"Shouldn't you be trying to cheer me up or something?"

She rolls her eyes. "The truth is that a lot more shit is probably going to happen before everything gets better."

"You are a bucket of sunshine and rainbows today," He mocks.

She looks to him with a curious expression. "Did you seriously came here in the middle of the night for me to cheer you up?"

"Wouldn't hurt," he tells her with a smirk making her shake her head.

"Seriously Damon, why did you crawled into my bed?"

He looks to her with a somewhat serious expression. "Want me to go?"

"I would like for you to answer it. I can't give you what you're looking for if I don't know what it is." He continues staring making her furrow her eyebrows. "What?"

He shakes his head. "Nothing… I just wanted to be with my only friend."

She smiles and raises her hand to his hair, gently patting him twice. She figured that it was because they had disagreed on the previous day – when he killed Alaric – and since they had barely been together today, he was trying to make sure that everything between them was fine. "We're good. And even if I am pissed at you." She makes a pause and grins. "I'm still your number one fan!" He laughs making her place her hands over his mouth. "Shush! If anyone comes here and catches you, I'm in serious shit."

He pretends to be sad. "What? You're just using me for my dashing body?"

"Damon, I'm serious," she mumbles. "My mom would flip. She barely likes us being friends and if she thought I was getting my freak on with you… It would be horrible."

"I'll have you know that I'm an excellent lover!" She giggles at his expression. He smirks and puts his hand on her mouth. "Shush," he mocks her by repeating what she had said. "Want to get caught in bed with me?" She shakes her head making him take his hand of her mouth. "Good girl." He kisses her head. "Go back to sleep."

She nods and closes her eyes. Soon enough she fell asleep making Damon sigh. The truth was that he didn't quite know why he was there. When he got to his bedroom after his conversation/argument with Stefan he felt so shitty that he knew he had to see her. Amelia was one of the few good things on his life right now and he had hoped that by being next to her, he'd feel better. So he got out of the house and went to hers, her window was unlocked and he made himself home – to his defense, Amelia had told him once that he was welcomed to drop by whenever he wanted. And it wasn't like it was the first time he did it. Okay, maybe it was the first time he got into her bed without her telling him that he could sleep there… But, she looked so peaceful that he couldn't help himself. He was convinced that if he slept next to her maybe a bit of it would rub on him and that he'd feel better. He was sure that if Elena and Stefan caught him there he would be in for a ride, but… on that moment it didn't worry him. And as soon as he got in the bed and felt her warmth he relaxed and fell asleep.

Now it wasn't being as easy as it had been before since her words were still rigging on his ears 'I can't give you what you're looking for if I don't know what it is.', the issue was that he didn't even know what he wanted. For a long time the only thing he had ever wanted was Katherine but after discovering that she had never been in the tomb, that she had made a fool out of him… He wasn't so sure. Maybe Stefan was right and she never loved them and he didn't know if he could ever get past that – if it was indeed the truth. Even if it wasn't, he couldn't think of a good enough reason to justify Katherine's behavior.

He glances in Amelia's direction. She was fully asleep now, her breaths were heavier and her heartbeat was slow and steady. He sighs again and his arms pull her closer, hopping that having her closer would warm him and make him shake off his funk. Tomorrow was not going to be a good day, so he should rest while he could.

When Amelia opens her eyes she looks around confused. Damon wasn't in bed and by the sounds of it he wasn't in the room either. Shaking her head she stretches her arms and tosses her legs over the bed. She was yawning and stretching her body when she heard a chuckle. She looks to the source of the sound and narrows her eyes and shakes her head.

"I was enjoying the show… It would have been better if you were on your skimpy pj's but…" He shrugs with a smirk. "Beggars can't be choosers."

"Thought you had left. What time is it anyway?"

"Six." He walks to her and pushes her in the bathroom ignoring her groans of protest. "Shower you reek of alcohol… and we gotta leave." Once she is in the bathroom – glaring – he wiggles his eyebrows. "I'll shower you if you don't move."

She rolls her eyes and slaps his chest. "Don't get frisky with me."

"You love when I'm frisky," he states with a smirk. "Now, chop chop… We got things to do." Then he closes the door making her groan. "I was serious, I'll bathe you if you don't hurry!"

"I don't like you very much right now," she says as she turns on the taps of the shower.

"Lies," he counters.

When she left the bathroom, warped in a fluffy towel, Damon was lying on her bed. She immediately narrows her eyes making him smirk as he looked down her body. She flips him off and walks to her drawers and quickly pulls the items she needed before moving onto the wardrobe. She returns to the bathroom and when she gets out she's completely dressed. He immediately gets up and picks her up, making her squeal as he runs out of the house with her. One of the things she loved about vampires was the speed, it felt so freeing and scary – all in one – that was like riding a rollercoaster.

When they get there Stefan was at the door, he looked at them confused. Damon smirks as he places her on the ground and since she had a bit of a hangover, she slightly stumbled. His hands immediately catch her as Stefan grabs her hands. She raises her eyebrow as she shakes her hands off Stefan's grasp.

"Swept you off your feet?"

"You know it," she mumbles rolling her eyes. She furrows her eyebrows. "Are you going to step away from the door anytime soon? It's kind of cold."

He nods. "I didn't know Damon was going to pick you up…" He looks to Damon who shrugs. He moves his attention to Amelia that pushes him away and enters the house. "So?"

"We have a window to fix," Damon says as he enters the house. "You called Elena?"

"Yeah." Stefan closes the door and follows his brother to the living room. Amelia was lying on the couch with her arm over her eyes. "You okay?"

Damon rolls his eyes. "She's hungover," he replies for her – she merely grunts in agreement. "Eh, you want coffee?"

She removes her arm over her face and smiles brightly. "Yeah, is it ready?"

He shrugs. "Stefan can fix you up."

She rolls her eyes and gets up. "I don't need _Stefan_ to make my coffee. I'm perfectly capable of doing it myself."

"Suit yourself." Stefan looks to him as she walks to the kitchen. "What?"

"What's up with you today? I thought she was supposed to come with Elena?"

Damon shrugs. "Changed my mind."

"Damon…"

He waves his hand dismissively and grabs the board of wood. "Are you going to help or what?"

Stefan didn't have a clue that Damon had spent the night over Amelia and he really preferred it that way. He woke up early and went home to change his clothes and speak with Stefan regarding what they should do. Stefan immediately suggested that they warn Elena about everything and that Amelia should also tag along. Damon went with it, but changed his mind. Elena would probably piss off Amelia and he was fairly sure that the girl she'd have a hangover… Plus, with would piss them off. Decided to do a good deed and still have fun with it, he goes to her house without telling Stefan.

While Damon and Stefan boarded the window, she drank her coffee. They were trying to make a plan on how to proceed but couldn't agree in anything concrete. She was ready to doze off, since her head still hurt, when her cousin got there.

"I say we go to Pearl's, bust down the door, and annihilate the idiot that attacked us last night."

"Yeah. And then what? We turn to the rest of that house of vampires and say, 'Oops. Sorry?'"

Amelia burst on laughter making everyone look to her. "What? It'd be hilarious. Wouldn't work but… Hilarious."

Elena rolls her eyes and looks to Damon. "I can't believe you made a deal with her."

"It was more like a helpful exchange of information," Damon explains. "And it's not like I had a choice. She's... scary. Besides." He makes a pause and smirks. "She's gonna help me get Katherine back." Amelia furrows her eyebrows as she looks to him. Was he baiting them? Because last night he had told her he said he didn't want to find Katherine. Did she misunderstood?

"Of course she is," Elena mutters with annoyance. "Damon gets what he wants, as usual. No matter who he hurts in the process."

"You don't have to be snarky about it."

"I woke up this morning to learn that all the vampires have been released from the tomb. I've earned snarky," she states with her arms crossed over her chest.

Damon walks to the couch and Amelia raises her legs that she places above his lap once he sat. "She isn't being snarky…"

Elena rolls her eyes. "Yeah, I notice how cozy she is with you and I don't like it."

"Oi," Amelia mumbles closing her eyes. "You're two are giving a headache."

Damon pokes her leg making her open one eye. "She is the one making it worse."

"Me? Seriously? You're the one doing shady deals behind our backs and you don't want me to get angry?"

Damon sighs. "How long are you going to blame me for turning your birth mother into a vampire? She asked and I'm a giving person…"

"I'm not blaming you, Damon," she snaps. "I've accepted the fact that you're a self-serving psychopath with no redeeming qualities."

"Ouch," He mumbles placing a hand over his heart.

Amelia frowns. "That was harsh. He's not that bad… "

"Not helping," he tells her with his eyes narrowed in fake anger.

"I like you regardless," Amelia says sweetly making him smile.

Elena groans. "It's going to get you killed!"

"We spoke about this," Amelia mutters narrowing her eyes. She didn't get why all of the conversations went back to her and Damon. "I'm free to do what the hell I want to. Besides, this isn't an intervention and Damon isn't a drug." She pauses and takes a deep breath of air. "Were here to deal with the vampires that escaped the tomb."

Stefan nods. "Exactly… And this isn't being very productive. We're gonna figure out a way to deal with Pearl and the vampires. Yeah?" He warps his arms around Elena and she nods against his chest.

Damon rolls his eyes and gets up. "You ready to grab some food?"

Amelia nods and follows him. "Yeah, I'm craving curly fries. Maybe bacon too."

"Damon…"

Damon rolls his eyes and grabs Amelia's hand to make her move faster. "Don't worry dad… I'll drop her home safely afterwards."

* * *

She furrows her eyebrows when her phone rings. She gets even more confused when she sees Damon's name flashing in the screen. That hadn't wasn't in the plans… "Something wrong?"

"Stefan at your house?"

"Not that I know of," she mumbles as she gets up. "Elena," she yells. "Is Stefan here?"

"No," her cousin tells her as she gets out of her bedroom. "Why? What happened?"

"Damon?"

She hears him sigh. "Fuck. I though he was there… He went rabbit hunting or whatever and hasn't come-"

Elena rips the phone from her hands making her groan loudly. Her cousin was so rude sometimes. "Where is Stefan? What happened? Is he okay?"

"I'll explain when I get there," he tells her. "I'm really close."

"Damon, tell me what happened!"

In a sing-song tone he says, "Bye-bye Elena."

He disconnects the call making Elena glare to the phone like it was its fault. "How can you stand him?"

Amelia rolls her eyes and removes the phone from her hands. "He isn't an ass to me."

"Is that even possible?" She then shakes her head and groans. "Doesn't matter. What did he tell you?" Soon there's a knock on the door. Elena is the first to react, she immediately runs downstairs being followed by Amelia. "So?" Elena crosses her arms over her chest. "What happened?"

"You didn't answer the phone the two times I called you," Damon snaps. "Now you're all over me?"

Amelia coughs loudly attracting the attention to her. "Damon, not the time. Stefan's missing, focus."

"Stefan's missing?" Elena screeches.

"I can't get a hold on him. I might have an idea of what might have happened," Damon tells them. "And you're not going to like what I'm thinking."

"What is it? Tell me damnit!"

Amelia sighs, she got why her cousin was all over the place but it wasn't helping. She places her hand over her shoulder and squeezes. "We need to get our coats."

"No-"

Amelia shakes her head. "You think she's gonna sit here quietly while her boyfriend is missing? It's better that we go with you before she gets herself hurt."

"Whatever," Damon mutters. "Get your coat," he tells Elena. "You stay."

Amelia gasps in disbelief. "What? You want me to stay?"

"Yeah, I can't babysit both of you."

Elena rolls her eyes and walks upstairs. "I'll get your coat too."

"She's not going," Damon insists.

"I am," Amelia tells him with her eyes narrowed. "You're not the boss of me and someone needs to keep an eye on Elena to make sure she doesn't get herself killed."

"I don't want you to come. I don't need you," Damon tells her harshly and once he sees the flashes of hurt on her eyes he regrets his words. Truth was that he wanted her safe and she wouldn't be safe if she went vampire hunting with him and her ditzy cousin. "Ames…"

Amelia groans. "No, don't. I get it, I'm human. I'm not of use."

He touches her hand and she immediately slaps his. "It isn't like that."

When Elena returned she handed Amelia's jacket ignoring Damon's glare. "If you want to come you can." She looks to Damon. "You don't own her."

He narrows his eyes and approaches his face making her take a few steps back. "If she gets hurt, it's all on you… And I won't forget it," he mutters before turning his back on them.

"What the hell got into you?" Amelia leaves after him gripping the jacket on her hands.

Elena snorts. "See why we don't want you to spend time with him? He's deranged."

"Enough!" Damon half yells. "Just get inside the fucking car and shut up 'cause I can't stand you right now!"

Elena was stunned. Damon had never spoken with her in that manner and it was seriously scary. Amelia scoffs as she gets in the back seat, he looks to her and she turns her head. Damon groans, he really wasn't in the mood. He just wanted her to be safe and he didn't really get why she had to come. He rather get her angry at him and safe than have her happy and in danger. But it was his luck really, because she was going and she wasn't happy with him: lose-lose situation. Couldn't life give him a break?

During the ride to Pearls house, which was thankfully spent in silence, he kept glancing to the mirror to see if Amelia looked to him. But, her gaze was stubbornly everywhere but him or the mirror. He dismissed it since he had bigger things to worry about, once they found Stefan they'd make up… he hoped. They would, fuck, if she forgave attempt of murder she'd forgive him for acting like a dick. Plus, he even had a good reason… not that he was planning to share with her.

Once they get there he reminds them to stay inside of the car, without giving them time to reply he leaves. He was slightly relieved when he saw that Stefan was there, even if he was being tortured – hey, at least he knew where his brother was – but since he was on a roll of back luck, the vampires were living in an owned house and the woman is compelled to not let him in. When he returns to the car Elena starts questioning him. He tells her that Stefan is indeed there but that he couldn't get inside since the owner had been compelled to not let him in.

"I can get in," Elena states.

"You're not going in there."

"I'm going!" She insists.

Amelia groans. "No, you are not." Both of them look to her surprised by the outburst. "How many vampires are there? A lot, I assume… What would you do? Die on one of them?"

"Listen to Amelia," Damon says fighting the urge to smile.

Elena whimpers. "Why are they doing this? What do they want with him?"

"Revenge. They want revenge."

"We gotta do something."

"Really?"

Elena continues like he hadn't spoken. "We can't let them hurt him. We gotta get him out of there."

Damon sighs. "I know. But I don't know how to get him out."

Amelia perks. "Oh, I have an idea…"

"If you say that you'll get in there, I'll tie you to the car," Damon mutters.

Amelia rolls her eyes. "I'm not stupid. My idea is actually quite brilliant… and prone to disaster but brilliant." She pulls out the phone. "Hey, you said to call if I ever had a problem. I got a problem."

"Who are you talking to?"

Damon's question is answered when he hears. "Amelia? What happened?"

Instead of telling him right away they needed his help, she asks if he could meet her. It was always harder to say no in person than by phone. He agreed to meet her on the school – since he was there. Damon didn't look too pleased but he understood her reasoning, if anything Alaric would by them time to save Stefan. During the ride Elena kept thanking Amelia for doing everything to get Stefan back. It was starting to get on her nerves, of course she'd do anything to help Stefan… even if Damon didn't admit, she knew that Stefan was important to him and Stefan was also the love of Elena's life. Even if he wasn't what she'd call her favorite person, he was important to the people she liked.

When they get there, Damon immediately gets out. Amelia tries to rush after him since she was afraid that his brash behavior would make it harder to convince Alaric to help them. Of course that she couldn't really keep up – he was a vampire and his legs were way longer than hers.

"Well… don't you look." He makes a pause and smirks. "Alive."

"You can't hurt me," Alaric states.

"I can hurt you alright," Damon declares with the smirk still present.

Amelia groans slapping Damon's arm, giving him a harsh stare. "You're not hurting him," she mutters.

"Mr. Saltzman," Elena mumbles as she appears. "We need your help."

He looks to Amelia. "I thought you needed my help against him," he tells her.

She shakes her head walking to him. "No-"

"Ha, fat chance in hell," Damon mutters grabbing her hand, preventing her from approaching Alaric.

"Not the time," Elena states narrowing her eyes.

Alaric sighs. "I-"

"Please." Amelia frowns. She shakes her hand out of Damon's grasp and walks to him. "We wouldn't be here if it wasn't important. Plus." She forces a smile. "You might get to kill some… vampires," she offers in an upbeat tone.

"Nu-uh. I just need him to get inside."

Elena sighs. "This isn't the best place for this conversation."

Alaric sighs. "I…"

"Please," Amelia mumbles tugging his sleeve. "Just hear us out."

"Okay, follow me." He leads them to his classroom. He sits and gestures for them to start speaking.

Amelia takes a deep breath of air. "So, there was this tomb-"

"He doesn't need to know that," Damon interrupts her. "Let's just say that vampires have my brother and I, like the concerned older brother that I am, want to retrieve him."

Elena rolls her eyes, "Stefan's in the house where they took him. Damon's a vampire... He can't get in. We need you. I would go, but..."

"But you aren't." Damon interrupts and looks to both of the girls. "Your lives are valuable. Yours, on the other hand is..." He trails off with a mocking expression.

"His life is valuable too," Amelia mutters crossing her arms over her chest. "I didn't know you needed a crash course on making people want to help you."

"Hey," Damon mumbles. "It works with you…"

She rolls her eyes. "You don't tell me that my life isn't valuable."

"'Cause it isn't."

Amelia opens her mouth to tell him off when Elena raises her hand. "Enough you two…" She turns her attention to Alaric. "Stefan told me about your ring."

Alaric glances in Amelia's direction. "What about it?"

"Let me recap...You tried to kill me. I defended myself. You died." He smiles. "Then according to my brother and Ames, your ring brought you back to life. Am I leaving anything out?" He raises his eyebrows and squints his eyes, pretending to think over his words.

"Yeah." Alaric gets up. "The part where I try and kill you again. Only this time, I don't miss."

Amelia walks in front of him. "No one is killing nobody here," she mumbles.

"Mr. Saltzman. Please. It's Stefan," she mumbles.

"I'm sorry, Elena. But it's not my problem."

"That's a shame. Because the woman in charge of the crowd can help you find your wife." He gets up and walks to the girls.

"You're lying."

"Am I? Why don't you ask her for yourself?" Damon suggests. "Coward." He places his hand in Amelia's shoulder. She was still looking to Alaric. "Come on girls." He gently pulls her.

"I get you don't like them," Amelia states. "But… It's not like… You're not forced too…"

Damon sighs and pulls her harder. "Don't waste your time… We'll figure something out." She sighs. "I know you hoped he'd help, I'm gonna go with 'I told you so'… He isn't as nice as you made him out to be."

Give Alaric one last look, she walks to the door. "Wait…" He looks first to Damon, then to Amelia. He groans lightly. "I'm in."

"Thank you." Elena smiles. "Thank you so much."

Alaric gets his things and Amelia had to bite her tongue to prevent herself from making Buffy the vampire slayer jokes. Instead of jumping right in to the rescuing portion, Elena and Damon argue because Elena wanted to go. She was pretty adamant on going and saving Stefan, Amelia tried to stay out of it but when Elena stated that he had no power regarding what they did – meaning that she was pulling her to the conversation without even asking for her input – Amelia sort of snapped.

"Okay, shut the fuck up for a bit." Alaric and Elena looked to her alarmed while Damon rolls his eyes. "We're not going Elena. I'm not Buffy," She mumbles tilting her head to Alaric making Damon snort and Alaric scoff. "Nor Dracula. We are human and Damon is right… You shouldn't be going. Vampires can kill before we even blink, we would get in the way. While they are worrying about us being alive… they aren't saving Stefan."

Elena groans. "I'm not forcing you to go, I want to go. It's Stefan."

"I understand, I do," Amelia tries again.

"You don't! Neither of you do!"

"Oh, I understand. I understand." He closes his eyes briefly. "He's the reason you live. His love lifts you up where you belong," he mocks. "I get it."

"Can you just not joke around for 2 seconds?"

"I can't protect you, Elena. I don't know how many vampires there are in there. That's how long it takes you to get your head ripped off." He states after snapping his fingers. "I have to be able to get in and get out. I can't be distracted. Or this will end up a bloodbath that none of us walk away from...Including Stefan. So be a good girl, shut up and let us deal with it." He looks to Amelia. "And you make sure she stays put. Okay?"

"If we're gonna go, let's go," Alaric says closing his bag.

He and Elena walk to the door, when Amelia tries to follow them Damon stops her. "Whatever happens, don't leave the car… Please."

She snorts. "Now you're using your manners?"

"I'm serious Amelia." It was rare for him to use her full name, she looks to him stunned. "I need you to be safe, okay?" She nods. He smiles. "Good girl."

"People will start sayin' you care," she mocks him with a smile on her lips.

He rolls his eyes. "I don't care about them," he states pulling her out. "Now, wish me luck."

She shakes her head. "You don't need luck. You got skills."

"Are we going or not?"

The rescue didn't went as expected. Well, they did save Stefan so it counted as a victory… but things didn't really turned out as planned. First Elena went a little crazy and at one point ran from the car, going as far as pushing her to the dirt so she could enter the house to save Stefan. Amelia didn't have another choice but to follow her, more than crossed at her cousin. She really got it. Stefan was important but she still thought her cousin was being stupid. It was hard to sit out, fuck, it was hard for her too. She didn't want Damon to get hurt, she wanted Stefan to return unscathed and Alaric as well. But this, wasn't the way to get it.

So, with dumb luck – pure dumb luck – they manage to get to Stefan and free him. Damon immediately scolded Amelia, pointing that she should know better only to learn that she didn't really had a choice. He narrows his eyes to Elena that merely claimed that they had needed her since the ropes were laced in vervain. He tasks her with taking Stefan to the car and leaving while he dealt with the vampires.

It wasn't that easy. They were attacked and Stefan ends up drinking for her cousin, which was silly on its own right because he had to be convinced to. It was silly not because he was refusing, Amelia knew that something had happened to make him stay out of human blood – not the details, but the gist of it was that he couldn't really control it – but because their roles were reversed. Vampires made humans give them the blood and it was the human forcing the vampire. He lost it for a while and snarled and while she merely mutters 'Down boy' Elena looked sort of horrified. Then it was his turn to look horrified. Fuck, at that point she wanted Damon to come so she could leave and have a drink. If this shit didn't stop, she'd turn into an alcoholic.

They leave Stefan and Elena at the house and go to the Grill. Amelia tells Damon to order her something strong and thanks Alaric. Then she goes to the bathroom to clean out her hands. When she returns Damon is alone.

"Scared him away?"

Damon scoffs pushing a glass to her. "He hates me."

"He's not the only one," she mumbles taking a gulp.

He rolls his eyes. "You don't." It was a statement and a pretty strong one. There was not an ounce of doubt in his voice.

"Yeah, I don't. I'm my defense, you're are not a total ass," she says with a smile.

"To you at least," he agrees.

She rolls her eyes. "People just don't know you, you don't let them either… It's natural."

"Oh?" He looks to her. "Tell me Dr. Phil, do you have me figured out?"

She snorts, almost chocking on her drink. She sends him an annoyed glance and ignores his smirk. "Deep down, you sort of care…" She looks to her glass ignoring his inquisitive looks. "If you didn't care you wouldn't have saved him, nor protected Elena and I."

"I can't make him miserable if he's not alive…"

"You know what would make him miserable? Losing Elena," she states. "You made sure she was alive…"

He furrows his eyebrows. "Are you telling me I should kill her? Wow." He pretends to be appalled. "You're cold Ames."

She rolls her eyes. "I'm just sayin'… You might be bad, but you're not that bad. I mean, I'm still alive too…"

"Not by lack of trying," he mocks making her scoff.

She pretends to be hurt and pouts. "See if I trust you next time."

He laughs. "You love me," he provokes her.

She looks to him with a smile, a genuine one. "I do. You're important to me Damon and I don't want anything bad to happen to you." She was about to say something else when her phone rings. "Jeremy?"

"Amelia? Oh god, Amelia! They… They... She… Caroline… They…"

"Woah slow down," she mumbles.

He takes a deep breath of air. "They found Vicki." She widens her eyes looking to Damon that seemed a bit alarmed. "She's… She's dead."

She tilts her head. "Dead?" She frowns, did he discover about vampires? Well, it was about time. She hated having to lie to him. Did it mean that Vicki was back? "What do you mean dead?"

"Her body… They found her body."

She jolts from the chair. "What?" She looks to Damon that had a blank expression. "Where are you?"

"Home, please," he mumbles. "Please Amelia…"

"I'm going… Did you call Elena?" She hears him sigh. "Call her, I'll be right there." She looks to Damon. "How is Vicki dead?"

He shrugs. "Vampires are dead…"

She groans. "I'm serious. She, she left to learn how to control it!"

"Let me take you home."

She looks to him, pleadingly. "Damon?"

"You need to be with Jer… I'll see what I can find out."

She sighs and hugs him. "Thank you… Thank you so much," she mumbles against his chest. "Bad or not, I'm glad you got my back."

"Yeah…"


	4. 004

_._

 _Give me a whisper_

 _And give me a sigh_

 _Give me a kiss before you_

 _tell me goodbye_

 _Don't you take it so hard now_

 _And please don't take it so bad_

 _I'll still be thinkin' of you_

 _And the times we had...baby_

 _And don't you cry tonight_

 _Don't you cry tonight_

 _Don't you cry tonight_

 _There's a heaven above you baby_

 _And don't you cry tonight_

 _Don't Cry – Guns n' Roses_

 **A.N.: Thank you for all the follows/favorites and reviews. I hope you like this chapter. Feel free to share your thoughts (:**

* * *

She didn't know for how long Jeremy and her were there hugging and crying. At first she was composed but when she saw her cousin in tears she broke down. In the beginning they spoke about Vicki but after a while with all the tears and sobbing they remained quiet – neither knew what to say as well. Jeremy had lost his first love and Amelia had lost the first friend she had made on Mystic Falls. With the pain of losing Vicki, the guilt of keeping Jeremy in the dark intensified. He didn't even knew the truth of what had happened, that she had 'chosen' him…

"What do you think that happened?"

She looks to him. The tears were falling from her face and a sob leaves her lips. She didn't know what to think… "I don't know… She was better… Why?" The sobs become violent again and he pulls her to his body.

"I know… it's so fucked up," he tells her with his voice coarse. "I knew you'd get it," he whispers. She nods against his chest and her heart clenches. She was such a bad person… Her sobs intensify. "I knew you'd miss her like I do."

"I don't want to believe it Jer," she mumbles between sobs. "I don't want to."

Jeremy nods. He gently pulls her away to look at her face. "Did she contact you?"

She shakes her head. She hadn't and Amelia had always figured that it was because she was busy dealing with… whatever crap came with being a vampire. Damon and the others had always assured her that it took time… that for a while Vicki wouldn't feel like herself and that it would take time till she found her place. They always said that she had to let it go because she wouldn't help Vicki otherwise. Now she was feeling crappy, she should have contacted her. She should have, just to make sure Vicki was doing alright.

"No." Her crying intensified. "Oh god, I should have called! Why didn't I?"

Jeremy frowns. He shakes his head and he rubs her back soothingly. "I don't know Millie… I don't know why I haven't called her either. She wanted space right?"

"But… but…"

Jeremy groans like he was in physical pain. "She's not here anymore."

They fall into a silence again. The only thing that could be heard were the sobs and their hard breaths. Amelia really wanted to tell Jeremy the truth, she really did but… something prevented her. She assumed that it was the fact that knowing the truth wouldn't bring Vicki back, but she believed that he deserved to know the truth. She didn't even remember why she hadn't told him… Did Vicki ask it? Her mind was fuzzy. She squeezes his hand as she tries to clean her eyes promising that tomorrow she'd speak with the others and break it down to Jeremy.

They were in his bed, curled together in balls, when Elena entered Jeremy's. The crying had stopped for a while. Jenna had been close but she had given them space, at least they weren't alone in their grief, they had each other and she didn't really want to intrude. So, when Elena got home, she told her what had happened. That Amelia had gotten home like a bat sent from hell and ran to Jeremy and that she stood there crying… Eventually they went to his bedroom, supporting each other up the stairs like they were drunk.

Jenna was at the door observing the teenagers as Elena entered the room. Amelia as soon as she sees her cousin starts crying again and soon Jeremy follows her. Elena sits in the bed, right beside their feet and rubs their legs.

"Is there any news?"

Elena shakes her head. "They'll be doing the autopsy tomorrow."

"How… How is Caroline?" Amelia voice was raspy. "She… is she okay?"

Elena nods looking to her cousin. "She was at Matt's." Neither Amelia nor Jeremy commented. "Hey, hey. It's going to be okay."

"I don't know," Jeremy mumbles. "I don't feel okay." He looks to Amelia who shakes her head. "We don't feel okay."

"We are not okay," Amelia states harshly looking right into Elena's eyes. "I want to know what happened."

Elena gets up from the bed slightly alarmed. "Uh, yeah. I understand." She looks to Jenna that was frowning. "I'll get you two hot coco." The pair doesn't reply. "I'll be here soon."

"Don't want it," Amelia mumbles. She looks to Jeremy. "I'm going to get water…" He nods. "Want me to come back?"

"Do you mind? I don't… I don't…"

She starts crying and immediately tries to clean her tears. "Yeah, yeah. I know."

Jenna hugs her kid once she leaves the room and for a while she stays there pretending that everything was alright. That her mother embrace would make everything better and that once she let go, Vicki would be there mocking her mushiness. She then gently pushes her mother away giving her a nod. Jenna looks to Elena that mumbles an 'I got this' and she tells Amelia that she would be in her room if she needed anything.

When they were in the kitchen Amelia grabs Elena's hand making her stop dead on her tracks. They look at each other, almost awkwardly.

"I want to tell him," Amelia whispers. "He has a right to know."

Elena shakes her head. "No, no. We spoke about this. He shouldn't know… It's not safe."

A hysterical laugh leaves Amelia's lips. "It's not safe not knowing Elena. He has every right. Wanting it or not, he had every right…"

"Amelia, it wouldn't help," Elena mumbles gently. "It wouldn't make the pain go away."

"You know what will make everything better? Knowing that she loved him, that she wanted to stay with him and that she left to control it… And then finding whoever did it and making him/her pay," Amelia mutters harshly. "He deserves the truth Elena."

Elena sighs exasperated. "No, I can't tell him."

"I can," she counters.

"He's my brother," Elena states. "I decide that."

Amelia groans. "You can't control him like that. You can't make choices for him." She walks to the fridge and pulls a bottle of water. "We have to tell him." She then turns her back and returns to Jeremy's bedroom.

Elena paces in the kitchen as she tries to warp her head around what was happening. She wanted to call Stefan but he was dealing with his own issues… But this was important, she figured. Maybe she and Stefan could come up with something to prevent Amelia's hastiness.

She grabs her phone and calls her boyfriend. "Stefan."

"Elena, I'm sorry… Damon told me what happened…"

A shaky breath leaves her lips. "Yeah. Amelia and Jeremy aren't taking this well. Amelia wants to tell him the truth. I don't know what to do."

"Calm down," he tells her gently. She takes a few deep breaths. "We have to let them grief… How are you?"

"Out of my mind," she shares. "Matt was a wreck… Jer and Amelia are mess and I really don't know what to do… I don't want to mess with their minds again."

"You won't have to. We'll find another way," he tells her soothingly.

Elena smiles. Stefan was so reliable, she trusted him… "Okay."

"You should rest," he says. "We'll speak tomorrow."

"How are you by the way?"

She hears him breath hard. "I'm getting there."

"If you need anything…"

"I know."

Amelia wakes up startled in the middle of the night and takes a while to remember where she was. Her cousin was draped over the bed, almost falling. She had to bit her lip hard to prevent herself from breaking down in tears again. She gets up from the bed and stretches her body. She had fallen asleep in an awkward position and now her body was hurting, especially her neck. She walks to Jeremy's side of the bed and gently shakes him.

His eyes widen in confusion and then return to their normal size. He yawns and moves, trying to get comfortable. "Millie?"

She nods. "You were almost falling from the bed," she tells him rubbing her eyes that were tender and slightly crusty due the dry tears. She felt horrible.

She gets up but he grabs her hand. "Thank you," he mumbles a bit embarrassedly. "For being here."

She forces a smile. "Thank you for being here for me too."

"We'll find out what happened," he promises her and she had to bit her lip hard again. She wanted to cry, she wanted to come clean on that instance. She wanted to be the one telling him those words. "Hey, hey. I'm here." He tugs her hand. "You are not alone."

She bends down and plants a kiss on his forehead. "I'm here too."

"I know."

"G'night Jer."

He kicks down his bedsheets and nods. "Good night Millie."

She walks to the door and glances one last time in his direction. Both of them had the same expression on their faces and after a nod, she returns to her bedroom. She stops by her desk and looks to the wall. There she had a several pictures, her gaze swiftly find the one she was looking for.

Jeremy and Vicki were in plain view. Vicki had her mouth open and one of her arms was falling from the bed, Jeremy – who was spooning with Broccoli – was next to her drooling. They looked silly but cute. A strangled laugh leaves her lips as she remembers Jeremy threatening her for the picture. Vicki merely rolled her eyes as she watched the cousins bicker. She was in the Amelia's bed painting her nails promising that payback would be a bitch and that she'd get compromising pictures too. Amelia explained that this wasn't blackmail material but a dear memory. It wasn't everyone that people chose her after sex. Jeremy blushed and for a while he didn't uttered a word, preferring to glare, while Vicki laughed and mumbled that she was nuts. In messy handwrite, in the picture, Amelia could read: 'Sex is good but Amelia is better'.

Her gaze finds another picture that she gently traces with her index. Both of her faces were in big plan. Vicki was grinning like a fool while Amelia had her mouth filled with food and her eyes widen. She hadn't been prepared for the picture and looking at it, it was something that was rather clear. If she remembered correctly it had been taken after an argument Vicki had with Tyler and to take her mind out of the jerky teenager they had gone out. It had been one of the first times that Vicki told her that she considered Amelia a friend and that even if she had gotten to Mystic Fall under bad circumstances, she was glad to have met her.

The third and fourth, the final pictures, she had with Vicki had been on the Halloween night. Vicki was dressed with her sexy vampire costume and Amelia was next to her dressed as Alice. She was making a really scared face – and failing terrible since there was a hint of a smile on her face – as Vicki, with her vampire face, pretended to be ready to bite her. Vicki's hands were in the air, mimicking claws, in a threatening manner. Then, the picture they took right after that one, was the pair hugging with huge grins. Both of the seemed really happy and it not only was the last picture she ever took with Vicki but it was the last day they had ever been together.

She starts crying as the memories of that day play in her mind. Vicki had attacked Elena and Jeremy, she felt really remorseful for the latter and told Amelia that she had to go away to control it… That she didn't want to harm her cousin because she really like him. She told her that she was having a really hard time controlling her blood lust and that she didn't want to harm someone else she cared about… like Matt or her. She then promised that one day she'd return and that she'd share her big adventure. And now, now there was no Vicki, no tales of adventure… just a corpse… and Amelia didn't know how to deal with that. She felt guilty, because first her fucking cousin didn't even know the truth and that she had completely fallen out of touch with Vicki… She should have called to make sure everything was okay, that she was adjusting… if she was coming back or not.

She seriously hoped that whoever killed Vicki, she assumed that it had been one of the vampires from the tomb, was still alive… because she wanted to rip out his fangs before driving a stake through his heart. With that thought in mind, she rubs out her tears forcefully and jumps into the bed without changing her clothes. She didn't have time for that, she had to sleep because tomorrow she was going to speak with Damon and plan the demise of whoever harmed her friend. There would be hell to pay if she had a say in it.

In the morning she looked like something had died on her. Her eyes were puffy and swollen, her hair was a mess – like a bird had nested - and her skin was all sorts of red, purple – the bags under her eyes – and pasty. Her body was cramped, her head was throbbing and her throat was all sorts of sore, dry and scratchy. She was also feeling a bit dizzy and lightheaded since she didn't have a good night's rest. With sigh and after mentally preparing herself for the day she had ahead, she jumps from the bed and goes right into the bathroom. She had to make herself presentable or her mother wouldn't allow her to leave the house. And she had to, she had to discover who the fuck killed Vicki and she needed Damon for that.

Clean clothes and a bath helped, even if her face was all messed up. After glancing one last time to the pictures and with the thought of making someone pay, she leaves her room. Jeremy's door was still closed and it was for the best – she couldn't really explain what she was about to do – and so was Elena's. She walks downstairs wondering if she was alone when she finds her mother and she was thankful for her lack of comments regarding her appearance.

"Hey." Her mother kisses her head tenderly. "Going somewhere?"

She nods. "I need to… clear my head," she says with a rather raspy voice. "Do you mind? I'll be home soon."

Jenna frowns. She was fully aware that Vicki and Amelia had been friends, she didn't know how close but by the state her kid was into, she guessed they had been pretty close. "Want me to come with you? We could go for a drive," she offers.

She shakes her head. "Nah." She looks to the ground. "I'm not good company today," she adds in a whisper almost breaking down.

Her mother automatically pulls her into a hug. "Hey, hey. It's okay… It's okay… I don't mind."

"No, I rather…"

Jenna nods. She kisses her head again and pulls away giving her a smile. "Okay kiddo. I'm here."

"Thanks," she mumbles forcing a smile. "I won't take too long. I think…"

She walks into the Salvatore's house trying to think how they could discover who ended Vicki. It wasn't like that there would be a sign saying whoever did it… Plus, they had killed a ton of the vampires already… The responsible one could very well be dead already. She didn't know if that pleased her or displeased her.

When she awaked up from her trance – that was honestly filled with what she wanted to make to whoever killed Vicki – she was in front of the door. She didn't even know if Damon was there… God, Damon had to be there because she didn't want to go look for him. She wanted to keep her contact with people to a minimum, she wasn't in the mood to explain why she was a mess or hear condolences. She knocks twice on the door before letting herself in – Damon had told her that she was always welcomed there, so she would let herself in.

Someone blurs in front of her. "Amelia?"

Stefan, fuck her luck. And the bastard was giving her pity looks. Did he want to annoy her? She sighs, she shouldn't really take it out on him. He hadn't done anything. He wasn't the culprit. "Is Damon around?"

Stefan shakes his head. He was keeping his distance being almost five feet away from her. "He's out. He left early today."

She had to fight the urge to groan in despair. "Okay, thanks." With that she turns to the door.

"Wait." His forcefulness and the fact that he had touched her made her stop dead on her tracks. As if he just noticed that he touched her, his hand rapidly drops to his side and he takes a few steps back. "Uh…"

"Don't," she mumbles closing her eyes. "Don't say anything, please."

He nods with a frown. "Maybe… Maybe I can help?" He offers.

"Unless you know who killed Vi— _Her_ …" Her voice wavers and she closes her eyes again. She would not break down in tears again. "There's nothing you can do." She blinks, trying to keep the tears away. His face was unreadable. He was simply starting like he had never seen her before and it was honestly creeping her out. She figured that he had never seen her like that… Hell, she had never been like that. She sighs. "Tell Damon that I'd like to speak with him, please," she mumbles feeling uncomfortable with the looks he was giving her, especially since she didn't understood what was causing it.

"Okay, I'll tell him." She was about to turn when he spoke, "If you want to speak… I'm also here."

She tilts her head. "I'm not looking for a pity fest," she mumbles looking away.

"No pity fest, got it," he states nodding.

She sighs. "Why are you so stiff?" He shuffles on his feet looking at his feet. "Oh, yeah, you had the magic red juice after a few decades… Got it." He raises an eyebrow making her sigh again. "I'm going now. We're both uncomfortable," she adds before giving him a curt nod. "Take care Stefan."

Her void tone was worrying him. "You don't have to… I… I can control myself," he adds in almost a whisper.

"That isn't the point. I don't doubt that." She squints her eyes. "We're not friends, you and Vicki weren't also friends… I don't even… it's… I'm not…" She stops and closes her eyes and bites down her lip. "Look, I appreciate it."

"How about I give you a drink and we sit there." He points with his head to the couch. "And if you want to speak we speak and if you don't… Silence is also okay." She found herself nodding. He smiles sadly and walks to the bar, when he handed her the glass she was sitting looking to the fire.

They sat there for almost one hour. Amelia didn't speak nor made any other movements apart from drinking the glass that Stefan kept filling. She also didn't cry nor was close to it. She also had to hand it to Stefan, he didn't push her to a conversation nor commented. Sure, he kept starting, occasionally typing something in his phone and sighing. She had lost the count of how much she had drank when Damon appeared in front of her.

That's when she started sobbing almost uncontrollably, jumping to his arms and knocking the almost empty glass on the ground. His arms warp around her waist tightly, picking her up as her legs warp around his waist and her arms around his neck. Her head rests on his shoulder as he gently rocks her.

"I got you, I got you," he mumbles as he starts rubbing her back. "I'm here…" He looks to Stefan that shakes his head. "I'm here," he tells her.

A loud sob leaves her lips. "D-Damon, she's d-dead!"

"I know," he tells her soothingly as she continues rocking her. "I'm sorry," he says seriously. "I am so sorry."

Her body was shaking due the sobs. She looks to him, his face was also contoured in pain. She places her right hand on his cheek. "It's… It's not your… f-f-fault," she mumbles between sobs. He merely looks to her. "I… I wanna… k-k-kill who did, did it."

He nods. "I know." He forces her head into his shoulder so he could look to Stefan. They both share a meaningful glance.

"It must… one… the vamp-vampires from the to-tomb," she adds. Her phone starts ringing making her cry harder. "I don't wanna spe-speak with anyone."

Damon nods and gently places her on the couch, extending his hand. "I'll deal with it," he tells her.

"Thanks." She hands him the phone without looking to the name of whoever was calling her. Stefan hands her another drink and she accepts it without any comment. Her whole body was trembling and she didn't seem to be able to stop crying.

Damon had walked to the kitchen to pick up the phone. It was Jenna. "Kiddo, I getting worried."

"She's a bit…" He trails knowing she'd understand.

Jenna sighs. "Fuck." There was a pause. "I can-"

"It's okay," he interrupts her. After seeing how Amelia was, he wasn't planning on leaving her side soon. "I'll take care of it."

"You need mud cake," Jenna tells him. "It's-"

"I know… White chocolate cocoa with cinnamon… I know Amelia well Jenna, don't worry. I'll take care of everything."

Jenna sighs again. "You better Damon."

"She or I will call you later," he adds as he takes a glance to the living room. Amelia was still sobbing. "Now I gotta go." He disconnects not giving her a chance to reply. "You can… do whatever you were doing," he tells Stefan, dropping the phone in a chair, and walking to Amelia to sit next to her. "I got this."

Stefan looks to Amelia, who was snuggling in Damon's chest as he rubbed her back. "I-"

Damon glares. "I got this," he says forcefully. "I got this," he mumbles lower pressing his chin on her head. "Let it all out baby."

She tries to raise her head but he prevents her from doing it. "I'm we-wetting your sh-sh-shirt."

"It's okay, it's okay," he coos. He narrows his eyes to Stefan that was still around making the younger brother nod and leave.

"And I'm drunk," Amelia adds. "And sad… And I don't… I don't kn-know who killed, who killed her."

He sighs. "I wish I knew what to tell you."

She wriggles out of his grip, stopping briefly. He allows her to move and he looks to her as she forces a smile. "You, you being here… it's eno-enough… for now." She presses a hand on his face that was a bit wet. "Thank you Damon. Thank you."

"Don't," he mumbles sadly. "I'm your friend Amelia, I'll be here for how long you need me."

"You are a good friend," she mumbles looking to him as her hand falls from his face.

He frowns. He wanted to tell her that he wasn't, but he couldn't. Instead he hugs her and presses his lips on her forehead, tenderly. "I'm here for you."

At four of the afternoon Amelia was sleeping almost peacefully on top of Damon. After all the crying and due not sleeping well on the night before, she ended up closing her eyes and eventually the tremors stopped. They hadn't spoken much, she cried and he whispered soothing things to her, trying to calm her down… It seemed that it worked and now that she was out of it, he really didn't know how he should proceed. He gently removes her from his chest and uncurls her fingers from this shirt. Before going to Stefan's room, he grabs a drink and looks to her, to make sure she was okay… or as okay she could be.

"How is she?"

He raises an eyebrow. "How do you think she is?" Stefan sighs. "I don't know what to do," Damon confesses siting down and taking a large gulp from his drink. "Fuck, why did we do it?"

"She was a menace," Stefan replies almost automatically. "She was going to hurt Elena and Jeremy… eventually she was going to harm Amelia too."

Damon sends him an annoyed glance. "Not that. Why did I..." He runs a hand hard on his face. "Fuck, why did I do it?"

Stefan sighs. "Because she was out of her mind," he tells his brother gently. "And Elena figured it was for the best."

Damon gets up. "Brilliant plan." He finishes the rest of his drink in one gulp. "We're fucked. I'm fucked," he mutters. "I'm seriously fucked. She won't forgive me…"

Stefan nods. "Yeah, she won't forgive any of us."

Damon nods with a self-deprecating smile. "Really? I thought she'd be peachy with it."

"Do you want me to deal with it?"

Damon looks to Stefan in disbelief. "Stupid questions don't help anyone Stefy." With that he leaves his younger brother.

* * *

Damon was at the door waiting for Amelia to leave the memorial. She had spent the day with Jeremy and now that after the service – that he didn't attend – he was planning to take the girl away. He was planning to do something fun – drinking to oblivion – and see if she could take her mind out of discovering what had happened, since it wouldn't end well.

He takes advantage of the fact that Jenna was hugging Kelly to slip his arm around Amelia's waist and pulling her away. At first she tries to hit him but as soon as she saw his face her body relaxed.

"I'm taking you on a road trip, two days," he tells her.

She smiles. She still looked like a mess but at least she wasn't crying. "I don't know if I should."

He 'tsks' her. "No, your brooding ends today," he tells her with mocked sternness. "You're competing with Stefy and that scares me." She frowns. "Hey, hey. I want my bestie back… I know it's… I…" He sighs. "Death is always hard but you got to keep living. Vicki would kick your ass if she saw how you are." He was grasping at straws but by the look on her face he figured that it worked. "So, I'm taking you out to drink your pain away and to dance… and I, won't even pick up any woman." She shakes her head with a small smile on her lips. "I hope you appreciate my sacrifice." She laughs. It was light and sort of strangled but it was a laugh nonetheless and it made Damon grin. "So, where do you want to go?"

She takes her hands to her hair to release it from its tight bun. "Wherever the wind takes us. I want an adventure."

He smirks. "I'm the right man for that. Prepare to have your mind blown away."

"I gotta warn my mom first."

He shakes his head. "No need, she gave me the 'go ahead', she even packed you a bag…" Amelia raises an eyebrow. "She even slipped a can of pepper spray and a taser in it." Amelia laughs. This time it sounded more like her usual laugh. "Five boxes of cookies…" he continues as he leads her to the car. "A weird voodoo doll, which I need to hear the story about."

"That was a gift," she mumbles smiling. "Billy gave it to me."

He raises an eyebrow. "Billy?"

She nods. "Yeah, Halloween last year." She closes her eyes with a smile on her lips. "I went as a voodoo priestess… I had a lot of those but lost 'em while we were trick-or-treating… Janice was the only survivor."

He laughs. "God, there's something seriously wrong 'cause I don't find this shit a bit weird… coming from you at least."

She slaps his chest. "Hey, I'm offended. Billy worked hard on those dolls."

"Who's this Billy?" He stops to open her door making her glance in annoyance to him. "And why haven't I heard from him before? Ex?"

She sighs. "Billy is sixty… So no, not an ex." She tilts her head. "I used to spend a lot of time with him while mom was at work. You would like him."

"Yeah?"

Amelia nods. "He's crazy." She laughs. "He has snake as a pet, Betsy, like his ex-wife… He used to say that the snake was the less venomous of the two. God, one time his ex was there and he turned to me and asked me if I could get a mouse 'cause Betsy looked hungry… If you saw the look on her face…" She laughs.

"You led a weird life," he states glancing to her with a smile.

She scoffs. "It ain't normal now. I'm speaking with a vampire." She shows him her tongue childishly. Her demeanor chances. "Hey, thanks. For everything."

"No, no." He looks to her almost sternly. "Serious conversations are banished. Okay?"

She nods. "Okay. So, want to tell me the conversation you and mom had that resulted in a road trip?"

He smirks. "I can charm anyone." She raises an eyebrow. "It isn't that exciting."

"Make something up to make it more exciting then," she tells him making him laugh.

"We met at the Town Hall. Two strippers and a poodle were…" He starts glancing in her direction with a smirk on his face.

He told her the stupidest things that he could remember in hopes that it would make her laugh and he succeeded. At one point she was laughing so hard that she chocked, scaring him because her mouth was opening and closing as her body shook and tears – from laughing so hard –fell down her face. When she pulled herself together, he resume the story only to have it happen again.

Two hours into the road trip they stopped the car and walk into a bar. He asks her if she wanted to eat something only to hear a no and a plead for a strong drink. Four Vodkas and three tequila shot later, Amelia was dancing barefoot at the top of the counter with the bar owner reenacting a movie – apparently - as they laughed loudly. After twenty minutes of dancing and the owners kid begging the mother to get off the counter – their display was scarring him for life – the woman decided that every girl – or drunken teenager – should learn how to be a bartender and taught her a couple of tricks. 'It can pay you college' the woman said at one point as if Amelia needed to be convinced. He didn't know if he was amused or scared at the way they kept acting.

Amelia was at the other end of the bar, trying to put her expertise to the test by serving one of the costumers, when the woman looks to Damon. "She's a good one."

He nods. "Yeah, she is." At that moment Amelia discreetly giving him the thumbs up as the costumer goes away.

"I like her," she declares. "You two new in the city?"

Damon shakes his head. "Passing through."

Amelia rushes to them, handing the money to the woman. "Man this was so awesome, he told me that I poured his drink like a pro."

He smirks. "The guy is so drunk that you could have served him water and he'd still compliment you."

She narrows her eyes in fake annoyance as the bar owner – May – laughs. "He's just teasin' ya. You did good kid."

She shows him her tongue. "See, she gets it."

He snorts. "Pour me one and I'll be the judge." He gently shakes his empty glass with a raised eyebrow.

May whispers something in Amelia's ear making her giggle. She grabs the bourbon bottle and with a seductive smile – that for a bit confused him – she slightly bends over the counter and pours the liquid into the glass. She licks her lips. "How did I do, Mr. Salvatore?"

May and Amelia laugh at his dumbstruck expression. "Girl's gotta use their assets."

He smirks getting over his initial shock. "You can pour my drink anytime sweetheart."

"Oh, yeah?" She 'tsks' him playfully. "I'm too good for you now." With that she turns her back to store the bottle. "Can I serve more people?"

"Go for it kid. If you need help just holler." They both observe Amelia walking to her son – probably to rope him in – with smiles.

"You took a liking to her," Damon comments.

May nods. "She makes me remember my younger sister." She looks to Damon. "Great woman, bat shit crazy… Drinks like a sailor and her language would make a convict blush. Can't seem to hold a job."

Damon laughs. "Close resemblance then." He looks to Amelia, she was trying to flip an empty bottle in the air. The bottle falls on her feet making her curse loudly. "I think it's time for us to go."

May shakes her head and taps his hand. "It's natural to fail… You fail, then you don't." She raises her voice, "Flick your wrist honey, it will be better." Amelia looks to her and nods and tries again, or rather, fails again. "Drink another one, it will help."

"At least I don't feel pain when it falls on me," she says loudly with a grin.

"That's the spirit!"

Amelia was drunk out of her mind, she was so drunk that she was drinking something – that she could no longer identify – from a straw as May and Damon had a shot contest. She was so drunk that the alcoholic drink went down her throat like was water. Damon was proclaiming his undying love for May while the older woman mocked him saying she had socks older than him and that she didn't like 'pretty boys'. Amelia laughs so hard that she almost falls.

"May is mine," Amelia mumbles as she tries to raise her head that was resting in the counter. Her neck was seemed to be made out of rubber. "We're gonna get married and have two dogs and Rodney, that under my tender care, will find a girl or something he fancies!" The boy in question groans response as his mother laughed. "What do you say May? Will you marry me?"

"You're a bit too young honey."

Damon scoffs. "I don't care if we are friends. May is a woman after my own heart… I will fight you."

"Don't make me bitch smack you… Is that correct, bitch smack? Whack? Slap." She grins in triumph. "Slap, bitch slap you."

He rolls his eyes. "It seems that we are destined to fight for May's heart."

She snorts. "Rodney, honestly who do you rather have as your step-daddy? Me right?"

He looks to his mother, who was barely containing her laughs. "You always attract weirdos."

"Rodney that isn't a good way to speak with daddy," Amelia mumbles with a pout. "Say sorry to daddy." Damon laughs as Amelia extends her hand to Rodney that cringes away. "Tell daddy you love him… her. I'm a 'her'…"

"Ah kid, don't traumatize him… he gets after his father, god have him." May slaps his back with a tender smile. "Good man, not an ounce of humor in him."

Rodney rolls his eyes. "I'm getting food for her." He looks to Amelia and offers her a small smile. "What does daddy want?"

She squeals in delight grinning like a fool. "Rodney, if I wasn't marrying your mother I'd marry you right now!"

Damon laughs. "Bring her a bugger," he tells the young man. He turns his attention to Amelia. "And you, stop wanting to marry everyone you speak with."

She pouts. "You're no fun. You were going to be the best man and everything." She suddenly raises her head. "You know what we need? We need a picture." She picks up the phone. "Rodney, daddy needs you to take picture."

May laughs and shakes her head. "How about I take one of you two and when Rodney comes back he'll take one of us?"

They took several pictures, in fact for a while the only thing that Amelia did was take pictures of them. Damon had to remove he phone from her hands so she could eat, trying to sober her up a bit. Her favorite was the one that May was sandwiched between Damon and her with them kissing her cheek as she snorted at their antics.

Then it was time to leave, Damon had to practically drag her out, much to May's amusement and Rodney's annoyance – they should have closed the bar hours ago. She gave May her number and Rodney, mumbling the words 'Call daddy if you ever need him… her'. In the car, she continued to gush about May and Rodney and how cool they were. She only stopped when he turned on the radio and she started to sing along, sometimes making up the lyrics as the music progressed.

"I don't know when it was the last time I was like this," she says looking to Damon, she sing along seemingly forgotten.

"I never saw you this drunk," he tells her. "You're fun like this."

She pouts. "I'm always fun, 'xpect when I not." She then smiles. "You're fun too. You're amazing."

He raises an eyebrow feeling amused. "Want to marry me too?"

She pretends to think it over. "Nah. You're old."

"That hurts my feelings," he mumbles in mocked sadness. "I'm seriously offended. I don't look a day over 100."

She laughs. "Yeah? Try 150."

He rolls his eyes. "So, having a good time?"

She grins. "Yeah. I am, I'm having the best time. Thanks, thanks for knowing what to do."

He smiles giving her a sideway glance. "I'm here for you, always."

"Yeah. But… no serious bits, you said so. So, you know what we need next? Food fight. Uh, I hear that some people die in those." He laughs loudly. "Maybe not today."

When Amelia wakes up she groans. Her head was pounding and she could barely open her eyes. God, how much had she drunk last night? She furrows her eyebrows as she tries to piece the memories. Most of the night was a blank. She remembered May – and how out of her mind she had been while on her bar – singing with Damon, playing tag with a very annoyed vampire whose super speed meant that he always won, him dragging her at the motel – more like tossing her over his shoulder and carrying her inside as she spouted that he wanted to do unholy things with her body. But then, then there was nothing.

She hears a chuckle and responds with a loud annoyed groan. She feels movement next to her and the motion made her feel sick in the stomach.

"Wakey-wakey," Damon mumbles with amusement.

"I feel like crap," she mutters opening one eye. He was observing her with a smirk on his face – that she really wanted to slap it off.

He tugs a few strands of hair behind her ear. "Take a bath and you'll look better than you feel."

"You sure know how to make a girl feel good with herself." She closes her eyes and takes her hand to her head trying to make sure it was still in one piece.

He jolts from the bed making her groan loudly. "Hey, you know what you need? A drink."

She makes gagging noises. "Don't, please."

He smirks. "No?" He says mockingly. "Don't want to pour us a drink with you "fantastic bartender" skills?"

"I can't."

"Where's the girl that said that being sober was for suckers and that was never "not being sober" again? You wanted us to get matching tattoos," he taunts her. "Drinking buddies for life!"

She glares. "I hate you."

He smirks. "You love me."

"Not right now."

He shakes his head handing her a half full bottle of bourbon. "Everyone knows that the proper way of curing a killer hangover is to drink."

"I'm going to vomit all over you," she threatens narrowing her eyes. "I… I think I'm still sort of drunk… The room doesn't stop spinning," she adds closing her eyes and pressing her hands over her forehead.

"Lightweight," he teases her.

She gives him a nasty glare before jolting from bed. She grabs the bottle from his hand and unscrews the metallic lid. "If I die, I'm gonna haunt your ass."

"That's the spirit!"

Their road trip ended up being almost three days long and it only ended because her mother had demanded her return home – apparently she really needed to see Amelia. Whatever it was, she didn't share over the phone, not that Amelia would understand half of it since she was still drunk. She didn't know why but Damon made sure that for their road trip she was blissfully drunk – something that she wouldn't thank him since she was sure that her hangover was going to hurt like hell.

Instead of taking her home right away, he takes her to his house. He had to make her sober up or Jenna would never ever allow her to spend time with him. Hell, if she ever found out half the things they did over the road trip… He would have some random body part chopped off. The point was, Amelia had fun – the best time of her short life – and nothing she ever did, no matter how crazy it was, would compare to it. His mission was accomplished.

He was tugging her closer to him since she was dragging herself. Her silk dress was all crumbled now and her previously fancy hairdo was partially destroyed – it was supposed to be an elegant updo and now most of her hair was loose. Her cheeks were flushed, because of the alcohol, and her eyes were sort of glassy.

When he opened the door, Stefan was there frowning. "Where have you been?"

"Broody!" Amelia exclaims loudly waving her hand wildly in the air. "We were at a wedding!"

He looks to Damon, who laughs at his confused expression. "What?"

"Wed-ding," she says slowly. "People marrying!" She continues as if she thought that he hadn't understood the first time. "It was nice. I danced with the groom and his father… and his granny! They were so nice," she gushes.

Damon looks to her. "We had a blast, right?"

She nods with a wide grin. "Yeah, my favorite-"

He places his hand over her lips knowing what she was about to say. He looks to Stefan inconspicuously. "Hello brother, missed me?"

"Why is she drunk?"

Amelia taps Damon's hand impatiently signaling she wanted to speak. "'Cause she drank a whole lot?" Damon offers making Amelia huff.

"'Cause I found my new purpose," she tells him once Damon removes his hand from her mouth. "I wanna get people drunk. You should see what May and Rodney taught me."

Damon laughs. "Last time it ended with you wet… Don't want to ruin your pretty dress, right? Lola would be sad." He fakes a frown making her sigh and nod.

"I don't think her name was Lola…"

Stefan sighs. "We need to sober her up," he states. "Elena called asking when you were going to return… Jenna is really… uh… she really wants to speak with Amelia."

Amelia smiles. "I love my mom so much. She's so cool!" She takes a few tentative steps being stopped by Damon. "Hey, you know what we need? We need a food fight."

"What up with you drunk and food fights?" Damon quirks an eyebrow amused. "You wanted to start one at the wedding."

Stefan looks at his older brother and shakes his head. "Damon, what did you two do?"

Amelia pouts, shuffling on her feet. "Damon didn't let me," she whispers like he couldn't hear her. "He said Granny would cry."

"She would," Damon agrees with mocked seriousness.

She looks to him with her eyebrows furrowed. "Why are we at the door? Why doesn't Broody ever let us in?"

"I don't know, let's ask him."

"Why don't you let us in Broody?" Damon smirks looking at his brother.

Stefan sighs. "This isn't entertaining Damon."

"It is," he disagrees. "Let's get you in Ames."

She nods her head. "I lost my shoes Damon," she announces. "I don't know where I put them… Latisha would be sad."

Damon laughs as he takes her to the living room. "Lola," he corrects her. "And you didn't lose them. You tossed them at the best man."

She looks to him shocked. "I did?"

Stefan groans deciding that he had heard enough. "I'm going to get her food."

Damon ignores his brother and nods, siting her in the couch. "You did. You also made some very graphic threats."

"That doesn't sound like me at all." She then smiles sheepishly. "Maybe it does. Was he rude?"

"Very much so," he says with amusement. "He wanted to do naughty things with you."

She looked offended. "I'm classy," she shares crossing her arms over her chest.

Stefan appears with a sandwich. "Eat this, I'm just finishing the coffee."

She smiles. "You're nice sometimes. We just have to." She smooths his forehead making him shake his head and Damon roll his eyes. She frowns when the lines don't disappear. "Are they permanently like that?"

Stefan forces the food on her hands, trying to make her stop touching his face. "Eat Amelia."

She takes a large bite. "You're bossy," she mumbles with her mouthful. "He's bossy. Like you! Are all vampires bossy?"

Stefan looks to Damon. "Was it worth it?"

Damon smirks looking to Amelia, who was chewing the food really carefully. "Yeah, she's good."

"I don't know about that."

"Live a little Stef."

Amelia laughs at his words making him roll his eyes. "You know who he needs to meet? May. I bet that May could end the brooding… God, I love her."

Damon laughs. "You love drinking with her." She nods. "And the bartending tips…"

"Drinking buddies for life," she announces with a grin making Damon smirk.

"Can't have matching tattoos… Vampire, remember?"

Stefan narrows his eyes. "You're really enjoying this, aren't you?"

"I bet that one day I'm gonna convince her to marry me," she says enthusiastically. "Then Rodney will have to accept me as his daddy."

Stefan widens his eyes. "What?"

"Way out of your league," Damon mumbles with amusement. "Way out."

"Yesterday," Amelia shares glancing at Stefan. "We had a shot contest to win her heart. I swear that Damon cheated, but its okay. May doesn't like his pretty face."

"I don't know if I want to know."

"That's rude." Amelia frowns. "I'll have you know that we had a wicked time, Damon and I, and we made a ton of friends because unlike you we are very friendly." She pauses. "I even met Tinkerbell."

Damon laughs loudly. "I keep telling you that it was a lamp!"

"You're just jealous," she mutters narrowing her eyes. "She was nice… but then I hit my head."

After five cups of coffee and pancakes that Damon made.,Amelia took a shower and ditched her fancy dress. She didn't want to tell her mother what she had been up to, god, she really didn't want to. Her mother had always been rather liberal, but some of the things that she and Damon did… it would end with her ass grounded for a few months. However, she had a blast and Damon had been there for her, in his unique way. He was the best friend that someone like Amelia could ever hope for and she hoped that one day she'd be able to support him like he had with her.

When she's dressed and presentable – seemingly sober, nothing screaming what she had done – she leaves his room and skips downstairs. The painkillers were doing their job and she was feeling well, like, really well. Damon smirks when he sees her and she merely winks her eye.

"I look presentable now."

He nods. "Let me drop you home."

"Can I be serious for a bit?" He raises an eyebrow. "Thank you Damon. You're awesome and I don't know what I did to deserve your friendship."

His face was blank for a few seconds but he forces a smile and kisses her head. "No, you're the great friend. Besides, I had a lot to make up to."

She shakes her head vigorously. "No, no. When I forgive someone, I forgive… I don't hang it over people's head… So, yeah, thank you."

He nods. "Anytime, I told you that, didn't I?"

She smiles. "Yeah, likewise." She then grins cheekily. "May is off limits thought."

He laughs and pulls her by the hand. "Let's get you home before your mother calls the cops on me."

"That's okay because you've been sucking up to the authority." She then smirks. "Not literally, she's all vervained."

"Harr harr."


	5. 005

_Move away into the night_

 _Pull the curtains up so tight_

 _Hold yourself off from the sun_

 _Hide away from everyone_

 _'Cause all the things that he can do_

 _Well, here he cannot hurt you_

 _Sometimes you break the mold_

 _Sometimes your heart is cold_

 _Set away with your demons_

 _Here dear, you must stay clear of his heart_

 _The World - The Family Crest_

 **A.N. : Feedback is love (:**

* * *

"Buu."

Jeremy slightly jumps and frowns at his cousin that was giggling. "You're so funny." When she sits next to him he raises an eyebrow. "Don't you have a creepy older dude to get to?"

She shakes her head as she makes herself comfortable. "I want to spend time with you today, if you're okay with it…"

He rolls his eyes and looks to his drawing. "Your _friend_ is busy?"

She snorts. "What am I? His keeper?" She pokes his cheek making him look to her. She was pouting making him roll his eyes again. "What's with you?"

"I just don't get it," he tells her, the frustration was evident on his tone. "Why was she buried if it was an OD?" She lowers her eyes. The guilt was consuming her and she had no idea why she didn't tell Jeremy the truth… She wanted to, she really did… She wanted to say 'She didn't OD, a vampire killed her and buried her 'cause he wanted to make your town home'. But she couldn't... "Sorry… I… I shouldn't have brought it up." He smiles apologetically.

"I also have questions," she tells him looking down to her hands.

He shakes his head, wanting to drop the subject. Amelia had been a mess… maybe the wound was still too fresh. "Why do you want to hang out?"

She smiles seemingly forgetting what he had said previously. "I was thinkin' that since you started to draw again… we could have a draw off." He snorts. "Chicken."

He raises an eyebrow. "Last time it ended with us covered in paint."

She laughs. "We were kids, plus… I totally won… You looked like Batman."

"My mom was pissed," he says laughing as he remembered. "And my Hulk painting was better."

She rolls her eyes. "I looked like a green bean wearing a dress."

He shrugs. "I told you to take off your clothes. If you were naked-"

She slaps his arm with a faux offended expression. "We are first cousins Jeremy! I get it that I'm cool and beautiful-"

"Not like that!" He yells with embarrassment.

"But I'm not into incest!"

"Stop talking," he pleads loudly.

Amelia continues, "You're cute but-"

"Please." He tries to cover her mouth with his hand but she dodges getting up.

"It's depraved-"

"Amelia!"

She laughs. "Spoilsport," she mumbles with a smirk. "You used to be cooler Jer."

"And you used to have a shred of sanity," he mumbles with a small smile. "Now the truth, why do you want to spend time with me?"

"You're my favorite cousin."

He rolls his eyes. "I thought that was Elena… You two are always whispering together, conspiring looks on your faces… secret conversations..."

She snorts. "That's what you call to arguing with someone?"

"The point is that you spend way more time with her than with me," He counters. "I mean… Before, we… with Vicki… Now you're always with Damon." She raises an eyebrow. "I get it, if I had someone that took me outside of town, I'd probably ditch me too."

She smirks. "Aw, do you have a little crush on him?"

"Stop spouting nonsense!" He yells embarrassed making her laugh loudly. "God, you're such a pain!"

"You two are making quite a ruckus," John tells them with a smile and they both jump out of their seats.

Jeremy looks to him, with a small blush on his cheeks, hopping that the older man hadn't caught a word of what they were saying. "Uh, Uncle John… Why are you at our school?"

"I came to pick you up," he states looking to Amelia. "Both of you…"

Amelia furrows her eyebrows and points to herself. "Uh, mom was supposed to pick me up…"

He offers her a smile. "She's at home, making dinner."

She raises an eyebrow. "Unlikely."

Jeremy nods in agreement. "Aunt Jenna can't cook."

"Then she'll order out… I was hoping to spend time with you…"

Amelia nudges him. "You're popular today."

John smiles. "Both of you," he clarifies making her furrow her eyebrows.

She gives John a doubtful look. Jeremy snorts and gets up, quickly picking up his bag. "Let's go then?" She merely nods and picks up her bag that she had previously dropped on the ground.

Amelia thought that something strange was going on.

First her mother had demanded that she got back from her road trip… That wasn't strange by itself, it was even completely normal. Her mother must have been worried and Amelia and Damon had extended their time. However, she was called home under the pretense of her mother having something serious to tell her – that was the second odd thing. That conversation never occurred. Her mother asked a lot of questions about what she had done, and Amelia had told her the truth – well, mostly: she met a lot of new people and had a ton of fun causing mischief with Damon. She left out the fact that they had been drunk, that they did crash a couple of parties and, of course, that she had bunked with Damon – even if nothing happened, her mother wouldn't take it kindly…

When she asked her mother what did she wanted to speak about, Jenna got a little jumpy. She babbled that she had missed her – and hugged her for a long time to emphasize her point – and that she was worried. But Amelia was sure that there was something else. For the first time in three years, her mother asked her to sleep in her bed. The look her mother had – nervousness, love and something else – made Amelia not question it. Instead, she nodded and asked her if she wanted to have a sleepover. Jenna visibly relaxed at her question and seemed really happy – and maybe a bit relived.

In the end the sleepover extended to the other family members. Jeremy was the first to join in. He claimed that he was just checking on the commotion: they were laughing loudly at the comments that Jenna kept making at the movie they were watching. They invited him in but he automatically refused claiming that he wasn't interested in some silly rom-com. They shrugged it off and Jenna resumed scolding the main character – he chuckled. Without saying a word, Amelia scooted closer to Jenna and flung the covers of the bed to make room for him. A few minutes in, everyone was speaking to the movie – scolding, giving tips and even making jokes regarding what was happening. The movie was halfway through when Elena joined them. She was smiling at the scene, the silliness of her family and Amelia's and Jeremy's bickering regarding who the main character should end up with. Unlike her brother, she didn't need to be convinced to join in. When Jenna patted the bed, she kicked off her shoes and got under the covers.

Everyone ended up being kicked out of the bed. When the main character chose the guy Jeremy was supporting, Amelia groaned in annoyance. He immediately gloated saying that he just had 'mad skills' and she should bow to his mastery. When a seemingly innocent smile graces her lips – ignoring the digs meant for her – she dips her hand into the ice cream tub and presses it in his face rubbing it all over. His shouts of horror and surprise startled the other two women. Amelia was now the one gloating as he glared. Chaos ensued: he dumped the package of chips on her head and laughed loudly as she blinked with her mouth open in surprise. Jenna and Elena were torn into laughing and scolding them for acting like little kids. It's only when the food ends up on them that they join in, smacking them with the pillows. Jeremy and Amelia team up, rolling out of the bed to the ground and grabbing whatever ammunition they could. In the end everyone was dirty – the room was an absolute mess and Jenna was doing her best to scold them, trying to wipe out the grin from her face, but ultimately failing.

Jeremy and Amelia ended up being kicked out of the cleaning duties and become the ones responsible for fixing dinner. It had been a ploy conceived by them, instead of helping they started bickering and trying to resume the pillow fight. When they are thrown off the room, they grin and high five each other – only to hear Jenna yell that she was onto them and that they better do fix a good dinner since they were the ones that messed her bedroom. They had pancakes and after eating everyone, apart from Jenna and Amelia, went to their respective rooms.

Next morning her mother was jumpy again. She woke up Amelia early – almost as early as Damon woke her up when she slept at his house – and went downstairs after ordering Amelia to get ready for school. Her mother was so out of it that she was even trying to cook – going as far as burning her signature dish: toast. That was when Amelia questioned her mother about what had gotten into her. Jenna gapped for a bit, struggling with her words. She mumbles that the latest events were getting into her: having two more kids under her care, the fact that Amelia and Jeremy were grieving and even Alaric – he hadn't called her yet and it even seemed like he was actively avoiding her. She was about to say something else when Elena got downstairs, effectively shutting her up and rushing into making coffee.

Everyone was rushing around: Amelia trying to grab her things, Jeremy trying to get ready before his sister and cousin left, Jenna with the coffee – which made her yell at the water for not boiling faster – and Elena trying to rush everyone. As Jeremy was in the bathroom, getting dressed, Amelia stored his things. Elena in the other hand kept yelling that she was going to leave without them. Elena then shuts up and feeling worried that her cousin was actually leaving without them, Amelia knocks on the door violently muttering that Jeremy was a complete chick – thus him guessing who the girl on the movie would end up with. When he opened the door, she shoves his things into his arms mumbling 'you're welcome' and runs downstairs. That was when she saw a blond guy. He was staring, her mother was also staring and Elena looked confused.

 _"_ _Uncle John, what's up?" Jeremy looks to Amelia and gently pushes her. "Weren't you in a hurry?" She shrugs and walks down the stairs._

 _'_ _Uncle John' smiles. "Hey." He extends his hand to Amelia. "Hello, I'm John."_

 _Jenna automatically narrows her eyes. Glancing at her mother with a raised eyebrow, she shakes the man's hand. "Hey." Jeremy slaps his shoulder and leaves as she walks to her mother. "Love you."_

 _Her mother kisses her head. "Love you too kiddo." She shoves something in her hands – a thermos with coffee. "I'll pick you up later." Amelia nods and leaves the house. She had the distinct impression that the man was still looking at her but shook it off._

Said man was now driving them home. He kept glancing at her making the drive even more uncomfortable. Jeremy wasn't saying much of anything and neither was she. John gave up at some point of trying to keep the conversation going and kept glancing at the teens. When they reach the Gilbert's residence, Amelia mutters a thank you before rushing out of the car. There was something seriously off about this whole thing. She just hadn't decided if she wanted to know or not.

Her mother seemed thrown off when she saw her and when John entered the house it seemed that she was going to slap him. The man in question was smirking as he told the teenagers to drop their things in their bedrooms and come back down, to a family dinner, and to check if Elena would join them. Jenna gives Amelia a tense nod and the teens shrugs and walk up the stairs. Before going to her bedroom she knocks on Elena's door to tell her about the 'family gathering' that would take place at her uncle's suggestion. The girl in question was with Stefan and immediately said she was 'busy'. Amelia's response was: "Remember that my mom and your strange uncle are downstairs… No loud naughty business", with that she winked her and closed the door, chuckling at their gapping sounds.

John was siting when she got back and so was Jeremy. Her mother was keeping herself busy in the kitchen, occasionally glaring at the blond man.

"I've no interest in the Founders' Day Kick-off Party," Jeremy mumbles with his mouthful as Amelia takes a seat next to him. Someone had set a plate for her – or rather a box, they were having Chinese.

"Sure you do," John states with a smile. "Its tradition."

"It will be our role to break the tradition," her mother quips looking at Amelia that gave her an approving grin. She was partially amused by her mother's behaviour.

"The Gilberts have been a part of this town for a hundred and fifty years," John continues unfazed. "We're one of the founding families and with that distinction comes certain obligations including going to the party. One day, when you can appreciate the significance, I'll tell you all about your heritage."

"Hmm, the Gilbert family legacy," Jenna mocks. "I forgot how sacred it was. I'm not a Gilbert so I was never cool enough to hear it," she tells Amelia and Jeremy. "I cried myself to sleep so many times for being left out," she adds with her tone dripping of sarcasm.

Jeremy looks to John, feeling a bit amused. "Why does she hate you?"

"We used to sleep together," John states looking at Jenna.

Amelia chokes on the food, looking to her mother and then to John. Jenna tosses him a bag, fuming. "I'm standing right here."

She tries to shake off the shock out of her by forcing a smirk on her lips. "Sound like someone wasn't a good lay." Both John and Jenna look mortified by her words as Jeremy laughs.

"Amelia!" Her mother narrows her eyes but smiles at her sheepish grin. She smirks as well, decided to annoy John. "You're totally right! He wasn't," she adds with a dry tone looking to John.

John narrows his eyes with a smirk on his lips. "Really? I don't remember you-"

Jeremy groans. "Can we not? You three are childish, and Amelia is the only one that has an excuse… She's the kid… Stop traumatizing me."

Amelia slaps his arm. "Hey, I'm older than you."

He rolls his eyes. "How aren't you traumatized? They're talking about your mother's sex life."

Amelia pats his arm condescendingly. "Look, I love my mom and I want her to be happy. Sex is a part of life Jer… You're no virgin, I'm sure you get that!" His face was tinged with red.

"Don't forget I know just how many sleepovers you had," Jenna says with a small grin. She walks to the table and kisses Amelia's head. "You're great kid." She then takes a seat next to her daughter.

"Seriously," Jeremy mutters under his breath. "You're all crazy."

"Jenna certainly is," John quips winking his eye making Jenna groan loudly.

Amelia scoffs. "I don't think she's going down that road buddy… You didn't left a good impression… What was it? Kicked her out before breakfast?"

"Something like that," Jenna mutters glaring. They share a look and John sighs.

"That's just rude," Amelia comments as she steals one of Jeremy's fortune cookies. The teenager was determined to ignore them. "The least you can do after bad sex is buying someone breakfast."

"Okay, this is enough," Jenna mumbles narrowing her eyes to her daughter. She loved her crazy kid to bits but even for her standards this was being too awkward.

John nods. "So, how was everyone's day?"

"Fine." Jeremy was sort of glad the awkward conversation had ended.

"Mine was okay too," Amelia states looking to her mother. "I totally annoyed prissy pants today… Made his crush think he was depraved." She giggles as she recalls the look on the girls face.

Jenna grins. "Good girl."

"What? Who is this 'prissy pants'?"

Amelia looks to John and shrugs. "A guy that I dislike."

Jeremy laughs. "You totally hate him."

A serious expression appears on her face as she nods. "With the fiery passion of a thousand burning suns." She then breaks out in a grin and turns her attention to her mother again. "So, I totally filled his backpack with condoms and porn." She grins like the cat that had eaten the canary. "Small sized condom's… When he opened it…" She burst into laughter and slaps the table a couple of times. "Should have seen his face!" Jeremy and Jenna laugh as John rolls his eyes.

"What did he do?"

When she doesn't reply he turns his attention to the others. Jenna and Jeremy shrug. "She hasn't told us, whatever it is must have been bad… She usually stops after two or three pranks…" Jeremy looks to her and grins. "She's on the ninth."

Amelia crosses her arms over her chest feeling offended. "If you must now, I'm on the fourteenth… I managed to recruit his gramps."

Jenna grins. "I'm nothing going to be called by the principal or his parents, right?"

Amelia scoffs. "Please, I learned how to cover my bases when I was ten… After the pie fiasco… never again."

"I-" John starts.

"You shut up," Jenna mutters.

When Elena got downstairs for dinner everyone had already finished it. Amelia and Jeremy were planning to retire to her bedroom so they could draw, but she was stopped by Elena who pulled her away ignoring everyone's curious expression – including Amelia's.

She dragged Amelia to her bedroom and closed the door since she didn't want anyone to overhear them. The first thing Amelia notices is the broken lamp, she looks to her cousin, hopping for an explanation or what had happened only to find her groaning. Elena pushed her away from the lamp and the broken shelves and stood in front of it.

Amelia shakes her head. She was not in the mood for whatever this was. "What is it Elena?"

"I need to speak with Damon," Elena tells her.

She didn't get her point. Why was she telling her that? "Okay? Speak with him?" She trails off confused.

Elena scoffs. "I need your help, I need him to come here tomorrow… In the morning."

"Elena, I'm neither a phone nor his keeper…" She states condescendingly. "I don't see why you need me. Pick the phone and call him."

"Amelia, please… I'm worried about Stefan." Her cousin looks to her pleadingly. "Damon and I aren't exactly on best terms right now… I just want to have a quick chat with him. I'm worried."

Amelia sighs tiredly. She closes her eyes and pinches the bridge of her nose. God, she was getting a headache. "What is wrong with him?"

"He's not himself… He's… on edge…"

She runs her hands over her face in frustration. This was ridiculous. "Have you spoken with him about it? He was here before…"

Elena narrows her eyes. "If it were that easy you think I'd ask to speak with Damon?"

Amelia raises an eyebrow. "What is Damon supposed to do Elena? Fix him with his magical touch? Or maybe have a heart to heart with him? I don't know if you noticed but they aren't exactly friends… **Neither** trust each other. And neither seem inclined to fix it."

"I just want to know what's wrong with him," Elena mutters crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh, that totally makes me want to help out," Amelia snaps.

Elena groans. "Can you just ask him to come or not? Please," she adds with a gentler tone. "I'm really worried… I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important Amelia."

She rolls her eyes and nods. She wasn't in the mood to argue with Elena. "Sure. I'll speak with him later."

"Thank you." Elena smiles.

Amelia ignores her words and walks to the door. "So, that was Stefan? Rough wall sex?"

"Good night Amelia." Elena opens the door and pushes her out.

After spending two hours in Jeremy's bedroom drawing – they decided that their drawings were tied since they were too tired to argue with each other regarding which was better – she goes to her bedroom and changes her clothes. She was in her bed snuggling with her teddy when she remembered that she hadn't spoken with Damon regarding the visit her cousin wanted him to make. She extends her hand and feels her nightstand till she found her phone and called him.

"You just can't stay away, can you?"

She could clearly hear the smugness on his tone and that made her smile a bit. "Of course I can't… You know I can't live without you, _honey-buns_ ," she tells him mockingly.

"I am well aware… You're worse than a clingy girlfriend."

"Well, with your low self-esteem someone has to constantly remind you that someone in the world actually enjoys your company." She smirks when she hears him scoff. "Anyway, Elena spoke with me."

She could almost picture him rolling his eyes. "Must have been an illuminating conversation."

She snorts. "She wants to speak with you."

"Oh? And why is it that you are the one calling me?"

"'Cause I wanted to end the conversation," Amelia shares dryly. She takes a deep breath of air. "It's about Stefan… She says she's worried."

Damon chuckles. "Of course she is."

"Though I admit… I'm a tiny bit curious."

Damon furrows his eyebrows. "Why?"

"There were broken things on her bedroom… and call it a hunch, I don't think it was 'let's break the lamps while we have crazy sex' type of broken things…"

Damon laughs. "Entertaining as that might be… I don't see how it's my business." She sighs. Sure, she didn't like the fact that Elena made her call Damon and sure… She really thought that Elena should have taken it up with Stefan instead of going to his brother, however, if something was happening… Damon was Stefan's brother… "Ames?"

"I'm thinking what I should say to you," she mumbles.

"Oh?" There was a hint of mockery in his tone. "Am I about to get scolded and forced to go?"

Amelia sighs. "Yeah, for a second there I forgot my magic powers to make you do what I want," she mocks. "The choice is yours," she continues with a gentler tone. "He is your brother though."

"I am well aware of that."

"She told me she wanted you here in the morning, there… message complete," Amelia adds closing her eyes briefly. She didn't want to get pulled in the middle of their shit, hell, she really shouldn't have called… It was Elena's business not hers and she really wanted to keep it that way. "Now the rest is up to you." He doesn't reply. "Good night Da-"

"Wait… Are you worried too?"

She ponders. Stefan seemed okay when she saw him earlier but… well, she didn't know him well enough to crack him by a glance at his face. Also, her cousin was a worrywart… Maybe she was blowing this out of proportion. But there was a chance that things weren't okay. "I don't know," she settles. She really didn't… She didn't know enough of what was going on to decide.

Damon chuckles as if he was deeply amused. "You don't know?"

"Yeah," she responds honestly. "Maybe everything is fine and it's Elena being Elena or maybe there's something wrong…" she explains.

"What is in it for me?"

She furrows her eyebrows. "Uh?"

"If I go, what will that get me?"

She snorts. "That's between you and Elena…"

He tsk's her. "You are the one asking me sweetheart…" His tone was disgustingly sweet.

She laughs. "No, I'm not. I'm just passing the message… Plus, if it was for me you'd come."

"Would I?"

"Yep," she states confidently. "You _love me_ … I'm your best friend in the whole wide world."

"Someone thinks highly of themselves," he teases her.

"Hey, you're close to hurt my feelings."

He laughs at her words. "Can you do something for me though?" His voice was slightly serious. " _Uncle John_ , what do you know about him?"

She furrows her eyebrows. On the realm of things that she expected Damon to ask her, John wasn't in it. Even if she wondered why he wanted to know, she decided to tell what she knew. "He had sex with my mother at one point or several points," she shares making Damon mumble a 'wow'. "Mom doesn't like him and he's here on business apparently." She makes a pause. Probably none of it was relevant information. Well, there was that weird conversation with Jeremy. "I think he knows something 'bout vampires. He was talking about the Gilberts legacy with Jer and its importance..."

"He knows," Damon confirms. "He was at the Council meeting."

"Isn't that lovely?"

Damon mumbles an 'mm mhm' in agreement. "Be careful around him… I don't like him."

"Damon you don't like anyone," she counters with a smile. "Except me," she adds cheekily.

He laughs. "Yeah, you're lucky. Just keep an eye on him, if you learn anything tell me."

"Wait. He has a tacky ring."

"Tacky like mine or tacky like the resident vampire hunter? Or even tacky as in he has bad taste?"

"We weren't exactly holding hands Damon… I glanced at it… I didn't see it that well… I don't have super eyesight," She mutters defensibly.

He was silent for a while. "He isn't around, is he?"

"No. He was kicked out a while ago. Mom can't stand him, remember?"

"Thanks Ames." When she doesn't reply he sighs. "Amelia?"

"You think there's a shitstorm coming?"

He laughs with no real amusement. "Spoken like a true lady… We'll see, don't worry I'm here to protect you from the things that go bump in the night. 'Cept me," he mocks her.

"I know Damon," she says almost tenderly. "I trust you…" He doesn't reply making her furrow her eyebrows. She was expecting him to gloat or even mock her… His silence was… disconcerting. "D?"

"I'm here," he mumbles. He seemed to shake off whatever happened. "So, what are you doing?"

"I'm in bed… I was really tired today," she shares looking at the ceiling. "I mean. I am, I'm feeling more worried now… And these news make me feel jumpy."

"Want me to go there?"

She ponders for a few seconds. "Nah," she decides. There wasn't a thing he could really do and it was silly to make him go there just because she was feeling on edge. "I'm fine."

"If you say so… I'll see you in the morning. Sleep well Ames."

"You too."

Amelia woke up with her cousin violently shaking her. At first she tries to slap her hands off her but when she pulls the covers down she knew that it was pointless to fight. Her cousin wouldn't let her be. Amelia groans in utter annoyance, she narrows her eyes and mutters a rather angry 'What?'. Elena immediately asked her if Damon was dropping by and if so when he'd be there. When Amelia replied with a groggy 'Whenever he feels like it', Elena frowned. Amelia jolted from bed, narrowing her eyes to her cousin and yawns. Good grief, people around her should really learn to respect her sleeping time. Seriously, she never felt so sleep deprived… there was always something happening and the fact that everyone seemed to love to wake up early was seriously annoying her to no end. She had to do something about it… soon.

She shoves her cousin out of her bedroom – ignoring her questions and protests – and goes to the bathroom to get ready. She stood there way longer than she should have but she was really enjoying the warmness – she was also feeling a little lazy. After the shower she returns to her bedroom and pulls jeans and a t-shirt from the wardrobe and drawer respectively. She promptly dresses the clothes and drags herself to the kitchen knowing that she'd feel better once she had some caffeine in her system.

Her cousin, obviously, tagged along asking her to text him to know when he'd come. Doing her best not to snap at her, Amelia takes calming breaths and does her best to focus on what she was doing, trying to drown out Elena's voice. _This is why I don't help people_ , she thinks as she continues to ignore her numerous questions – hushed questions. _Seriously, you do one good deed… well, sort of, and they don't leave you alone._

"Is it him?" Elena taps her foot impatiently as Amelia looks to her phone. She stares at it for a few seconds and places it back on her pocket. "So?"

Amelia ignores her. She decides that today her cousin was extra annoying. She walks to the door and opens it. She then turns her back to the smirking Damon and tries to walk back to the kitchen. "Someone's cranky," Damon mocks her as he pulls her by the waist. She immediately groans. "Want a kiss to make it better?"

"You're here…" Elena mumbles, forcing a smile. "Want to stop joking around and follow me so we can talk?"

Damon presses his lips in Amelia's head but doesn't let go of her. "I need coffee," she mumbles looking up, leaning against him so she could see his face.

"Let go of her and follow me," Elena harshly whispers, narrowing her eyes. "I seriously need to speak with you."

He smirks. "Do you also want a kiss Elena?" He makes kissing noises as he puckers his lips.

"Can you two flirt once he lets go of me? I fucking need coffee." Damon chuckles at her words and the harshness of her tone, finally allowing her to move while Elena groans. She immediately goes to the kitchen.

"Stop it, Jeremy is there!"

Damon looks to the kitchen. The teenager seemed oblivious. "No Elena, I will not kiss you," he says loudly pretending to push her away with a disgusted face. "You're dating my brother."

Jeremy looks at Elena that was glaring and then at Damon, he rolls his eyes. "Stop with the jokes. C'mon."

He shakes his head and follows Amelia. She was now moaning in contempt as she took small sips of the coffee. "What's up little Gilbert?"

He raises an eyebrow. "Funny," he mumbles.

"Not morning people, I see." He takes a seat making Elena glare again. Ignoring her he turns his head to Amelia. "Make one for me, will you?"

"You're not here to have coffee," Elena mutters.

In response Damon smirks. "Do tell the class why I'm here sweetheart."

Jeremy looks to Elena with confusion. He had assumed that Damon was here for Amelia… not his sister. "You're an ass," Elena snaps. "And I'm seriously-"

"Here's your coffee D," Amelia interrupts loudly. "Let's behave ourselves, okay? I'm sleepy." Amelia plops down next to Damon and resumes sipping from her cup closing her eyes briefly as she sighed in contempt.

Jeremy furrows his eyebrows. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Elena says smiling to him.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing," Elena confirms.

He rolls his eyes and looks to Amelia. "So?"

Amelia sighs and rubs her eyes tiredly. "They are… being themselves? To an annoying level."

"Why is he here for Elena?" Damon smirks glancing at said girl – that was narrowing her eyes to her cousin and to him.

"She wants to speak with him," Amelia says simply. "About Stefan, what else could it be?" She looks to her cousin and smirks – she seemed mad. Good, maybe next time she'd think twice before bursting into her bedroom on a weekend to wake her up early.

Jeremy shrugs. "Who knows? She did say nothing…" He glances at Elena. "A conversation isn't nothing."

"Jeremy…."

He rolls his eyes. "I get it, you don't want to speak about your boyfriend with your brother… I also don't speak with you about my girlfriends," he adds looking to his plate again.

"Well, if you ever need advices regarding girls… I'm your man," Damon offers knowing it would anger Elena.

Amelia laughs lightly. "Oh, Doctor Love…"

"You know I'm good," he tells her cockily. "Lady-killer, remember?" He wiggles his eyebrows making her laugh again.

Elena sighs. "Seriously? Are we going to sit here making jokes?"

"We're also drinking coffee," Amelia states with a mocking tone. "It's called multi-tasking."

Jeremy laughs. "Grumpy-pants."

She pouts. "She woke me up, she has no heart… It's Saturday…"

"It's ten in the morning," Elena counters.

Damon gets up and pulls the empty mug from Amelia's hands. He drops his at the sink and re-fills hers. She didn't drink her coffee with anything so he promptly hands the mug back. She grins and blows him a kiss. "Let's go have a conversation with crabby and then I'll take you out for lunch or breakfast, whichever you prefer."

Amelia frowns. "Why do I have to go?"

"'Cause I'm telling you to." He pulls her chair with her still siting. She glares at him as she holds on tighter onto the mug not waiting any of her precious coffee to drop on the ground or on her. "Now you either get up or I pick you up." He flashes her a charming smile.

While Elena was shaking her head, Jeremy was looking at the pair amused. "I'd go if I were you… he seems serious."

Amelia had a defeated expression on her face. "I don't like when you boss me around." She gets up and follows him and Elena.

Her cousin takes them to her bedroom. While Damon looks at the broken things that Amelia had mentioned on the day before, Amelia walks to the window and sits. Damon kept glancing around with a smirk as he ran his index on the furniture, making Elena roll her eyes.

"Can you stop?"

He smirks. "Can I?" His eyes trail again down the wall. "What happened right there?"

"Nothing." She crosses her arms over her chest.

He shrugs and lies in her bed, tossing the teddy-bear away. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm worried about Stefan, he's not himself," Elena starts. "He says that everything's okay but he's clearly struggling. How long is it gonna take before he goes back to normal?"

"A few days, give or take."

"It's been a few days," she counters.

"Give then, I don't know. What's the big deal?" He gets up and walks to her dresser and stares at her pictures making her rush to him to swat his hands away.

"He's not himself, Damon," she says once he stops.

"Well, maybe his problem is that he has spent too long not being himself," he suggest with a shrug.

Elena frowns. "He's not you, not even close."

He laughs, almost bitterly. "Oh, you can't be that naïve…" He looks to Amelia and walks to her, taking a seat next to her. "Does she really believe he's the incarnation of Jesus? Perfectly perfect?" Amelia nods looking uninterested. He turns his attention back at Elena. "Well, he **doesn't want to be** me. That doesn't mean that deep down though he's not."

"He's not," she repeats with confidence.

He 'tsk's her shaking his head lightly. "If you think that he was always the 'Saint Stefan' you are in for a surprise." He smirks. "It isn't natural Elena, whatever you think, whatever you feel… if you think there isn't another part to him then you have not been paying attention." He turns his attention back to Amelia. "Shall we?"

"This is it? You don't have a way to make him better?"

"Make what better Elena?" Damon looks to Elena condescendingly. It was like he believed that he had already answered her question but that she was simply too stupid to realize it. "We are vampires… it's not natural to drink Bambi's blood. It eventually catches up to you." He gets up and pulls Amelia with him – who doesn't even put up a fight, she seriously wanted to go - Elena was frowning at them. He stops when he's close and leans in, his lips millimeters from her ear. "Oh… there's something else… Your Uncle's been kickin' it up with the Founders' Council." He smiles cheekily and walks away. "Have a good day Elena." They listen to her groans as they walk away.

Amelia looks at him confused. "How did you know I didn't tell her?"

"I know you," he tells her offhandedly. "You didn't have coffee… Plus, you were pissed at her for waking you up." She looks to him impressed and partially surprised. "Don't looked that shocked…" He mockingly scolds her with a smirk on his lips. "I pay attention…"

* * *

Amelia was curled on her blankets when the door of her bedroom burst open. She faces the door with a glare and a scowl – for good measure – to the intruder. When she noticed that it's her mother she furrows her eyebrows. Her mother was holding a dress and a pair of heels and was looking to her with excitement. That was when Amelia remembered, the Founder Day Kick-off Party – she asked her mother what had happened to 'breaking the tradition' only to be hit with a pillow right on the head. The dress was white and that immediately made Amelia want to reject it. She normally didn't used light colored clothes since due her hobbies the stains – paint namely – always ended up more noticeable. Her mother rolled her eyes and flicked her nose claiming that: first, she was not going to do any sort of painting in the party and that second if she used the dress without complaining she'd get two more weeks of free energy drinks. Amelia grins and immediately rushes to the bathroom saying that her mother should have started by saying that.

When she left the bathroom her mother was looking at the pictures on her wall. She had a small smile on her lips and Amelia walked to her and tilted her head in curiosity. Her mother points to the new pictures on her wall: the ones taken on the road trip.

"That's May and her kid," Amelia tells her pointing. "His name is Rodney, I'm gonna be his Daddy." She points to another one where the guy had a cringe worthy expression and Amelia was grinning.

Jenna shakes her head with a smile. "You had a good time." Amelia nods her head at the statement. "I have to admit that I wasn't so sure about your friendship with Damon…"

Amelia laughs and points to another picture. Jenna and Damon were grinning in that one, their glasses were raised in the air and his arm had been casually thrown over her shoulder. Her mother laughs and shakes her head. "It used to be okay, didn't it?"

"Yeah but… I don't know… Your cousin doesn't like him," Jenna tells her squinting her eyes a bit. "He's also a bit… uh… he's too old to be hanging out with you."

"Mom…"

Jenna shakes her head. "Just hear me out… I'm sort of okay with it now, I noticed that he really cares about you." She pauses and scrunches her nose. "You'd tell me if something was goin' on between you too, right?"

Amelia nods. "Just like you told me you were canodeling with Ric." She smirks. "Well, after I caught you… Still, the thought counts."

Jenna shakes her head and flicks her nose again. "I don't know where I went wrong with you." Despite her words, Jenna was smiling. "Now, let me fix your hair."

Since her mother wasn't really proficient in hairdos, she ended up braiding Amelia's hair. After making sure that Amelia was applying make-up like a normal girl and not making some sort of mask, she leaves her kid's bedroom to dress for the party.

Amelia is the first of the girls to go downstairs were John and Jeremy were. She was holding her heels in her hand – trying to delay the painful contraptions – as she walks to her cousin. He childishly mocks her dress making her mock his suit.

"Behave kids," John mumbles with amusement. "There's nothing wrong with the way you're dressed."

Jeremy smirks. "You look nice, like a girl for once."

She pouts. "That's hurtful," she mumbles with faux sadness. She widens her eyes and makes her bottom lip tremble. "You know I feel self-conscious sometimes. I'm not pretty like most girls," she trails making her voice break a little at the end.

John was giving him a harsh look and Jeremy seemed to regret his words. "Millie, I'm-"

She laughs. "Sucker." He immediately glares and huffs. "You deserved it for acting like an ass."

John rolls his eyes at their antics. "So Amelia, are you excited for the party?"

She looks to him like he had grown an extra set of heads. "Not particularly," she mumbles. "This town has way too many celebrations."

"Tradition is important," John tells her. "So is History."

She shrugs. "Not arguing with that… but… Sometimes focusing on the past makes you overlook the present and the future."

"May be so, but learning the past is important to prevent committing the same mistakes." John and Amelia were looking at each other as if they were trying to read each other's' minds.

Jeremy shuffles in his feet, feeling odd. "They are taking a lot of time, right Millie?"

She looks to her cousin and nods. "Want me to go check on them?"

"There's no need, eventually they will come," John states. "We should take this chance to getting to know each other."

She raises an eyebrow. "Sure. Mom said you were her on business?"

"I am, it's nothing exciting," he shares pleasantly. "Managing properties and whatnots… Though I'm glad that I'll be able to spend some time with the family."

Amelia nods. "You're sticking around then?"

He smiles. "I am. But enough about me, what about you Amelia? How is Mystic Fall treating you?"

"Okay, I suppose." She makes a pause. "Sometimes it's not the peaceful little town it advertised to be."

He raises an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Jeremy sighs in exasperation. "This is getting awkward," he comments glancing to the pair.

Amelia laughs. It was, she didn't know what game 'Uncle John' was playing and if she should be playing it with him. "You know me, I'm a bit awkward when it comes to strangers."

Jeremy raises an eyebrow unconvinced. "Sure…"

She rolls her eyes. "I mean strangers that slept with my mother, learn to read between the lines."

Jeremy groans but manages to smile despite her bluntness. "See, this is more like you."

"What's happening here?" Jenna narrows her eyes to John.

"We were getting acquainted," John tells her. "You look beautiful."

She waves her hand dismissively. "Save your fake flattery for someone who actually cares." She looks to the teenagers. "You guys look great!"

The ride was less awkward. Jeremy was speaking with John while Elena and Jenna chatted about the party. Occasionally Amelia would give her input but honestly she was paying way more attention to John's and Jeremy's conversation… trying to find out something. There was simply something that didn't add up with him.

When they get to the party, which was everything Amelia had thought it to be – a bunch of people in formal wear pretending to care about the person next to them – they all break apart. Elena goes to Stefan, John tells them that he's going to mingle, Jeremy states that he's going to find something to do – stopping briefly to see if Amelia wanted to join him – and Jenna wanted a drink. Amelia was torn between sticking with her mother and finding Damon to ask if he had learned something new but her mother was already tugging her in the direction of the bar.

Jenna raises her glass to Elena and winks her eye. "They're cute."

"It's all in the genes," Damon states clinking his glass with Jenna's that was still in the air. He looks to Amelia and smirks. "You look ravishing."

"So do you."

"It's all in the genes," Jenna repeats his words with a smirk. "I had forgotten how boring these parties could be."

Damon was observing Stefan. "I'm sure it's about to change."

"Really?" Jenna looked skeptical. She gasps when the music changes. "This was unexpected."

"My brother is really persuasive when he puts his mind into something." He takes a sip on his glass as he observes him dancing.

"Twilight zone," Amelia comments looking to Damon that nods.

Jenna laughs thinking that they were commenting the change in the party. "I'm gonna dance before Carol changes her mind." She turns her attention to Amelia. "Wanna join me?"

"Maybe later," Amelia tells her. "Have fun."

Elena approaches them with a worried expression. "Is he gonna be okay?"

"Eventually. One way or another." He looks to her. "You should be enjoying it. Stefan isn't fun every day."

She scoffs. "Enjoy it? He's-"

"Apparently fine," Amelia interrupts her. "Go dance with your boyfriend." She tilts her head in his direction. He was dancing with a group ladies being Kelly and her mother two of the many. "Someone might steal him away. Eh, they might return him once he gets back to normal…" Damon chuckles.

"You're not funny," Elena comments walking away.

Damon raises an eyebrow. "Any reason to drive her way?"

"I wanted to ask if you discovered anything else about _Johnny_."

Damon furrows his eyebrows. He glances around and pulls her with him to a less crowded corner. "He did something?"

"Besides being the king of creepiness?" He raises an eyebrow. "I just have this odd feeling…" She tells him quietly. "He's giving everyone these strange looks."

Damon sighs. "I haven't discovered anything new… I think I'll go have a chat with the Liz…" he finishes his drink. "Wish me luck."

"Oh? Luck? I thought your charms were infallible," she mocks him.

"You know they are."

She smirks. "Wanna put money where your mouth is?"

He laughs. "I don't know why you bother. You always end up losing." He glances around the room. "I'll see you later."

She nods and they part ways. She walks to her mother who was still in the dance floor. "Changed your mind?"

"You know how much I love to awkwardly sway my hips when I'm wearing deadly contraptions." She points at her feet. "That will make me fall."

Jenna laughs and grabs her hand twirling her. "Some of the greatest love stories start with a fall."

"Normally it's a metaphorical fall," Amelia argues with a smile. "But sure, I know the ground is always there to catch me." She stops and grins. "Oh, sexy teacher looking at us."

Jenna widens her eyes and hands Amelia her glass. "How do I look?" Her hands fly to her hair

"Stunning," she tells her with a smile.

"Hey." Alaric looks first to Amelia then to Jenna. He smiles at the latter. "I was looking for you."

"Here I am. I haven't seen you in a while."

"Well uh..." He pauses glancing at Amelia. "Things have been a little crazy but I'm here now."

Amelia smirks. "And I'm going… You're sort of cramping my style," she tells them with humor.

"Discreet," her mother mumbles.

Alaric smiles. "Do you want to get a drink?"

Jenna looks to Amelia who – not so discreetly – was giving her the thumbs up. "Sure."

"Keep an eye on her, will you?" Jenna raises an eyebrow at her daughter's seemingly serious tone. Alaric nods at her words as he places his hand on Jenna's waist. She observers them till they disappear in the crowd. With a smile she walks to a table to put down the glass she was holding.

"Hey."

She looks to Stefan with amusement. He, for a change, was actually smiling. "You look like you're having fun."

He nods shaking the drink on his hand. "You on the other hand don't. Our roles have reversed," he quips with mock seriousness.

"I'm sober unlike you," she states with a smirk.

He raises an eyebrow. "I can get you a drink."

She shakes her head. "I rather not." He furrows his eyebrows. "Unlike popular belief, I'm not always boozing it up."

"How about a dance?"

She laughs. "Just how much did you drink?"

"A lot. A whole lot."

She shakes her head. "You have a way with words Stefy," she mocks him. When he laughs she furrows her eyebrows. "Is it normal for me to feel a bit creeped out by your cheeriness?"

He raises his eyebrow. "Contrary to popular belief I'm not always brooding."

"Sure, sometimes you mope and sulk." He shakes his head.

"So, what do you say?" He finishes his drink and extends his hand offering her a smile. "Let's dance?"

"I apologize if I step on your toes." She presses her hand on his and allows him to pull her to the mass of bodies. "Not that it would actually hurt you."

He nods he makes her twirl. "It's all in the lead," he tells her when she stops. "You just have to follow-"

She laughs interrupting him. "You are so drunk." She places her hand in his shoulder and sways to the rhythm of the music.

"Is it that bad?"

She shakes her head grinning. "I'm gonna miss drunk Stefan," she admits as he twirls her again. He briefly stops moving as he looks to Elena. She nudges him. "You should dance with her, show her that she shouldn't be worried."

He looks to her and back at Elena. "She is?"

"Of course. It's Elena, it's on her nature to worry." She nudges him again. "Go show her your dance moves."

He smiles and nods. "Thanks Amelia."

"Don't mention it and I'm serious." She fakes a serious expression. "It would ruin my street rep."

He shakes his head at her antics and walks to his girlfriend. She turns around and walks away. It seemed that for once no drama was going to take place. Little did she know that that on the background a lot of new developments were occurring. While she was mocking Alaric's and Jenna's antics – the longing looks and the awkward but cute words– Jeremy was questioning the Sheriff and Stefan was acting even less like himself and not in an 'I'm drunk and having fun dancing with my girlfriend' kind of way. And as she ushered her mother and Alaric to the dancefloor, Damon and Elena were about to have a conversation that would deeply interest her. Amelia Sommers was blissfully unaware of everything and sort of enjoying herself. She only realized that something was wrong when Damon appeared next to her and pulled her away without offering any explanation.

"So, I sort of… not sort of," He mumbles slightly amused. "I killed _Johnny_." She sighs tiredly rubbing her temples. Of course he did, why wouldn't he? He was looking expectantly to her.

"Damon," she starts. She then stops herself, she could say whatever she wanted… Damon would always be the 'kill first' kind of guy. He was looking curiously to her wondering about her change in demeanor. "Forget it," she mutters as she bends to remove her shoes.

"What are you doing?"

She raises an eyebrow annoyed. "Clearly we have a corpse to bury… I hope you've thought of a good explanation for him to disappear." He furrows his eyebrows. She continues, not giving him a chance to speak. "I also hope your charm is as good as you think it is and that nobody saw you together… or we're in deep shit."

"You want to go bury a corpse," he asks her raising an eyebrow.

She rolls her eyes as crosses her arms over her chest. "No, I want it to stay…" She pauses and glances around. "Where is Johnny's corpse Damon?" He suddenly laughs like she had just told him the greatest joke of all time. He was doubling over himself and had his eyes closed. She violently pulls his arm. "Damon," she hisses. She wasn't in the mood for his antics. "Where is the corpse?!"

"You are so fucking weird," he states between laughs.

She slaps his arm as hard as she could making him briefly stop. "Focus! We need to… think and bury. Maybe bury while we think… I fucking knew it was a mistake to wear white!"

He flashes her a charming smile. "Don't worry, I'll take care of it."

She scoffs. "Sorry if I want to be there to witness it," she mumbles as she tugs the sleeve of his jacket. "Can we go now?"

He looks at her feet. "You're going barefoot?"

"Beats burying a corpse in heels," she mutters. "With the amount of killing you do, can I expect to find a shove in your truck?" He starts laughing again. "Damon," she whines loudly. "Stop it! This is serious!"

"Clearly," he mocks her. He grabs her hand and pulls her with him. "One day we'll have to discuss your behavior."

"Mine?" She narrows her eyes. "You're the one that's killing people in crowded parties," she whispers harshly. "You're trying to lay low, remember?"

"This is exactly what we have to speak about," he told her. He flashes her a smile that she really wanted to slap of his face. "Sure… I killed him, you're the one that want to bury him."

She throws her hands in the air. "Good god, why would I want anyone to find him?"

"You should be yelling at me for killing, not for leaving his corpse unattended," he declares.

She shakes her head. "I seriously hope you thought this through Damon. Besides it's pointless to argue with you about killing people…" She suddenly stops. "Woah, you know what I just realized? You killed another one of my mom's flings!" She pauses and sighs tiredly. "I need a drink."

He stops walking. "Johnny is here."

"Balcony, seriously?" She raises an eyebrow and walks ahead glancing around. She furrows her eyebrows when she is on the edge. She looks down and back to him. "Damon," she mumbles tiredly. "It's not funny."

He grins. "Just a little?"

She scoffs and puts the shoes back on. "Seriously, don't joke like this! I seriously thought we were going to end up deep in the woods burying someone." She crosses her arms over her chest. "We need to discuss your pathetic attempt at humor."

"I'm confused," he admits as he walks to her. He looks down. "Amelia, I seriously killed him."

"But… how?"

"We need to speak with Alaric." She was feeling drained. She didn't even know what was worse, that he had killed the guy or the fact that a dead man was walking around. Said dead man was now aware that they were onto him. "The tacky ring you mentioned clearly was magic bling bling… very much like the History Teacher."

She furrows her eyebrows and sighs exasperated. "How many of those rings are around?"

"Add that to the growing pile of questions."

Thankfully when they find Alaric he was alone. At first Alaric rejected the idea of John having a ring just like his but then when, pressed by Damon, he told them were he had gotten it: Isobel. Clearly there was much more to the woman than merely giving birth to Elena. The possibilities were astounding and the implications were scary.

Amelia ends up walking away when she spots her mother walking to them. She squeezes Damon's arm and walks to her mumbling a 'tell me later'. Her mother looks to her in confusion and Amelia merely shrugs and pulls her away, to dance. Her mother was giving her odd looks but soon she gets distracted when the Mayor calls everyone. Not a second later John walks to them smiling. Amelia had to fight the urge to flinch away from him – there was something clearly wrong with him.

She doesn't get a chance to speak with Damon at the party. Jenna wanted to find Jeremy and Elena. Both of them seemed to have vanished into thin air. While Amelia calls Jeremy, Jenna calls Elena. The younger brother wasn't in a good mood and was close to being snappy – when questioned he mumbled that he was tired and had went home. She dismissed it for the time being since Johnny and his ring were the priority now. They had to find out why he was in the city and what he was planning.

When they reach the Gilberts Residence she mumbles a good night to John and kicks of her shoes and runs inside the house. Her mother and cousin comment on it but she ignores it. It wasn't like she could explain why she was eager to leave the man inside the car or why she wanted to speak with Damon. She rushes to her bedroom and texts him. For a while he didn't reply and she was pacing around crazily, thinking that maybe _Johnny_ was all smiles when he got to them because he had killed him. As time passed her worries increased. She was debating on calling him or even returning to the party. She was about to put another pair of shoes and run out of the house to see if he was okay when her phone vibrated.

 _I'm dropping by._

That couldn't be mean good news.


	6. 006

_._

 _Come touch me like I'm an ordinary man,_

 _have a look in my eyes,_

 _underneath my skin there is a violence,_

 _it's got a gun in it's hand,_

 _ready to make_

 _ready to make, read'_

 _ready to make sense of anyone, anything_

 _anyone, anything_

 _anyone, anything_

 _anyone, anything_

 _anyone, anything_

Bullets - Archive

 **A.N.: Sorry for the long wait. Feel free to share your thoughts - feedback is love (:**

* * *

She was sitting on the edge of her bed waiting for Damon. The dress was now all crumbled and her make-up was smudged – she looked like a mess. She couldn't help but to wonder what had happen and if Damon was okay. At least she knew he was alive and that was an improvement, moments ago she had thought that he was dead, well, deader… Still… Whatever happened couldn't be good and the possibilities – or rather, trying to guess what had in fact happened - were making her head hurt.

When Damon entered her bedroom her head was between her hands and she only realized he was there when he kneeled down in front of her and touched her knee. He offers her a smile making her smile back, almost reluctantly. He walks to her bedroom door and locks it and walks back to her, extending his hand to her. She tilts her head in confusion but presses her hand on his wondering what he was planning. He immediately pulls her up and picks her. Pressing a finger on his lips, he winks his eye and they leave her bedroom. She grips tightly onto his neck, pressing her head on his shoulder to prevent any possible sound from waking up her family. Last thing she needed was to explain why was she leaving the house with Damon. Still, even if everything was possibly worse than it had been hours ago, while he ran with her in his arms, Amelia was smiling.

When they reach his house, he puts her on the ground, leaving his hand on her back to make sure she wouldn't fall. He opens the door and leads her inside. On the living room, Stefan was sitting with a glazed look holding an empty glass. She raises an eyebrow – the younger brother didn't seem to realize that they were there – Damon waves his hand in the air dismissively and pulls her with him. He stops to pick up a bottle of bourbon and a glass and, completely ignoring Stefan, very much like the younger brother seemed to be doing, he walks to his bedroom with Amelia on his trail.

"So?"

He closes the door and walks to his bed, he sits on the edge and pours himself a glass. He places the bottle on the ground and looks to Amelia. "I don't know where to start." He immediately takes the glass to his lips and drinks nearly all of its contents.

She walks to him and sits. She grabs his hand and forces a smile, trying to reassure him. "We'll fix it." He gives her a dubious look making her squeeze his hand. "You can fix a lot of things when you put your mind to it. But you need to tell me what's wrong… I can't help if I don't know what's wrong."

"What isn't?" He mumbles closing his eyes.

For a while they are in complete silence. Amelia was burning with curiosity but she couldn't force herself to ask him again. Clearly he needed the time to gather his thoughts and even if she had never been a patient person, she was aware that rushing someone – especially if that someone was Damon – never ended well. So she sat there, observing him with worry.

" _Johnny_ knows," he mumbles opening his eyes. "He was the one that sent Isobel to me." Amelia opens her mouth and for a while she merely gawks – looking like a fish out of water. She hadn't seen that one coming. "He knows about me and Stefan and Ric… He knows about Katherine." He pauses locking his gaze on her. "I don't know how much he knows."

Amelia furrows her eyebrows. "So, he's spying everyone?"

"Maybe." He refills his drink. "Maybe he has minions to do his dirty work."

Amelia furrows her eyebrows. "But why?"

"Good question," he mumbles. "There's also a chance that he's playing us. That he knows less than he's implying." He pauses. "And it's not like I can kill him yet, he's definitely working with someone."

"And he has the magic ring of revival," she adds. She takes a deep breath of air. "So, what's our plan?"

Damon looks to her and raises an eyebrow. "You're not doing anything." She rolls her eyes. "I'm going to find out what he knows… Then I'll kill him."

"Oh, we could follow him around," Amelia suggests seemingly ignoring his words. There was a hint of excitement on her tone that made Damon snort. "Oh, oh! I know where he's staying… He gave us his address! Maybe we could go through his things! Oh, we could also steal his phone!"

Damon raises an eyebrow. "You worry me." There was a small smile on his lips. "And there's no we. I need you to stay safe."

She rolls her eyes. "Of course there's a we," she states sternly, narrowing her eyes a bit. "You're a vampire, so maybe you'll need me to enter the house or to distract someone. I'm good at distracting people then we go in and we snatch his things and discover his plans."

Even if it looked like he wanted to argue with her, he seemed a bit taken back by her words. "Just calm down James Bond," he says after a long pause. "I don't need you to walk around trying to steal his things… There's a chance that he doesn't know how much you are involved in this."

She scoffs. "If he really has people spying us, he knows." She pauses and pats his hand. "It's common knowledge that we're friends." She then furrows her eyebrows and tilts her head. "Is this why Broody was… whatever that was supposed to be? Super brooding?"

Damon sighs tiredly letting his body fall on the bed. "Don't worry about Stef…" He then looks to her and sighs. "Yet."

"It isn't related?" He shakes his head. "Magic red juice issues?"

Despite their conversation being a somewhat serious matter, Damon ends up laughing. "Something like that." He raises an eyebrow, decided to change the subject. "Are you hungry?" She nods and he gets up. "Change and meet me at the kitchen."

"I'm staying?"

He smiles. "I need my sidekick to plot the demise of _Johnny boy_." She laughs happy that he wasn't shutting her out, and nods.

He looks to her and smiles. Since he wasn't saying anything and she was feeling a little odd with the looks he was giving her, she raises an eyebrow. "What?"

He smirks, letting go of whatever he had thought. "Just wondering if you needed help to get out of the dress."

Not wanting to give him the pleasure of getting a reaction out of her she turns her back to him. "You can unzip me." She could hear him chuckling as he walked to her. Skillfully and without touching her skin, he pulled her zipper down. She looks to him, over her shoulder and smiles. "Now, go make us dinner wifey."

He rolls his eyes and shakes his head leaving the bedroom. "I'll make you pay for that one later." He stops when he's at the door and winks his eye. "If you need someone to rub your back, call." She snorts with a small smile on her lips but doesn't comment on it.

During the dinner they didn't speak about John and Stefan. There were no plots nor anything of the sort. It was a pleasant dinner where they merely joked around, effectively lighting up each other's mood before they had to face the storm that was coming their way.

Unlike Amelia had believed, she also had a good night's rest. Knowing that Damon was right beside her made her feel safe and it let her let go of the fact that everything was possibly falling around them. As soon as she fell on the bed – after Damon mockingly tucking her in – she felt in a peaceful slumber. She even laughed for feeling like that, a few months back if someone told her that she would one day feel safe next to him, she'd ask what where they smoking. Yet… the truth was, for better or worse, she trusted Damon and his presence made her feel secure. She simply hoped, really really hard, that nothing ever changed that. He had earned a permanent place on her heart, or rather, in is fashion, craved a space for him there.

The week passed faster than anyone had expected. John was constantly around and while on half of the times Amelia made something up so she could leave the house because he creeped her out – her mother helped her, sometimes almost urging her to go away – the other half she tried to get a hold of his things. That was when she realized that John was onto them, she didn't know if it was specifically her or Elena. He never left his things unattended too long and she almost got caught when she tried to steal his keys. She also found out that he was staying with a friend so Damon couldn't possibly enter the house uninvited. Said friend was out of town, convenient didn't fully describe it.

Since Damon wasn't being much of a help and was constantly scolding her, telling her that she would get caught and that thus she should stop before _Johnny_ did something, she turned to Alaric. She cornered him after one of his classes and told him what she was trying to do. At first the teacher didn't want anything to do with it, he was a sensible man and he believed that Amelia would end up getting caught in the crossfire and possibly hurt. She managed to convince him by saying that they merely had to get his phone and copy his contacts – and if Johnny knew Isobel, maybe he had her number… And that if he was concerned for her wellbeing he should come with her – at least like that he could keep an eye on her – because it wasn't like she'd give up. With that Alaric was on board, he called her cunning, something she took as a compliment even if he insisted it wasn't, and asked her what exactly she had planned.

She made her mother invite him for dinner – dropping hints that maybe John should be there. Her mother wasn't at all convinced but Amelia claimed that maybe if she saw that there was a 'man' around he'd stop wanting to play the 'Uncle' card and let them resume their lives. The plan was simple, one of them would distract John while the other got a hold of his things.

The dinner was awkward. Alaric and John spent most of the time glaring at each other and the rest of the family members were exchanging awkward looks. Amelia kept smiling as she witnessed John trying his best to keep his composure… especially when Amelia teased the older pair about their 'sleepovers'. The argument was inevitable. John questioned Jenna's parenting, Jenna lost it and called him hypocrite and Alaric tried his best to calm down Jenna, tossing a few jabs at John. With that Amelia gave the thumbs up to Alaric – and discreetly left the living room. Thankfully neither Elena nor Jeremy questioned her. The older teen was busy trying to keep peace while the younger got tired and eventually left.

In the end, after she copied the phone numbers to her arm – since she was paranoid that if she copied it to a paper she would end up losing it, or even letting it fall in front of John – they all parted ways. As Alaric and Jenna said goodbye to each other, she texted Damon to share the wonderful news: she had John's contacts. The vampire didn't share her joy such and not even five minutes later he was at her door, or rather, bedroom window. After a brief argument, which ended quickly since Amelia was still giddy because what she had done and didn't seem to take him seriously – nor his vague treats of locking her up in his basement and losing the key - he picks her up and takes her to his house to keep an eye on her. What he didn't know was that Amelia had already shared her findings with Alaric and as Damon copied the numbers to his phone and scrubbed her arm clean, trying to prevent her from further involvement, the vampire hunter was already working to discover everything he could about the information they had found.

She woke up with Damon shaking her and the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was a steaming cup of coffee. As she tried to rub the sleep out of her, Damon told her that he had dropped by her house to pick up her things so she could change there and go to school. He promptly showed her the underwear he had 'handpicked' for her and since she was still half a sleep, she couldn't help but to blush as she sighed tiredly, trying to hide behind the mug. She didn't get up to remove the items from his hands for two reasons: one, he definitely wanted to have a reaction – and she didn't want to give him another one besides the blush that was still adorning her cheeks – and two, he was faster and stronger than her, it was pointless. She allowed him to do whatever he wanted, knowing that eventually he'd get tired of it. He was commenting her underwear choices – and her apparent good taste – when she got up and yawned, dropping the mug on the nightstand. He stops to observe her and she calmly walks to him and extends her hand mumbling that she needed the items so she could dress herself. He bumps her nose with a smirk but gives her the things.

"I'm also making you breakfast. Think of it as a bribe to stay away from this all."

She snorts. "I'm not cheap buddy."

He fakes an offended expression. "Women would kill to have me cook for them."

She laughs. "If you wore a frilly apron I'd pay, I confess."

He rolls his eyes. "Nothing can emasculate me darling. I could be wearing a garbage bag and women would still wet their panties as I walked by."

She seems to ponder his words, briefly titling her head. He observes her, curious regarding the way she'd respond. "True," she concedes. "I admit that I'd join them."

"Oh my, you're bold today." He had been stunned for a second – truth to be told the smirk was masking his surprise. "You have but to ask Ames. I'll shed every bit of clothing at your command." He winks his eye making her roll hers. "I'm easy."

"I'd pee myself," she deadpans.

He sighs with faux disappointment. "There's no need to be defensive. I'm attractive, there's no shame in being attracted to me."

She smiles and grabs him with the hand that was free – the other still held her underwear. "Damon you are stunning, but you're also a whore. Plus, you're old. I'm no grave robber pal."

He gaps. "That's offensive." He then smirks. "One day Amelia, one day I'll make you admit everything. Then I'm gonna-"

She raises her hand in the air trying to push down the blush that was adorning her cheeks. "I don't really want to know how that sentence ends. Please, I just woke up. It's too early."

"Chicken," he mocks her. "Just for that I'll make you beg."

She snorts. "I know, I'll make it extra good for you," she mockingly says.

He laughs. "Heartbeats don't lie." He then pats her head. "I'll let you off easy. Just hurry."

"Thank you." She genuinely smiles.

Feeling strange with the whole exchange she walks to the bathroom. Maybe it was some sort of punishment for having gone through John's things when he wanted her to stay away. Normally she controlled herself well… It wasn't like she didn't find him attractive, she did have eyes, still… he was a friend, she'd never consider having something with him. It would doom their relation and everyone would probably kill them both.

Feeling silly for having such thoughts, she turns in the water and jumps in. She steers her mind to the day ahead. It was unlikely that Alaric had news regarding the contacts, he did mention he had a friend… Still those things normally took time. She wondered just how much time… She hoped that it didn't took long, hell, she wanted to be over with this fast. She wanted things to return to normal, whatever that meant – everything was making her redefine normal… and she hadn't reached any good conclusions yet.

When she walks downstairs to the kitchen, she sees Damon by the stove wearing an apron. A simple brown apron, nothing close to what she had mentioned before… Still she laughed as she sat down. He merely winked his eye and continued with whatever he was doing.

"Not paying you. I asked for frilly," she tells him.

On that moment Stefan enters the kitchen and drops his back. "Frilly? What did I miss?"

"Amelia's kinkiness. She wants me butt naked in a frilly apron," Damon comments briefly looking to her with a smirk on his lips.

Stefan furrows his eyebrows. "Why would anyone want that?"

She looks to him confused but she immediately shakes it off. This was a perfect chance to make him feel out of place. "Can you imagine how sexy he'd look?" She states playing along.

"Sexy?" Stefan laughs loudly startling both of them. "That's your definition of sexy?" His laughter booms again making the pair share a look.

"Stefy?"

"Broody?"

He stops laughing and smiles. "Hey, whatever floats your boat." He pats her shoulder. "Still, you can do better than Damon. Way better."

"What?" She was gapping.

"Please, I'm a gift to the womankind," Damon scoffs.

Stefan smirks and shrugs. "Whatever keeps you going, brother." He turns his attention to Amelia. "Want a ride to school? I'm taking the car today."

Amelia whimpers. "I don't know what's happening but it's scaring me."

"It's just a ride… I'm not taking you to the woods to have a bite," he comments rolling his eyes.

Damon had his eyes squinted. "Stefan? Is everything okay buddy? Were you drinking… or even smoking something?"

Stefan shakes his head. "You are the ones that tell me that I need to stop brooding," he tells them crossing his arms over his chest. "I finally listen and is this the reaction? Shouldn't you celebrate?"

Amelia gasps dramatically and gets up, running to Damon. She hides behind him. "I think the aliens got him!"

"My bet is an alternative dimension."

She claps her hands. "Oh, a demon stole his body…" She then scrunches her nose. "For some demony reason?"

"You're hiding behind the only demon I know," Stefan tells her as he sits. "So, can you two snap out of it? I'm sort of hungry."

Damon forces a smile. "No rabbits here brother."

Stefan shrugs as his gaze travels to her. "She looks tasty too, I wouldn't complain." Both of them looked stunned making him laugh loudly. "God, your faces!"

Her grip tightens around Damon's arm, even he looked tense. "He's really scaring me."

Stefan smiles. A full blown smile that showed his dimples. It was the first time she was seeing it, it made her feel odd. "Amelia, I'm sorry… You both know I'm out of the human stuff. Plus, I wouldn't bite you. You're safe with me."

"I don't even resent that," Amelia tells him. She looks to Damon that shrugs in response and gently pats her hand.

"And let's keep it like that," Damon says and he pushes her back to her seat. "I didn't know you were returning to school today."

Stefan shrugs. "It was about time. I feel great today."

"We've noticed," Amelia mumbles squinting her eyes as she looked to his face. She leans into him making him lean back.

Stefan furrows his eyebrows. "Amelia… You're sort of creeping me out more than usual."

Damon sighs and points the spatula at her. "You stay put, it's distracting me. At this rate breakfast won't be ready."

"Want a hand?" They both turn their attention to Stefan. "What? I'm a great cook."

Damon shakes his head and turns his attention back to the food. "I just want to know if this is the 'new' Stefan…" Amelia mumbles. "And how long will he be in town?"

He smiles. "You're silly. You were the one constantly telling me to stop brooding. I listened, be happy."

"Who'd say that the alternative was so scary," she mumbles.

Damon tks's her. "I always told you to be careful with what you wish for." He glances in Stefan's direction. "And you, I'll find out whatever you're hiding."

"Not hiding anything. I'm an open book."

Damon snorts. "Sure, and I'm an angel."

"You could be," Amelia pipes in.

Damon smirks as Stefan snorts. "Well, I am heavenly."

She smirks. "No, Lucifer was an angel once."

While Stefan laughs Damon narrows his eyes in fake anger. "You're terrible today."

"Pay off for earlier." She smiles, pleased with herself.

"You two are fun! We should do this more often," Stefan states looking at the pair that no longer looked amused.

The breakfast progressed in that fashion. They all trade quips and half of the time, Amelia and Damon teamed up against Stefan. Still, he gave as good as he got it – though sometimes he'd claim that it wasn't fair to have BFF's teaming up since his was a long way from there. He repeated his offer to take Amelia to school to have it shot down by Damon, he'd take her like he always did whenever she spent the night.

During the ride, Damon asked Amelia to keep an eye on Stefan and to look out for any odd behaviors. More odd than him joking, like disappearing with people. When she pressed he confessed that if he wasn't drunk, he could very well be back on human blood and with _Johnny_ around they had to keep it handled. She agreed to it and promised to report anything odd she noticed.

The day progressed almost as normal. Stefan, apart from being chirpy, wasn't doing anything strange. Bonnie had returned to town to much Elena's and her surprise and seemed to be avoiding them – Stefan included. Amelia had a run in – sort of – with her. She waved her hand in the air and was approaching her when she began walking faster outside as if she hadn't noticed Amelia. Confused was an understatement for what she felt like, still, she didn't press and chased her. Whatever it was, Bonnie was the sort to speak with the person when she was ready. Also, her grandmother's death was recent… Amelia didn't want to add up to the problems.

When Amelia was walking to her lockers to grab her art supplies since she had a free period, Stefan and Elena were there. She had to fight the annoyance and urge to shout at them. After seeing Bonnie and apparently being ignored, she was cranky and the last thing she needed was… whatever they had planned. Since Stefan seemed to be high on roses and unicorn's blood she couldn't even predict exactly what this was going to turn into. They were as likely as to scold her or to invite her to have a picnic. Things had to return back to normal, she wouldn't survive if thing continued as they were.

"Not in the mood," she announces.

Elena frowns. "Spoke with Bonnie?"

"That's a stretch," Amelia comments. "You?" Elena shakes her head and frowns. "She was walking outside. Seemed to be in a hurry too"

Elena looks to Stefan. "Go on, at least you know where she is." Elena nods and pecks his lips before rushing outside.

Amelia furrows her eyebrows. "Not gonna chase after her?"

Stefan smiles. "I'm not glued to her… I still exist when she's not around," he states.

"Really?" Amelia smirks. "I always thought you were like a robot, only had power to move and speak when Elena was in the perimeter."

He shakes his head, the smile was still there. "I thought you were going with the lost puppy metaphor."

"It also applies." She sighs as all traces of humor disappear from her face. "You should go anyway."

"Ditching me already? Only took you 30 seconds… I think we broke a record," he comments with faux enthusiasm.

She rolls her eyes. "Seriously, not in the mood and if my interaction with Bonnie hints at something… Elena isn't going to be either."

"She's nicer than you so maybe she'll have better luck."

Amelia snorts. "I don't want to be nice…"

"Good, if it weren't the case I'd feel sorry for you."

She looks to him and laughs. "I'll have you know that I'm very charming when I want to be."

"Don't doubt it," he tells her with a smile. "But, alas, you never want to."

She waves her hand dismissively. "You maggots haven't earned the privilege."

"Really your highness? What must one do to earn the privilege?"

She tilts her head. Stefan looked completely different from what she was used to. This even surpassed her encounter with drunken Stefan. "I'm strangely amused… and creeped out. Still, it's sort of nice to see you relaxed."

He blinked. "Do you find me that tense?"

"You are the definition of tension," she tells him as she finally opens her locker. "Now if you excuse me… I have a guy to stalk."

He gaps. "What?"

She grins. Her eyes were twinkling with mischief. "Not gonna tell you. Don't know how much of a changed man you are and I really don't want to get scowled."

He shakes his head. "Not going to, promise. Cross my heart and hope to die…"

She raises an eyebrow. "You're dead already."

"Go on… Don't leave me in suspense."

She looks around and inches closer to him. "There's this guy I dislike… And I'm planning my next move on him. I need to assess how things are… Keep him scared… grounded… like the vermin he is."

Stefan laughed. "You're strange."

She huffs. "Says the mythological creature." She gathers her things and closes the door. "I'm not going to pretend that I'd invite you... 'Cause in y right mind I'd never would." She smirks. "So yeah, have fun doing whatever it is you do when Elena isn't around."

He scoffs. "You're loss. I'm an excellent company."

She smiles. "Thank you for telling me. I'd never reach that conclusion alone." She laughs at his offended expression. "I'll see you later Stefan."

"Don't cause too much mayhem."

She walks away and waved her hand. "Don't make any promises."

* * *

Amelia walks away from her mother to answer her phone. She didn't have a chance to greet Damon. "Where are you? I dropped by your house, it was empty."

"Shopping," she states as her looks to her mother that was furrowing her eyebrows. "Why? Something wrong?"

"Like they are ever right…" He mutter. "I really need to speak with you. Tell me where you are and I'll pick you up."

Amelia frowns. "I'm with my mother… Elena's in this-"

"Don't care," he interrupts her. "Seriously, Ames…"

She sighs. "Give me a second." She walks to her mother that had an eyebrow raised. "This thing came up…"

"Give me the phone please," Jenna tells her with forced sweetness. "Damon?"

"Yeah, I need to borrow your kid. I'll return her later in perfect condition, promise."

Jenna groans loudly. Amelia was curiously looking to her mother wondering what Damon had told her. "She came out of my vagina." Amelia automatically laughs at her mother's words making said woman raise her hand in the air. "I have more rights than you. Today is mine… We're shopping and we'll be done in a couple of hours."

"What are you shopping for?"

A strangled noise leaves Jenna's lips. His question had threw her off. With a dumbfounded expression she answers, "Uh, a dress for Elena…"

"What if I have the perfect item? I'll trade you the dress for Amelia, I really need her."

Jenna snorts. "I'm not trading my kid for a dress."

Amelia furrows her eyebrows. "Hey, I'm worth more than a dress!" She exclaims offended, puffing her cheeks.

Damon laughs having heard Amelia's indignation. "What can I do to hurry this up?"

"Why do you even need her?"

Damon sighs. "I received terrible news about some distant relatives… and I have to break it to Stefan. When he was little he… well, I'm not going to give you then sob story," he lies. "Amelia knows it… and I need her input. He's not going to react well, let's put it like that."

Jenna looks to Amelia and sighs. "Are you serious?"

He snorts. "If I told you that I needed her for a satanic ritual?"

"Well, it would be more in character… My kid isn't tactful. She ruined Santa for the other kids."

"I resent that," Amelia mutters narrowing her eyes.

Jenna smiles. "I still love you kiddo."

Damon sighs. "Well, sad to disappoint. Terrible family news, that's all. Really need her input. But I'll make note of the info if I ever need someone for a satanic ritual."

Jenna sighs. "Fine but it better be serious. She's also going to the Founders party today. I expect her to be there on time and ready. Not a hair out of place. I volunteered her to help with Elena's hair."

Amelia whimpers. "What?" It was the first she was hearing about this

"Done! Tell her I'll swing by soon." With that he disconnects the call.

Jenna sighs as she hands her the phone. "I really dislike him sometimes."

Amelia stores the phone. "What's the bit about Elena's hair?"

Jenna smiles sheepishly. "She asked my help. You're better…"

She sighs. "You have to warn me…"

"No, I don't. That gives you a chance to run." Jenna smirks. "Still, what's happening with Damon's family?"

Amelia blinks. What on earth had Damon told her mother? She rolls her eyes. "You don't want to know, trust me. The shit is so confusing that I have a hard time following it." Her mother raises an eyebrow. "Didn't you noticed their odd relation? Well, let's just say it runs in the family… Troubled souls I tell you, hey, maybe I'm a distant cousin of them?"

"What?" Her mother blinks rapidly. "Well, I hope everything works out fine…" She trails off. "I want you put together, okay?" Amelia rolls her eyes. "You know how people in this town are."

"And I should care why?"

Jenna smiles. "Your cousin is running in the pageant. Please, your best behavior."

Amelia smirks. "Bribe please?"

Jenna laughs. "Sure, the usual?"

They continue in that fashion till her phone rang again – Damon had got there. Her mother seemed worried thinking that he had reached them so fast by driving as a lunatic, Amelia soothed her by claiming that maybe he was close. She seemed doubtful, but allowed the girl to leave.

As soon as she entered the car and closed the door, Damon drove off and started telling her the _interesting day_ he had. If she was completely honest it seemed that he was ready to burst into bit due the annoyance. First he had to team up with John to discover a robbery – that had been committed by none other than his dear brother. What was robbed? Blood bags! And what was worse for Damon was that, by his words, Stefan had done a sloppy job. And how he discovered it? Anna dropped by for a visit… The day was going from bad to worse and if he didn't do something… well, shit was going to happen. On a brighter note – even if he didn't really looked like he was experiencing positive feelings when he told her – _Johnny_ had been grasping at straws. He didn't know everything, hell, he didn't know any of the important bits.

That generated a heated debate between them since being aware that Stefan and Damon where vampires seemed an important bit for her. Damon claimed that it wasn't something that chopping a few fingers wouldn't cure – which in turn led her to tell him that he couldn't simply murder his problems. By his accounts it had worked so far so it would continue working. She merely sighed tiredly and rubbed her temples, this was an argument that it wasn't worth having.

Then there was also the matter with the item John wanted. Damon had no clue regarding what it was or what it was used for. One thing they both agreed on, whatever it was, _Johnny_ would not have it.

When it was time to Amelia to get ready they hadn't reached any conclusion and she was worried out of her mind. It was making her so out of her game that when she finally comes to her senses she's inside the room assigned to the participants curling Elena's hair. Thankfully not only did she managed not to burn her cousin, but her mother and Elena seemed to be locked in a conversation ignoring her apathy. Of course that the calmness would soon end.

Her mother leaves the room to secure a place for her and Amelia. A good spot to watch over her 'show'. She kissed Elena's forehead and left… Amelia had no clue that it was the signal that everything was about to take a turn for the worse. Elena asked her to stay with her for a while longer since she needed help with the zipper. Inside the other room there was a girl – Amber – panicking. The girl leaves to get some fresh air – Amelia advised a drink only to have her cousin scold her and asking Amber to ignore Amelia's words – and Damon, as if he was lurking around waiting for a chance, enters the room.

Elena narrows her eyes. "You can't be back here."

Damon doesn't look a bit fazed. "We need to talk." He looks to Amelia and nods.

Elena glances between them. "Does it have to be right now?" She wiggles the dress. "Sort of busy."

"Normally I would have a completely different outlook of what I'm about to tell you but since it could really inconvenience me…" He forces a smile. "I'll squeal."

"What are you talking about?" She looks to Amelia. "What's he talking about?"

"Stefan's still drinking human blood."

"What?!" She looks to Amelia.

Amelia sighs. "Yeah… "

"A month ago I would have rejoiced but with the council back on the alert, it is not a good time for Stefan to fly off the handle…"

Elena looked a bit skeptical. "I know he's been a little edgy but he said that was normal.

Damon rolls his eyes. "Sure… if normal is a fridge full of stolen blood bank contraband."

Elena sits down in the couch. "Oh my god." She looks to Amelia. "Was that why you were…"

"We're worried," Amelia confirms. She looks to Damon.

"You need to realize that what Stefan does it's not normal, his entire existence isn't normal. Normal to a vampire is drinking human blood but he spent all this time fighting it when he should have been learning to control it and now it's controlling him instead."

"I can't believe this," Elena insists. "I mean, it's Stefan that we're talking about here."

Amelia sighs tiredly. "He's still a vampire…"

Damon nods. "And on human blood? He'll do anything, he'll say anything because he's not gonna want to stop. Trust me. None of us ever do."

She jolts out of the couch and starts pacing. "This is all my fault; I'm the one who fed him the blood in the first place."

"C'mon it was bound to happen," Damon states rolling his eyes. "What we need to do now is to make sure that he doesn't attract too much attention."

She stops and looks to Damon. "Damon, it's on me."

"God, this is not the time Elena," Amelia mutters narrowing her eyes. "Sure you gave him the blood… It wasn't you that made the choice for him to contradict his nature… if he was a bit more like Damon, it would have been fine."

Elena glares. "Stefan doesn't need to be more like Damon, he's fine the way he is!"

"Yeah?" Amelia scoffs. "Someone that can't control himself 'cause he's denying his nature? Feel whatever you want about Damon. Fuck, think he is the demon's spawn… At least when he kills someone it's because he wanted it. Not because he lost control!"

"Oh yeah, because he's the picture of stability!"

Damon groans. "Ladies! As much as I enjoy catfights, this is not the time."

"What's going on in here?" Everyone froze in place with their eyes locked in Stefan.

Damon is the one that breaks the silence. "I was just filling Elena on your extra-curricular activities."

Stefan furrows his eyebrows briefly and chuckles. "What are you talking about?"

"I know about the blood, Stefan."

"Awkward," Amelia mumbles looking to Damon.

Damon glances between them. "I'm uh - We'll be downstairs, drinking."

"Yes, yes please." She grips onto his sleeve like her life depended on it. Once they leave the room she looks to him. "Was it wise to tell her? Won't it make it worse?"

"I had to do something… It wasn't like you had a better idea, was it?" She sighs and let's go of him. "Aw, I didn't mean it like that."

"I'm okay Damon. Still awkward as confusing a fat guy with a pregnant woman," she mumbles making a small smile appear on his lips. "Let's just hope you didn't make him desperate."

When was guiding her downstairs when she stopped she had caught whatshername hyperventilating by the corridor. "Ames?"

"Uh, do you have a flask on you?"

He raises an eyebrow. "What?" he reaches into his pocket. "There's booze downstairs drunky. Can't wait a minute?"

"I know." She looks to him and smiles. "Be there in a second. Now I'm going to do a good deed for karma points."

He laughs. "Doesn't work like that."

"Let's hope it does, we need all we can get."

Damon shakes his head. "I'll be by the bar."

She walks slowly to Amber trying not to rouse her. The girl smiled when she saw her and shared that she was beyond nervous. Amelia handed her the flash and winked her eye as she pressed her index on her lips. The girl reluctantly took a gulp, spiting half of it on Amelia who in turned laughed as she panicked. Amber ended up laughing as well and relaxed a bit. She tried again and this time she managed to hold it in.

"Now, deep breaths. You can do this!"

Amber furrows her eyebrows. "Why are you helping me? I mean, thanks…"

"Well, I need karma points…" Amber frowns and looks at her strangely. "Plus looking to you in that state gives me anxiety." She pats her shoulder. "Now off you go! You'll be late."

Amber nods and smiles. "Thanks… uh…"

"Amelia." She points to her dress. "I'll clean this off."

"Sorry again."

Amelia waves off the girl and walks to the bathroom – stopping briefly for directions. When she enters she sees Stefan with his fangs out – completely out of it - and a broken mirror. She widens her eyes and closes the door.

"Down boy," she mumbles. "This." She circles around his face. "Is not acceptable… and stop with the heavy breathing, you're not a bulldog."

"You shouldn't be here… I'm… I'm not myself." He turns his back to her. "Please leave."

She sighs. "Karma points my ass." She taps his shoulder. "And look at me… it's rude to turn your back when you're being spoken to."

A strangled laugh leaves him. "That's what's you worrying about?"

"I'm worried with your deep issues with being a vampire," she offers.

He rapidly turns around and presses her against the door. "I don't have deep issues."

"Clearly," she mumbles as she tries to tame her breathing. He had scared the breath out of her. "Let go please… It's kind of painful."

Like her skin had suddenly grown toxic, he jolts back. His face returns to normal and he seemed in physical pain. "I'm… I'm sorry." He starts rocking on his heels. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Take deep breaths," she mumbles as she awkwardly pats his shoulder. "Deep breaths…"

"All I can focus on is your heartbeat."

She groans. "I'm not a meal Stefan," she mutters narrowing her eyes. "Look, you're clearly out of it… We should leave."

He looked alarmed. "We? You want to leave with me?"

"I sure as hell don't want you to walk around alone," she tells him honestly. "I feel like if someone looks at you wrong and bam… they're lunch."

He laughs bitterly. "So much faith."

"You pressed me into a door, excuse me for thinking you're ready to snap," she mutters. "Do you want to leave or do you rather if I get Damon for you…"

He furrows his eyebrows. "Now you're just mocking me." He takes a few steps in her direction making her walk back. He only stops when his face was an inch from hers and her back was completely pressed against the door. "Why do you even care? Do you think I won't bite you?" He touches her pulse joint. "You are clearly afraid."

"Yeah and we've established that I have suicidal tendencies and do stupid shit…" She states as she tries really hard not to scream. "Stefan, please remove yourself from me… You're invading my personal bubble and you smell fine and everything… but this is odd and making me feel very strange and perturbed."

He laughs and takes a step back. "You are insane Amelia."

"And you are out of control." She presses her hand on her heart. "Now no sudden movements, please… I'm still jumpy from all the…. Bubble invasion thing."

Stefan snorts. "Damon is always on your personal space."

She rolls her eyes. "One, you are not him. Two, he doesn't look at me like I'm prime rib and he's a starving man."

"Of course," he mocks her. "'Cause he never had a taste."

Amelia sighs. "Can we not discuss my blood? I'm feeling very self-aware." It seemed like she was speaking alone. He was looking to her like she was a puzzle. "Stefan?"

"You'd really leave with me, while I'm like this?"

She sighs. "Yeah, I would."

"Why?"

Amelia frowns. "I rather if something bad didn't happen to you. Even if you would be the one that would do the 'bad' things." She rolls her eyes. "But if you cross the line… I'm sure that it will be harder for you to regain your sanity and there the chance that there would be a stake with your name on it."

"Your dress is stained," he comments suddenly.

Amelia laughs – it had a hysterical tinge to it. He was being rather random. "Amber spit on me."

He looked confused. "What?"

"Long story short, nervous gal… gave her booze, Damon's stuff is strong so she spit it…" She pauses. "So what are we going to do?"

Stefan sighs. "I can't face Elena… She wasn't supposed to know."

"She'll get over it," Amelia mumbles making him snarl. "Stefan, please, stop acting like you're a dog with rabies."

"What the hell is your issue with her?" His eyes were narrowed.

"Can we not?" Even if there was a chance, a big one given the looks he was giving her that he was going to bite her head off… "Look, I get that it's bad that you're on human blood. 'Cause you can't control it… But, it's hardly the end of the world pal."

"I can't control it," he snaps. "I thought I could but I can't!"

"Then learn. Suck it up and ask Damon's help…"

His face changes and he lunges. Thankfully he doesn't bite her but pushes her roughly into the wall. "You don't know what you're talking about. You don't know what it's like! And why are you trying to anger me? Do you really want to die that bad? Why do all of you suddenly think that you have the answers?"

"You got to stop manhandling me," she mutters. "And I'm not Elena nor Damon, Stefan. I'm Amelia. I'll neither judge nor sugarcoat it… And if you bite me… You'll make such a mess that it won't even be pretty."

He lets go of her. "You are so foolish." He takes a few deep breaths of air. "Try to watch what you say, okay?" He offers her a smile. "I'd regret harming you… even if you're a pain on my ass most of the time."

Even if she was scared out of her wits, she laughed. "One of my best features, I'm sure."

They end up leaving the bathroom a bit after. She convinces him to make a pit stop at his car so he had a blood bag on him – which resulted in an argument but thankfully this time he didn't really press her against anything or even tossed her away. As he collected his _things_ Amelia took off her shoes and hid them by his tires. When asked she said she would rather not walk in heels.

"Barefoot is better?"

She nods. "Plus we're going into town, the walk will make you good… maybe ice cream?"

"Ice cream?"

She looks to him like he was retarded. "Ice cream will make it a bit better, yeah?"

"If you say so…"

"Have faith young grasshopper," she mumbles. He laughs and shakes his head. "What?"

"You're being really random."

She waves her hand dismissively. "When I'm nervous I babble… and I'm nervous."

He raises an eyebrow. "You think I'll eat you?"

"There's that," she admits. "Being with an unstable vampire does put people on edge."

"Your words are like a balm," he mocks her. "I feel so much better... so more in control."

She rolls her eyes. "I can deal with snarky."

"Damon is your friend, you chose snarky," he states.

"We're not discussing Damon… let's focus on you, alright?"

Stefan raise an eyebrow. "That's a first coming from you. But alright, no Damon… nor Elena. Deal?" She extends her pinky. "Really?"

"You're in or what?" He shrugs and warps his pinky around hers. "Now we just have to get our hands on ice cream… If you could get me some shoes… I'd appreciate it."

He ends up compelling a woman – on her backyard – for her flip-flops amusing Amelia to no end. She promised the woman the safe return of her shoes and after that they resume their walk to the city. He hands her his jacket and wallet – since all of her things were with her mother which she was sure that would cause general panic once they noticed that she was missing - and while she goes buy them ice cream, he sits on the park.

He was the picture of desolation when she returned. His shoulders were hung and his head was between his hands, almost like he was ready to pull out his hair. She bumps her knee against his and offers him the cone she had gotten from him. For a few seconds he merely stares vacantly to her and when he finally accepted the cone, a breath she didn't know she was holding left her lips.

The no discussing Elena promise soon flew out of the window. Soon all his feeling poured out. How much shame he was feeling and how disappointed she must be with him. Amelia made her best trying to steer him off the topic – angering him a couple of times. In the end she gave up and ended up borderline yelling at him.

"You are a fucking vampire! This is silly Stefan. Human blood makes you healthier and if you slowly started to consume it, next time it end up in your system you won't end up like a closeted junky! There's nothing to be afraid, you're no more of a monster than a normal human. People sometimes do bad things, really bad things and not because they need blood to live."

Of course that Stefan being Stefan didn't take her words well. After a brief shouting contest – being both of them glad that no one was around to actually witness it – they give up on convincing the other. After that they really didn't touch anything blood, Elena and Damon related.

There was an awkward silence and while Amelia had finished her ice cream, his was melting away. Knowing that it was a really bad idea but not as bad as allowing him to mull over what had happen and would happen as a result of it. She sticks her finger on the ice cream making him look to her like she had lost her mind. She smirks and rubs it against his face. His initial reaction was the perfect image of bewilderment and then he merely burst on laughter and told her that she sort of resembled his best friend – Lexi.

That was when the conversation finally took a turn for better. He began telling her story of the time he spent with her. Amelia was so shocked that at some point she fell out of the bench – she couldn't believe that Stefan, broody Stefan – had done so many insane things. His reply was "I've been around Amelia." Prompting her to urge him to tell her more. So he did, he told her so many of their adventures that soon night was falling. So they continued speaking as they walked back to Founders Hall.

When they were at the edge of the parking lot, she touched his shoulder making him stop.

"Amelia?"

"Shouldn't you… slurp the magic red juice?" Stefan looked conflicted. "You've been twitching… and… well, it's better if you're not… hungry…"

He takes a deep breath. "You really believe I can control it?"

"Others do it, right?" She shrugs. "Plus, you're in for a treat… you know this, even if no one was hurt and finally something didn't go worst case scenario on us… I bet that our disappearance hasn't gone unnoticed..."

"Just… I…"

She hands him the bag. "Blame it on me. Really, I don't want to walk in there with you hungry. It's all on me."

She could see his conflict. She really could, it was almost palpable. It seemed to take forever for him to accept the back and to bite into it. He ended up observing her reaction as he drank the contents. She didn't seem fazed, her heartbeat didn't pick up – she wasn't scared – she seemed to be curious and when he finished she laughed.

"You're a messy eater…" She uses the inside of the sleeve of his jacket to clean his face. On that moment, he could very when pass as a statue – granted a fighting one since his fangs where still out. "Seriously-"

There was a whoosh and suddenly someone was between her and Stefan interrupting her from her task. "What the fuck is happening here? What the fuck did you do Stefan?" Stefan growls.

"Nothing! Nothing," she yells quickly as she pulls Damon to her. One of her hands gripped onto his jacket while the other went for his chest pulling him to her - as of it could prevent him from moving "We went for a walk… no bites. No bites whatsoever."

He turns to her very slowly. He seemed angry, worried, relived – she had never seen so many emotions on his face before. His hands gently cup her face and slide to her neck as if she had to physically feel that she was fine. "Never disappear again," he half yells before pulling her to him. "I thought you were hurt. I found your shoes. Don't you ever do this Amelia!"

She laughs as she warps her arms over him thinking that the worst wouldn't happen after all. "Sorry…."

"Stefan?" Elena's voice rings clearly. She wanted to take a peek but she was still pressed against Damon. "Stefan?! Why do you have blood…?"

Then there was a groan of pain that made Damon let go of her so fast that she fell on the ground. "Now, now… let's all calm down. The blood doesn't belong to Ames…" Bonnie looks to her and stops whatever she was doing. Soon Stefan was breathing again and without saying a word, she leaves. He cringes. "Witches." He looks to Amelia and extends his hand. "Sorry about that." He flashes her a smile.

"My ass hurts," she whines as he pulls her up.

He wiggles his eyebrows. "Want me to massage it?"

"Can you be serious?" Elena yells. She walks to Stefan that ends up running away. "Stefan!"

"You'll speak with him later," Damon mutters. "We both are." He glances in Amelia's direction. "You too. Now it's time to deal with the mess you and Stefy created."

Amelia pouts as she crosses her arms over her chest. "You're welcome by the way… There are no bodies…"

"I don't know about that," he tells her. She raises an eyebrow. "I'll explain later. For now you should check on the witch… and we are going to Liz. The story is that you and Stefan had a fight." He smirks. "Troubles in paradise, which isn't a lie…"

"I'm not in the mood."

"Neither am I," he tells her sternly as the smirk vanish. "Let's fix this so we can deal with the real problems, okay?" he claps his hands. "Good, everyone is on the same page. Now chop, chop Elena… You need to catch up with your witch." She groans and does as he told her. "And you, you're sticking with me and tonight we'll have a serious conversation."


	7. 007

_._

 _I'm thinking we should ride_

 _To a place that we don't know_

 _To a place where no one's seen us before_

 _I'm thinking, you and I_

 _Better just go with the flow_

 _Last thing that we should do is go slow_

Lurk - The Neighbourhood

 **A.N.: I hope this answers to your questions! If not just leave them and I'll address it on the next chapter. Feedback is love :3**

 **The Yin and Yang Fallen Angel: In case it wasn't at all clear, Amelia is around 16 and a half. So, older than Jeremy but a few months younger than Elena. Hope it answers your question.**

* * *

Damon was pacing in front of Amelia as she sat on the edge of his bed. He'd occasionally stop, look at her then he'd open his mouth narrow his eyes clench his fist and resume walking. He had been like this for the last ten minutes and it was seriously scaring her. She had never seen him act in such fashion. When he told her that he wanted to speak with her, she figured that he'd yell and make his vague threats only to have her tell him that she didn't believe since he _loved her to bits._ This, this was nothing close to it.

True to his words he did take her to Liz after the whole incident. Apparently he had been the one that noticed that she had been taking too long to return, meaning that she was missing. So, he went to Jenna unknowingly worrying her which led to Liz's involvement. While Damon searched the house for her and – after he saw the bathroom – Stefan, Jenna did a search of her own which he assumed that led Liz to calling him. He had been at the woods searching for her, worried out of his mind thinking that maybe Stefan was having a meal out of her and he just didn't seem to find them in time to prevent her death.

He hadn't outright told her how worried he was. How he felt that if he was human he'd have a heart attack, that knowing that she was with Stefan in that state… knowing that the next time he saw her she could be very well be thorn in not so pretty pieces… cold and dead… all the things he didn't associate her with. He didn't tell her the feelings of despair and impotency he felt or how he had been about to murder everyone and everything that crossed his path while he was searching for her. Even if she didn't have a clue regarding the extent of what he felt, she couldn't bring herself to be her usual self and respond as she'd usually did, to argue back… to be snarky as he was being. She allowed him to scold her as he kept touching her lightly as if he needed reassurance that she was in fact there, safe and sound next to him.

In the midst of his worry he didn't even think to clean the evidence – meaning the broken glass with Stefan's blood – and rushed out of the mansion. Liz found it and called him… That was another thing he didn't share with Amelia. When the woman called for his help he had been about to tell her to fuck off but then she said the magic words that made him return to the Founders Hall: Stefan and Amelia are missing. John and I need your help… There's blood Damon. So he returned to be stared down my John – mildly threatened by the latter, which led to him to punch the man. He didn't share the exact words but by the look on his face, whatever John had told him… had seriously angered him.

It didn't became more urgent to find her… He was already on it, but, it he had another worry added up to it. He needed to make the humans stay out of his path so he could quickly find her and Stefan. Amelia's life in his mind depended on how fast he got to her and as the hours passed he was almost sure the next time he saw her she'd be dead. That's when Elena found him. At first she was yelling at him, apparently blaming him for what was happening… She demanded to know where the hell he and Amelia had been since her aunt was worried sick. He had no patience to deal with the girl and was pushing her to the side when she had the nerve to grab him and demand answers. That was all that it took for him to flip. He shoved her hands away and told her to stay the hell away from him because he wasn't in the mood and he wouldn't be accountable for whatever he did to her. She began babbling that Stefan was also missing, that she almost had to drop out of the pageant… Like he cared on that moment about the petty thing! That was when Bonnie walked by them. She noticed that he was threatening Elena and used her witchy ju-ju on him making him tumble to the ground. He was about to rip someone's head off but as if like the gods hadn't forsaken him 150 years ago… he heard her voice. He managed to get away and ran to her. But then there was Stefan, blood and she was… touching his face? He didn't know what was going on.

Of course that he had recounted it rather loosely, with not as many details. He really didn't want her to know the extent of what her disappearance had caused… Hell…He didn't want to know himself, though he did admit the implications… to himself at the very least. Amelia was important to him, much more important than he had expected and it worried him. A whole lot.

Dealing with Liz hadn't been easy but Amelia played her part well. She apologized over and over and meekly nodded as all the adults ganged up to scold her. She did better that Damon had expected, at first he was all in for it – even scolding her himself. But then, well, who'd know what could have happened if she hadn't been the one to find Stefan… Her mother grounded her and took her home immediately. And not once did she tried to justify her behavior – it wasn't like she could tell the truth anyway…

When she got home Damon wasn't there. He had said that he'd be since he had to have a serious conversation with her, but he wasn't. She was a pile of nerves when he finally appeared. Her hands trembled and for once he wasn't smiling or joking. He was just… looking as if he didn't know what to do with her. Not offering her any explanation, smile or even comfort… God, on that moment she'd even be happy if he yelled at her. But he just scooped her on his arms and took off. They got to his house, apparently Stefan wasn't there yet, placed her on his bed and briefly told what had happened as he paced in front of her sometimes stopping to touch her gently on the shoulder, head or hands. Once the recounting of the events ended, he continued pacing.

The silence finally got the best of her. "Damon?"

He stops. "I am so pissed Amelia," he tells her sternly, narrowing his eyes for good measure. "So very pissed." She nods as she lowers her head. "What the fuck where you thinking? Stefan is dangerous when he's like that!"

"I know," she mumbles. "There were a couple of times that I thought he was going to end me."

He growls. "And what, you where okay with it? Are you suicidal Amelia?" He glares as he takes a few steps in her direction. "He wouldn't turn you… You'd be dead **dead**. Do you even realize that?" When she lowers her head he forces her to look at him. "Dead Amelia, for good." When she doesn't respond he removes his hand from her face and groans. He takes a deep breath and tries to calm down, he still didn't know what had led to her disappearance with Stefan nor what had happened while they were away. "What happened?"

"He was losing it in the bathroom," she says weakly. "Was all snark and bark but didn't really hurt me." She pauses and scrunches her nose. "Yanked me around for a bit, everything made him lose it."

"What?" He was glaring again and she had to fight the need to whimper.

"It was easy to piss him off… but… it wasn't serious… As I've said he didn't bite me."

He narrows her eyes and approaches. On this moment he seemed like a predator ready to jump on his prey. "What did he do?" His voice was dangerously low and she couldn't remember a time when Damon had frightened her more than on that moment.

"Uh… Pressed me against the door… I mentioned that he was losing it and he did," she mumbles lowering her eyes. She couldn't face him while he looked at her like that. "But then," she tells him with a more upbeat tone looking to him again, trying to calm him down. "We left and he calmed down… we had ice cream and we returned. You found us just before we had a chance to enter -"

"Oh, thank god you had ice cream," he snaps. "I'm glad you had a good time Amelia."

The feeling of annoyance soon surpasses everything else she was feeling – like the guilt of worrying everyone so much, especially Damon... She had never seen him act like this before. "Oh it wasn't like that," she counters raising her voice. "It wasn't like I was walking in the park with him talking about my crushes, Damon. We didn't plan to braid each other's hair in a sleepover. At the time it seemed like the right thing to do… I had to get him away, he could have killed someone."

"And?" He yells. "Was it better if he killed you? People die Amelia! Your life is much more important than theirs!"

"At the Founders Hall? You're laying low!"

He grabs her shoulders more forcefully that it would be normal. "I'd deal with it… You should have come to me, Amelia. You should have come to me instead of taking off with him on your own terms for ice cream!"

"It wasn't like that!"

When his fingers dig into her flesh she whimpers. Thankfully he immediately stopped and sighed as his grip loosened. "Next time think… Even if you have more sense than your cousin… You don't know the extent of what Stefan's hiding," he shares gently caressing her arms. "How dangerous it really was…" She tilts her head in confusion as he sighs again. "Next time come to me. Always come to me," he presses locking his gaze on hers. "Promise me Amelia, promise that next time… whenever something like this happen you'll come to me. Fuck the rest and find me. Always come to me." His stare was so intense that neither could blink. She nods. "No, promise me," he urges her. "I want to hear it. I need to hear it."

"If… if the situation allows it, I'll go to you," she mumbles. "I promise."

"Good." He closes his eyes briefly and walks away putting space between them. "Change so we can go to bed."

She raises an eyebrow. "I'm grounded."

"You are," he confirms. "I'm not letting you out of my sight." She rolls her eyes. "Just… go change. I'm tired and I'd like to sleep on this, okay? Don't make it worse than it already is."

She looks to him and nods as she gets up from the bed. After she got a t-shirt, she glances to him… was already taking off his clothes with his back turned to her. She sighs and walks to him pressing a hand on his shoulder. "I really didn't mean to worry you."

"You can't be that stupid Amelia." He looks to her and frowns. "Of course I would worry. You vanished, you didn't have your cellphone… Stefan was with you, there was a broken mirror… Abandoned shoes… I didn't know what the hell had happened. Did you even think?" She frowns. "You didn't. You can't have thought this through… How did you expect me to feel? Happy you vanished with him? Happy that you didn't come to me?"

"Seriously, I'm really sorry."

He nods. "I know. And you better be." A hint of a smile appears on his lips. "Now don't look so glum. You're about to sleep with me."

The small change made her grin and laughter bubble out of her. She squeezes his arm with a bit of urgency. For a while she had been worried that he'd behave like that for the foreseeable future. "Thank you for the privilege…"

"Don' butter me up missy. I'm still pissed." He bumps her nose.

"Not even if I said you are the sexiest man alive, well, sort off alive?"

He smirks. "Stating the obvious won't get you any points. But… It's pleasant." She giggles childishly making him shake his head. "Now change before I do it for you."

"Don't get frisky," she mumbles narrowing her eyes a bit.

The amusement disappears from his face for a second. Then, whether it was forced or not – she couldn't really tell - it reappears. "After all you put me through today… I've earned frisky."

"Not funny…"

He smirks. "Wasn't meant to be." She ignores him and walks to the bathroom. At least he had somewhat returned to normal.

When she returned to the bedroom, wearing his t-shirt and with her clothes folded under her arm Damon wasn't there. She furrowed her eyebrows before placing her things neatly on the armchair but before she had a change to leave the room to look for him, he returned. She didn't state out loud but when she saw him return she felt relived… It was silly, really, because she was in his house so he wouldn't exactly leave her there and vanish… Apparently the events were taking a bigger toll on her than what she had expected.

He had a glass of blood on one hand – that he was sipping – and a tray of food on the other.

"You're on bedroom arrest and not the fun kind," he states as he places the tray on the nightstand. "I figured you were hungry…"

She rolls her eyes as she walks to the bed. "Thank you for feeding me."

"I'm not a complete animal," he mutters as he sits down.

She smiles as she shakes her head. "Not to me at least."

There were no traces of amusement or mischief. "No. Not to you," he said with a serious tone. He was looking with a serious expression to her, making her feel odd… like something was wrong. His gaze was once again intense and she felt like he was trying to see her soul as he looked to her. "Uh, Damon?"

He blinks twice and adverts his gaze. "Eat."

He handed her the tray and as she ate he stared at the wall like there was something there she couldn't see. Even if it worried her – she had no idea exactly what as worrying him or putting him in that state – she couldn't bring herself to ask him what was going on. Plus, her mind was also occupied with Stefan. She wondered what the hell had happened after he ran away and if he was fine. She didn't want to ask, knowing that it could make Damon snap… So she ate in silence and when she finished they both lied down.

It was hard to fall asleep. First she was still worried and second since Damon was touching her more than he usually did, she couldn't let go of consciousness. She had been tucked into him, her body was completely pressed against him. His chin was above her head and his arms were secured around her, one by the waist and the other on her back. His index was tracing invisible patterns that she couldn't make sense of and even if his breathing was calm she could feel his body tense.

"Damon?" He mumbles a 'mh-hm'. "What's wrong?"

For a while it didn't seem he would reply. "Ames… how do you feel about vampires?"

The question threw her off. They had never discussed something like that and she wondered what his point was. "They're fast and bossy," she mumbles making him sigh.

"I'm serious…"

"So am I…" She makes a pause. She tries to reunite her thoughts, clearly he wanted a more complex answer. "I don't know what is there to feel… Sure, sometimes I'm scared… Knowing that someone could drain me and there wouldn't be much I could do to defend me."

"Sensible," he states. "And it's good you feel like that. You are powerless against one…"

"I got you… Not that powerless," she counters.

A humorless laugh leaves his lips. "What if I was the one that would drain you?" He removes his chin from the top of her head and stares.

She scrunches her nose. "I'd be fucked then."

"Yeah…" She could see that there was something troubling him but before she had the chance to ask, he continued. "Would you like to be one?"

She furrows her eyebrows. "What brought this on?"

"Can you answer it?"

She sighs as she continues to observe him. "Well, if it happens it happens… It's a matter of time from where I'm standing. My mortality rate will drop to zero with all the shit that seems to happen in this town."

He looked confused. "Guess so. You wouldn't oppose then?"

"I don't want to become one right now… If that's what you're asking… But with all this drama… I rather be one than dying. I wouldn't make a good ghost."

He shakes his head with a hint of a smile on his lips. He tugs her close again and rests his chin on the top of her head. "I never told you… but, there was a point when I didn't want to be one." She furrows her eyebrows, she hadn't expected that. It seemed, from the way he always acted, that he was the definition of vampire and had always been. "Clearly I did turn… but I didn't want to."

"I'd never guess."

He snorts. "You never would," he tells her with a somewhat serious tone. "Really… Stefan, he… well… he didn't want me to die…"

"What?"

"Yeah," he mumbles. "Got me a woman and everything. The only thing missing was the bow on her pretty head."

She furrows her eyebrows again. That… was surprising. "Really?"

He looks to her and nods. "Yeah. You're gonna laugh… but once upon a time both the Salvatore brothers were nice."

She rolls her eyes. "You're not that bad Damon."

"I've done horrible things," he tells her seriously. "I've maimed and killed. I tortured both physically as mentally… Almost nothing I did bothers me," he was giving her a meaningfully look that she couldn't decode. "I don't care about much neither do I want to… I like it like that. I don't like to care. Feelings make things harder."

She frowns. He seemed broken and she didn't really like it, in fact, she hated it and she wished that there was a way to prevent it from happening. She places her hand on his face and smiles. "You're not that bad," she tells him with conviction. "You're my best friend… One of the most important persons to me." She smiles cheekily. "You're almost at my mom's level."

He didn't mock her or joked. "Maybe it's because you don't fully know me," he says instead with a somewhat faraway gaze. "Maybe if you did you wouldn't want anything with me. I tend to destroy everything that is around me Amelia," he tells her with a stern tone. "If you did, maybe you'd look to me horrified like everyone else." Even if it seemed that he was trying to make her stay away from him, she knew it wasn't the case.

"Snap out of it," she mumbles lightly with her eyebrows scrunched in worry. "I know you're an ass and you've done terrible things. Sure, I don't know everything but it's not like you're hiding what and who you are." She offers him a smile. "For whatever reason, I still care about you."

He raises an eyebrow. "What if I killed children?"

"Have you?"

"Yes," he tells immediately.

Her tone was calm and composed. "Why?"

"Felt like it." She couldn't really tell if he was being honest or not.

"That's a no-no," she says. "Never again buddy, you hear me?" She then flicks his nose.

A small smile appears on his lips. "You are so screwed."

"Takes one to know one," she mumbles childishly.

He takes a deep breath. "But we're getting off track," he states. "I want to tell you something… I haven't really told many the story but." He looks to her and sighs. "I want to tell you."

"I'm all ears."

There was a self-deprecating smile on his lips. "I'm telling you the story of how Damon Salvatore became a vampire."

And he did not sparing her from any of the gory details. He told her everything from falling in love with Katherine, observing her hunt humans… the blood, their relation and Stefan's, the hunt for vampires, the fire and finally their deaths. At some given points when he was telling her something – which she figured that was either too hard or painful for him – he'd tug her closer to him and his index would run up and down her back more urgently. At other points he'd almost whisper, his voice lowering so much that she almost had to strain her hearing. And the part of their deaths… all the hate, the betrayal was so intense – like a festering wound. At the end he explained that he didn't hate Stefan because of what he did… That he didn't even hate Stefan because of Stefan but because of her. It was because all his life Stefan had always been the golden boy and Katherine had been his… She wasn't supposed to be Stefan's, he didn't want to share. Katherine was supposed to be his but instead she was Stefan's.

Through the story she didn't interrupt, though there were a few times she gasped. Mainly when their father killed them. Her mother would never do such a thing and unconsciously her fists clenched. She couldn't help but to feel hate towards the man… for better or worse, Damon and Stefan had been his children.

"So?" He looks to her.

She frowns and presses her head in his chest, closing her eyes. "It's awful." Her hand snakes around his waist and for a few seconds he seemed frozen. "I wish I could slap your father… What he did to you… to both of you…"

"He's dead now… And has been for a long time," he mumbles closing his eyes. "But I'm curious… Really, how do you feel knowing that?"

She looks to him and furrows her eyebrows. "Being an ass is in the genes?" She smiles, trying to lighten up the mood. "Still, can't imagine you in a uniform."

"I looked dashing… I think there's a picture around."

She giggles. "You'll have to show me." He nods. "Hey, are you worried about him?"

"That would imply I care… and I don't," he mutters.

She sighs. "Whatever… Are you?"

He rolls his eyes. "He's… okay. Elena." A bitter laugh escapes his lips. "Wanted me to help her lock him in the basement."

"What?"

He nods. "Oh yeah. Since you sleep in the same house as her." He smirks. "You better watch your back that's a cold one."

"Did you?"

He raises an eyebrow and snorts. "No. Stefan called his support group and soon he'll return to his brooding self and bunny blood and the world will make sense again." He pauses looking to her as he removed a few strands of her of her face. "We did have a brief conversation about you."

"Okay."

He raises an eyebrow. "Aren't you curious?"

"A bit," she admits biting her lower lip. "Scared too… You weren't too pleased with me."

"I'm still not." He pauses. "He said that you were a great friend and that I must have done something good on my past life…"

She smiles cheekily. "Well, I **am** awesome."

He laughs. "So humble."

"Hey," she calls him out in mocked offense. "It's true."

* * *

As soon as when Damon opened the door to her bedroom he understood why Jenna had told him to enter at his own risk. The punishment for disappearing without telling anyone hadn't ended yet, which meant that after classes Amelia had to be home… so to maintain the normalcy, sometimes Damon dropped by during the day to check on her. He had no clue what had happened in the time he hadn't been with her. He closed the door and sat on the bed observing her trying to understand before alerting her to his presence.

Amelia had her back turned to him and was violently splashing paint into a canvas she had placed by the window. Both the canvas and her were covered in paint – mainly black and red – and she kept muttering as she painted… violently. She was also hearing music, thus she didn't notice him entering the room. He couldn't make sense of what she was saying, she kept repeating - in a low mumbled and somewhat slurred way - 'not a puppy killer' and that she hated to be judged.

Feeling that he had observed her for too long, he sighs and gets up. He had no inkling of what had happened and watching her wouldn't bring him any closer to discover it. He places a hand on her shoulder making her screech and hit him with the brush she then held like it was a weapon. As she looked like she was having a heart attack, Damon laughed as he gently caressed her shoulders trying to calm her. Even if the sight was somewhat amusing, he didn't want to see her so frazzled.

"It's okay. Sh, sh." He says as his laughter calms down. "Put down the brush…"

She groans and immediately removes the earphones. "Don't scare me Damon!" She half yells. Then she sighs and tries to use her fingers to clean the pain of his face, making it worse. "Goddamn it. I thought I was going to die."

"I noticed," he tells her partly amused. "Now, why did you just attack me with paint? Not a nice way to treat me…"

She rolls her eyes. "I didn't know it was you." She picks up a humid rag she had nearby and gently wipes of paint from his face forcing him to bend a little. "I'm not having a good day. Tell me you didn't drop by to give me more bad news."

He seemingly ignores her inquiry. "You were fine this morning."

She slaps him arm and narrows her eyes. "I'm on house arrest… so lower your voice."

"We were here all night, so I don't see what's the issue," he tells her cheekily.

"Damon."

He pulls her to him and forces her to sit on the edge of the bed. "Tell me what's wrong? Who am I draining?"

"Not funny," she mutters.

Damon flashes her a charming smile. "I'm not joking. If someone did something to you, I-"

"No one is going to die," she mumbles. "I mean, I bet somewhere someone is dying… but, I meant. You're not killing someone today! Maybe I'm aiming my expectations too high… So, no murders right now. That's doable right?" He was looking to her with a small smile on his lips and a raised eyebrow. When she notices his slight amusement she narrows her eyes and stops ranting. "No one did something to me… I just had a disagreement and now I'm in a bad mood."

"Want to tell me?"

"Things between Bonnie and I aren't good. I spoke with her today." Then she shuts up and looks to the painting. Her hands were resting on her lap and she was twisting her left finger mind absently.

Damon could imagine how the conversation between them had gone. "Want a drink?"

She shook her head and told him exactly what had happened he couldn't say that he was surprised. Amelia had finally approached Bonnie, just to ask what was going on… the young witch snapped. It wasn't an argument per say, Amelia didn't really argued but at the end she thought that maybe Bonnie and her would never return to the place they were before. Apparently it was unacceptable for her to remain friends with Damon. Vampires were bad but Damon, apparently Damon had his own level of bad that was a mixture between puppy killer and bunny rapist and since Amelia knew, how could she even accept him? How could she befriend him? Bonnie told her that both of them had to live with their choices and that regardless of Amelia's choice… She now knew her role and that she would do whatever she felt necessary… no matter who or what was against her. Amelia's answer was simple: she turned her back and left. If her mother had taught her something that she took to heart was to leave when she was unwanted and clearly the conversation wouldn't turn pleasent anytime soon.

"You're not Satan!" Amelia says stubbornly raising her voice again. Damon merely looks to her and a small smile appears on her lips. "You're not."

"I'm not good," he told her.

Amelia narrows her eyes. "Not saying that you are. Things are far more complex than black and white. You've done bad and you've done good. She doesn't know you like I do…"

He was partly amused. "Oh? Tell me then."

She sighs. "You can be an idiot, there's no arguing with that." She then turns her attention to him and places one of her hands above his and gently squeezes it. "Sure, you most of the time only do good things when it benefits you… But… There's more to you, so much more and I trust you… I trust you with my life."

He gets up abruptly. "You are an idiot," he says with his back turned to her. On that moment, as she sat dumb folded on the bed, she wished she could see his face. He then gently turns to her and offers her a small smile. "Forget the jugdy witch… You got me, it's all you need."

She laughs and shakes her head, feeling he was being silly. "I know… sorry for attacking you with paint D." She gets up and walks to the canvas. "Why are you here anyway? I thought you had things to do?"

He nods. "Just wanted to check on you first… And also I wanted to scold you missy."

She raises an eyebrow. "Uh?"

He smirks. "Our resident vampire hunter slash history teacher." His tone was mocking. "Contacted me… He found a lead thanks to the contacts you gave him."

"Really? That's great!"

He walks to her and gently bumps her nose. "You went behind my back."

"I did," she admits. "I figure it would be faster and… it was…"

He rolls her eyes. "Next time don't."

She raises an eyebrow. "Sure. I won't if you won't…" She then grin at the disbelief on his face.

"This isn't a case of show me your and I'll show you mine Ames." Her eyes widen for the fraction of a second making him laugh. "Maybe later we can do that… But for now I'm going with him to check on the lead."

She ignores the first portion of his sentence. "The two of you alone?"

He rolls his eyes. "Well… you're not going… so don't even ask."

"I know that," she mutters crossing her arms over her chest. "It could be dangerous… for me… and you've made it perfectly clear that the only dangerous thing allowed in my life is you," she adds cheekily. When he raises an eyebrow she sighs, it seemed that he wasn't in the mood to appreciate the subtlety of her humor. "House arrest," she reminds him. "I'm not going anywhere anytime soon… my mom is downstairs… I can't vanish during the middle of the day."

"Don't worry… I won't bite him." He smirks.

She shakes her head. "Just… don't antagonize him… much… I sort of like him, okay?"

He laughs. "You sort of like him now?"

"Oh, shut up… and don't harm my mom's future boyfriend, okay?"

"No promises… If he doesn't try anything, I won't… good for you?"

She smiles and nods eagerly. It was the best she'd accomplish so it was good enough for her. "Thank you."

He rolls his eyes feeling that she was being a bit ridiculous. "I'll drop by later." He plants a kiss on her forehead and when he was about to go she grabs his hand. He raises an eyebrow. "Ames… this isn't later yet… I know you need me to live but-"

She scoffs. "I just wanted to say thank you and good luck."

"Thanks." He then smirks. "I'll try to hurry so you don't get too angsty without me."

She rolls her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Make sure both you return in one piece."

He shakes his head and squeezes her hand before letting her go. "It will be fine. Don't worry."

She nods. "I'll try not to."

He then left and since he had calmed her down she just stood there looking to what she had done to the canvas. What a mess, she thinks looking at the splashes of paint. She sighs and begins collecting everything knowing she wouldn't be able to continue with it for now. After cleaning her utensils she goes down the stairs passing by Jeremy that looked at her before storming out of the house.

Her mother, who was in the kitchen looks to her. "What's up with him?"

"No clue," she states furrowing her eyebrows. "Teenage angst?"

Her mother raises an eyebrow. "You're a teenager too."

"I know." Amelia smiles cheekily. "Doesn't give me the power to read his mind or other teenagers. Pretty sure I wouldn't want to know too." Her mother snorts and rolls her eyes. "He's been out a lot…"

"If this is a scheme to lift your punishment-"

She raises her hands in the air in mock surrender. "Nop. You have every right of punish me for acting so childishly." Her mother squints her eyes. "Hey." Amelia pouts. "I'm perfectly capable of being reasonable from time to time!"

"It's so rare that I get scared whenever it happens," her mother comments with a smile on her lips. "A few more days and it ends anyway… Plus, it's been the most time we've spent together since we came to Mystic Falls. Well, you me and Damon."

Amelia laughs as she sits down on the sofa. "It's not that weird."

"It is," Jenna counters as she comes to the sofa and sits next to her daughter. "However, I haven't cooked in ages! So maybe this punishment is a great idea."

"Hey! That's totally unfair… You can't punish me so you can have Damon cook to us."

Jenna smiles. "Oh, I totally can! Perks of being the adult."

Amelia snorts. "Debatable."

"Oh, I'm extending your punishment kiddo!" Amelia narrows her eyes as her mother tries to maintain a serious expression then they laugh. "Want to see a movie?"

However, it wasn't Amelia who replied. Nor any one of the usually household members. "Oh, I always loved family activities. What are we seeing?"

Jenna sighs. "John, to what do we owe the displeasure?"

"Just wanted to check on my family," he says unfazed talking a seat. "So where are the rest of _our_ family members?"

Jenna raises an eyebrow. "Your family is out. I think Elena is with her boyfriend and Jeremy must have gone out with his friends."

"Nonsense… You and Amelia are here…" Then both of them were glaring at each other.

Amelia sighs. "You guys are getting worse from day to day…" She comments as she picks up the remote. "Worse than children, who'd say that seeing someone naked would-"

"Amelia!" Her mother screeches narrowing her eyes to her daughter that was smiling sheepishly. "Please, don't make me relive one of the worst nights of my life."

John raises an eyebrow. "One?" He scoffs. "Doesn't Amelia have a right to know Jenna?"

Amelia raises her hands in the air. "Oh, I'm fine pal. Not that interested in what my mom does when her clothes aren't present. I'm just interested when everyone is clothed... When she's naked not my business."

"Not even-"

"John!" Jenna gets up and glares. "You will not come here to harass me. I'm not a helpless teenager any longer. So get out!"

"This is my brothers-"

She points to the door. "Out John, get the fuck out!"

He looks to Amelia that shrugs. "Don't look at me… You've brought this to yourself."

He groans. "Fine. This is not the end of this! Last chance Jenna, last chance." He gets up and smiles as if the whole exchange hadn't occurred making him look like he was a bit crazy. "I will see you both later," he says somewhat pleasantly he then goes away without giving them a chance to add anything else.

"He's a nutjob, isn't he?" Jenna merely looks to her. "Mom? Hey… Mom?"

For a while Jenna doesn't say anything and sits down. She grabs Amelia's hand and smiles sadly. Amelia was sort of freaking out and she was aware that she wouldn't like her mother's next words. This was the way that Jenna always told Amelia something that she wouldn't either like or something that was bad news, like when her pets died or when they had to move to Mystic Falls. Her mother would always look to her like that and caress her hands.

"Okay, just tell me… Please," Amelia mumbles. "The suspense is killing me."

"Amelia… You know I love you, right?"

Amelia groans. "Mom, please… Just say it!"

Jenna continues as if she hadn't heard Amelia urging her to go to the point. "When I was a little older than you… not by much… Well… it actually started when I was younger…"

Amelia sighs. "Mom, you aren't making much sense."

Jenna nods. "You remember that I dated that scumbag…"

"You've dated a lot of 'em."

Jenna raises an eyebrow. "Logan…" She clarifies. "So, you know it ended badly… because he cheated on me… Well… that's not the entire story."

"Was…" She corrected herself, people didn't know he was dead. "Is he my dad?"

"No, no! Sometimes it would be easier if he was." Amelia furrows her eyebrows. By the way her mother had always spoken of Logan Fell she had a hard time imagine worse people to be her dad. "After the break up I was fragile and I sort of disappeared for a while… I ran into John…" All color drains from Amelia's face… Okay, yes… Her mother was right. John was much worse. So much worse. "And… I had slept with him before-"

"Tell me that… No… I…" Amelia looks to Jenna and shakes her head. "No… Please."

Jenna nods. "He is your father Amelia… I… We tried a relationship… Not many people know that, only your aunt and uncle knew… But he was still hung up on his ex… And things ended badly… When I told him that I was pregnant… Well… it was bad."

Amelia nods as she pulls her hands from her mothers. She gets up and starts pacing. "Is that why… Is that why you hate him?"

Jenna sighs. "He's an asshole but it wasn't like he wanted me to do an abortion. We were going to try to raise you but he had this crazy notions… I just… I couldn't… So I ended everything with him and told him never to bother me again… and to never come near you." Amelia looked like she was about to faint making Jenna feel even more at edge. "He went on about the Gilbert Legacy and how he had to prepare his child for his duties… It was like I wasn't even in the picture…" Jenna confesses. "Sometimes it was like he resented the whole thing," she adds with a lower tone. "It didn't feel right, there was something wrong with him… in him. So… I never allowed him to come near you. Miranda always said that I was being crazy but she also supported my decision."

"I need time to process this," Amelia said suddenly glancing at her mother. "It's just a lot to take in…"

Jenna looks to her like her heart had just broken in a million pieces. "I understand honey… Just one last thing… He sent you several things over the years… I have them stored for once we had this conversation… I knew that one day I'd have to tell you." Amelia nods. "I'll drop them by your bedroom door… If… If you want to know more or if you have questions-"

"Thanks… I'm going to my room now."

"I love you Amelia."

Amelia stops and looks to her mother. "I know mom. I love you too even if I'm pissed… I just need time to process it, okay?"

Jenna nods. "Okay. I'll give you all the time you need."

Once she reached the room she closed the door and sat on the bed. John being her father was insane. John… the one who was a massive dickhead to her mother was and was causing problems to Damon… who also somehow was tied to Katherine… a vampire hunter… This was too much to process. She didn't even know how she felt. She always imagine that whenever she discovered who her father was nothing would change. She abided the philosophy that you can't miss what you don't have – and she never had a father, a present one – so she didn't exactly miss it… Sure, it sucked when she was younger and the other kids mocked her for not having one… but she was older… she had gotten over it. But John? _Johnny_ was actually _daddy_? Oh, this was too much.

When she heard someone knock on her door she jumped from the bed fearing it was her mother. She wasn't ready for a conversation yet… but then, something else she had never imagined happening did… She for the first time felt relieved when she heard Stefan's voice.

He knocked again. "Amelia? Can I come in?"

"Who's with you?"

She could almost picture his confused face. "Uh? I'm alone… Elena is downstairs with your mother… She told us she gave you… difficult news…"

She rushes to the door and pulls him in. He almost stumbled on the box due to her abruptness. He looked at her and slowly bent down, picked up the box and entered the bedroom. She immediately closed the door after taking a peek at the corridor. "She told you?"

He frowns… or she assumes he does. With him it was hard to tell since he did brood a lot. "No… but she just told Elena and I… I'm sorry."

Amelia rolls her eyes. "Super hearing… I know." He extends the box making her take a couple of steps back like he was handing her a bomb. "Put it by the bed."

"Do you want to speak about it?"

She raises an eyebrow. "I missed the memo in which our friendship was stated."

He offers her a small smile making her feel stunted for the third time that day. "Oh, you know how post offices get… Next time I'll email it to you."

"Did… Was… Did you just make a joke?"

He raises an eyebrow. "I'd never joke about something as serious."

She laughed. She started laughing hysterically and when the laughter ended she was at the brink of tears. "Oh Stefan, this is so fucked up."

He slowly walks to her and pats her back twice before he noticed that she was giving him an odd look. "It's okay… My father was… a difficult man too… and I'm still an… okay… being… Genes don't change that much."

"God… You think that he's at your dad's level?" She looked horrified. "I considered him to be a bit… better…"

Stefan furrows his eyebrows. "You… Damon told you?"

Amelia nods. "Yeah, Damon told me… Is that a problem for you?"

"No… No!" Stefan smiles – or rather forces one. "He told you everything?"

Amelia shrugs. "How can I know? If you mean that you killed your father, yes… He told me that."

"Oh…"

She rolls her eyes. "Not in the mood Broody! I couldn't care less about your bloody skeletons right now," she tells him somewhat harshly. "I'm… I'm not okay right now. I'm sort of freaking out."

"I'm sorry." He sighs and tilts his head smiling again. "I'd offer you a hug but I'm sure that you or my brother would stake me. And I rather not die today, got stuff to do. I'm also bad at comforting you… I'm great at comforting people… Just not people called Amelia Sommers." A mangled noise leaves her lips – half snort half laugh. "But I'm a great listener!"

"Staking you is excessive… Removal of arms seems better," she states making him laugh.

"Not that much better," he states raising an eyebrow. "I'm attached to my arms… literally."

She laughs and again she almost ends up in tears. "God, stop it… Your making me feel bipolar."

He snorts. "That's a new one. I make you bipolar now?" She nods her head as she bites down her lip hard, trying not to burst down in tears. "Would it help if I was more demon-ish… I mean… Damon-ish."

"Not funny."

He grins. "I respectfully disagree."

She scoffs. "I'm afraid to wonder how much time it took you to think that one."

"Oh if you must know… I made a break from my morning brooding and thought of ways to change Damon with demon in a conversation."

"I am appalled!" She states trying to fight off a smile. "You took a break from your morning brooding session?"

He nods. "Nothing to worry about, by your accounts I'm already the best at it… So slacking off won't harm me." When she didn't reply to his quip he frowned. "Hey, hey. I'm here. I know you'd prefer if I was Damon… but I promise I'll be here distracting you till he gets here."

"You don't have to."

"I know. Neither did you have to risk your life," he told her seriously. "But you did and maybe you did because you didn't even knew the extend of the danger... or because you're a total lunatic or maybe… maybe we're becoming friends."

A faux offended expression appears on her face. "Perish that thought! Take that back! Take that back now!"

He laughs. "Oh, I know you like me deep down," he taunts her.

"As if." She puffs her cheeks making him laugh. The amusement and lightness quickly disappear from her face. "It's normal that I'm sort of afraid?"

"I assume you aren't speaking about me." She raises an eyebrow and he sighs. "Yes… John is complicated, I assume it won't be easy to deal with it." He glances at the box remembering her reaction. "Is that from him?"

She nods. "Mom said he sent me stuff…" She looks at the box and considers that it was small considering that it covered the almost seventeen years worth of existence. "I don't know how I should feel about this… Or even how Damon is going to take it."

Stefan sighs again. "You're worrying about Damon?"

"Of course I am," she mutters narrowing her eyes a bit. Of course she was, Damon had tried to kill him… He didn't really like John… Not that the later liked Damon. Also, she was a bit frightened of his reaction. Not on her behalf, but Damon could do something harsh and brash. Not that John was any better...

"I don't think Damon will do anything-" Stefan stops and laugh making her frown. "I really don't know how he'll react, but I know he cares about you… I'm sure everything will be fine. I'm here if you need me, you do have more people on your side Amelia, don't forget it. It's not just Damon. I'm here. Elena is also here… You just have to calls us."

She sighs as she walks to the bed. "Thanks for the sentiment."

Stefan shakes his head and walks to her, sitting next to her. "I mean it Amelia." He grabs her hand and squeezes it making her look to him perplexed. "I'm here if you need me."

"She doesn't," Damon states all of the sudden as he enters the room through the window. His eyes were narrowed and fixed on Stefan. "What's going on here?"

Amelia tries to tell him but Stefan beats her to it. "We're speaking, isn't it obvious brother?" However, this wasn't exactly how she would have put the situation.

"What's obvious is that your girlfriend is downstairs and that you're here," Damon states as he walks to them. Once he's close he harshly pulls Amelia to him.

Stefan shakes his head. "That was childish. Amelia and I are friends Damon. Maybe a foreign concept for you since she's your first **friend** in years… but friends speak."

"Yeah?" Damon smirks. "Your-"

"Enough!" Amelia loudly interrupts. She didn't even understand what was going on. "What the hell?" She narrows her eyes to Stefan. "Why are you provoking him?" She then moves her attention to Damon, who was still gripping her tightly. "What's gotten into you?"

Neither seemed to be paying her any attention. "I just wonder if our darling Elena would agree to this sight. You all cozy with another woman that it's not her. She might look for comfort in another vampire arms."

Stefan smiles. "I do admit that we looked cozy… I think Amelia is warming up to me, Elena will be happy with the news."

"Oh, that's great. So, should I swing by the kitchen and take her out to 'talk' now or give it a few more days? Should we all get cozy, the four of us?"

Amelia groans loudly. "Oh! Enough!" She yells as she trashes around on their arms. "I hate when you start measuring dicks. Elena is downstairs. You wanna fight about her do so at her side!"

"No contest there."

One of them at least had the decency of looking ashamed. "I'm sorry," Stefan mumbles looking to her.

"I'm sure I can make you regret it more," Damon states locking his eyes on his brother.

Stefan glances at him and sighs. He turns his attention to Amelia that was shaking her head at Damon. "My offer stands, if you need me you know how to reach me."

"She won't. Go away now," Damon mutters.

Amelia groans. "Damon!"

He looks at her almost innocently. "What?"

"Let go," she says and he does so. She turns her attention to Stefan. "Damon is here so don't worry."

"Maybe that just makes me worry more." Then Stefan shook his head and left the room.

"What was he doing here?"

"You're being silly." She makes a pause and sighs. "What the hell was that all about?"

Damon was looking oddly to her again. He wasn't blinking and he was looking right at her eyes. "I don't like to share Amelia." By his tone it was like he was threatening her, making a promise. "And I certainly won't share with Stefan."

"What?" She furrows her eyebrows. "Sharing? Sharing what? Elena? She doesn't like you that much… Also you shouldn't-"

"Never mind and answer me," he mumbles. "What was Saint Stefan doing in your room?"

That made her panic a bit and forget about how odd Damon was acting. Or why Stefan had also acted in such fashion. "Okay, I got something to tell you." If possible Damon looked even more annoyed. "I discovered who my father was… And we know him."

He looked confused. "Who?"

She looks at him and sighs. " _Johnny_ , Johnny is my father."

Unlike what she was expecting, Damon laughed. He burst on laughter. "Oh, this is incredible. He's your father?"

"What's so funny about it?"

Damon shakes his head. "Oh, the irony. Your family legacy was built on killing vampires, something that your daddy continued with. And you." He chuckles. "You are best friends with one. You trust your life to one! Your ancestors must be ragging in their graves!"

She rolls her eyes. "Glad my crisis is amusing to you."

He smiles charmingly as he pulls her into his arms. "Just enjoying the irony. I'm here. If you want we can go murder him right now, you snatch the ring and I'll pull his heart out and give it to you… You can put it in a nice jar and label it daddy."

She smacks his back as she tries to wriggle out of the hug he was giving her. "Don't be ridiculous."

He lets her go and his expression turns serious. "Ames… You know that I'll probably end up killing him, right?"

She lowers her gaze. Yeah, she knew that. However, she didn't know how she should feel about that. "I know."

"Is this going to be a problem?" When she doesn't reply, he forces her to look to him. "Amelia?"

"I don't know Damon. I don't know him… apart from the insanity we're all in," she states scrunching her nose. "I don't even know if I want to know him."

Damon nods. "Fair enough." He looks to her bed and furrows his eyebrows. "What's up with the box?" He was already opening it when he asked the question.

"Stuff he sent me." She walks to him and sits on the bed. "Not sure I want to see it."

He gives her a sideway glance before looking to the box again. "Want me to… stop?"

She sighs. "Damon, you're free to look at its contents. I only ask that you don't burn or tear something apart." She offers him a small smile. "I got no secrets from you."

He was tense then he relaxed. "Sure." He smirks. "Except when you go behind my back…"

She rolls her eyes. "It paid off, right? And as I've said." She grins. "I won't go if you don't."

He laughs as he sits next to her, pulling the box with him. He looks to her and smirks. "If you show me yours I'll show you mine. I just gotta be second, when you see mine you'll be stunned and probably faint."

She laughs as she lies her head down on his shoulder. "Just stay here with me, okay?"

"I'm here for you however you need me."

"I know." She closes her eyes. "Thank you Damon."

She ended up falling asleep. When she opened her eyes she was no longer half sitting on top of him. She was lying down, covered by her blankets and the lights were turned off. Damon was next to her, or rather, under her. Her head was above his chest and for once he was actually sleeping with clothes. She tried to move slowly so she didn't wake him up but she heard his chuckle.

"You're one of those? Sleep with a guy and sneak of?"

She didn't know whether to laugh or to scowl. "Thought you were sleeping."

"Nah, your mother is onto to me," he whispers. "She opens the door every twenty minutes. I'm hurt she doesn't trust me."

She was alarmed now. "What? What time it is?"

"Around one in the morning," he replies. "Had a chat with her around eight."

She automatically recoils into his arms making him chuckle again and caress her back gently. "Don't worry. She was calling you for dinner. She was quite alarmed when she saw me."

Amelia snorts. "You could have hidden."

"I could, but you were on top of me sleeping. I didn't think that waking you up to see your mother was the best option," he counters. "Don't worry, she has no clue I snuck in. Your cousin covered for you."

The world was getting stranger by the second. "What?"

"Yeah. She said she had gotten myself in while Stefan was cooking." He left out the detail that Stefan hadn't seemed too pleased with her on that instant. But knowing his brother, he wanted someone to be aware of what he did so Damon didn't have a free reign. "So that was nice. I think I'm getting somewhere with Elena."

Amelia rolls her eyes. "Good for you buddy."

He puckers his lips as he looks to her. "Jealous honey?"

"So very much. Doing my best not to break down."

He grins. "No need to hide it! If I were you'd also be enamored with me."

"You're the reason I'm still breathing." She then stops to consider her words. "That one is actually true… Though, you're also the reason I stopped breathing."

He rolls his eyes at her attempt of humor. "I did break my word for a bit."

"Uh?"

He looks to her and furrows his eyebrows. "I felt the room for a while."

"Did you have fun at the family dinner?"

He scoffs. "No. I had a chat with Jenna and then with John."

She jolts. "What? He was here?"

Damon shakes his head and pulls her back down. "No, I went to him. Standard procedure… Just a bit of maiming and threatening."

"Damon." Her voice was soft but he could tell how anxious that thought had left her.

"He's alive, relax." Damon had his gaze locked on hers. "Just to warn him that if he tried to use you in his plans I'd give him a really bad ending. Something that would make him beg for death." She was half glad she didn't witness that particular occurrence. "He then tried to stake me and I had to stake him back. Just on the lung… I also removed the stake… so nothing to worry about."

She cringes as she laughs. "Nothing to worry…" She shakes her head and touches his face. "I'm glad you're not harmed."

"He promised to kill me painfully if I didn't stop spending time… or rather forcing you to be with me as I meddled and ruined your life." He grins. "Clearly the man doesn't know you."

"You got issues buddy," she tells him gently. "Still, thank you for not taking this too far."

He shrugs. "I staked him and broke his neck…" She scoffs. "You're welcome. I did it for you, you know that, right?"

"I do, I rather if you didn't," she told him seriously as she looked to the ceiling. "You don't have to harm people in my name."

"Not like that," he mumbles as he also moves his attention to the ceiling. "It's not on you the pain I brought him. I just needed him to know that you're mine and that you're off limits."

She shakes her head and raises an eyebrow. "I'm yours?"

Instead of replying he pulls her closes and mumbles a shush. He was rather still and she couldn't help but to blink, soon it became apparent the reason for his behavior. The door of her bedroom opened and her mother came inside. She sighed and planted a kiss on Amelia's head lingering a bit before exiting the room.

"Coast is clear, she's on her room now," he tells her after a while.

"Thanks, I'm not ready to face her yet."

He starts caressing her back. "I know you're upset… You got every right but-" She raises her head and narrows her eyes. She couldn't believe he was about to defend her mother. "Hear me out. She was right to remove him from your life. I've hear the letters, on most of them he speaks about your legacy… your family legacy and how you were a Gilbert… and that there were responsibilities attached to it. Nothing too odd for someone who doesn't know the full story, but definitely strange."

"She didn't tell me right away Damon." Her voice was gentle and laced with the pain she was feeling for her mother hiding the fact that he was her father for such a long time. "I might not have told her how odd I felt because he stared at me a lot… But she also noticed it. I always assumed it was 'cause of the vampires deal… but there was more to it." She sighs and closes her eyes. "She didn't tell me Damon, she didn't tell me and he is here almost every day."

"You know he won't take you on father and daughter dates…" He tugs her chin for a bit making her open her eyes. "He won't give you ice cream when you're sad… That's not what he'll do. What he wants it to turn you into one of them and my question is, do you want to be that? Do you want to live up to your name?"

She snorts. "Doubtfully, I'm currently bunking with the enemy." She then furrows her eyebrows. "I half considered the possibility of us using this to our advantage."

"No."

"But-"

He was glaring. "No way, you're staying away from him."

"You're not the boss of my cute ass," she mutters.

He smirks. "I agree with the assessment. The cute ass, not the part about me not being the boss of it."

She groans. "You're impossible!"

"I'm great," he says with the smirk still in his face as if she had just complimented him. "I managed to convince your mother that it was unfair to keep you cooped up… so your punishment is lifted. You can start thanking me and showering me with gratitude whenever you feel like it."

"I worship the very ground you step on." She raises an eyebrow. "Good enough?"

"Eh, I give it a 4/10 it lacked conviction… but it's late… So try again tomorrow." He moves as if he was about to leave the bed. Her hand automatically closes around his arm making him look to her with amusement. "I'm just going to get us something to eat, I promise I'll return Amelia." There was only a tinge of mockery in his tone.

Her cheeks burn in embarrassment and she immediately pulls her hand from his arm. "Thanks. I'm sure we have leftovers from the _family dinner_."

He scoffs. "Like hell. Give me ten minutes and I'll be back with something better than Stefy's food."

While he got out of the bedroom by the window she mentally thanked him for not commenting on her blush. Still, it had been a bit silly of her to hold on to him… She was just frazzled, she assured herself. She was frazzled and her brain was mush thus she acting in such fashion, Damon was a comforting presence. That was just it.

While he went to do whatever it was he had planned, Amelia got out of bed to change her clothes. Damon had removed her shoes but otherwise she was still wearing the same and sleeping in jeans had never been too comfortable. So she gathered her pajamas and went to the bathroom, she rather not get caught midway changing clothes again like it had happened a few days ago. She didn't even know who had the more amusing reaction. Her, who threw herself into the bed trying to hide under the covers of Damon who gapped for a bit before stating that she didn't need an elaborate plan to get in his pants 'cause he was easy. Even if he had replied in such manner, Amelia had noticed that he had moved his gaze from her.

When he returned she was already in bed. He had a box of pizza and a bag with him. He grinned before jumping to the bed and making himself comfortable. He was adamant about leaving the mysterious contents of the bag for when they finished the meal and even if she kept asking him what it was, going as far as telling him a couple of times that she was full he stuck to his word. He then removed the pint of ice cream and two spoons. She laughed as she accepted the spoon and even if she didn't comment on it, she was sad that most people didn't get to see this side of him.

It was exactly six a.m. when he forced her out of the bed. He shoved her into the bathroom and promised to shower and dress her if she didn't comply. When she was ready, he dragged her downstairs and made her help him with cooking breakfast. She was feeling a bit frustrated but a thirty minutes later she was running behind him, trying to smear pancake batter on his face. They were causing such a ruckus that Jenna, Elena and Stefan all appeared on the kitchen.

"What's going on here?!"

"I'm cooking," Damon stated before glancing to Amelia. "She's just trying to ruin my masterpiece."

She stomps her left feet. "You!" She moves her hands madly in the air. "Look at my face!"

"Everything seems normal to me…" Damon mumbles innocently.

Jenna laughs as she cautiously approaches Amelia. "What did he do to you kiddo?" Amelia remains glaring as her mother does her best to wipe the batter from her face.

"Me?" He pouts. "I'm hurt Jenna. Plus she started it."

Elena groans loudly. "You two are a pain!"

"Oh? You don't like to be woke up early Elena?" Amelia taunts. "Like you do to other people all the freaking time?"

Stefan sighs. "It's really early and we heard quite a commotion."

"Didn't know you had spent the night here," Damon says with a smirk looking to both. They hadn't really spent the night there. They had returned home around five a.m. He assume they had left to plot away from his prying ears. "Now we can all have a family breakfast… We just need the delinquent."

"That's quaint coming from you," Elena mutters.

Damon tsks her. "Someone isn't nice in the mornings. Didn't Stefy give it to you-"

"Nop!" Jenna half yells. "No!" She narrows her eyes as Amelia laughs. "I'm a responsible guardian."

"Totally," Amelia agrees. "And you know what the totally responsible thing to do is?" She looks at Damon and smirks. "Helping me get payback."

"Or," Damon quickly says before Jenna could reply. "We could team up and attack Stefan."

She pretends to ponder. "I don't know…" She then grins as she flickers a bit of the batter in Stefan's direction who pretends to be shocked by gasping dramatically.

"You two are going down," Stefan mumbles as he looks to Elena. "Shall we show them how it's done?"

She furrows her eyebrows a bit wondering why he was acting as childishly as Amelia and Damon but then she smiled. "Of course."

Jenna laughs "No way kids not on my kitchen." She then looks to Damon. "You make us food and you go take a shower."

"You used to be cooler mom." She then crosses her arms over her chest. "I'll be confiscating the coolest mom mug later."

Jenna shakes her head. "So long it's after your bath." She turns her attention to Damon. "I appreciate this but next time do it a bit later, okay?"

Damon scoffs. "Everyone is a critic."


	8. 008

_._

 _When your dreams all fail_

 _And the ones we hail_

 _Are the worst of all_

 _And the blood's run stale_

 _I wanna hide the truth_

 _I wanna shelter you_

 _But with the beast inside_

 _There's nowhere we can hide_

Demons – Imagine Dragons

 **A.N.: I'm terribly sorry for the lack of updates, real life sometimes uppercuts you (right in the face) and you barely have time to do anything. Still, I'm ashamed, I hope you all forgive me and I'll try to update quicker - not making any promises besides trying my hardest that something like this doesn't happen in the future. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy and I've left a little tease for the next chapter at the bottom.**

* * *

"This is very domestic," Damon comments glancing at his brother. "Us having breakfast with the family, laughing… pretending everything was alright… Seeing Elena in her sexy jamies." He wiggles his eyebrows. "Why haven't we done this before?"

"Damon." Stefan had a serious expression on his face that made the older brother snort.

"Right, we hate each other." When Stefan opens his mouth Damon immediately continues, preventing him from speaking. "Still, it has been a while since we were on the same team. Family meals, taking our girls to school. Having sleepovers." He wiggles his eyebrows.

"And are we on the same team?"

Damon looks at him and smirks. "Are you implying we aren't? Harsh, little brother. Harsh." He then gets up and walks to the stairs. By the sound both of them could tell that Amelia was coming downstairs. "Took you long enough."

Amelia rolls her eyes and shakes her head as she continues walking. "Oh, sorry… No supper speed here," she mutters with a sarcastic bite to it. "Can we just go?"

"You can come with me-"

"She isn't," Damon replies for her as he guides her to the door sending a glare in Stefan's direction. "Stop asking."

She sighs briefly glancing in Stefan's direction with a tired look on her face. "See you at school."

His brother smirks and winks his eye before closing the door before he got a chance to reply. Stefan sighs knowing his brother wanted to annoy him – he wouldn't give him the pleasure. He wondered if there was more to the situation than what he knew. Even if Damon had been joking he didn't quite remember the last time he had seen him so… _domestic_. He did spent way too much time with Amelia and he wasn't just making that remark due beliefs that his brother was a terrible company for a human. His brother had stayed with her supporting her after the news of her parentage. He almost felt like cringing at the thought of what his brother believed that was supporting as he recalled the conversation they had the previous night.

 _"_ _Oh."_ Damon had wiggled his eyebrows with a smirk on his face. _"Boyfriend isn't too happy with you Elena. Look at his controlled rage."_ He then chuckled. _"Sure… not much different from his usual brooding expression…"_ He trails off making Elena groan. _"It's all in the eyebrows Elena. That's rage FYI. "_

 _"_ _I didn't do this for you Damon."_ Elena crosses her arms over her chest. _"It's for Amelia. I don't get why but you are her best friend… and when something this big happens people need their best friends there. Even if said best friends are Damon Salvatore."_

Stefan had intervened then. He kissed her forehead. _"Can you give me a moment with my brother?"_

 _"_ _Stefy, brother doesn't have time. Sorry."_ His words dripped of insincerity not that he expected something different. _"I need to speak with Jenna, so… Scram."_

He would like to say that he hadn't listened to their conversation, he would like to say that he at least trusted that his brother would do right by the girl. But he didn't really. So he strained his hearing – Damon was surely doing it on purpose – and he heard his brother being surprisingly mature. Damon told Jenna how Amelia was feeling, that change never came easy and that it was completely natural and expected for her to feel betrayed. Without giving any chance to Jenna to speak, he told her that Jenna was the most important person in Amelia's life and that not only was she her mother but her friend and that their relation made anyone jealous and that **that** made things a bit worse. At that point Jenna was sobbing.

 _"_ _She loves you. It will be alright but you can't let her stay in this house everyday all day."_

 _"_ _I know and I won't. Everyone fucks up."_ Damon had laughed at that. _"Thanks."_

 _"_ _Don't mention it. Now I'm going to head home and grab a few things. I told her I wouldn't leave her side but I need clothes."_

Then he left and when he returned they were already having dinner. Jenna invited him and he waved it off, promising to grab a bite with Amelia when she woke up. He then signaled Stefan and told him what he had discovered with Alaric. Once they finished discussing it he asked where Damon had really gone and the only answer he gave was a smirk and a 'mind your own business Stefy'. He then wished a good night to everyone and after winking his eye to Elena, who scoffed, he went up the stairs. This new development wouldn't end well.

Those thoughts are quickly erased from his mind when he hears Elena leave her bedroom. There were more pressing matters to think and worry about that whatever was Damon's plans with the girl.

The ride, very much like the previous night, was spent discussing what Damon had told them about his _field trip_ with the Alaric. They couldn't decide if what happened was a good thing or not and the thought of John controlling vampires did raise questions. Could be that he only wanted someone on the inside or that he was planning something else. And the news of Amelia's being his progeny didn't really help. Surely he had something in store for her… and when he and Damon inevitably crashed because of it the results wouldn't be pretty.

They were walking hand in hand, the topic of the messed up lives had been postponed for now to maintain an illusion of normalcy. Said illusion, like it usually happened when it came to them, didn't last long enough. This time, however, they didn't have half an hour to pretend that they were normal boyfriend and girlfriend. This time, barely five minutes after they entered the school building, Alaric rushed to them to give them even worse news but unlike the other times, this time they called Damon. Stefan only hoped that the words his brother has spoken hardly one hour ago were true. Because this time he really needed his brother to make everything right and to protect everyone he loved.

"Sorry I'm late." Damon stops briefly in front of Alaric. A small smirk appears on his lips. "My dog ate my uh... never mind." He glances around the classroom. "What's with all the furrowed brows?"

Alaric looks to Elena and then to Damon. "I saw Isobel last night."

Damon furrows his eyebrows glancing around as if he thought this was a really weird joke. "Isobel is here?" Alaric merely nods. "In town?" Alaric nods again. Damon furrows his eyebrows again and almost shakes his head as he walks to the window. Everyone could almost hear the gears turning in his head even if he wasn't really saying or doing anything. "Did you ask her about Daddy slash Uncle Johnny? Are they working together?"

Alaric shakes his head while maintain eye contact with Damon. "No."

Damon raises an eyebrow. "No they're not?"

"No, I didn't ask." Alaric clarifies.

"What about the invention?"

"Didn't ask."

Damon walks to Alaric. "Did she know about the tomb vampires?"

"I don't know."

Damon narrows his eyes as he stops right in front of his face. "Did words completely escape you?"

Alaric didn't flitch at the harshness of his tone. "No, I was a little too distracted by my dead vampire wife to ask any questions."

Damon scoffs and looks firstly do Elena and then to Stefan. "What did she want?"

"She wants to see me, Damon," Elena replies making him look at her.

"Alaric is supposed to arrange a meeting," Stefan shares.

Damon sighs. "Okay. I guess that this is going somewhere."

"We don't know why or what she wants," Stefan adds.

"So what? You called me to share the news?" Damon raises an eyebrow. "Seems easy to solve." He turns his attention to Elena. "You want to see her, go. You don't want to see her, don't." He smiles. "There, this advice is on the house."

Elena groans. "I don't really have a choice."

"She's threatened to go on killing spree," Alaric mumbles. He was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that the woman he had once loved was the same he had met last night.

"Oh!" Damon mumbles. He then shakes his head a bit and smiles. "I forgot that it's not okay with you guys."

"I want to do it," Elena says with a decisive tone. "I want to meet her. If I don't, I know I'll regret it."

Damon looks to Stefan. "Seems like this is solved. But I do have another question." He smirks as his gaze jumps from face to face. "Is there a reason why Ames isn't in this cozy, delightful meeting?" His tone dripped of sarcasm.

Alaric groans. "I think we shouldn't-"

"You think we shouldn't?" Damon sounded even angrier then when they told him the news. "Shouldn't what? Tell her that Elena's mommy is in town possibly working with her daddy? Of course that we don't even know because you got 'distracted' with your dead vampire wife."

Stefan sighs. "Damon." Damon looks to him and raises an eyebrow. "We don't know anything yet… Alaric and we figure it would be for the best if we didn't involve her right away. She's having enough problems as-"

Damon suddenly laughs humorlessly. "Oh, no way. She gotta know. Someone has to watch over her. Or she might be at the wrong place at the wrong time." He then forces a smile. "Nice chat, now I'm gonna find her." The smile is replaced by a smirk and a mischievous glint in his eyes. "BTW, I think I'll tell her about the heartwarming reunion. Don't forget to share the details later." And without giving them any chance to reply he leaves the classroom.

The school seemed to be in a frenzy making it harder for him to pinpoint her exact whereabouts. We didn't have to wander too far before he heard her snort followed by a loud laugh. His body turned following the sound and soon he was outside watching Amelia bent over a table with several papers spread. There was a guy – the mayor's offspring – next to her, apparently the one that had made her laugh. We was in the same position as her, pointing with a pencil to something and too close for Damon's liking. They were both grinning and he really wanted to wipe out the look on the guys face.

"Amy-bear," He greets her making both of the jump away like they had been caught doing something they shouldn't. "What are we doing?" He says as he takes a seat next to her making sure he glared at the guy.

Amelia scoffs. "You scared the fuck out of me!" She turns her attention to the guy. "Don't know if you two know each other."

Damon smiles charmingly. "The mayor's kid." He emphasized on the kid making her raise an eyebrow.

The guy didn't look impressed. "Stefan's older brother."

She glances between them. "Let's try names now, okay?" She gives a pointed look to both. "I'm helping Tyler with the float. So far he decided that we shouldn't make it something too gore." She waved her hand as is she was being bothered by an insect. "Hell, he even turned down my fantastic fake blood recipe even after I told him that it was edible and tasty."

Damon fakes an appalled expression. "The nerve!"

"Right?" She then laughs lightly making Tyler's body relax. "So." She gently pokes his cheek. "Why are you here? Tryin' to play teenager?"

"What?"

She widens her eyes as Damon laughs. For a second she had forgotten that she couldn't say stuff like that when other people were around. She looks helplessly to him. "Oh no baby-cakes. I want to see what you'll say."

She huffs. "I hate you so much dumpling," she says in a disgustingly sweet voice while her gaze is lock in his. He laughs again making her snort and turn her attention to Tyler who seemed confused. "Sometimes Damon stops by and tells me to be a teenager and bail classes. You know, playin' teenager."

Tyler's gaze jumps from one to the other repeatedly. Amelia's face was serious enough and she seemed to be truthful while Damon seemed to be having a kick out of it. "Okay. Can we…" He points to the table determined to ignore Damon.

Damon smirks as he gets up. "Actually **we** can't. I need her for a minute."

Her body automatically stiffens making Tyler stiffen as well. We wasn't sure what was going on. First they seemed to be on friendly terms and now she was tense. Maybe the guy was trying to do something to her? Maybe he was going to harm her? "Uh, no." Tyler steps forward placing himself partially in front of her, trying to shield her from whatever could come out of this. Sure, they weren't friends, hell, he thought they hadn't spoken before this day but still… he wasn't to let her leave if she didn't want to. "She's my partner in this. I need her."

Damon narrows his eyes as all traces of amusement disappear. He takes a step in his direction. "Look pal-"

Amelia gently pulls Tyler back giving him what she hopped to be a reassuring smile. She really hopped that it would be enough to break the sudden tension. "It's okay."

"You don't seem okay," Tyler mumbles raising an eyebrow.

Damon grabs her hand. "Why don't you leave what doesn't concern you alone, uh? Before we-"

"We're leaving." She tugs Damon's hand interrupting his speech. She turns her attention to Tyler. His hands were balled into fists. She didn't know exactly what had brought this on but she really didn't want them to fight… Well, she really didn't want Damon to murder someone due a misunderstanding. "I'll be back Tyler."

He was looking to Damon when he spoke, "I know. I'll be here waiting."

Damon waves his hand mockingly as Amelia pulls him away. "What the hell D?"

"I don't like him."

She smiles and pats his arm with a condescending expression. "We've reduced the things you like to four items: blood, alcohol, naked women and me." She raises her free hand numbering her list with her fingers. "Probably by that order."

He nods as if he agreed. "Maybe the four together would be at the top of the list?" He wiggles his eyebrows.

She scoffs. "That's gross. I don't want to watch you with women while you drink."

"Oh, possessive type?" She doesn't dignifies his question with an answer and smacks his chest. "Ouch! Violent! Did I hit a nerve?"

She merely raises an eyebrow. "Keep it up and I'm leaving."

He sighs. "As much as I love to tease you… we might have a problem." She groans as she closes her eyes. She pinches the bridge of her nose as he gently runs his thumb over her knuckles of the hand he was still holding trying to calm her down. Of course they had a problem that much she already knew. Damon didn't drop by her school to say hello. "Hey, it's gonna be alright."

"Is it too bad?"

He shrugs. "Can be or not. Not sure yet. I have to do a little digging to assess the situation better."

She bites her bottom lip. "Okay. Tell me what good news you bring."

So he does and he tried really hard to keep the sarcasm away. He didn't managed but he knew her well enough to know that as long as he still had the snarky edge to his words she wouldn't worry too much. He remained with her a bit longer since she did seem a bit frazzled, he figured that it was natural… Only yesterday she discovered who her _daddy_ was and now the prospect of him being aligned with Elena's dead but not so dead _mommy_ would put anyone on edge.

Once he was sure that she would neither snap nor do something stupid – like calling _Johnny_ to confirm their suspicions, he leaves. He did want to accompany her to the table she was previously occupying but, at her insistence, he didn't. Even if he would seriously enjoy mocking Tyler, they did have other things to worry about. The kid was irrelevant after all, at least on his accounts. Still, he'd keep an eye on him just to make sure he wasn't trying to do meddle with his Amelia.

Tyler was tense when she returned, well, he relaxed when she got back and he realized that nothing had really happened. He didn't ask or comment what had happened and instead focused on the project. He had managed to enlist a few people and they were making a list of the materials they would require to make the initial sketches that Tyler had done. Everything so far was running smoothly and she really hoped that things remained as so. With everything going on, she didn't need to have issues with this too.

"Hey. Want to grab lunch?"

Amelia raises her head to look to Tyler. The guy was… different than she expected. She didn't know much about him besides what Vicky and Jeremy had told her. Today had been the most that they had ever interacted. So, if she were completely honest from what they had told her she expected him to be a complete douchebag with no to very little redeeming qualities. He wasn't easy, that much she could tell… he was a bit more arrogant than most but he – so far – hadn't done anything that made her want to knock him out of his senses. He was being polite and he did listen to whatever suggestions she or the others said. And for honesty sake that hadn't been what she had expected. Hell, she had though that Alaric had been under the influence of drugs when he dragged her to Tyler to work on the float. Not that she had crossed that thought out of her mind, clearly seeing his vampire ex-wife had taken a toll on him. But, if she was honest, this could have been way worse than she had expected… if anything, the chance to do something completely normal almost made her forget that there were things beyond her control and knowledge rummaging around.

Amelia smiles. "I never say no to food."

Tyler nods and moves his attention to the others. "How about you guys? We could take a break." A few of them nod and begin to pack their belongings. He turns his attention to her. "Where you want to eat?"

She shrugs as she picks up her bag. "Wherever is fine with me."

He looks to the others for input but they had a similar reaction. "I'm actually going home," one of them said. "I'll return later."

Two other people leave and Amelia along with Tyler and three other guys end up making their away out of the school. They bump into Jeremy who merely grunts before rushing away ignoring Amelia's calls to him. She really didn't know what the hell had gotten into him lately but ever since the dinner they had with Alaric, John and her mother he had been odd. Well, maybe it started before but she wasn't too sure… Still she didn't recall doing anything to earn that particular behavior from him. What was she missing? Did something happen while she was distracted by the messes that constantly happened around them?

She snaps out of her trance when Tyler waves his hand in front of her with a puzzled expression. They were seemingly alone now, the others continued walking as he remained at her side as she processed Jeremy's behavior.

"Everything alright?"

She furrows her eyebrows. Lately things were rarely alright, but it wasn't like she could say that without making people question her. "I don't know," she answers somewhat honestly.

"You two had a fight?" She raises an eyebrow and looks, really looks to his face. He furrows his eyebrows and looks away. She assumed that her gaze was so intense that he shifted on his feet. "It's that… You guys seemed good friends…" He explains as he scratches the base of his neck looking to her again.

She sighs. Maybe she was being too weird… it wasn't like the guy was asking that strange of a question. She and Jeremy did really get along and seeing him act like that would make anyone question what was wrong with them, she supposed. "I don't know what has gotten into him. He's been acting like he's PMSing. That's the only explanation I got, first male ever to be on his period. Bloody male parts-"

Tyler widens his eyes and then laughs making her smile and stop babbling. "You're really a weird one."

"That's so nice of you to say," she waves her hand in a faux bashful fashion.

He shakes his head. "Wasn't a compliment, but whatever…"

She wasn't surprised that they were in front of the Grill, however seeing Damon and Alaric there was strange. They were speaking, rather Alaric was telling him something but he was now looking to her with a somewhat displeased expression. They were walking to each other, she noted when she realized that while Tyler was going to the door she was going a little more to the left precisely where Damon and Alaric had been.

"What are you doing here?" His gaze jumps from her to Tyler – who had his eyebrows furrowed.

"We came to get food," she explains looking to Tyler who didn't react at her words. He was merely starting at the Damon.

Damon forces a smile. "Okay, not there though."

"Why can't we eat there?"

He looks to Tyler. His eyes narrow and she was glad that whatever he had been planning to say never left his lips. "How's the project coming along?" Alaric had interrupted Damon and was now looking to her as if he was trying to convey something. Something was happening inside of the Grill, that much she knew.

"It's going well," she answers pleasantly.

Tyler nods. He still had the same expression – if someone asked Amelia to describe it with a word she'd choose suspicion. "We're on our lunch break. Then we'll start building what we need."

"Good," Alaric says as his gaze shifts to Damon. He still looked somewhat angry and she had no idea why.

They were all silent now. Damon and Amelia were looking at each other, both trying to find a way to speak without alerting Tyler. She wanted to ask what the hell was going on and why she shouldn't enter the building. As they looked to each other the others where shifting on their feet.

She laughs. "Oh, for some reason this is incredibly awkward, isn't it?"

Tyler rolls his eyes with a small smile on his lips as Damon snorts. "I'd personally go with uncomfortable."

Alaric sighs. "C'mon guys…" His gaze shifts to the Grill. "Uh, you know what… I'd really like to hear more about what you guys are planning." Damon raises an eyebrow. "We should all sit down for a bit…"

"What's going on?"

They all look to Tyler. Amelia opens and closes her mouth, clearly something was happening but she didn't know exactly what. Damon seemed to be trying to make Tyler disappear with his mind and Alaric seemed rather uncomfortable. The worse part was that nobody had answered him and it was making him more agitated.

"Stop asking questions and trust us Ric," she huffs as she tries to break the tension. She gives him a pointed look before turning her attention to Tyler. "Damon probably annoyed some girl."

Damon groans. "As if someone would be annoyed by this," he mutters pointing to his body.

She rolls her eyes. "Let's leave before we get pulled into whatever they are doing. Trust me, sometimes knowing isn't worth it."

"C'mon Amy-bear, you love me!"

Alaric smiles as he gently nudges them away from the Grill. "Okay, you should probably leave then. I'll look after…" he looks to Damon briefly narrowing his eyes when he made mention to prevent Amelia from going. "Him."

Without giving time for Tyler to ask why everyone was acting in such manner, she pulls him by the hand away. "My house isn't that far. Let's eat there."

"Why do we have to leave if he's the one that fucked up?"

She looks to Tyler and sighs. Oh, why couldn't he just go with the flow? "Well, if you knew Damon as well as I do you'd know that eventually I'd get involved. He's my best friend, you know?" She tells him smiling a bit. "He's an ass but he's my ass of a friend. So yeah, I'd probably end up involved… Maybe why Alaric wanted me gone."

Something flashes through his eyes too quickly for her to process but what mattered was that he nodded his head. "Okay. This is all really weird but… okay." She smiles. "Can you now let go of my hand? Promise I won't run to the Grill," he mumbles mockingly raising an eyebrow and moving their linked hands.

She laughs and does so. "Sorry."

"S'okay… I just don't want someone to see us and go tell something to my mom." She nods her head understanding his point. She figured that being the Mayor's kid in such a small town wasn't all at pleasant. "You know," he suddenly says making her stop briefly. "You're not who I thought you'd be."

She laughs. "You're not the first to tell me that," she shares. "In fact I don't think someone ever told me the opposite."

"You're really weird," he states with a small smirk. "Not that I thought you'd be normal… I mean, I've seen you do some strange things with Vicky." He had now a serious expression and was looking ahead, his eyes squinting a bit. "Like that time you two were throwing food at each other during football practice. You squirted mustard in her clothes…"

"She started it," she mumbles with a low tone of voice shifting her gaze to her feet. She honestly didn't want to speak about it.

He shakes his head. "Doesn't matter." He looks to her and his lips curl upwards. "Thanks for giving me a hand… even if you didn't have much of a choice."

"Oh," she mumbles with a grin. "Does it mean that we can use my fake blood recipe then?"

He laughs. "No, told you already… no."

"You don't know what you're missing."

"I think I'll survive."

There was no one at the house when she and Tyler entered. She ended up re-heating the food she figured that had been made by Stefan the other day and both of them ate in silence. Even if it was a bit awkward – not a bit, it was definitely awkward – she preferred the uncomfortable silence to him asking questions. She was honestly glad that he bought her odd excuse for Alaric's and Damon's behavior given that she really didn't know what she could possibly say to make it look alright.

The rest of the day happened with no incident. Once they were at the school and Tyler was distracted with their project, she discreetly texted Damon to ask what the hell was going on obtaining a 'we'll talk later. When you're done text me and I'll pick you up' as a reply. Knowing that it would do her no good to mull over it, she forced herself to focus on what they had to do. Tyler was dealing with all the technical aspects of what they had to build while she'd be the one in charge of making it look realistic with paint something that she was also thankful for. At one point she laughed, wondering what would be Vicky's reaction if she witnessed them playing nice with each other but the amusement dies as quickly as it had appeared. Somehow she still couldn't think about her dead, _dead_ former friend without feeling bad.

"Oh, your friend isn't around?"

Amelia raises an eyebrow at Damon's tone as he glances around. "Damon," she mumbles tiredly. "What are you trying to achieve?"

He smiles innocently placing a hand over his chest. "Me? Would I ever?" She merely looks at him making him snort. "It was just strange. I thought you didn't like him."

"I don't have to like him to work with him," she mumbles as she walks to the car decided to ignore Damon's weird mood. "Can we now discuss whatever was happening?"

He sighs as he enters the car. "Elena's mommy is working with your daddy," he tells her flashing her a smirk briefly. "Surprise." She groans as she puts her hand on her face as if she could make it all go away by pretending it was a bad joke. "She also wants the device… for Katherine."

That made her head snap. Damon's gaze was now focused on the road and he was tense. She mumbles a weak and silly, "What?" Like she didn't hear him.

"Oh yes, daddy is a bad vampire hunter it seems," he flashes her a scornful smile. "Almost as bad as you."

She whimpers loudly closing her eyes again. "Am I having a weird ass dream?" He snorts making her narrow her eyes. "So, what are you going to do?"

"Nothing?" he looks to her briefly. "Why should I care about what any of them want? I'm not giving her anything. If she wants something she should come get it herself."

It was her turn to snort. Knowing their luck that would probably happen and he'd probably regret saying that. "That sounds like it would turn out just dandy."

He chuckles. "I'm sure it would. I bet this is all a misunderstanding."

"I'm positive. We'll all talk about it later and laugh," she continues forcing a smile on her face. She continues in a high pinched tone, "Oh, you thought I wanted you dead? I just wanted you take you to bed."

He smirks. "Wouldn't be the first woman to want that." She rolls her eyes as the amusement disappears. "Hey, it's going to be alright." He bumps his shoulder against hers. "I won't let them do anything to you."

"Thanks," she mumbles rolling her eyes again. "Uh, Damon? You're not taking me home?"

"Nah." He winks his eye with a small smirk on his lips. "I know you missed my bed."

She snorts. "Does my mom know? I really don't want to…" She casts her eyes down and takes a few deep breaths. Everything seemed alright this morning but she knew that things weren't. She still haven't forgiven her for hiding who John Gilbert was to her.

He bumps her nose. "Took care of it."

"You're awfully reliable today." She squints her eyes. "What do you want?"

He laughs. "Oh, I'm sure that I can find a way for you to pay me back."

She doesn't comment knowing that he wanted her to react and she wasn't inclined to give him that pleasure. "What do you think she'll do?" He mumbles a 'Uh?' making her sigh. "I mean, Isobel won't be like: 'Oh, okay… Since you won't give it to me… I'll just leave town…', right?"

"I'll deal with it when it comes to it."

He told her with more detail exactly what happened including why they had prevented her from going inside of the Grill. Elena had met her mother there who had explicitly told them that she didn't want anyone there while their reunion happened – Elena hadn't been completely alone though, Stefan had accompanied her. Then he had dropped by for a visit and that was when he discovered that she was working with John and Katherine. He claimed that her first mistake had been threaten them, he would not stand idly while someone came into his town and threated people that he cared about. Amelia didn't miss out the opportunity to mock him claiming that he was turning soft however, the tender smile she had and the way she gently squeezed his hand, told a different story. He immediately twisted his words, claiming that he didn't want anyone to ruin what was his to ruin but he knew that she didn't exactly believe him.

Damon was taking a shower while she was laying in the living room with several drawing ahead of her. Most of them were hers while two belonged to Tyler. She was trying to find a color schematic to fit what he wanted. She nearly jumps out of her position when she realized that Stefan was creepily standing there. He immediately laughs.

"Oh, I'm starting to think that you are the devious one," she states as she presses a hand over her chest.

He smiles as he sits on the sofa. "Somehow if that was true… I think that it would just make you like me more."

She rolls her eyes. "Oh, don't even joke about that." She glances in his direction before focusing on the drawing again. "So, heard the news… How's Elena?"

"She's shaken," he mumbles with a solemn tone of voice. "Her biological mother was not who she thought she'd be. You should call her… I think your support would help her."

She raises an eyebrow. "And say what? I'm sorry your vampire mom is a bitch?" She sighs deeply. "I'm not really good with that sort of thing… Unless she wants to plan a silly revenge, I can't see what I can say to make it better."

Stefan smiles. "This isn't the case. Neither of us can make it better," he mumbles as his eyes focus on the wall. "I'm sure that knowing your there for her would cheer her up."

She didn't really know if it was the right thing to do. Still, she could somewhat relate. She nods her head making Stefan smile again, this time gratefully. Even if the two girls rarely saw eye to eye on most things he was perfectly sure that Elena would be happy to know Amelia was at her side… that both of them would live out the disappointment.

Instead of calling Elena, because she was sure that it would be a terribly awkward conversation, she send her a text. _I heard that the vampire that birthed you is a… bitch (I tried to find a nicer word but none came). If you want we can find out her house and egg it or do a nice mural portraying the little shit she is. Your call cousin._

"I wasn't aware you'd come here." He makes a pause and furrows his eyebrows. "It's not exactly safe…"

"When is it?" She counters.

"She's perfectly safe," Damon says as he blurs into the living room. "Safest place for her is right here beside me." Stefan raises an eyebrow unconvinced. "Ain't that right Ames?"

"Sure, sure." She gets up and collects all of her papers. "Can we eat now? I'm starving."

Stefan gets up as well. "I can cook today." She and Damon raise their eyebrows. "What? I can't offer my help without you two going suspicious?"

"I'm thinking laxatives," she comments looking to Damon.

"Or sleeping pills," he offers. "Maybe both." She cringes with a disgusted expression

He rolls his eyes. "Don't give me ideas," he mumbles as he walks to the kitchen.

Not giving it much thought, she follows him. "Hey, what gives? Damon always cooks for me."

"And?" He glances in her direction. "We're friends too, so I also got to make sure you're fed."

She snorts as she looks to Damon. "Why is he treating me like I'm a pet?"

"Sure it's a long lost fantasy of having a dog. But you know… He's actually dangerous to animals… So he might be trying to fulfill it by feeding you..." His eyes were on Stefan and his jaw was tense.

"I'm doing something nice. You've been spending too much time with Damon," he comments ignoring Damon's jab. "The appropriate reaction is to thank me."

"Thank you," she mutters sarcastically as she takes a seat. "Hey." Her attention was now on Damon. "Wanna help me out with my drawings for the Willow Creek battle?"

"How's that going out?" She looks to Stefan with a raised eyebrow. "What, I can't make small talk too?"

"Just trying to understand where this is coming from," she comments.

Damon snorts. "You know what, I'm bored. Wanna go out?"

"I'm making dinner," Stefan says pausing briefly to look to his brother.

They remain staring at each other in silence. "You two haven been two weird little fuckers lately." She tugs Damon's hand. "Give me a hand, yeah?" She hopes to diffuse the tension by tugging his hand again. Yet it didn't seem that it was working since neither Damon nor Stefan had moved. "When I was little I wanted to be a unicorn. Thought it was the coolest thing ever," she states making both of them look to her. She grins given that it had the intended effect.

"You wanted to be a horse with a horn?" Without giving her time to reply, Damon laughs. "Somehow I'm not surprised."

"No," she mutters narrowing her eyes a bit. "I wanted to be a human with a giant ass horn… that's completely different." He laughs again and sits next to her. "Can you imagine it?"

Stefan chuckles. "Sadly, yes."

"It would be glorious," she defends as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"If I didn't know you I'd worry," Damon says teasingly. "Why would you want…? You know what, don't answer me."

She shows him her tongue in a childish manner. "Will you help me now?"

He nods. "Let me see what you got so far."

The dinner wasn't as uncomfortable as she expected it to be. There were times that the brothers had their weird stare off but it went without incident and for once – and she really thought it was the first time ever – they didn't bicker. At some points it was a bit awkward since they seemed to be ignoring the other and only speaking with her, but soon due the silly things she kept saying to diffuse their tension… they relaxed. She only realized that seeing them like that pleased her, when Stefan pointed out that her huge grin was scaring him. It was surprising since she had never really given much thought how they'd act if they were actually friends, they had always been separated entities for her with little in common and seeing them joking around made her realize that she was in fact wrong. Stefan did have a sense of humor that somehow related to Damon's and Damon wasn't the big bad villain with no redeeming qualities.

"Why is she smiling?"

Damon smirks. "I think she's imagining me naked." He looks to her. "I assure you the real deal is so much better," he coos making her slap his hand with a scoff.

"I was just thinking that this was… nice," she explains.

Stefan looked unconvinced. "Nice but?"

"No buts," she states. "Just nice."

"Clearly she lost her mind," Damon comments as he takes a gulp from his drink. He then smirks. "Oh, wait… You can't lose what you don't have."

"Har-de-har" she mutters rolling her eyes.

"Don't pay attention to him." Stefan smiles. "You're right… This was nice, we'll do it again."

She gets up after nodding her head. She grabs her plate and takes it to the sink. "Now if you excuse me. I'm going to bed." She looks to Stefan. "See you in the morning."

"Hey!" Damon pouts making her laugh.

"You're gonna go to bed with me." She rolls her eyes and walks away.

Once she left Damon was smirking as Stefan looked to with disapproval. "What? I didn't say anything…"

"Just-"

"Nu-uh… We're not that close for you to comment," Damon states. "Good night _brother_."

* * *

The day kept getting weirder. First the trailer falls on Matt making everyone go in a frenzy, then when she tried to find Elena or Stefan trying to understand what the hell was going on, neither seemed to be at the school. Nor Bonnie or Jeremy for that matter. It was like everyone had suddenly vanished from the face of the Earth. She was so worried, thinking that this had somehow been cause by Elena's birth mother that she called Damon, who merely told her to stay with Alaric till he came to get her offering no explanation as to why. She could guess that he or they would do something and he wanted to keep her out of the way.

She was planning on dismissing his words and going to his house to find out exactly what was happening when Alaric spotted her and prevented her to do so. Apparently Damon had called him as soon as he disconnected their call and given him instructions to not let her out of his sight. Damon and Alaric working together… that one she would have never predicted.

"He's… worried," Alaric mumbles as he pulls her inside of a classroom that was empty. "Even if he's a dick, I agree with him. I rather if you sit this one out."

She scoffs. She was not an idiot that would run to danger. She just wanted to help… "But…"

"Amelia," Alaric tells her sternly. "I worry about you. I don't approve of your friendship with him." She automatically glares making him raise his hands in the air in mock surrender. "But even so, you shouldn't throw yourself in dangerous situations. You can die…"

She crosses her arms over her chest feeling annoyed. "Aren't you giving this speech to the wrong girl? I mean Elena is the one ass deep in vampires." She raises a finger. "Vampire mom." She raises another finger. "Vampire boyfriend. And I bet she's out there with them."

He sighs. "I'm trying to look out for you." He offers her a small smile. "So please, don't make this harder for me. I'd hate to have to explain it to your mother-"

"You're not responsible for me," she mutters.

Alaric shakes his head. "That's where you are wrong," he tells her kindly. "Even if…" He looked a bit ashamed. "I'm still your teacher," he settles. "And sort of… a friend?"

"Sure, why not." He raises an eyebrow making her feel bad for the harshness of her words. "I'm sorry… I just hate when I'm in the dark, you know?"

He nods and pats her shoulder twice. "Yeah, that's why we're going to find ourselves something to do. Something that will be safe and harmless but distracting enough so you don't constantly worry about what they're doing. I know you won't do anything to compromise your safety Amelia."

She had been tempted to call Elena as soon as Alaric left her by the float but ultimately she couldn't bring herself to. It wasn't just because she was afraid that she'd somehow compromise her cousin – since she didn't know whatever they were doing they could possibly be in a dangerous situation and the ringing of the phone could make everything worse – but also because she didn't want to disappoint Alaric. _Damn him and his confidence in me._

She was painting their would tree be when Tyler returned from the hospital. He thanked her for stepping in while he stayed with Matt at the Hospital, or sort of… he explained that things weren't exactly good between them. The guy seemed really down by at and she really didn't know, or cared, about the specific details of their fallout. It was honestly none of her business. So, she nudges him – since her hands were filled with all shades of brown – and offers him a smile knowing nothing she said would make the guy feel better and, if she was honest, she really didn't want to stick her head in whatever that was going on between them.

The rest of the day was spent in a comfortable silence as they worked nearly finishing everything. At some point Alaric stopped by and took her home – to make sure she wouldn't be tempted to do something stupid, he claimed… She should have realized sooner that things were far worse than they appears since that Jeremy wasn't home. Later, she would beat herself for not noticing but on that instance, when she got home and her mother questioned her about her cousins she mumbled an excuse and left for her room, trying to avoid a conversation that she wasn't ready to have with her mother.

She had been pacing around for nearly an hour. She was so at edge that her hands were now trembling and she couldn't stay still. She'd try, she'd sit at the bed and take a few deep breaths trying to calm down, and trying to force herself to relax… but nothing was distracting her from the unknown. She had no clue why no one had called, why no one had bothered to warn her and she also didn't have anything that could effectively distract her. Little did she know that not even half an hour later Jeremy and John would appear making her regret wishing for something to happen.

"What the hell happened?" At the sound of her mother's voice she dashes out of the bedroom. "Gravity has it against you? Not surprising, you are a dick."

Jeremy was supporting John who was now looking at her. "I fell down," he mumbles as Jeremy takes him to a chair. Amelia quickly rushes into the kitchen and grabs a cloth and dabs it on water. He had a dash on his forehead. "Thank you," he tells her offering a small smile.

Jeremy was looking between to the pair. "Uh, everything will be fine now."

"But how did this happen?" Jenna insists looking to both Jeremy and John. Jeremy seemed sort of fidgety.

John scoffs attracting the attention. "These shoes are slippery," he states lamely.

"You'll survive," Jenna mutters narrowing her eyes a bit. "You always had a hard head."

He rolls his eyes. "And insult to injury."

"He's still a prick… no harm was done," Jenna scoffs. She then looks to Amelia who was still silent as she tried to understand what was going on.

Before she had a chance to comment on it, Jeremy's phone rang. "Hello?" He makes a pause. "Yeah yeah I'm fine, Uncle John hit his head. It was an accident," he states glancing at John.

"We're all laughing," Jenna says loudly.

"But yeah I'm okay." He makes another pause. "Yeah." He then disconnects the phone. "I'm going to my room… I'm tired."

Jenna furrows her eyebrows. "Jeremy… what's wrong?"

"Let him rest," John says as he looks to Jeremy who nods in reply before going up the stairs.

"What happened John? This seems far more than you're telling me."

John shakes his head and ends up flinching. "You're awfully quiet Amelia." Jenna narrows his eyes making him chuckle. "Oh, I take it she told you then?"

"She did."

He nods as his lips become a tense line. "I always picture this to be heartwarming…"

"You aren't the only one disappointed," she counters as her gaze shifts to the ground.

Jenna sighs. "Honey?" Amelia could clearly see the worry in her mother's eyes. Hell, the woman was oozing out worry.

"I'm fine," she says somewhat harshly.

"She did inherit your personality," John mumbles making Jenna press on his wound harder. "Clearly."

"Can you shut up?"

"Can you give me a moment with my daughter?"

Jenna was narrowing her eyes and she was about to reply when Amelia stepped in front of her. "Please mom." Jenna seemed somewhat disappointed, she nods and after glancing to them she ends up leaving the kitchen. "What is it?"

"I'm sure your cousin and your so called _friends_ will fill you in," he says closing his eyes briefly. "I just want you to know that everything I did… Everything I do and will do is for the safety of everyone… yourself included. Maybe one day when they're all dead you will understand."

She knew better than to feel disappointed by his words. It wasn't like she was expecting him to say anything different from what he had… still… he coldness in his tone and the fact that he was focusing on his other activities when he just learned that she was aware that he was her father… this did made her feel sad. Oh, she was becoming an idiot. A complete idiot. "Why?" She tilts her head. "Why do you feel the need to tell me that? You know who my friends are… friend… whatever… You know that-"

He narrows his eyes. "If I had my way this wouldn't have happened Amelia. You would have been raised by me, you would understand that this is the right thing to do." He flinches and extends his hand. "Can you give me a hand? I need to go home."

She was tempted to act childishly and leave the room. Instead she sighs and presses her hand against his. "Try not to die," she mumbles. "I'm sure Damon would be severely disappointed if he missed out the chance to harm you."

He snorts. "Oh, you really have your mother's temper." There was a softness in his tone that she refused to acknowledge. "Think carefully about your life choices Amelia." With that he left.

"Did John…?"

She looks to her mother and nods. "Were you listening?"

Her mother shakes her head. "I gave you privacy." She offers Amelia a small smile. "I have to remember that you're no longer a kid and that I can't protect you from everything."

Amelia had to bite down her tongue to prevent herself from laughing like a mad woman at her mother's words. Oh, if she only knew what was happening… "Yeah. I'm gonna…"

"Okay honey," Jenna mumbles with a sad expression. "I'll warn you when dinner's ready."

"I'm not hungry," she mumbles as she goes up the stairs giving her mother no time to reply.

Amelia locked her door. She briefly lets her head rest on the door and sighs. She did feel bad for the way she was acting with her mother. She sighed and shook her head. No, she would not think about it. She didn't want to think about it. She didn't want to feel bad because she was being harsh to her mother nor did she want to feel disappointed with the way John acted. Even if it was wrong, even if it made her a bad person, she couldn't let go of the betrayal. So, she at least for now she wouldn't force herself to.

She was flush against the mattress of her bed when Damon entered her room. She looks to him and feels a bit thrown off since he was smiling. Well, grinning like a fool and on that moment she wanted to slap him and make that stupid smile disappear. She had been at edge all day and he came into her bedroom smiling? She had been so damn worried! She huffs making him chuckle.

"Oh, what is it Ames?"

He had a condescending expression. Unable to control herself she throws him her pillow. "What the hell happened?"

"The usual." She narrows her eyes and puffs her cheeks. "Aw, c'mon Ames." He sits next to her and gently pokes her cheek. "Came here as soon as I could."

She raises an eyebrow unconvinced. "Really?"

He shakes his head. "Okay, I admit… I spoke with Stefan first." He was grinning again. "He was playing the part of a jealous boyfriend… I couldn't pass that…" He trails off and she merely sighs. She had been worried and he had been bickering with his brother 'cause of her cousin? Couldn't he just have called her so she knew he was alright? Was that too much to ask? The amusement ends up disappearing. "Something happened?"

"I'm an idiot," she mutters as she pulls the pillow over her head as if she was trying to suffocate herself. He grunts and tosses the pillow away. "I was worried and… I'm an idiot. Should have known." She shakes her head a bit.

He snorts and gives her a sheepish smile. "C'mon Ames, you know that I never pass up the chance to piss him off. Everything was okay. Elena called Bonnie she did her witch juju on the piece rendering the device useless we gave it to psycho mommy." He smirks. "Psycho mommy thinks that I'm involve with Elena." He chuckles. "Should have seen Stefan's face." However he was expecting her to act it wasn't happening. He gently pokes her face making her swat his hand again. "Baby-cakes, you know you're the only woman for me," he coos with a slightly mocking tone puckering his lips a bit. "No need to be jealous." A serious expression appears on his face. "Okay, I gotta say the truth. I didn't come here to tell you what had happened." She raises an eyebrow as she wondered what the hell he was going to say now. "I think your daddy is also Elena's."

She continues to look at him unable to say something. For a few seconds she felt like her soul had left her body and she didn't know for certain that she had heard him correctly. However, he still had the same serious expression. He hadn't done anything for her to think that he was joking, not that it would have been a good joke. She blinks twice and opens her mouth that she immediately closes – she didn't know what to say. Everything was swirling on her mind. Did her mother know? She shakes of that thought, the chances were slim… her mother would have probably told her if she knew when she uncovered her father's identity.

Damon was slightly worried. When he told her the news he didn't exactly know what her reaction was going to be but this wasn't it. She could very well pass as a statue. "Amelia?"

"I'm just gonna sleep now," she mumbles as she gets up to pick up her pillows. Oh hell no. She wasn't going to think about that now. No way. "It's been a long day and I'm tired."

"Amelia," he whines giving her his best puppy eyes. If she wanted to ignore what he said… he could oblige. "We have to celebrate."

She looks to him and sighs. "The day was just long, you know?" She lowers her gaze. "I didn't like to be on the dark. And I really don't have the mental energy to deal with…" She shakes her head as she closes her eyes. "No, I can't deal with that now."

"It's over now. Now I can go back to plot people's demise." He smirks trying to make her shake off her funk. "What do you say sidekick?"

Despite being in a bad mood she ends up laughing. "Oh, don't even try to butter me up. You're still paying all the drinks tomorrow."

"You remember that you actually owe me money?" He raises an eyebrow. "Your little 'gambling problem'."

She scoffs. "I'm sure that one day I'll get it right. Sure, you're hot but there's bound to be a woman that doesn't want to fuck you." He raises an eyebrow. "You know, she can be gay."

"Please, I can turn anyone straight," he states with a smirk as he lies down next to her. "You should just stop before you dig a bigger hole."

"No. One day we'll find a woman that doesn't want to fuck you and it would all be worth it." She pats his arm. "You know I love you, but your ego has to go down a few notches." She then smiles as she snuggles into him. "Thanks for telling me."

She ends up looking to him when he doesn't reply. He closes his eyes making her furrow her eyebrows in confusion. "You're welcome."

* * *

A.N. : A sneak peak at the next chapter.

She doesn't turn her face to where the sound came from. She was well aware of who it was – only he would come to her bedroom at these hours despite everything that had transpired, only **he** would come despite what she had told him earlier. "Still don't want to speak," she mutters closing her eyes. She didn't want to face him, things hadn't really changed… she still had to process what she had discovered.

"I thought that…" his voice slightly breaks at the end and she curses herself for wanting to make him feel better.

The day hadn't been easy on anyone, still… he still had to make amends. She couldn't forgive him that easy, she wanted to… oh she really wanted to forgive him… But she couldn't. She couldn't let go of it like it was nothing. She knew that after what she had done, her brash behavior – sometimes she was as much as a fool as her cousin – that he'd get the wrong idea.

"Nothing changed."

"But you came to get me," he counters. His voice was louder now, harsher too.

A hysterical laugh that ends with a sob leaves her lips. Oh, she rather not think of what almost happened, how things became even more fucked up. "Of course I did." She turns her face to him then. His expression was pained and she bet that it mirrored hers, she never really liked being at odds with him. "Somehow I can't hate you. Despite everything I still care about you asshole. Doesn't mean we're okay, doesn't mean I'm okay."


	9. 009

_._

 _O, children_

 _Lost in the night_

 _Wait for the light of day_

 _Is your weak and shattered will_

 _Pouring tears down your face_

 _Is the burden of your guilt_

 _Crushing you under the weight_

 _O children, lost in the night_

 _Try and do right, open your eyes_

 _O children, Lost in the night_

 _Wait for the light of day_

Light of Day – The Silent Comedy

 **A.N.: I hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

When she woke up Damon wasn't in her bedroom anymore. He'd felt a note stating that he'd meet her during the parade, or rather that he'd _find_ her there. She read it twice before searching for him, going as far as to check under the bed and calling his name gently as if she was trying to lure a cat or a dog – later she'd feel glad he wasn't there to witness her wacky behavior or else she'd never hear the end of it. She found it slightly strange that he hadn't woken her up like he usually did but chose not to give it much thought or else she'd also have to consider why she had acted in the way she had. Yes, things have been sort of odd lately but it would do no one no good if she suddenly started second guessing the mundane things. Instead of wallowing in her bedroom in light of the recent events, she forces a smile on her face jumps energetically from bed.

At least now they didn't have to worry about the device, at least there was that and that was definitely something good. Damon and - as hard as it was for her to admit out loud given she didn't want to give him the pleasure of admitting she did sort of cared for him - Stefan would be safe. They would be safe and she without the added worries of a magical device that could harm them, she could now deal with the shit that there was going on in her human life. Her _daddy issues_ and her possible sister issues. Did Elena even knew? Would she even believe if Damon had told her? God, she sincerely hoped she wouldn't have to tell Elena that. Oh, this is going to be so weird. Elena's and her relation hadn't ever been anything too out of the ordinary. They weren't exactly friends – nor had they spent enough time to make it happen, she and her mother did use to live in another town – but they had always been civil. Elena was the cousin she only saw in special occasions, like Christmas and such… and given Amelia's personality and even her age, she had mostly been grouped with Jeremy. On the occasions their family gatherings happened, they would pair up and do something that didn't involve listening to adults chat about their lives. She immediately shakes her head, oh it was too weird to think of Elena as her sister. Would she ever get used to it? She takes a deep breath of air, this was an issue for another day.

With no one to wake her up she ended up being sort of late. Her mother was the only one who was still at home, the others had already left. She was torn between feeling relief and worry. She immediately shakes it off, no, today she wouldn't wallow or worry – or even think things to the point of exhaustion. No, today she would make a pause of all that insanity and enjoy the day. Today she was going to pretend everything was alright. Today she was going to act like she used to, today Amelia Sommers would be the person she was or used to be – the last few months had really taken a toll on her.

"I had no idea you were still here kid," Jenna mumbles as she glances in Amelia's direction. She got up and briefly stopped by the coffee machine. "You're having breakfast here or on your way?" Jenna's movements were marked by hesitation. She'd glance several times to Amelia trying to get a read on her.

"On the way," she states looking to her mother with a small smile that was tinged with sadness. She missed her mother which was really silly, her mother was there in front of her and things weren't better between them because Amelia was being a tad bit difficult. Or maybe not. She didn't know what was the correct way of acting… or even if there was one. "I'm late… sort of," she mumbles trying to ease the tension. "You're going to the parade?"

Her mother looked surprised at the question. "Uh, Ric called me yesterday to see if I wanted to meet up… but." She pauses and scrunches her nose.

Amelia raises an eyebrow. "But?"

Another look of surprise flashes through her mother's eyes. "I don't know. Things are sort of weird between us."

"Want me to do something truly devious like messing up his papers?"

Her mother laughs and immediately shakes her head. There was a bittersweet smile on her lips. "No. Thank you for…" Jenna words trail off since she didn't know exactly you to complete her sentence. "I know I should have told-"

"I don't know yet." Amelia on that instance hated herself for saying those words. However she didn't want her mother to think that all was fine. "I know that this was a fucked up situation but I can't help but to feel betrayed." She makes pause as her mother nods. "I get why you hid… I mean the guy is…" she trails off not knowing exactly how to complete that sentence. Idiot? Deluded asshole? Jerk-face? Dickhead? "And I don't know… I'm not used to have you hide things from me. Okay, when I was five and you told me that my hamster joined a band when he was in fact dead." Her mother laughs softly. "But…"

"I get it kiddo." Jenna sighs and forces a smile. "I told you I'd give you time and I will. I know you're hard-headed…"

Amelia snorts. "Good thing too. Bet you dropped me tons of times." She offers her mother a smile. "I'm going to go now. See you later." She stops when her mother hands her a thermos with coffee. "Thanks."

"You want a lift or Damon is coming for you?"

With her gaze firmly placed on her mother she blinks. That was right, for the first time in god knows how long she didn't have a ride. Usually that role had fallen on Damon but she had no clue what he was doing. Also, she didn't really want to call him. Sometimes he joked about her being clingy and she was starting to wonder if there wasn't truth to those words. They did so many shit together, hell, she even got weird when she didn't found him in her bed. She internally cringes at the thought. Okay, maybe their friendship was different from all the others she had before but… well, it wasn't **that** strange… was it?

"Amelia?"

She smiles sheepishly. "Uh, sorry. No, I'm gonna walk. I'm going to meet everyone at the parade."

Her mother was giving her an inquisitive look. She half expected her mother to question her but instead she said, "Okay then. Have fun. Maybe we'll meet there."

When she reaches the town hall the parade hadn't already started. She glances around trying to spot someone she knew but it seemed that everyone had already gone to their respective floats. On the one day that she'd actually like someone to wake her up in time they've left her sleeping. She sighs before walking a bit further down the road wondering if she should have gone to the school first. The side of the road was already filled with people so the parade should be about to start. Deciding that it wouldn't be worth the trouble, she remains where she is. If she moved she risked getting stuck in a place where she wouldn't see anything… not that she cared a whole lot about it, but at the very least she wanted to see the float she helped build.

When the music started she stopped fiddling with the camera and started paying attention to it. Originally she hadn't planned taking pictures of it, but she figured that at least she should take a few of her family members – her mother would certainly appreciate it and so would her cousins, or rather cousin and sister. She was tensing again, predicting that her brain would once again spiral down the mess that everything had turned when she feels someone grab her arm. Filled with adrenaline she clenches her fist and twirls back – ready to punch someone – only to find Damon with cotton candy smirking at her.

"Fuck," she mutters as she forces her body to relax. People had to stop doing this shit to her, if she didn't die of anything supernatural she was going to die of a heart attack.

He raises his hands in mock surrender. "Sorry Amy-bear." Even his tone was mocking. "Just thought you looked awfully lonely." He extends her the cotton candy. "Peace offering?" She raises an eyebrow and turns her attention back to the parade. "Aw, c'mon."

"You gotta stop with the jump scares Damon," she mutters avoiding to look to him when he places himself in front of her. "My heart one day will explode."

He shrugs it off and pulls a bit of the fluffy treat and holds it on the air. "Not my fault that you're easily scared." She opens her mouth to contest his words, looking to him with her eyes narrowed. Her words never leave her lips since he promptly shoved the small ball of sugar inside her mouth. "Now, important question."

She sighs feeling terribly tired all of the sudden. "What is it?"

"Did you have coffee?" When she raises an eyebrow he scoffs. "You're in a terrible mood. I just wanna know if I gotta compel someone so you aren't as bitchy."

Instead of feeling annoyed at his words, she laughs. "Oh shut up. And give me that, it's starting to get all…" She makes gesture to the cotton candy trying to refer to the fact that some parts were getting affected by the humidity in the air, melting it.

He smiles and hands it to her. "You were going to take pictures?" She nods. He promptly removes the camera of her hands and shoves his face next to her. He snaps it when she had her mouth open to tell him off. "Oh, please. I'm the most important person here for you."

"Swear to god that sometimes you drive me insane," she mumbles with a small smile on her lips. "Can you at least do it properly?"

"And when is it that I do things properly?" He was smirking. Knowing that if she spoke she was going to tell him something unkind, she bites the sweet confection. He snaps another picture giving her a cheeky grin.

He puts his arm over her shoulder and guides her making her briefly stomp her feet. "I need a picture of Jeremy and the float. And they'll be here soon enough."

His body briefly tenses. He stops turns around and snaps a couple of shots. "There, now let's go. I got something to do."

She raises an eyebrow. "I also need a picture of Elena…"

He sighs and places his arm over her shoulder again. "We have time for that. We're not leaving the town hall." Knowing that she wouldn't possibly win, she allows him to take her wherever he wanted to go. "So, did you miss me, baby-cakes?"

She rolls her eyes and bites down her cheek. If he knew how she had acted he'd never let her live out the weird behavior. "So much," she mumbles with the direst tone she could muster. "You don't believe how positively awful it was to wake up at my own terms."

He raises one eyebrow and smirks. "One day we'll have to discuss your use of sarcasm to hide your true feelings." He waves into to the float as the Mayor's wife announces it.

She also looks to the float and waves her hand. To her surprise, Elena, Stefan and Caroline were looking at her with smiles and wave back. Then Elena rolls her eyes and moves her attention to Stefan who was shaking his head.

"Took the picture?"

He rolls his eyes. "Of course." He hands her the camera and makes her turn around. She comes face to face with Bonnie, who, like herself, didn't seem pleased. While both of the girls were tense, Damon had a smile on his lips.

Bonnie's gaze was locked on Damon's. "What do you want?"

"Just watching the parade with Ames," he replies as he grabs Amelia's hand as if he was predicting that the girl was planning to walk away. Bonnie, however, wasn't restricted as the other girl and turned her back. "Where are you going?"

Bonnie raises an eyebrow. "Away from you."

"I wanna say something to you," he states as he pulls Amelia with him.

"Stop it," Amelia mutters. "Clearly she doesn't want to speak with you and I don't want to be here with her."

Bonnie stops briefly and looks to Amelia. Amelia's eyes were on Damon, as if she was ignoring Bonnie's presence. "She's right. I don't want anything to do with you."

Damon rolls his eyes. "First I want to thank you. The device that Emily spelled could have killed me. I don't take what you did lightly so... thank you." He says pleasantly. "Second, hate me all you want sweetheart just don't take it on Amelia. For some reason." He looks to Amelia who was stubbornly looking at the ground. "She likes you," he continues as if he found the idea insane. "So kiss and make up."

Bonnie groans and opens her mouth to answer. Instead it was Amelia who spoke. "Can we just go? Somewhere in town there's a fat lady falling down a building 'cause Satan." This time she looks to Bonnie. "Tried to do right by his friend."

"I did what I had to do," Bonnie mumbles referring to both dispelling the device and the turn her relation with Amelia had given.

Damon laughs. "Oh you're a terrible friend," he says with delight. "You can cheer up Elena." When Bonnie raises an eyebrow he smirks. "Sweetheart I know you dropped by her house to dry up her tears. If you can overlook Elena's soft spot for vampires, what's-"

"Damon that's enough." Amelia tugs his hand harshly. "Stop trying to fix this, it's creeping me out and I just want to go."

He rolls his eyes. "Fine, whatever. I just wanted to spread happiness." He turns his attention to Bonnie. "I owe you for what you did."

They both turn their backs and begin to leave. "Amelia." Amelia stops but doesn't turn to face Bonnie. "I hope… I…"

Damon smirks and plants a kiss on Amelia's head. "I'm going to get us some food. See you in a bit."

"Damon!" He then disappears before she had a chance to protest. She sighs audibly and closes her eyes. So much for having a good day. God, she was going to smack him!

"I still stand by what I said before," Bonnie mumbles as she approaches her.

"Bonnie I'm really not in the mood," she says turns to her friend. "These weeks have been hard on me and I seriously don't want to fight. I know you don't like him but I do, he isn't Satan to me."

Bonnie shakes her head. "Doesn't mean he's good Amelia. Doesn't mean that somewhere around the future he won't harm you."

"And Stefan's different?"

Bonnie shakes her head again. "They're both dangerous, he's just more."

Amelia groans in annoyance. "Why did you helped them? 'Cause of Elena?" Bonnie doesn't reply making Amelia laugh. "Look Bonnie. Clearly our disagreement won't be solved today. So I'm just gonna go."

Bonnie reaches out to her and grabs her arm. "Are you okay? Elena told me that-"

"I'm fine," Amelia mutters harshly. "No need to concern yourself."

"I just…" Bonnie sighs. "I don't know what I'm doing anymore," she confesses making Amelia's expression soften. "I just can't pretend everything is… like it used to be. I lost grams, I'm trying to… I want her to be proud, you know?"

Amelia sighs as well. "I know the feeling. I understand why you don't like him. Trust me I get it."

"Then why Amelia? Why do you still speak with him?" Bonnie narrows her eyes. "He's a self-serving asshole."

Amelia closes her eyes and presses the bridge of her nose. This was giving her and headache. "I like him," she says plainly. "And I'm done with explaining my reasons. I know who he is, he doesn't hide it. He's very honest in his intent."

"You can't honestly believe that," Bonnie mumbles with a pleading tone. "Amelia, he's… I know he isn't like you think he is. You should-"

Amelia shakes her head. "Look at you," she interrupts. "You think they deserve to die but you made sure that they'd be safe by removing that spell… wasn't it all because of friendship? Elena wanted something you didn't agree with, still you gave it to her… and to me in some extent, right? All because of friendship, no? Because that your friends' happiness is something good even if you don't agree with it… Isn't that right?"

Bonnie had a weird expression. Amelia opens her mouth to ask her what was going on, why she was looking so… startled and uncomfortable… when her phone rang signaling that she had received a text message. "Let's speak later," Bonnie mumbles hurriedly.

Before Amelia had a chance to speak again Bonnie had already disappeared in the crowd. There was something strange going on. As she considers what the hell could have provoked that reaction, she pulls out her phone. It was, without any surprise, Damon. He was waiting for her at the Grill and wanted to know what she wanted to eat. She rapidly texts him with her request and stores her phone.

Damon was sitting by one of the tables near the door. He had a smug smile on his face that made her roll her eyes. She was sure that he was proud of his accomplishment – even if in the end he hadn't really accomplished anything… Still, he tried and that was more than she could have ever asked for. Maybe now people would stop questioning them, clearly, he wanted her to be happy.

"Don't. We're not good yet." She removes one of the fries that were in the middle of the table.

"Hey. Where's my thanks?" He slaps her hand when she reaches for a second fry. "Not gonna share this with you if you have no manners."

She raises an eyebrow. "You also have no manners. It's one of the reasons we get along so well..." He pouts and she sighs. "Fine. Thank you ever so much."

"Again with the sarcasm to hide your true feelings."

Amelia ended up sharing with him that Bonnie had acted strangely. She briefly retold what had been said and Damon ended up claiming that it was due him shaming her. After all, the bad guy – the word had been pronounced with glee and made Amelia laugh – had tried to do a good deed. It was natural that she ended up feeling bad. They were halfway to finish their meal when Jeremy entered the Grill. He immediately narrowed his eyes to Amelia and went to the table furthest of her.

Amelia was helplessly looking at Damon when he slid his glass of bourbon to her claiming that some battles should be fought another day. She didn't know how he actually accomplished it, but soon she wasn't thinking about Jeremy. Soon they were drinking and celebrating that his _reign of terror_ was no longer threatened by a magical device. They were coming up with ridiculous plots to annoy everyone around them. Like changing the stuff in Stefan's bedroom for furniture and items with a Disney Princess theme.

"Look who's here! Where's the jealous boyfriend?"

Elena sighs and turns her attention to Amelia pretending like she hadn't heard Damon. "How are you? Stefan told me that John might-"

"No!" Amelia half yells half whispers pulling Elena down by the arm. "Not today, please. I don't wanna deal with it today. Let's just raise our glasses in celebration and tomorrow we deal with the complicated family tree, okay?"

Elena looked hurt but nodded her head. "Okay, I can do that." Amelia smiles and let's go of her.

Damon grins. "Wanna join us?"

Elena sighs. "No." She looks to Amelia who was happily sipping from her… Damon's… glass. "I take that you haven't spoken with Jeremy?"

Damon's grin vanishes. His lips become a tense line and he narrows his eyes. "We're saving that battle for another day," he says somewhat harshly making Amelia furrow her eyebrows and Elena nod. She glances to them and tilts her head trying to understand why they were having a stare off.

"I'm just gonna go… now," Elena mumbles as she looks to Jeremy.

"Oh, everyone's so weird. I don't think I know anyone normal anymore," Amelia mumbles taking another sip from the glass. Even if she was curious why they were acting in that manner part of her didn't want to know.

Damon was still looking to Elena. "You're still the weirdest," he tells her distractedly.

"Hardly." She makes a pause and looks to Elena trying to understand why Damon's attention was on her. "Is something happening over there?"

She barely resisted his movement. He was looking to her with his eyes partially widened and a smirk. "No need to be jealous baby-cakes."

She rolls her eyes. "I'm curious." She was about to say something else when Jeremy passed by them, glaring before he left the Grill. "See, that shit is so weird."

He scoffs. "Gimme a second." And without giving her a chance to reply he leaves.

She was looking to where he had gone wondering if she was over thinking the situation by feeling that something was wrong. There was something weird going on, she was almost sure. Had he gone after Jeremy? But why would he? Maybe she was overthinking it, he did try to help out with Bonnie in his own way… was that it? Was he having a conversation with Jeremy so he stopped being a dick?

She was still looking to the door when Elena sat in front of her. "Amelia?"

"Yeah?" She stops looking to the door and focus on her cousin. She seemed distressed. It seemed that whatever bug had bitten Jeremy had also affected his relation with Elena.

"I…" Elena sighs.

Amelia offers her a small smile. "Want a drink?" At least she could relate, she also felt incredibly confused by the way that Jeremy was acting. "And, look, he's been acting like an ass lately. Don't let it get to you. He'll get over whatever it is."

The way that her cousin looked to her confirmed that in fact there was something going on, something she was unaware of. "Uh, yeah." Elena was fidgety. Her eyes were widen and she sort of looked like a fish out of water.

Amelia forces a smile. "Hey, I'm gonna get you a drink. You look like you need it, okay?"

Elena smiles. "Okay."

However, Amelia wasn't planning to get her a drink. Oh no, she was going to find out why was everyone acting in such fashion and for that, she had to find Jeremy fast. She barely resisted that following that particular piece of tread wouldn't end well, she completely forgot that today she was supposed to have a pleasant day and that she had promised herself that she wouldn't do anything or overthink anything. As soon as a group of people enter The Grill, she slips out.

Damon, Stefan and Jeremy were there. Damon's posture was tense and it seemed like Stefan had purposely placed himself between Damon and Jeremy. Jeremy didn't look happy either, in fact, it looked like someone had murdered his pet in front of him. It was almost as if they were going to fight.

"What the hell is going on?"

Damon was the first to react. His hand flew to her arms and he pulled her to him, pausing the frenzied stare he was giving her to glance in Jeremy's and Stefan's direction. "We were chitchatting."

Jeremy scoffs. "Yeah right." The words had been pronounced like there was something bitter in his mouth. His gaze was fixed in her arms, in the part where Damon was holding her for whatever reason.

Stefan had also moved a bit in her direction. Even he seemed tense and just because of that she found herself worrying even more. "Hey," he mumbles before glancing to his brother. "Where's Elena?"

"I want to know what's going on," she says harshly looking to the trio. "And someone is going to tell me."

Jeremy smiles scornfully. "Your boyfriend was threatening me."

"And I meant it," Damon spats.

Stefan narrows his eyes to Damon and looks to Amelia with a softer expression. "You know how Damon is, we should all go inside."

"Why?" She looks first to Damon and then to Jeremy. Whereas the first seemed like he was experiencing death the second seemed almost giddy.

"Don't you dare!"

She looks to Damon confused. She barely resists the fact that Stefan was tugging her in his direction and that Damon seemed like he was going to murder someone soon. She focus on Jeremy again. "Just tell me!"

It seemed like she had told him exactly what he wanted to hear because soon a full blown bitter smile appeared on his lips. "Like you told me about vampires? But hey." While she was feeling like the floor had vanished down her feet and now she was falling, her cousin seemed better. "I'm not a dick like you. So yeah, your boyfriend-"

She was now sort of sandwiched between Stefan and Damon. It happened too fast, she barely saw the hand darting out towards Jeremy's neck or resisted Stefan grabbing his brother and pulling her with him. The dizziness she was feeling outside reflected how she her mind was.

"Jeremy," Stefan said calmly still grabbing his brother's arm. "You don't have to do this."

"Oh, I do." He looks to her. "Your buddies there and my sister messed with your mind."

She looked helplessly to Damon wanting him to deny everything. Wanting to hear him tell Jeremy that he was an idiot if he thought that he'd mess with her mind. "Damon?" her voice was weak and due the manner that Damon was looking to her she knew it was true. "No, Damon… tell him… tell me that you-"

"Oh, he did." Jeremy still had the stupid smile in his face. "And buddy number two is the one that killed Vicky."

She blinks her eyes repeatedly as she moves her attention to Stefan. "What?"

"Amelia." Stefan's voice was calm, almost soothing. Like his brother, even if it wasn't as evident, he also looked pained. "We can expl-"

"Let me go! Let me go!"

Damon was now also touching her. He was rubbing her arms up and down gently. "Amelia, please."

"You're welcome," Jeremy half yells before going anyway.

"No! No fucking way!" She starts moving wildly attracting the attention of the people nearby. Stefan moves so she could slip out while he continues to hold on to his brother. "I can't fucking believe this shit! You." Her eyes were narrowed and focused on Stefan. She moves her gaze to Damon. It wasn't as harsh since what he did hurt her far more than what Stefan had done. Well, it wasn't the fact that he had compelled her… but rather the fact that he hadn't told her this before. "Damon, how could you?"

"Ames, I…"

"You know what. Fuck you," she mutters. "And fuck you. And fuck Elena!" With that she turns her back to them and leaves.

Damon tries to follow her but Stefan tugs his arm harshly. "I will seriously rip out your arm Stefan."

"You're going to make this worse. Let her cool down," Stefan tells him. "She's not going to listen to you. You're going to make this worse," he repeats trying to make his brother understand.

"I could have fucking snapped his neck-"

Stefan sighs. "Damon. Leave him be, the damage is done. We'll fix this." Damon blinks trying to understand why his brother was… rather, why wasn't his brother gloating that the girl most likely wouldn't speak with him anytime soon. "We'll fix this, okay?"

He blinks twice. "Why do you care?"

Stefan sighs and let's go of his arm knowing that right now his brother wouldn't do anything. "I also care about her," he says simply making Damon narrow his eyes. "Just… give her a bit of space and we'll think of something. I'm just going to warn Elena so we don't have more dynamite thrown into the fire."

He scoffs. "She's the reason why this mess happened in the first place."

"She just wanted what was best for them, you know that." Stefan pauses and looks into the crowd. "And are you forgetting that the way she was acting was also freaking you out?"

Even if he didn't want to admit, he knew that Stefan was telling the truth. On that night when he returned to the Gilbert house after burying Vicky Amelia had been all over the place. While Jeremy was in his room crying she had tried to knock out her cousin and almost broke the broom in his brother. Hell, she even attacked him on sight – first by throwing whatever she could grab and later with the same broom she had tried to attack Stefan. That had been why when Elena suggested that they made her forget he accepted it. He still remembered what she had told him: _You ruin everything. I'll never forgive you for this._ But she had, of course she had, he had compelled her.

"Come, I'm buying you a drink," Stefan mumbles. He had to pull his brother with him, but thankfully his resistance wasn't prolonged. He merely glanced stubbornly at the crowd as if he expected Amelia to appear and when that didn't happen, he went back to the building with his brother.

While inside The Grill Stefan was bringing Elena up to speed and Damon was snapping at whatever she said, Amelia was wandering aimlessly around town.

When she stormed out of the anger coursing through her veins numbed the feeling of betrayal. Now, she calmed down a bit. Sure, she still felt the urge to punch something but the fact that Damon, her best friend, had… Part of her could understand his reasoning. At that point of time even if they did get along well, it was nothing in comparison with the present. Damon also had his humanity off, so, it was logical that he'd do whatever he felt necessary. Her issue was that nowadays he was her best friend, the one that she called or sought whenever something of importance happened, the one she felt like would make everything better. And despite what most people told her, she knew that she was equally important to him. If he had been the one to tell her, even if she would most definitely get pissed with would be way easier to deal with what she was feeling now. She ends up laughing bitterly making a couple of people look to her. Of course Damon hid it, whenever he fucked up, he hid it… maybe she had been naïve to think that he wouldn't do that to her.

It wasn't like she wasn't angry with Stefan, Jeremy and Elena. Stefan claimed that he was a good person, and for the most part, she could admit that he was. But hiding something this big, surely he knew that it wouldn't end well when she found out… And if so, why would he hide it? Was he also under the impression that she'd never find out? And for how long Jeremy had known what they had done? Why had he told her right away?

This was so messed up. She suddenly stops all movement as she realizes, _truly realizes_ , her life was a mess and in that instance she bursts in tears. She couldn't even run to her home – did she even had one these days? – or talk to someone to ease up the angst she was feeling. She felt like there was nothing, no one… no place. She felt alone and silly since she was bawling her eyes out in public – some people were giving her weird looks. But, she couldn't force herself to stop.

She was crying helplessly when she felt a hand on her shoulder. When she looked up she half expected it to be Damon, but it wasn't. Strangely enough the person that had touched her was Tyler.

"Uh." He looked clearly uncomfortable, like he didn't know what he was supposed to do. She wondered if he regretted touching her shoulder and intruding in whatever he expected her issue to be.

She bites down her lip hard and cleans her eyes. "I'm okay," she mumbles with her voice somewhat coarse. "I'm okay."

He sighs and raises an eyebrow. "Yeah, I also have mental breakdowns in the middle of the city when I'm fine." A strangled noise leaves her lips as she looks to him half wondering if she had heard him correctly. "I… look. Amelia."

It was her turn to raise an eyebrow. He was clearly struggling. "I promise that I'll move to a spot where no one can witness my happiness."

He snorts and offers her a small smile. "You look like shit and your eyes are swollen."

"That helps, thank you. Your assistance was invaluable," she mumbles sarcastically.

"Yeah, I'm an ass," he comments as he places his hand on her back and begins guiding her away. "I'm also not a friend so I doubt you wanna speak with me. Still, couldn't let you cry your eyes out in the middle of the Town Square." She stops briefly and looks at him. He definitely wasn't who she though he was. "Don't look at me like that," he mutters as he adverts his gaze. "It sort of creeps me out." She laughs making him smile. "Figures that would cheer you up."

"Oh, that was actually offensive. I'm offended," she states.

He chuckles. "I mean who doesn't laugh when offended? Why punch someone if you can laugh in his face?"

"You got anger issues," she comments lightly.

This time he was the one that stopped and looked at her. "I got a lot of issues," he states suddenly.

"Everyone does," she mutters looking to the ground.

"Yeah," he concedes. "You know what, I'm also having a shitty day. Not as shitty as yours… I mean, I'm nowhere close to bawling my eyes out in public-"

"Seriously, you should consider cheering up people as a profession. You're great at it," she says interrupting him.

He laughs. "I've been told. Wanna come with me? Even if I suck at this must beat being alone."

As weird as it was, she nodded. She really didn't want to be alone and think about the fucked up place she was. She didn't want to think about how terrible her life suddenly seemed, that she wasn't exactly in the best terms with her mother nor acknowledging her friends at the moment and family. That she had a fucked up father that would rather kill everyone she liked – not that she exactly liked them at that moment – a sister, who was her cousin… Sort of? Well, at least not biologically… And that of course would lead her to think about her cousin, Jeremy and she didn't want to. Fuck, she really didn't want to. Yes, she'd rather be with Tyler doing whatever he wanted to do than mulling over everything.

"Okay. Let's drop by the school first." She felt confused by his choice of place. When he noticed it he rolled his eyes. "I'm picking up some stuff." He slides his hand off her know that she wasn't crying and that he knew she was coming with him. "And don't ask what is it, you'll see there."

She rolls her eyes. "How exciting."

He shakes his head at her dry tone. "Hey, I'm your knight in the fucking shiny armor. So, don't joke."

"Wouldn't dream of it." She tried to maintain a serious expression but as soon as she shared a glance with him, both of them chuckle.

"Weirdo."

Not even one hour later she'd thank Tyler for shaking her off her funk and that even if he royally sucked at trying to be comforting, he was an okay guy – the jab was met with a roll of eyes, a small smile and a 'Next time you're cryin' in public I'll ignore you'. They had gone to the school where he led her to his locker so he could retrieve two joints. At first she wasn't sure she should be smoking pot with Tyler but the more she thought at it, the more she felt like doing it. So they did in fact end up at the stoners pit hurling nonsensical things at each other. And during the time she was there, not even once she thought about what was making her feel bad. There wasn't a moment of silence and even if he wasn't very good at the whole 'I'm a nice guy trying to do a nice thing', the playful banter did really help her. She figure that it was when she forced him to go with her to get chocolate that she realized that she was also helping him cope with the fact that he had screwed up with Matt.

On that moment she as he babbled about what happened with Matt's mother, she realized that he had a lot in common with Damon – and not only due the fact that both had almost had sex with the same woman – both of them expected people to judge them. At the beginning he was constantly glancing trying to find disgust or reprobation on her face. She allowed him to speak at his heart content without interrupting him. Halfway through it he was speaking fast, words stumbling freely out of his mouth with great urgency. When he was finished she merely shook her head and told him that next time he felt horny he should ask himself if it was okay to have sex with whoever he was aiming. _'Cause sure, you'll feel better while you're doing it… But after, not so much._ Then she told him that he should just let Matt process it without hurrying it up, because if his roles were reversed he would also need time. He had weakly nodded at that knowing that she was right, still, it was hard not having Matt to speak with and even harder knowing that he was pissed at him.

They were returning to the city to get something to eat before the fireworks. He was about to tell her something when Stefan appeared. He had a somber expression and seemed to be broodier than normal. Her body automatically tenses making Tyler furrow his eyebrows as he glanced at them. "Amelia."

"No. Don't. I will not speak with you," she mutters as she clenches her fists. The relief she had felt suddenly disappeared when she faced him. She wasn't ready, she didn't want to deal with this.

He sighs and starches his neck as he looks to her. He sighs again when he sees how angry she was. He wanted to tell her how worried everyone was… and that they were all sorry. "Tyler… could you…"

"No. Fuck you."

"Ame-"

Tyler caught her hand and turned his attention to Stefan. "Don't know what happened and don't care. She doesn't want to speak with you so I'm not going anywhere. So, just let us go, quietly."

"I really need to speak with her, five seconds," Stefan pleads.

Amelia groans loudly. "Fuck no. Get that through your thick and stupid skull. I don't want to!"

"You heard her," Tyler mumbles before pulling her along. "Stay way man."

It was surprising to see but Stefan seemed angry at the new development. His eyes were narrowed and his lips were a tense line. "Tyler, you don't know what happened."

"Like I said, I don't care." Tyler also seemed to be getting angry and as much as she didn't want to deal with this shit, she knew that she had to intervene. His body was tense and his grip on her hand was tightening. Their gaze was locked in a glare.

"I'm really hungry, so let's just go and ignore him." She tugs her hand making him look at her and nod. He glances one last time in Stefan's direction and they leave.

When Stefan didn't do a thing to prevent her from leaving she breathed out in relief, and thanked Lady Luck that it had been Stefan and not Damon the one that approached them. If it were Damon a fight would most definitely had occurred and then they'd have to cover up the murder of the Mayor's kid. She almost stops on her tracks as she realized that her first instinct was to protect (which was silly) Damon. Not that she wouldn't give him hell, Tyler was an okay guy. She sort of liked him and didn't want him dead… but her mind - or heart - had betrayed her. She hadn't automatically thought that. And he had helped her way more than he was aware. His presence had been what had prevent Stefan from having a conversation she didn't want to have and he had even managed to distract her.

"Hey, we're away now," Tyler mumbles as he tugs her hand.

She looks down to their linked hands and shakes her head. "I'm not going to run so you can let go of my hand now," she tells him teasingly referring to what he had told her a few days prior.

He snorts and let's go of her. "You're okay, right? You're not going to start cryin'…"

"You're the one that's gonna cry when I defeat you at pool."

"Oh, you're going down."

The Grill was packed. She quickly scanned the crowd and felt glad that the people she was avoiding weren't there. Same couldn't be said about Tyler. Matt was with Caroline and as soon as he saw Tyler he scoffed, Caroline in the other hand, waved at them with a smile on her lips. Knowing that most likely Tyler would feel bad and that she definitely owned him, she nudges him and announces that she was going to pick up something for them to eat while he went to the pool table. The meal would be on her because he had been her 'knight in the fucking shiny armor'. He grins and shakes his head momentarily forgetting about Matt.

They had eaten and they were at their third game when the Mayor approached them. He glanced in her direction before glaring and grabbing his son's arm. Tyler scoffs and harshly pulls his arm back narrowing his eyes.

"What are you doing here? I told you to go home."

Tyler glances in her direction worriedly. It looked like his father would be causing a scene. "I decided not to."

It was clear that the Mayor was trying really hard to control his temper. "If I tell you to do something, you do it!" He hisses as he grabs Tyler's arm again. "You should take your friend and leave."

Amelia takes a few steps towards them. "What's going on Mayor?"

"Mayor, is everything okay?" Caroline and Matt soon join in.

He sighs and let's go of Tyler's arm. He runs his hands on his hair and looks to his son. "Please Tyler. I need you to go home, now. Take your friends with you." There was desperation in his voice and that made adrenaline pump in Amelia's veins. Something was definitely going on.

"Why? What's going on?" Matt presses.

"I can't explain." He looks to all of them. "All of you need to get home, now. Please."

Tyler nods. "Yeah, okay."

"Here." The Mayor gives him his car's keys. "Take my car, it's out back. Caroline, Matt, Amelia go with him." After a brief glance the Mayor leaves The Grill.

They start walking but when Amelia doesn't immediately follows Tyler stops making Matt and Caroline stop as well. "Uh, Amelia?"

She snaps out of her trance. She was wondering if it had to do with the supernatural community the way that the Mayor was acting. "Sorry. I need to get my mom first."

"You sure?" She nods. "I can help you look for her."

Matt was giving them odd looks. He raised an eyebrow at Tyler who seemingly ignored the gesture. "I didn't see Jenna," he mumbles instead of commenting.

"It's okay. I'll look for her, you guys go ahead."

Caroline frowns. "It would be faster if we all went looking for her."

Matt nods in agreement and soon does Tyler. "Yeah, we split up and meet by the car."

No. That wasn't good. Even if part of her was surprised – and sort of happy that they cared a bit – if it had to do with the supernatural residents… they were better of being away. "Don't worry," she says soothingly with a small smile. "I had an idea where she is, probably with Alaric."

Matt raises an eyebrow. "Last I saw him he was in the Town Square… You really sure you don't want us to go with you?"

"Positive," she confirms nudging Tyler forward. "Go, your knightly services are required," she mocks him with a small smile.

Tyler glances in Caroline and Matt direction. They didn't look pleased with what she was doing but it didn't seem like they would press. He sighs and locks his gaze in her trying to decide what the best course of action would be. "Okay, fine. Give me your phone."

"Uh?"

He rolls his eyes. "After all the trouble you gave me, I'd like to know if you found your mom and got home in one piece." She hands him the phone after snorting. "So that my good deed doesn't go wasted."

"Did something happened between you two?"

Tyler and Amelia look to Caroline. She seemed confused and kept glancing between them. Amelia didn't know how to reply and after sharing a glance with her Tyler took charge. "We spent the day together, both of us were ditched by our friends." When he said that part his gaze briefly traveled to Matt who looked to the walls. "It was fun."

Amelia smiles. "Yeah, now go. I'll text you later."

He nods. "If you need-"

"Just go," Amelia presses. "You guys be safe, alright?"

Matt sighs. "This is really weird but yeah, be safe too."

"See you later Amelia."

She quickly leaves The Grill and she could see that most of the people were walking to the Town Square, the fireworks would start soon. She curses herself and pulls out her phone and calls Damon. He'd tell her what was going on and she seriously hoped that it was something serious because she really didn't want to speak with him. However, she had promised that whenever she was in danger, or felt like she'd be, that she would go to him. Even if she loathed him at the moment, Damon was still the person that made her feel the safest.

"Where are you?" There was also urgency in his voice. "I've been looking all over for you," he continues. "Why didn't you pick up your phone?!" She had ignored the calls because she thought that he wanted to force her to have a conversation she didn't want to have.

She ignores his multiple questions. "What's going on?"

"The town will be attacked by the tomb vampires, you gotta leave. With the device deactivated it's going to be a blood bath. Go home or to a house… Somewhere that they can't enter uninvited," he tells her hurriedly.

She sighs. "How about you?" She could hear people cheering. The Mayor must have started his speech.

"Thought you hated me baby-cakes." Even if he was probably trying to tease her there was an undertone of hurt in his voice.

"Damon! Please."

He sighs. "Just go, I don't want you in danger. So be a good girl and do what I told you, okay?"

"But…"

"Stefan and your cousin where looking for Jeremy." Her cousin name was spat like it tasted like poison. "Try to find them before the fireworks start if you can't get somewhere safe."

"Okay," she mumbles meekly. "Be safe."

"Sure. Ames." He makes a pause and she doesn't say anything. "I love you, okay? Please be safe." Without giving her a chance to reply he hangs up.

Maybe she should have gone with Tyler but she figured that it was too late now. She glances to her phone and realizes that soon the fireworks were going to start. Oh, the day wasn't going at all like she predicted… and it seemed like it would get worse. While she started walking she noticed that there where a whole lot more officers walking around than previously. She was still thinking what she should do when the fireworks started. It seemed like her time had run out. She starts walking when she sees a random person fall in the ground with his hands pressed in his head. The guy was screeching and immediately two officers walked to him and picked him up.

She looks around frenetically. There the officers were picking up anyone that fell and injecting them with something. The device hadn't been deactivated. That was the only logical conclusion. Suddenly her heart starts beating wildly. In her mind the words 'Damon was in danger.' Repeated like a chant and she was frozen in place, almost crying as she considered that if she didn't found him he would die. She shakes off her head and takes a few deep breaths. She had to keep her cool if she wanted to save him. He would have fallen down and they would most likely take all vampires to the same place. Yes, she just had to discover where was that place. She looks around trying to spot the officers, trying to find one that had a vampire so she could follow.

They were converging to Grayson Gilbert's office and she had to prevent herself from snorting or laughing hysterically. Her _daddy_ probably was the one behind all of this. However, before she could take a step further one of the officers grabbed her.

"You shouldn't be here."

She pulls out her arm from his arms and narrows her eyes. "I, uh, need to speak with John… I spotted-"

Said man grasped her shoulder. "It's okay. Go do one last sweep." The officer gives her a dubious look but does what he's told. He pulls her a bit further and narrows his eyes. "What the hell are you thinking Amelia?"

"I want Damon," she mutters harshly. "You can't kill him."

John laughs bitterly. "Not only I can but I will. You know what, this is going to be a good opportunity for you to learn your legacy." His fingers dig into her flesh making her whimper in pain. "To remove your foolish notions. Vampires are not people, they are monsters and it's our job to kill them before they harm the innocents."

She tries to free herself. "I don't care about the others, just Damon."

"He is a vampire," John spats. "He has murdered countless people. He deserves his fate and it was high time that someone killed him." He hand moved to her arm and he started pulling her towards the building. "And he dared corrupt your mind."

In the basement most of the vampires where unconscious. There were a few that were regaining their senses and Damon was already awoken. When he saw her his face became straitened. One of the officers was finishing spreading gasoline and John made a motion with his head that made him leave.

"Why is she here?" Damon spats.

John smiles as he tugs her harder down the stairs. "She's here to watch your demise. My daughter wanted to save you. She has to learn that you aren't people."

"Damon," she whimpers looking to him.

"Let her go." It seemed like he was struggling but he couldn't move so his shoulders just bobbed a few times. "Let her go," he growls.

John ignores Damon. "Honey, do you want to say goodbye?"

"Fuck you," she spats.

"You really have your mother's temper." He looks to Damon. "Since my daughter has no manners, allow me. Goodbye Damon."

"If I could move you'd be dead."

She whimpers as tears start to well up in her eyes. "No, no. You can't die."

"Heart breaking," John mocks as he pulls her away. "Time's up. Let's go."

"You sadistic bastard!"

Damon was looking helplessly to her as she was dragged up the stairs, kicking and moving wildly. When she tried to punch John he caught her blow and smirked telling her that she was a 'bad girl'. He had shoved her out of the door and after giving Damon one last smile he lip up a match and threw it on the ground.

Damon closes his eyes, felling that this was really the end, he was really going to die. His eyes snap when he hears a lot of movement. There was a loud grunt and the door opened. Amelia was frantically running to him ignoring the flames around her. His heart constricts. She was going to get herself killed because of him and he definitely didn't deserve that.

"Go away Amelia," he mutters.

She coughs and shakes her head as she approaches him. "No without you. Are you restrained?"

Damon growls. "You're so stupid. You're going to get yourself killed. Go while you can."

"Just bite me so we can-"

"Throwing your life away won't make me stop," John yells. "If you like him that much them you can die with him."

Damon narrows his eyes. "I'm going to kill that fucker," he mutters.

"Get in line," she mumbles as she extends her wrist. Her movements flatter when she starts coughing more violently. She scoots closer and extends her wrist again.

"Stupid, stupid girl," he mumbles almost tenderly before sinking his fangs on her wrist. She closes her eyes as he drinks.

A few seconds in and he seemed to have regained some movement because he uses his hand to pull her towards him and the other to stabilize her wrist that due the coughing was moving a bit. While he started to feel better she was feeling worst by the second, the smoke was making her feel dizzy and she was too hot. He gets up with her and when she flatters he picks her up. He had to get them out of there before something worse happened. Oh, he was going to have word with her about dangerous behavior. Still, she was angry with him and she came. She came for him, they'd be fine. She would forgive him.

"You're late," Damon tells Stefan that widens his eyes when he sees an almost unconscious Amelia in his arms. "Give me a hand."

He slides his hand around his brother's back, pulling both to him. "She… how?"

Damon smiles. His mouth was still bloodied. Stefan didn't really like the smirk in his brother's lips, clearly he was pleased. "She came to save me. Me."

With Stefan's help they rush out of the building before they were caught on the fire. Elena automatically rushed to them while Bonnie narrowed her eyes to Damon. However, her heated gaze stops when she notices the girl on his arms. Amelia had come for Damon, Amelia almost died for Damon… and it had been because she hadn't dispelled the device. She shakes her head trying to suppress the guilt she was feeling and leaves. She had done what she had to. If she had dispelled the device like she had told Elena a lot of innocent people would have died… She could live with it.

Damon had placed he girl down and bit down his own wrist and pressed it against her lips. "Is she…?"

Stefan rubs Elena's back. "She has a heartbeat. Whatever injuries she has… Damon's blood will heal, don't worry. She'll just need a long nap."

"I will kill that bastard," Damon muttered as she started to cough again. "He was going to let her die."

Elena frowns. "I can't believe it."

* * *

She was finally home. Once she closes the door of her bedroom she closes her eyes as she presses her head against the wood. This had been definitely one of the most emotionally draining days of her life. She remains in the spot a while longer before moving to the bathroom. She was reeking of smoke and the sleeve of her sweater had dried blood.

That made her recall the look on her mother's face when she got home looking like she was. Alaric had also been there, well, he had been the one that had picked her up. He made something up to cover for her – giving her a look that she knew that later they'd have to address what happened – and she retired to her room after wishing them goodnight.

She almost mechanically takes off her clothes as the water running down the shower heats. It wasn't exactly warm when she got under it but she barely paid attention to the temperature. She remained there trying not to think of what had happened. She had almost killed herself. She had ran inside a building on fire to save her best friend who had lied to her. If it had gone wrong, her mother – the same mother she was also on the outs – would have lost her. She would have lost her because her father – the man she hid from Amelia – would rather kill vampires that stop his madness to save her life. Her life was a mess. What was she going to do now?

When she feels herself crying she tilts her head upwards so the water fell directly on her face. She had to stop, she needed to rest… she was tired of the whole ordeal and if she started crying she wouldn't stop anytime soon. So, rather robotically she cleans herself then she'd dress her pajama and go to bed. Of course that when she indeed finished and was dressed, she felt like she couldn't. Instead, she went to desk so she could look at the board where she pinned her pictures. She didn't know how long she had been there staring, but her concentration breaks when she heard the door of her bedroom open.

She doesn't turn her face to where the sound came from. She was well aware of who it was – only he would come to her bedroom at these hours despite everything that had transpired, only he would come despite what she had told him earlier. "Still don't want to speak," she mutters closing her eyes. She didn't want to face him, things hadn't really changed… she still had to process what she had discovered.

"I thought that…" his voice slightly breaks at the end and she curses herself for wanting to make him feel better.

The day hadn't been easy on anyone, still… he still had to make amends. She couldn't forgive him that easy, she wanted to… oh she really wanted to forgive him… But she couldn't. She couldn't let go of it like it was nothing. She knew that after what she had done, her brash behavior – sometimes she was as much as a fool as her cousin – that he'd get the wrong idea.

"Nothing changed."

"But you came to get me," he counters. His voice was louder now, harsher too.

A hysterical laugh that ends with a sob leaves her lips. Oh, she rather not think of what almost happened, how things became even more fucked up. "Of course I did." She turns her face to him then. His expression was pained and she bet that it mirrored hers, she never really liked being at odds with him. "Somehow I can't hate you. Despite everything I still care about you asshole. Doesn't mean we're okay, doesn't mean I'm okay."

"Listen to me Amelia," Damon pleads. "I'll make it okay."

She shakes her head. "No, no fucking away Damon. There's nothing you can say to make it better!"

"Just let me try."

"No," she half whispers half yells clenching her fists. "No, you betrayed my trust. Damon you are my best friend! I guess to some extent I understand why you didn't tell me, I get it… Doesn't mean I have to forgive you! I can't forgive you that easy. You know that." She was biting down her lip hard to prevent herself from breaking down.

"You forgave me before," he points out.

She shakes her head as tears fall from her eyes. "You promised Damon, you promised you wouldn't mess with my head. Call me stupid, naïve and even silly… but I believed you!"

"Amelia…"

She shakes her head trying to escape his grasping hands. "No, I know you had your humanity turned off… But you have it on now. I know you do! You could have told me anytime! You chose not to!" Amelia begins sobbing momentarily flattering. His arms were automatically around her and for a few seconds she remains there in his embrace. "You're so important to me Damon."

"I know," he cooes gently as he caresses her head. "I know and I'm so sorry. I'll fix this, I promise."

"Do you have any idea how devastated I am?" Her voice was weak.

He continues caressing her hair. "You came to get me. I'll make it up to you."

His words angered her. She didn't want him to try to fix this, the harm had been done. She tries to shove him away. "You messed with my head and didn't come clean. You didn't come clean!"

"Amelia please, I had no choice. I regret what I did… Everyday."

"Just not enough to have told me… I had to find out, I know you Damon… You'd never tell me."

"I…"

She groans and resumes trashing. "Let me go. Let me go." She continues to repeat her words almost hysterically till he broke his embrace. "You should have told me… You should have told me. It shouldn't have been Jeremy to tell me in the middle of a fit. You, you Damon, you should have told me."

"Vicki was a threat… She'd expose all of us," he tries to explain. "She was out of control." He looked truly devastated and it pained her which in turn made her feel even angrier. He had to make amends, she couldn't forgive him just because she didn't like to see him sad.

"You lied," she mumbles looking him dead in the eyes. At least now she wasn't crying. "You lied to me… I never judge you Damon, I always accept you… the good, the bad and the worst… and you lied! You fucking lied! You even knew who her killer was and you told me we'd find him if he was alive! You lied. You lied and you messed with my mind!"

"Amelia…"

She shakes her head. "I need time Damon… I'm not telling you that… I'm not… But… I need time."

"I don't want-"

"I didn't want to have my mind messed with," she counters shutting him up. "Just let me cool down… Then we see how… what we do."

He extends his hand to her and she takes a step back making him frown. "Okay," he mumbles. "Okay. Just… I don't want to lose you. You're really important to me, the worst part about today wasn't almost dying. It was you hating me." She could tell that he was being truthful. "And I know I have no right to ask you for anything… But… remember that. Remember that I." His voice flatters. "I… care a lot about you. I really do."

"I know," she mumbles weakly. She looks to the ground because she really didn't want to see his pained expression. "And I care about you too… But I can't let this slide."

"I know." He takes a few steps in her direction making her walk backwards. She ended up trapped between him and the wall. It seemed like a million things were going through his mind as he observed every inch of her face.

"Damon," she mutters both inquisitively and warningly.

He sighs and presses his lips on her head, his lips lingering longer than usual. "I love you." With that he vamp-sped out of her bedroom.

She slides down the wall. She tugs her legs closer to her chest and closes her eyes trying to prevent herself from crying again. Oh, she felt like she was in hell.


	10. 010

_._

 _You know where I'm coming from_

 _Though I am running to you_

 _All our feelings deny, deny, denial, oh_

 _I wanted to be a better brother, better son_

 _Wanted to be a better adversary to the evil I have done_

 _I have none to show to the one I love_

 _But deny, deny, denial, oh_

 _Help me polarize, help me polarize, help me down_

 _Those stairs is where I'll be hiding all my problems_

 _Help me polarize, help me polarize, help me out_

 _My friends and I, we got a lot of problems_

Polarize - twenty one pilots

 **A.N.: First of I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed, favorited or followed the story. As I'm sure that every single one of you is aware - and if you're not, now you are - that means the world to the authors, after all we do write for you guys (since I can't really speak for everyone, I can say that I do). So yeah, thank you. It means the world to me and it's always great knowing that someone is enjoying what I write and it does motivate me to write better (and faster, haha). Second, whoa, it took a while but I can't believe that we finally reached the 10th chapter! And the second season! So yeah, cookies (or pies or ice cream, whatever strikes you fancy - 'cause you know... Choice is important) for everyone!**

 **Anyway, I do hope you enjoy this one even with the angst that does go down :3. Feel free to share you thoughts, I do love to hear from you guys.**

* * *

Amelia didn't really know what she was supposed to do or feel. She felt every bit the melodramatic teenager that people expected her to be. Was she? When had life become so strange? She snorts as if she wasn't speaking to herself, in her mind, but as if she had reacted to something someone had said. Her life had become strange the moment vampires had entered it. If she was being completely honest, maybe if had been strange before. People had accused her of a lot of things over the years, being normal had never exactly been one of them. She was digressing, she exhales loudly as she tries to find a comfortable position on her bed. Yes, digressing. The point wasn't if her life was strange or not. The point was: what was she supposed to do now? She'd do almost anything to have someone tell her the answer. To point her to the right path… What was the right thing to do? Should she stop thinking? Should she think more? Was there even a fucking right answer?

She presses her hands hard on the sides of her head, right above her ears, partially due frustration and hoping that the pressure would give her something else to focus on. If she focused hard enough she could hear her internal music: the blood pumping, the sound of the air leaving her nose, the odd sound - or lack of - that resembled an echo... Someone screeching. She jolts from the bed with her heart beating loudly almost as if it was no longer in her chest but right next to her ears. She grabs the lamp above her nightstand, giving a harsh tug to the wire so it wasn't no longer connected to the wall and so that she could be armed. She really needed to invest in a weapon, something like a bat.

She cautiously opens the door, being careful to look to either side of the small corridor. Jeremy's door was closed and so was Elena's, there was no light coming from either room. She takes small steps as her gaze trails around the walls trying to find something out of place, something that could give her a hint of what was going on. The sound had definitely came from downstairs, it was also the only place in which the lights were lit. She promised herself that if this was a prank or some sort of gimmick to make her speak with someone, she'd beat down the offender to a bloody pulp. Knowing her luck, however, something bad was going down...

The makeshift weapon falls down once she enters the kitchen. John was lying down bleeding and a knife was right next to him. His eyes were open and his breaths were harsh and short.

"What the," she mumbles as she kneels next to him. "Okay, okay. You're gonna live to fuck us over another day."

She hastily grabs the phone as she presses her hand above his. His gaze was fixed on hers, almost unblinking. Part of her was sure that she was seeing him die, her last memory of him would be him bleeding to death in her cousins - cousin and sister? - kitchen. She tries to control her shaking hand as she presses the buttons.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"I need an ambulance to 2104 Maple Street," she shutters.

There was another sound, she was no longer paying attention to whatever the woman was telling her. The door front door opened and she could faintly hear steps. She stops pressuring John's abdomen, sharing one last look with him before dropping the phone. She was still squatting on the floor, trying to make herself as small as possible.

"Jeremy, Amelia? You guys up?"

Relief floods over her. She couldn't care in the least that hours ago she wanted to wring her cousin... sister... Elena's neck. "In the kitchen. John's been-"

Elena ran to the kitchen and once she appeared John grabbed her hand. "Don't trust." He was fidgeting, trying to move.

"What happened?"

For someone that had been stabbed, his grip on her hand was surprisingly strong. "I don't know. Found him like this."

Elena squatted next to her, grabbing a table cloth. "Have you called-"

"Of course." She was offended with the question. "I'm not an idiot, contrary to popular belief."

"I didn't mean-"

"Behind you," John exclaims as he grips tighter her hand. Both the girls look back but there was nothing there.

"Jeremy, where's Jeremy?" Elena was in a frenzy looking around as she tried to spot whatever John had seen.

Amelia looks to John and once again his eyes where fixed on hers. "Careful," he whispers with cost. "It's never what it seems."

"Can you be less cryptic?"

Elena jolts from the kitchen. "You stay with him I'll check on Jeremy," she instructs as she leaves the kitchen.

Amelia wanted to yell at her, she wanted to ask who the fuck had said she was in charge or why the fuck she was telling her what to do... but that wouldn't help. Instead she grabbed the cloth and pressed her other hand above his, trying to keep the pressure on his wound. "Goddamnit. You can't die by someone else's' hands."

There was a hint of a smile on his lips. "I'm sorry-"

"Fuck no," she mumbles with her voice slightly breaking. "Save it. No dead bed speeches."

"Kitchen floor," he corrects. "You have to." There was a pause in which he merely exhaled loudly clenching his jaw and closing his eyes. "Look after them. Look after them."

She shakes her head. She thought that she hated the man but honestly she felt like crying. This wasn't the way he should go down. Not after the last thing that had happened was him leaving her inside a burning building... People can't just leave others in a burning building and then pull this shit. Dead bed pleads, fuck that. "They're coming," she says instead of replying to his request. "You're gonna be alive to fuck us over again."

Elena yells when she tries to get up John grips on her hand. "Don't. Garb that knife, stab whoever comes." She scoffs. The blood loss was making him more insane than usual. "Listen to me. Grab that knife."

The intensity of his gaze made her obey. She grabs the knife and holds it tightly. "Wanna tell me who attacked you buddy?"

"Katherine."

The world stopped suddenly. She blinks as her gaze is locked in John's. His eyes would sometime sweep over the room before looking to her again. He was still holding her hand and she mid-way realized that she was in shock. The guy bleeding on the floor, well, not guy... her estranged dad whose plans had almost resulted in her death was comforting her... somewhat. _You're doing fine. Just hold that knife._ He'd tell her soothingly time from time. If she wasn't so out of her mind, she'd laugh. Damon's Katherine was in town and had stabbed John... She had access to their house. Wait. How had she access to the house?

Everything barely register in her brain. The paramedics came, they urged her to drop the knife which she didn't... well, not immediately. John was the one that made her drop it, he told her that they were safe. She was still sitting on the ground, a middle aged man was touching her... flashing a light on her eyes, trying to see if she had been harmed. Elena was somewhere around telling them that Amelia was fine. John had been placed in a stretcher before leaving he told her to not trust anyone. It was the very first time she took his words to heart.

She looks to Elena. She was next to Stefan. When had he come in? "Jeremy?"

"Upstairs," Elena told her gently. "You okay?"

She ignores her question and gets up, swatting away the hand that Stefan had offered her. "Was he... attacked?"

"No." Elena looked worried. "He... he tried to kill himself to turn into a vampire."

That was the moment that her mind broke or rather, snapped like an elastic that had been stretched too far. She burst into laughter, almost falling to the ground - well, she would have indeed fallen if Stefan hadn't swooped in and grabbed her - clutching to her stomach as tears well up in her eyes. Oh god, the world made no sense. "Have I lost my mind or everyone lost it?" Stefan was still holding her as he exchanged worried looks with Elena. "Oh, we're all mad here, right?" She wasn't talking to anyone in special and her gaze was slightly unfocused.

"Amelia..."

She reigns her urge to laugh and cry as she looks to Stefan. "I'm okay, I'm okay," she repeats as she tries to step out of his hands. "We were speaking about Jeremy."

Elena nods giving the go ahead to Stefan remove his hands from Amelia's waist. She runs her bloodied hands down her pants trying to calm down her frenzied nerves. "He's upstairs. I'll fill you in and I'll leave to the hospital." While Elena spoke, she thought how ridiculous it was the fact that she still didn't know how to remove blood stains from her clothes... Would she have to throw it away now? And just how many clothes had she threw away due blood stains since moving to this town?

Elena was frowning. "Amelia?"

She blinks. Right, they were speaking. Elena had told her that she was going to the hospital. She raises an eyebrow. "With Johnny?"

"I also need to check on Caroline." Amelia furrows her eyebrows. Caroline? Seeing the confusion in Amelia's face makes Elena sigh. "Long story... I don't even know it myself."

"Okay." She notices that Stefan was closer to her than of her cousin... sister… Elena. Hell, she had to figure out the family relation that was appropriated. Was she her cousin or sister? What did she wanted Elena to be?

Stefan exhales loudly breaking her out of her trance. "I already checked on him. He hasn't turned."

"Yes," Elena confirms. "Stefan will stay here with you and him."

She raises an eyebrow. "What if I wanna go to the hospital?"

Elena frowns. "Amelia... you're..."

"I'm?" She challenges. "You're not the boss of me."

Stefan intervenes "She's trying to help."

There was a bitter smile on her lips. "It's all both of you ever do."

"This is not the time," Elena mutters as she crosses her arms over her chest. "Jeremy tried to kill himself, Caroline had an accident and Uncle John... I mean, my father-"

"Our," Amelia corrects as she locks her gaze on Elena's. "Johnny is also my daddy, remember?"

"Amelia," Stefan pleads. "I know you're unhappy-"

Amelia scoffs. "That's putting it mildly. I'm done talking now."

Elena sighs sharing a look with Stefan as Amelia walked straight into Jeremy's room. "Go, I'll watch over them."

"Is it really okay?"

He pecks her lips. "Go."

Elena glances to Jeremy's room before nodding and kissing Stefan. "Thank you."

Stefan nods again before walking to the bedroom. Amelia and Jeremy weren't speaking and he wondered what exactly was going on. While he had told Elena that she should go, he had heard Jeremy asking Amelia what had happened but she hadn't given him any reply. She was leaning against the wall as she ran her hands down her face in either frustration or as a nervous tick. Jeremy wasn't no longer sitting on the bed and was now next to her, trying to see if any of the blood on her clothes belonged to her without touching her. His guess was that the girl must have slapped his hands away.

"It's not hers," Stefan informs him as he ignores the glare she sent his way.

Jeremy furrows his eyebrows. "What happened?" First he looked to her then to Stefan - when he realized that she wasn't speaking. She was biting down her bottom lip as she once again ran her hands down her pants.

"John was attacked." Stefan looks to Amelia and sees her as she rubs her hands together. "She was there."

Jeremy was alarmed now. "What? Are you okay?"

"We-"

Amelia scoffs interrupting Stefan. "You care buddy?"

Both look to her with a frown. "Amelia that's harsh," Stefan tells her gently.

"Of course I do," Jeremy says at the same time.

She ignores both of them. "Why did you do it?"

"Amelia," Stefan says almost warningly. He knew that an argument on that moment wouldn't help either of them and pressing Jeremy wouldn't help. It could even make everything worse. They had enough problems as it was.

She moves her attention to him. She crosses her arms over her chest and raises her chin almost defiantly. "Last I checked your name wasn't Jeremy. It's Stefan and occasionally Elena but not Jeremy. You're not invited to this conversation."

Jeremy exchanges looks with them. Amelia looked and was acting far angrier than he had expected. "I wanted to flip the switch," he confesses. "I wanted to feel nothing at all."

He had expected her to yell at him, maybe even hit him...instead she started laughing hysterically. She almost slides down the wall in her fit of laughter and before he could make it next to her - trying to prevent her from hurting herself - Stefan was already there holding her. The laughs stop as she slaps his hands away. He watched as the scoff on her face deepened when Stefan took longer than she wanted to let go of her, opting to make sure she wouldn't tumble down as soon as he let go.

"Don't touch me," she mutters. Even if Jeremy couldn't say that he exactly knew the guy, he could see that her harsh tone had hurt him. Her attention moves to Jeremy. "Okay, we need to have a talk."

His posture stiffens. He had already had heard enough from his sister and her boyfriend - or should he say babysitter? - he didn't need his cousin telling him off too. "I don't need-"

"Fuck what you think you need," she screams. "The fuck were you thinking?"

Stefan touches her shoulder gently trying to attract her attention. "This isn't the time," he advises.

"I'm not talking to you," she informs him with a glare. "I'm talking to my cousin." She turns her attention to him. "Answer me Jeremy. What the fuck where you thinking? Would it have made it all better?"

Jeremy groans. "You don't understand."

There was a bitter smile on her face. "Apparently I never fucking do," she chides. "I'm must be like the dumbest person ever."

"Amelia," Stefan mumbles.

She ignores him as she takes a few steps in Jeremy's direction. "I get it Jeremy, I do. What Elena did was fucked up." She doesn't pause to look to Stefan and she continues before he had a chance to defend her. "She had no right messing with your memories as much as you as you had no right blame it on me too." Jeremy widens his eyes and opens his mouth to dispute her words since he felt like she was being unreasonable. "Or even like you had no right to ignore me on the past weeks and dump this shit on me like I've killed your fucking puppy. You knew I had been compelled not to tell you. I wanted to, I did. But I couldn't."

He groans, his annoyance surpassing the shock of having Amelia telling him off. "I've read everything Amelia. Even before you were compelled you didn't try to tell me."

She nods making him furrows his eyebrows, he had expected her to deny. "Yeah. I thought it was crazy, fuck for a while there I wished I didn't know. I wanted to pretend it didn't. I think it was on the day that Vicky turned that I finally realized that playin' pretend would get me killed." She narrows her eyes. "I wanted you to know so you could look out, for your protection. And maybe Elena was right. I mean, just look at the fucking mess you did. You tried to kill yourself to turn into a vampire as if it would make any of this shit easier."

"Are you fucking serious?"

Stefan places himself between the pair fearing that a fight would erupt. "Both of you need to calm down."

She ignores him. "Yeah, I'm fucking serious. I don't agree with what they did. But clearly your sister knows you better than I. I thought you could handle it. This." she gestures around his room. "This is not handling it." She runs her hands down her pants again, she felt like they were still bloodied. She could almost still feel John's blood there. "Committing suicide Jeremy? How would my mom react if she found your fucking body? What if that shit didn't work? What if you just died?"

Stefan was frozen in place not knowing what the best course of action would be. If he should take Amelia away or let her be. "I didn't…" Jeremy mumbles with his eyes widen.

"'Course you didn't you selfish ass. And yeah, you think they're all bad because they hid the truth but what you did today makes me wonder if it wasn't the right decision."

He groans loudly. "You're pissed at them too! Why you're defending them all of the sudden?"

"Just because they're idiots and do fucked up shit doesn't mean that they don't have good points," she narrows her eyes as she continues. "I disagreed with Elena, I hoped that you could at least understand that. I had no clue that Stefy here had been the killer." She gestures behind her, vaguely pointing in Stefan's direction. "Nor that Damon had also messed with my mind. I thought you'd be able to deal with this, granted I also didn't know she was dead at the time. Clearly I knew shit. And you know what. Do you really want to be a vampire Jeremy? Do you really want to flip your switch and feel better? You'd be a vampire with no humanity your next meal could be me or mom. Brilliant plan Jeremy. Brilliant plan." She claps her hands. She then stops and frowns. "You can't forgive us but truth is, I can't forgive any of you either..."

He looked hurt and slightly ashamed. Stefan was also tense. "Millie."

"Don't fucking Millie me. Jeremy you dumped this shit on me 'cause you were angry, in a twisted way you wanted to make them pay for what they did to you and even make me pay-"

"No, it wasn't-"

She scoffs. "I've read enough of my mom's shit to have a grasp of how the mind works. And you know that's the truth or else you've told me right when you discovered it. Instead you decided to wallow in grief and anger. This is the result. A failed suicide attempt, a vampire body guard and a pissed off cousin." She sighs. "And fuck, we're all hypocrites here. They lied to me and I'm pissed, but, I lie daily to my mother. The one time she lies I can't forgive her." She laughs again. This time it wasn't like before, this time it sounded broken. It ended with a sound that sounded suspiciously like a sob. She takes a deep breath of air before continuing, "I'm a fucking hypocrite and this fucking hypocrite is done."

"Amelia," Jeremy mumbles as he takes a tentative step in her direction.

She raises her hands making him stop on his tracks. "I need a bath. I got daddy's blood all over me and I want it gone."

He looks to her confused. "What?"

She glances in Stefan's direction. "He'll fill you in in what you missed while you stopped speaking with me." She pauses right before leaving the room and looks to Stefan. "Kathy is in town. She was the one that stabbed John."

He was alarmed. "What? Katherine?"

"Yeah."

Jeremy glances to them. "Who's Kathy?"

"Stefy's and Damon's ex." She then sighs, fiddling her fingers a bit. Her tone of voice drops a few octaves, "You'll warn him or should I?"

He frowns. This wouldn't end well but it wasn't like he could hide it from his brother. "I'll take care of it." She nods before leaving the room.

Jeremy had his arms crossed over his chest. "I want to hear everything."

"I know." Jeremy narrows his eyes. "You will, it would be for the best if we were all together when that happened."

Jeremy nods. "Alright, I'll wait. But you'll tell me."

He nods in agreement. "You know, Elena only wanted to protect you and Amelia never wanted to hide it from you in the first place. I don't think she'll let it pass a second time."

"So I've been told." When Stefan raises an eyebrow Jeremy scoffs. "I spoke with Damon, one thing you all seem to be forgetting. I know her way better than all of you."

* * *

Amelia's shower had been longer than she had intended. For a while she just stood still letting the water wash out the blood. It occurred to her that it was her second shower, wait... was it? She sighs, she could no longer remember if the day had ended and if this had been the start of a terrible day or the continuation of one. It wasn't like that fact really mattered, it was a fucked up day never the less. She also wondered where the hell Damon was, why hadn't he come to her? She had said she needed distance but he had never been one to listen, so why hadn't he come to her. Why hadn't he come to check if she was fine? Did he know what was happening?

Those thoughts slip out of her mind as she scrubs her hands again, she wanted to remove the image of being in the kitchen with John. Of him almost dying… But she had to hand it to him, he was way tougher than she had given him credit. She wondered why was she was so taken back with everything. In all honesty a few hours ago she had wished his death, but maybe she hadn't truly meant it. Well, it wasn't like worrying about it would do her any good.

She doesn't dress a new pajama, she had a feeling that the night - or was it day? - would be long. No one would most likely sleep any time soon. Before leaving the room she glances to the bloody clothes she had discarded in the bathroom wondering what the hell was she supposed to do with them. She was too tired to properly think, so she leaves her bedroom knowing that coffee would make her feel a bit better.

Stefan was by Jeremy's door looking to her. "He's asleep." She nods as she walks past him. He follows her down the stairs. "Want me to make something for you?"

She raises an eyebrow. "No." She walks to the kitchen furrowing her eyebrows when she realizes that John's blood puddle was no longer there.

"I cleaned it," he informs her making her look to him. "Figured that you didn't want to see it." Despite the situation, despite the fact that she was beyond pissed off with him, she laughs. There was an uncertain smile on his lips. "Yes, I see the irony in it too."

"Fuck it, we're all mad here," she tells him as she picks up two cups. She glances to him, raising one of them silently asking him if he also wanted one. It was the least she could do after he cleaned the kitchen floor.

He nods. "I'm mad, you're mad." She looks curiously to him, a small smile playing on her lips. "Is it your favorite book?"

She nods. "Favorite character too." She laughs again. "But we are, aren't we?"

"Completely bonkers." The smile was tinged with sadness this time making him frown. "I know you're angry."

She shakes her head. "Can we not? I... I can't."

"But..."

She hands him the cup that was now filled with coffee. "You're being pushy." She points with her head to the cabinet. "Sugar's there."

He sighs as he moves to the cabinet to get sugar. "I know... I want to apologize for my part in it."

She snorts. "For killing Vicky, for hiding it or for watching me crash down and burn for it and not telling me you were the one that did it?"

"Everything but killing her," he admits with a frown. "She was... a risk... she lost control and-"

"I don't want explanations," she interrupts him glaring. "And I don't want to have this conversation."

He was about to say something else when the door opened. They exchange a look as he drops the cup on the counter and moves closer to her. When they see _Elena_ they exchange another look. "How's Caroline?"

 _Elena_ frowns as she enters the kitchen. "Not good." She moves closer to him making Amelia take a few steps back and embraces him. "Just what I needed." She tilts her head upwards trying to kiss him.

However, Stefan already knew it wasn't Elena. He scoffs grabbing her by the neck and barring his fangs before throwing her over to the living room. "Katherine."

Amelia drops the cup unceremoniously on the ground and grabs the knife that she suspected that had been the one that had been used to stab John. Stefan sends her a warming glance as Katherine gets up, pausing to smooth her clothes. "What's with you boys today?" She sighs tiredly before smiling. Amelia was frozen in place, the resemblance was uncanny. "At least I fooled one of you," she mumbles before looking to Amelia. "You should drop that before you hurt yourself honey," she advises mockingly. That made Stefan rush over to her and pushes her against the wall furthering the distance between the two of them. "Oh Stefan, you used to be the gentle one." She grins before being pushed yet again to another wall. "If you don't stop your tantrum the girl will end up hurt."

"Leave her out of this," he shouts.

Katherine grins. "Relax, I'm just here to see how my boys are doing." She pushes him off her and quickly speeds away before he had a chance to grab her again. She stops right in front of Amelia. "Where's the snarkyness I've heard about?"

Stefan ends up tackling her to the ground. "Run," he shouts to Amelia.

"You shouldn't," Katherine advices. "I'm way faster and I will get you before he does," she promises with a grin on her lips.

He bashes her head against the floor. "What are you playing at?"

"I missed you?" she offers making him snarl. "Oh, this is seriously turning me on."

"Gross," Amelia mutters closing her eyes briefly. Katherine missed a few screws,

Katherine snorts as she flips positions with Stefan, being above him. "You gotta admit my boys are yummy." Amelia cringes at her words. "Who wouldn't want a piece of this?"

When the door opens for a second time, Katherine plants a kiss on Stefan's jaw before rushing away. "Stefan?"

At the same time Damon yells, "Amelia?" Damon got inside the kitchen faster than Elena. Amelia was still frozen against the counter with the knife on her hands. He frowns and tosses it away before scooping her in his arms. "I got you, I got you."

"I'm okay," she mumbles at the same time as she presses her head against the crook of his neck. "I'm okay."

Elena was also hugging Stefan as the brothers shared a look. "What happened?" Elena was now looking to both brothers.

"Katherine happened," Damon replies before giving Amelia one last squeeze. She was slightly trembling on his arms. "She didn't harm you, right? Stefan protected you?"

"Of course I did," Stefan mutters narrowing his eyes feeling insulted by his brother question. "She didn't try anything."

"Jeremy?"

Stefan looks to Elena and shakes his head. "She was here all the time."

"I'm gonna check on him."

Stefan glances to his brother. He was whispering soothing words into Amelia's ear. "I promised him we'd speak when we were all together. Maybe you should bring him down." Elena nods before going upstairs. Amelia was still in Damon's arms. He frowns at the sight. "Want me to make you another coffee?"

She raises her head and nods. "Please." She moves her attention to Damon. "You can put me down too."

He glowers but does as she asked. "I came as soon as Elena told me about... When we connected the dots."

"She said she fooled one of us, at least." He looks to Damon as he waits for the water to heat. "What does that mean?"

Damon groans, pinching the bridge of his nose. "She pretended to be Elena too when I showed up earlier tonight."

"Carbon copies," Amelia utters quietly. "I'm seriously creeped out."

"Yeah." Damon grunts. "Damnit."

The conversation didn't really evolved. While Stefan made her the coffee Damon took her to the living room. He was thankful that in spite of her being pissed off she was sitting next to him and that she was allowing him to touch her. When he was at the hospital and he realized that it Katherine the one he encountered when he left the Gilbert household he nearly lost his plot. Still, he should have figured it.

After his conversation with Amelia he had dropped by Jeremy's room to tell him the news of Anna's death. Sure, he did threaten the boy a bit. He wasn't happy with the fact that he had told Amelia he had messed with her mind and that she was now on the outs with him. Sure, he knew that it wasn't exactly the boy's fault. He knew, but it was way easier to blame it on the way that it had been retold to her. It was easier saying that if he had been the one to tell her, when the moment was right that things would be better - even if he was well aware that the perfect time to tell her had long passed. Fuck, he shouldn't have done it, period. And then he ran into to Jenna, who was asking all these questions of what had happened, why Amelia had come home with Alaric... He bullshitted his way through it, hinting that she was mad at him because of something he had said. Her reaction had surprised him. _You need to fix it up with her, she needs you._

He was still amazed with her words – it wasn't every day that Jenna Sommers seemed to approve their friendship - that when he left and saw Elena that he didn't immediately connected the dots. First Elena hadn't outright asked him about Amelia, she just commented on how he had evolved. And fuck it, on that moment he had needed someone to vent so he told her that it had been long since the last time he truly cared about what was going on, that he hadn't been cut out to be the hero but that on that day, on that night... he really wanted to be one. To be better than himself. That he wanted to be more like his brother - only better looking and with a better sense of humor. That he wanted to be someone that would make people proud. When she tried to kiss him he just stepped away, told her no and reminded her that she was dating his brother. He asked her not to tell Stefan what she had tried to do, they didn't need that kind of problems. And Stefan was already fidgeting thinking that he wanted Elena and… no, he just wanted peace. Then he left to wallow in pity for fucking it up with Amelia. He couldn't forgive himself, he should have noticed that it was Katherine.

Jeremy sat next to Amelia, sharing a glance with Damon before settling his gaze on her. She was still silent and nobody really knew what the hell was going in her mind. She would occasionally run her hands down her legs or rub them together almost as if she was cold. Stefan hands her the cup of coffee smiling briefly before sitting next to Elena.

"So, who's gonna tell me what's going on?"

Damon groans and Stefan sighs at the same time. "Katherine Pierce," Damon says sharing a look with Stefan. "Our former girlfriend who looks exactly like your sister is in town."

Jeremy looks first to Elena and then to Amelia. "She was here?"

"Yeah. We don't know exactly why."

Damon scoffs at Stefan's words. "She's playing some game. If she wanted any of us dead she would have killed us. We aren't so she had other plans."

"What did happen when you thought she was Elena?"

Damon rolls his eyes. "Reign in the jealousy. We had a chat, heartwarming really," he mocks as he watches Stefan clench his fists. "And she tried to kiss me."

Elena jumps on her seat. "What? And you thought it was me?"

"What do you mean, tried to kiss you?"

He looks to both of them as if they were stupid. "You know, when lips pucker and they go." He makes kissing sounds. "But you know, without really going." Stefan vamp speeds to Damon and grabs him by the throat making Damon scoff. "For fucking sake, I said tried to kiss. We didn't!"

"Stefan," Elena calls out to him as she gets up.

"Stop it," Amelia shouts making everyone look at her. "You go sit down," she tells Stefan with her eyes narrowed slapping his hand. "And you don't provoke him. This isn't the time for you two to be measuring dicks."

"Amelia!" Elena mutters loudly appalled by her language.

"Get over it," she mumbles turning her attention to Jeremy, "This is what you missed. Teenager drama, deadly teenager drama, mind you."

Jeremy shares a look with them. Stefan was now next to Elena rubbing her back while Damon was rolling his eyes at it. "I can see that. What are we gonna do?"

Damon snorts. "You are not in the equation. You'll sit tight and let us deal with it."

"Don't speak with Jeremy like that." Elena narrows her eyes.

"What? You want to arm him with a stake and have him stalk the night with us for her?" Damon challenges her.

"He does raise a valid point. Katherine won't stop," Stefan says as he locks his eyes with his brother. The fact that he thought that he and Elena had tried to kiss him would be dealt with later. "She has access to the house."

"We move," Damon tells them with a grin.

"Helpful," Elena snaps. "Very helpful."

Amelia suddenly gets up. "Ames?"

She looks to Damon before looking to the rest of the people. "Look, I'm making an effort here. I'm pissed at every single one of you and here I am, sitting quietly give the circumstances I might add... Trying to be helpful in planning what we should do. However." Her voice was getting louder. "This doesn't seem like it's gonna work. So I'm gonna go."

"Amelia, please," Elena mumbles with a frown on her lips. "Let's just put all behind our backs."

Amelia grins. "How about no?"

"Can we at least focus on what we're gonna do?" Stefan looks to her pleadingly. "Be pissed all you want, but it's better if you-"

"I'll take care of her, don't you worry about it brother," Damon says harshly interrupting Stefan's speech.

Stefan snorts. "Right, you."

"Guys please," Elena mumbles as her hand warps itself around Stefan's bicep, trying to prevent him from attacking Damon.

As they bickered Jeremy looked to Amelia. She was looking to them tiredly. "It's always like this?"

"Yeah. Enough," she shouts. "Or we start planning or I'm really out."

Damon vamp-speeds to her and brings her back to the couch, sitting her on his lap. "What do we know?" She immediately slides down to her previous place ignoring the pout on his lips.

"She tried to kill John... Maybe he knows something."

Amelia frowns. "Johnny is a dick, she could have tried to kill him 'cause of that."

"What does Uncle John have to do with Katherine?"

Elena cleans her throat. "Uh, he's our dad... and my mom is connected with Katherine."

"Wait." He looks to Elena and then to Amelia. "You guys are sisters?"

"Yes."

Elena says at the same time as Amelia says, "No." She then sighs when she sees reprobation in both Elena's and Stefan's eyes. "Biologically. We're cousins. This doesn't exactly change things."

"And we don't know what she wanted with Uncle John?"

Stefan sighs. "John could know something through Isobel, it's the only link I see. She was in touch with Katherine so maybe we can go to the hospital and get him to talk."

Damon forces a loud laugh. "You guys are stupid if you think that's gonna work. We're talking about Katherine. She loves to play games and you're fooling yourselves if you think you're going to find out what she's been up to before she wants you to know."

"We have to do something." Elena crosses her arms over her chest.

"I've got an idea," Damon says smugly.

"What's that?"

Damon grins. "I'm just gonna ignore the bitch."

Elena frowns. "Is that smart?"

"If Katherine thinks she's been ignored it will lure her out, she'll make a move. We just have to cover out bases."

This time it was Stefan who snorted. "Yeah? And then what?"

"Stake her, rip her head off or something equally poetic." He gets up. "Let's go Ames."

She rolls her eyes. "Not going."

"She stays with us," Stefan confirms narrowing his eyes to Damon. "You'll end up provoking Katherine and Amelia is going to be the one on the receiving end of it."

Damon snarls, flashing his fangs. "Amelia is my responsibility. "He looks to her again extending his hand. "I'm just gonna ask one more time nicely and then I'll take you with me."

Stefan flashes in front of him, shielding Amelia from Damon's view. "If she doesn't want to go, she won't."

"Guys, please," Elena pleads. "This doesn't help."

Amelia gets up and shoves Stefan to the side. He raises an eyebrow ignoring Damon's victorious smirk. She grins before punching him in the stomach. "I won't be bullied."

He looks worriedly to her hand knowing that she most likely hurt herself. "Say bye-bye Ames."

"Fuck-" With that he sped out of the house with her on his arms.

Jeremy jolts from the sofa and looks to Stefan. "You're just gonna let him take her?"

"Damon won't hurt her," Elena mumbles looking to Stefan who had his eyes narrowed to where Damon used to stand and his hands clenched. She gently presses her hand on his shoulder. "He won't."

She had expected Damon to take her to his house but instead they were at the hospital. He briefly explained that Caroline had gotten in an accident and that he was going to slip in some blood so she could heal. When he saw the questioning look she was giving her, he claimed that it would be best for everyone if the Sheriff's kid was alive - even if she was clearly aware that his motives weren't that obscure. While he slips in Caroline's room she stays outside looking out for people that could disrupt his plans. When he was coming out, they stumbled into Matt. Damon claimed that he had come with Amelia to see Caroline since she had just heard the news and wanted to check on her. The poor guy babbles about what happened and thanks her for her kindness before asking her if she was okay or if she had spoken with Tyler yet. At the mention on the other guy's name Damon narrows his eyes to Amelia who merely shakes her head.

"He was with me but..." Matt pauses and looks down. "His father passed away."

She shares a look with Damon who imperceptibly nods. "What? Fuck, is he okay? Stupid question."

Matt frowns. "I haven't heard about him in a while."

"I'll give him a call later."

Matt nods. "Yeah, I'll tell Caroline you dropped by."

"Thank you Matt. If you need anything-"

"Thanks."

Damon coughs. "We gotta go." He pats Matt's shoulder hard and turns to Amelia. "We all need to rest."

When they finally arrived to his house he dropped her off on his bedroom telling her to change before leaving. She stays frozen in place for a couple of seconds. First she didn't want to be there, she was pissed. She didn't like the fact that he had taken off with her without her explicit consent... however, she felt much safer right beside him than in her own house. And after the events of the past hours she really needed her best friend... even if she was angry.

Before taking off her clothes she pulls her phone from her pocket to text Tyler. The text itself was awkward, she really didn't know what she should say... since... well, they weren't exactly friends. She sent her condolences and told him that if he needed a knight, she'd be there for him. Since she didn't expect him to reply - he surely was busy with his mother - she drops on the nightstand and starts undressing herself.

He raises an eyebrow when he returns and he sees her bellow the covers of his bed. There was a small smile on his face as he handed her a glass of alcohol. She accepted it wordlessly as he took a gulp from the bottle before settling it on the night stand. He promptly removes his clothes and jumps to the bed. When he opened his mouth to speak she shushed him.

"This changes nothing but." She makes a pause biting her lip before looking up to him. "I just... I feel safe with you. Even if you're a lying bastard."

"You are," he promises before warping his arms around her. "I'll protect you."

She gently pushes him away making him automatically frown. "Can you just give me more?" She, almost shyly, extends the now empty glass. "It's been one of those days."

"Anything you need."

The day started with a call from Liz. Damon mumbled an apology before getting up as she pressed her head against the pillow. Her head was hurting a bit, she was sure that if she looked at the bottle Damon had brought last night it would be empty. She had drunk more than she should have. She sighs as she hears Damon leave the bedroom as he spoke with Liz - something about going to the Lockwood Mansion. She counts to three before kicking down the bedsheets and picks up her phone. Her eyes widen when she sees that she had seven unread messages and two missed calls. The calls were from her mother and Alaric and so where two of the texts. They were roughly about the same. Alaric wanted to speak with her about what happened and her mother wanted to know how she was, claiming that she hadn't expected her to leave the house so early but that Elena had explained that she had wanted to visit Caroline. Stefan, Elena and Jeremy had also texted her, wondering if she was alright and the last two belonged to Tyler. In the first one he thanked her for her text and invited her to the wake that would take place. On the second one he claimed that she was under no obligation of coming and some other nonsense retracting the invitation. She replies to Tyler, telling that she'd there something that she also told her mother – that they'd speak at the wake.

When Damon returned to the bedroom she was dressing her jeans. He raises an eyebrow and asks her how did she know that they were leaving, she snorts before telling him that she'd be at the kitchen having coffee while she waited for him to get ready. He didn't take long to get to get ready. She had also made a coffee for him which he immediately laced with alcohol. He then winked his eye to her as he laced hers claiming that it was going to be one of those days. On the ride to the Lockwood Mansion he shared what Liz had told him and how he was worried about who'd step in and how it would affect them. He told her that his plan for now was sticking close to Liz and Carol - wiggling his eyebrows and making her grunt in disgust - so he could influence them. She found herself laughing and stopped herself. Even if at the surface things seemed the same, they weren't. His expression turns somber almost as if he had read her mind. After that they were silent.

They were greeted by Tyler. Damon immediately scoffed before rolling his eyes as Amelia hugged the teenager. Before he had a chance to say something - which was good because she was sure that nothing good would come out of his lips - Liz called him. Tyler raises an eyebrow making her shrug.

"Okay, can I get my stupid questions over with?" He furrows his eyebrows and nods his head uncertainly. "Are you okay?"

"To be honest, I don't know," he mumbles looking down. He pauses as yet another person comes to him mumbling their condolences. Once they walk away he raises an eyebrow. "You said questions," he trails off.

She nods with a small smile on her lips. "Can I do anything to help?"

"No." She nods. The only people she had ever lost were her uncle and aunt. They were family but they weren't exactly close. It had hurt all the same, but it wasn't like loosing a parent. She couldn't imagine the pain. "Stop it," he whispers to her as yet another person greets Tyler. "You're over thinking it." He presses his index on her forehead and offers her a small smile. "It's okay, you're doing enough."

She snorts. "I wish I could do more."

"We're not friends," he reminds her with a small smirk.

She rolls her eyes, slapping his arm. "We're much more than that darling," she mumbles mockingly. "You're my Knight in a shiny armor."

He chuckles briefly forgetting the situation. "Right, I guess that that sort of makes us friends."

"We need all we can get, no?"

"Okay, there's something you can do." He gets close and whispers in her ear, "Stay with me for a bit, this shit is unnerving. Greeting strangers that really didn't care."

"Done."

A few people gave them odd looks as Amelia remained next to Tyler as the people greeted him. She figured that it was natural, they seemed close friends - maybe even boyfriend and girlfriend - as she stood there sometimes telling him stupid thing to make him smile or snort, shaking his head at her antics. She didn't know exactly what had happened but suddenly he takes a few steps till he was no longer inside the house.

He crosses his arms over his chest. "So the black sheep returns." There was a tentative smile on his lips.

The guy grins as he looks up and down. "Tyler?"

"Yeah."

"What happened to you?" Tyler raises an eyebrow, not understanding his point. "In my mind you're twelve years old."

"Then that's two years older than the last time you saw me, Uncle Mason."

"Come over here." He hugs Tyler. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too." He looks to Amelia, who was standing still on the spot he left her and signals with her head making Mason look curiously to her. "This is my Uncle Mason. This is Amelia Sommers."

The guy raises an eyebrow. "Sommers as in Jenna Sommers?"

"That's my mom," she confirms with a small smile on her lips. "Ex-boyfriend?"

Mason laughs. "Nah, she was always busy chasing Logan Fell. We were great friends though."

"Oh, if I ever need blackmail I'm coming to you," she tells him with a smile.

He laughs and nods his head as he glances between them with a small smile. "Is she around? Haven't seen her in ages."

"No," Tyler replies for her.

Manson nods. "Okay, I'll leave you two to it. We'll speak later," he tells Tyler before patting him in the back. "You can also come to me if this guy ever gives you troubles."

He then enters the house leaving Tyler and Amelia looking to each other dumb folded. "Did he think that we..."

"Yeah," Tyler confirms. "I'll set him straight later. Sorry," he mumbles awkwardly.

She bumps her hip against his. "It's not that big of a deal."

"Guess not," he comments as they return inside.

Bonnie was there waiting for them. She smiles but only Tyler smiles back, he raises an eyebrow and Amelia merely shakes her head. "Tyler, I'm so sorry."

"Thank you for coming," he tells her. He glances in Amelia's direction, she was tense. "Ame-"

"I'm getting a drink, want something?"

"Yeah, yeah," he mumbles glancing at them. "Thanks."

She merely nods before leaving. She wasn't that surprised when Bonnie followed her. "Amelia, please."

"What is it?"

She places herself in front of Amelia, forcing her to face her. "We need to talk."

"We don't. You left your point clear Bonnie now it's my turn." She steps around Bonnie and continues to walk.

"Please, I had no choice."

Amelia snorts. "There's always a choice. You made yours-"

She grabs Amelia's arm. "Look, my grams would never... ever allow the vampires to walk freely. I lost her 'cause of Damon. I can't just-"

"I understand," Amelia mutters raising her hand. "I don't need explanations. You did what you had to do, like you told me you would. We got nothing else to discuss."

"Are you okay?"

She raises an eyebrow. "I'm alive."

"That's not what I asked."

Amelia glances around before narrowing her eyes and clenching her jaw. "No, I'm not okay. And no, I'm not gonna talk to you about it. I'm pissed at you. I'm pissed at everyone. Now if you could run along and let me get a drink that would be perfect."

Bonnie sighs. "Amelia, please. I feel terrible, Caroline is on the hospital... The Mayor's dead. You almost got hurt trying to save Damon of all people." She makes a pause when she sees Amelia's expression harden. "I had no idea what would happen but it's not like if I had dispelled the device it would have been better."

Amelia groans, closing her eyes briefly. "I don't need explanations. Right now I need space. Okay?" Without giving her a chance to reply she walks away.

She grabs two drinks and quickly returns to Tyler before she bumped into someone else she didn't want to see. When she gets next to him he shakes his head and removes both of the glasses from her hands, dropping them at a table. As an explanation he said: Looks like we both need something stronger. So, he grabbed her hand and pulled her with him to his father office. We went to the desk and flashed her a smirk as he pulled a flask from one of the draws.

"Wanna talk?"

She snorts as she sits down. "Do you?"

He opens up the flask. "My dad was a dick," he tells her after drinking a large portion. "My dad was a dick and I hated him and now he's dead and I don't know how I'm supposed to feel." He takes another gulp and hands her the flask. "Your turn."

She takes three large gulps before feeling his hand on hers. He raises an eyebrow thinking that she was drinking too fast and he didn't exactly wanted them to get caught. "All my friends are assholes."

He presses his hand over his heart. "Ouch." He removes the flask from her hands once she scoffs. "What did they do?"

"Oh, there's not enough alcohol in this house to make me wanna speak about it," she tells him with a bitter smile.

"I don't even know if I have friends," he mutters as he drinks again.

She sighs. Who'd say that she and Tyler would one day bond over a dead man's flask. "Well, I'm here," she offers with a small smile.

"Yeah." He smiles looking to her. "Yeah, you're here. Thanks for that." He drinks again before handing her the flask. "Saw your mom, she brought food. There's way too much food."

She hurriedly drinks from the bottle and gets up. "Fuck, I told her I'd meet her here. I'm sorry but I gotta go."

He shakes his head. "It's okay. Go do your thing."

She nods. Before leaving the room she pauses and places her hand above his. He looks to her with uncertainty, not knowing what she was trying to achieve. "If you need me, call, okay?"

"Sure."

"No, really. We can, I don't know. Get drunk and bond over shitty people. I promise I'll come if you call." She squeezes his hand making him smile.

"Okay, deal." She was at the door when he called her, "Hey, thanks. I mean it."

"You're welcome." She flashes him another smile before leaving.

Even if she had left to meet her mother, in the end she didn't found her. She was walking around trying to spot her in the crow of people that were inside the house when Bonnie grabbed her with a panicked expression. She mumbled something about Katherine being there and that they had to find Elena because she had taken off with Stefan. Amelia asked if she was okay receiving a meek 'yeah' in reply as they started searching. Mid way she realizes that they'd never find her in the middle of so many people, so she calls Damon. He told her that they were outside and without saying goodbye or explaining why she was looking for them.

When she and Bonnie got there it seemed to be having an argument that ended once they spotted the pair. Bonnie quickly explained what had transpired and soon they were trying to find Stefan... well, Damon was merely trying to find Katherine. His last encounter had pissed him to the point of him wanting to bathe in her blood. Also, the sooner they killed her the sooner everyone would be safe.

Stefan was on the ground when they found him, clutching to his stomach. Damon merely snarls before speeding away trying to spot Katherine as the girls walk to him. Bonnie helped Elena pulling him to a bench so he could rest.

"Thanks," Bonnie tells him once he was sat down. "Can I do something to help?"

He shakes his head. "I'll heal."

"Okay, I..." She takes a deep breath. "I think I'm going. I need to rest."

Elena smiles. "Of course. Thank you Bonnie."

"It's okay. He saved me, it was the least I could do." She smiles before looking to Amelia who was at a slight distance wondering what the hell she was doing there. "We'll talk later."

"Call me if you need anything," Elena mumbles with a frown as she observes Bonnie and Amelia.

Amelia sighs. "See you later Bonnie."

Bonnie smiles. "Yes." She looks one last time to Stefan before nodding and leaving.

"She sure likes to stab people," Amelia comments as she approaches Stefan. Elena had already raised his t-shirt and was now looking at his wound.

"Not funny," Elena mutters with a glare.

Stefan shakes his head. "Your both okay?"

"We didn't see her," Elena states.

Stefan turns his attention to Amelia, waiting for her confirmation. "I was with Tyler most of the time. I'm pretty unscathed."

Elena furrows her eyebrows. "Tyler? What were you-"

"We're friends now," she declares trying to put an end to the conversation. "We're not gonna discuss it. We got bigger issues than you butting into my life."

"I'm not-"

"Can we not argue?" Stefan looks to both of them with serious expression.

Elena nods. "Of course." She looks to Amelia. "I don't wanna argue with you."

Amelia rolls her eyes. "Since you asked so nicely Broody," she mutters as she sits next to him. "Want me to hunt down a squirrel for you?"

He snorts and chuckles making Elena frown. "I'm fine. Thanks though."

"If you say so," she mumbles in a sing song voice. "Should I get something to wipe of the blood?"

Elena shakes off her head. "I think I have tissues in my purse. We should stick together in case she returns."

"I'm okay," Stefan mumbles trying to calm Elena. "Really."

Amelia sits next to him and bumps her shoulder against his making him flinch. "Amelia!"

"Just tryin' to prove a point," there was a sardonic smile on her lips. "People that are fine don't flinch."

Stefan raises an eyebrow, challenging her claim. "Maybe it was your abrasive personality that made me flinch."

"But I'm ever so charming," she mumbles with a pout on her lips that immediately made him snort.

Elena furrows her eyebrows, trying to understand why they were acting in such fashion. "Can you two stop?" Amelia automatically raises her hands in mock surrender. "You really gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, it will heal," he repeats.

"Slower than if you drank the yummy stuff," Amelia comments making both of them narrow their eyes.

Elena shakes her head. "That's not what I meant."

Stefan sighs. "I was trying to figure her out. I was playing along and I let her get to me."

Damon arrives and raises an eyebrow as he observes the trio. He shakes his head a bit. "I tried to track her but she's gone. Oooh, cover up, Fabio." Stefan scoffs but pulls his shirt down. "We got a crazy ex on the loose." He looks at Elena with a smirk on his lips. "You better watch out, looks like Katherine is trying to steal your guy."

"That's not what's happening."

Damon raises an eyebrow and scrunches his nose. "Isn't it?" He taunts.

Elena groans as she gets up. "We're gonna check on Jeremy and Jenna. Let us know when you're done."

Amelia raises an eyebrow. "I do love when you speak for me."

Elena rolls her eyes. "They need to speak and stop this nonsense."

"Go along, I just have a few things to say and I'll catch up to you."

Elena looks to Stefan, who nods, and then to Damon, who seemed somewhat bored. "Fine."

Once she was distant Amelia narrows her eyes. "God, I'm way to sober for this shit. Now, let's all pretend that I don't hate everyone's guts at the moment and listen. Your ex pends on the wrong side of the scale sanity and not in a fun way. Clearly she wants to brew problems and you're both way stupider than I thought if you let her do this."

"Amelia," Stefan mumbles with a frown. "We know. it's gonna be okay."

"Is it?" Damon mutters. "'Cause let's be fair, we sort of hate each other."

She groans. "Really, I don't know why the fuck I bother," she hisses through her clenched teeth. "You two are brothers, so I suggest you act like it."

Damon raises an eyebrow. "Like you and Elena?" His tone of voice was mocking.

"Damon," Stefan chides.

"Oh no." Damon narrows his eyes. "Get through that thick skull and stupid hero hair that you don't get to protect her. She's my concern."

"You do a wonderful job, really."

"Can you too stop?" Amelia sighs. "I'm worried, she has access to both of our houses, she's older than you and if you two are busy measuring dicks over everything... having these stupid pissing contests we're all gonna die. Now, if I can act civil while I'm pissed and I'm like a toddler compared to you... I suggest you take a page out of my book." She turns her attention to Stefan. "And you, please consider returning to the magic red juice. We need everyone at full strength." She gets up and looks to the brothers. "I'm leaving now and you're free to do the fuck you both want but remember it's not just your lives on the line."

They share a look. "Don't worry. It will be fine. I won't let her hurt you."

She snorts. "Somehow Damon, I doubt it." With that she turns her back and leaves.

Damon sighs as he sits next to Stefan. "Okay brother, what do we do?"

Stefan looks to him partially surprised. "I don't know but we better be on this together."

"Together." Damon chuckles. "Now there's something that will take a while to get used to."


	11. 011

.

 _So glad to see you well_

 _Overcome and completely silent now_

 _With heavens help you cast your demons out_

 _And not to pull your halo down_

 _Around your neck and tug you off your cloud_

 _But I'm more than just a little curious_

 _How you're planning to go about making your amends_

 _To the dead_

 _To the dead_

 _Recall the deeds as if they're all_

 _Someone else's atrocious stories_

 _Now you stand reborn before us all_

 _So glad to see you well_

The Noose – A Perfect Circle

 **A.N.: Sorry for the wait! I hope you guys enjoy this one and I thank everyone that has reviewed, favourited and followed the story thus far: You guys are awesome. Feel free to share your thoughts - it's always a pleasure to hear from you (:**

* * *

Amelia returns to the wake immediately spotting her mother and cousins. While Elena had her eyes slightly narrowed due the fact she hadn't outright left with her, Jeremy was curiously looking at the pair. This made him recall all the times in the past that he'd witness similar things, the difference was that now he was going to know what had transpired. He raises an eyebrow, as he looks to his sister. Elena shakes her head gently, he wasn't sure if she was telling him not to ask or if it wasn't the place to speak about it. If it was the first, tough luck... now that he knew about vampires, he wouldn't allow any secret to exist again. He wouldn't be left in the dark while his sister and cousin dealt with the issues alone. He'd be a part of it… and he'd make sure that what had happened to Vicki and Anna would never happen again.

Amelia was walking to them when Alaric appeared. He gently grabbed her arm, giving her a look before looking to Jenna and smiling. He gestured to himself and Amelia and pointed to the door, Jenna furrowed her eyebrows but nodded as she moved her attention to her daughter with a smile on her lips.

"How are you?"

She furrows her eyebrows, slightly taken back by his worried tone. "I'm alive." He raises an eyebrow, seemingly like a parent that was about to scold a misbehaved toddler making her smile. She really liked Alaric, he was probably the best guy her mother had ever dated. Scratch that, he was the best guy her mother has ever dated and most likely would ever date. She hoped that their relation lasted. "I'm okay."

"You can speak to me Amelia," he tells her as he guides her to the door so their conversation wouldn't be overheard.

"What if I don't know what to say?"

He furrows his eyebrows as he looks to her. She seemed tired on that moment, almost as if she had aged a decade of the course of the last year. "I'm worried," he says frowning when she scoffed. "Look, yesterday I took you home and you said that you'd tell me what had happened."

"Didn't anyone tell you yet?"

He nods. "I'd like you to tell me how you are. No one but you can tell me that."

She opens and closes her mouth. He could see several emotions swirling on her eyes: pain, confusion, anger... "I'm way too sober for this shit." She runs her hands down her face hard in frustration closing her eyes briefly.

He shakes his head as a heavy sigh leaves his lips. His gaze was locked on hers. "Amelia, please. Just talk to me."

"What do you want me to say Alaric? Would it even help in anything?" She raises her eyes looking defiantly to him. "That I'm hurt? That I don't know how to deal with all of this? That I'm tired of being blind sighted? That I'm afraid? That life no longer makes sense and I barely know who I am?"

There was a sad smile on his lips. He places his hand above her shoulder and gently squeezes it. "You're just human and you're doing well." He presses his lips against her forehead. "You're doing well and I'm proud of you." Her breath hitches as she looks with him with a heartbreaking expression, almost if she couldn't believe her ears. "I'm here for you." His eyes wander to her mother that was inside looking at them with a smile on her lips. "For her, for Jeremy and Elena. For as long as you'll have me."

She snorts and pats his hand. "Shouldn't make promise you might be unable to keep. "That's the difference between us," he tells her gently giving her a meaningful look. "I have faith." She gives him a puzzled look, like she couldn't make head or tail of his words. "So don't write me off just yet."

She nods with uncertainty. Sure, she believed he believed it... but that didn't mean that he couldn't change his mind in the future. "You and mom are okay?"

"Yeah." There was a bashful smile on his lips that almost made him look like a kid. "I haven't been this happy in years."

Amelia laughs lightly. "She's got mad skills."

He shakes his head with amusement. "Does it mean that you're planning to make up with her soon?"

"Oh, I see it now... you're just trying to earn brownie points," she mockingly accuses him.

He snorts. "You got me," he says dryly. He then raises an eyebrow as he presses, "So?"

"You're no fun."

"And you are trying to deflect," he counters.

She sighs as she looks to him. There was a serious expression on her face. "I kind of have to. I need her and... I sort of feel bad. There's plenty I don't tell her so I shouldn't hang the dickhole over her head forever."

"Language," he tells her halfheartedly. "Now let's go back before they send a search party."

She laughs. "I can see Elena doing that or... coming here to know what we're speaking about. That girl is a control freak."

He shakes his head. "That wasn't very nice."

She looks to him, holding her chin high in defiance. "I'm not a nice person."

"Sure," he says after a laugh. "Your very name makes people tremble, you little devil."

She had a wide and happy grin on her lips. "That's more like it."

They return to where Jenna, Elena and Jeremy were standing. Jenna promptly invited Alaric over for dinner making said man look to the teenagers, trying to access if they were comfortable with it. He smiles and nods as he sees acceptance on their eyes - Amelia even had a mocking smile on her lips. He suggests that he should pick up the food while Jenna volunteers to pick up a desert. Jenna turns their attention to the teenagers, the silent teenagers, and asked if they wanted to go with one of them or home. Jeremy said that he'd go home and Elena wanted to drop by the hospital first to see Caroline and she added that she also wanted to check on Bonnie - making a pause to give Amelia a meaningful look. Amelia knew that Elena wanted her to join, she guessed that she cousin had several reasons to want it so: she was most likely curious about what she had told the Salvatore brothers, maybe she even wanted to have a chat with her regarding their parentage or it could be as simple as wanting to make sure that she was no longer angry with them. However, Amelia wanted nothing of it. Instead she looks at her mother and smiles before stating that she'd accompany her... They hadn't spent time together lately. Alaric's grin rivaled Jenna's - who promptly grabbed and squeezed Amelia's hand - and even if Elena would rather she accompanied her, she was sort of glad she was fixing her relation with her mother. It was a start and maybe soon, all of them were be at a better place.

Once they were inside the car, her mother automatically started the conversation with an, "How are you?"

Amelia prevents herself from sighing. She wanted people to seriously stop asking that question since it was driving her to the brink of insanity. However, this was her mother. Hurt or not, Amelia knew that her mother at least had that right. "I... I don't know. It was scary," she declares thinking back to when she was trying to prevent Johnny from bleeding out in the kitchen floor. To his command of holding a knife, to him gripping onto her hand as they waited for the ambulance - or for Kathy to end them both. Just thinking about it was enough to make her heartbeat pick up.

"I'm so sorry that it happened to you kiddo. I'm sorry for everything," her mother laments glancing in her way. Amelia was rubbing her hands on her jeans as if she was trying to wipe something off. "You still feel the blood?"

Amelia head shots up and she looks to her mother with a startled expression. Her mother had been the only one that noticed... or, well, maybe the only one that mentioned it. "Yeah," she confirms quietly casting her gaze down to her hands that she forces to remain quiet. "Sometimes I still feel the wetness."

"It will get better, things will settle down and you'll put this traumatic event behind you."

Amelia wanted to laugh and cry hysterically as she yelled 'My fucking life is a traumatic event nowadays.' She couldn't, however, so instead she mumbled a meek, "I seriously hope so mom."

"I'm here kiddo, I'm here." Jenna extends her hand to Amelia that accepts it making her beam. "I promise that I won't go anywhere."

"I know," she says with confidence looking to their linked hands. "I know and I love you." There was a small hesitant smile on her lips. "To the moon and back."

"To the moon and back," Jenna repeats with her voice wavering due emotion.

The rest of the ride was spent with iddle chatter that mostly revolved around Jenna and Alaric. Jenna wanted to make sure that her daughter liked him because their relation was becoming more serious. Amelia responded to Jenna's concerns with an: 'Should I call him pops?' which made Jenna swat her leg with a horrifed expression. Thing were slightly serious not serious to the point of them marrying anytime soon. It was the first time that her mother had mentioned marriage, no matter how far away it could be, regarding one of her boyfriends and due that Amelia didn't tease her... much.

The time that they did spent together made Amelia feel lighter than she had in weeks. Sure, a lot of her relationships were somewhat broken at the moment and it would take a while till things got better but at least she and her mother were at a better place. She had missed the silly banter she had with her mother and, without a doubts, the feeling of being unconditionally loved. She was glad that their fall out hadn't made any lasting damages.

When they returned to the household the only person missing was Elena. Alaric was already there with Chinese takeaway. He had even set the table and dishes which had made Jenna plant a kiss on his lips and a deep scarlet blush appear on his lips as he tried to get away from her advances as he bumbled 'The kids are here.' While Jeremy scoffed at the use of the word kids, Amelia pointed out that she had witness far more innocent things than a kiss. Soon, her mother had a matching blush on her cheeks as she told Amelia never to bring it up again.

Jenna tasks Alaric of storing the cakes she had bought while she called Elena. While the two adults were distracted, Jeremy pulls her aside. She slaps his hand for her arm and narrows her eyes as he raises his hands in the air.

"Uh, Uncle John left."

The look of anger fades into one of confusion. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to react to the news... or why the man in question hadn't told her himself that he was leaving... Granted, they weren't... whatever they were supposed to be in his book but last she checked she had stayed by his side while he bled on the kitchen floor... that should have earned her a farewell. Something, that despite the annoyance and relief she was feeling, did sting. "Okay. Why?"

Jeremy shrugs as he pulls something from his pocket. "He didn't say." She immediately rolls her eyes. Of course he didn't. "He just left. I was kinda surprised that he was up and kicking though."

"He's a though bastard." There was a dry smile on her lips. Much tougher than she had given him credit, his wound was deep and he had lost his fingers. "Anything else?"

He sighs. "Look-"

"Not in the mood," she warns him as she raises a hand in the air. "Just say your piece so we can play happy families for my mom."

He nods with a frown. He hands her something. "He left that for you. I didn't read it... Gave me my father's ring." On the palm of his hand was John's ring... or rather... her uncle's ring.

"You should put it on," she points out. "The magical ring of revival is handy."

Jeremy nods with his eyebrows furrowed. "I didn't know if you or my sister rather have it."

"No, put it on. I'm sure she'd agree on it. It's better if you have it." He acquiesces and places the ring on his finger, closing and opening his hand a couple of times as he stared at it. "Still tacky. But hey, now you match Alaric."

He laughs. "Just what I always wanted."

"Laugh all you want but when the awful music taste kicks in... no one else will find it funny," she comments teasingly.

He was grinning, clearly happy that they were having a lighthearted conversation. "Nah, I'll only start stalking the dark for vampires."

"Don't even joke about that. He got a punctured lung out of it once and I rather if you remain in one piece." There was a pause in which she was uncertain on how to act. "I'm, uh, gonna go now." She places the letter - that was folded - in her pocket as she decided if she should read it or not.

He also had a somber expression. "Yeah. Me too."

They return to the kitchen making Jenna raise an eyebrow. "You two alright? It's like you saw a ghost."

"I'm really hungry... Sure, I munched at the wake but I rather not have 'the Mayor died' food," she babbles trying to escape her mother questions.

Her mother automatically snorts. "You have issues kiddo."

"Everyone does," she counters in a less upbeat tone than she had first intended. Seeing the looks on her mother and Alaric's face, she continues before they could speak. "Anyway, food? Now, please?"

"Elena will get her soon enough," Jenna says as she hands her a couple of fortune cookies. "You get no more."

She pretends to cry as she turns her attention to Alaric. "Run while you can buddy. This is your future."

He looks to Jenna with a loving smile on his lips. "I see nothing wrong with it."

She huffs loudly making both of the adults laugh. "He's just trying to butter her up," Jeremy says making Amelia look with a partially stunned expression to him. "I think it's like living with a tyrant."

"Look at him using big boy words," Jenna mocks as she crosses her arms over her chest. Amelia snorts as she approaches Jeremy. Without saying anything she hands him one of the fortune cookies making a wide grin appear on his lips. "It is a family dinner," Alaric points out with a grin that matched Jeremy's. He was beyond happy that he was with them, not only to be accepted but also from being included in their family.

"Trade fortunes with me." Jeremy raises an eyebrow at Amelia's request. "Like seriously: You will be hungry again in one."

Jeremy promptly open his. "Life is like juggling knives, everyone can tell when you mess up," he reads.

"That's strangely profound and like... my new life motto." At that point everyone was laughing. Amelia, with her best puppy eyes, turns her attention to Jenna. "Mom, could we open a few more while we wait for Elena?"

When Elena in fact got home, she found everyone sitting at the table laughing loudly. They had left a single fortune cookie for her and showed her the fortunes they had gotten while they waited for her. She was surprised to find Amelia and Jeremy bickering regarding what had been the weirdest fortune of the bunch since she wasn't aware that they were in good terms. She thought that it meant that Amelia was better with everyone else, but when she placed her hand on her shoulder she immediately glared and stopped laughing. Everyone at the table paused briefly, trying to understand the change in Amelia's demeanor making her ask for dinner.

The dinner wasn't as tense as it seemed like it would be. Amelia avoided speaking with her cousins and instead focused on her mother and Alaric. Once everyone finished eating, the teenagers retreated to their bedroom giving privacy to the adults. Amelia was the only one that lingered for a bit, trying to avoid having a conversation with Elena. When she assumed that her cousin... sister... was already on her bedroom, she left wishing both of them a good night. Even so, since she didn't want to take unnecessary risks, she almost ran to her bedroom and locked the door for good measure.

The first thing she did once she was safely inside of her bedroom was place John's letter on the nightstand. She wasn't sure she wanted to read it. Well, truth to be told she did want to read it. She was curious regarding what John could have written to her - and even why he had left, she also wondered if his letter offered some sort of clarification on the matter - but she was positively sure that she wouldn't like the contents of the letter so... she figured that it would be for the best if she read it at a later date. However, no matter where she looked, her gaze always fell back to the letter, her brain supplying her with Johnny's possible parting words to her - and no matter how dark and rude her thoughts got she was sure that the actual letter would be worse. With a groan of resignation and cursing her curiosity, she tears of the envelope - wondering why he'd sealed it - and reads.

 _Amelia,_

 _I'm not aware if your sister has told you that she and the vampire she is dating about their visit. I'm sure that the latter did not tell you that I was threatened to leave, with the promise that he'd turn me into an abomination if I remained since neither you nor her wanted me in their lives. While she left her position on the mater clear, I am not sure regarding yours. I heard rumors that you have fallen out with them but I can't make myself trust them. You did come to the rescue of the older Salvatore._

 _Even if I am aware that we are in opposing positions of the spectrum, I hope that one day you will see eye to eye with me. I know that you are hurt with what I did and I wish that I could tell you that I regret it, but I don't. This life is not without sacrifices and to rid the world of this scum I would sacrifice all that I hold dearly, like I have so done many times before. I know that you won't pity me and you will most likely think that I got what I deserved, after all you do have your mother's temper, but trust me when I tell you that I didn't want to part with you in these terms. I always hoped that in you I would find what I had lost with Elena. I thought that I'd have with you what my brother had with his children... with my child._

 _Despite all, you are my daughter. You are brave, fierce and... naive. We will see each other again, that I can assure you. No matter what, I will come for you._

 _J. G._

She spent a couple of minutes blinking as she re-reads the letter. First off, it wasn't as bad as she had imagined it. There weren't any explicit threats of removing limbs - and hey, he hadn't said that she was a total and complete disappointment - or anything of the sort. She assumed that that was... good... Now, the final words did leave her confused. Was he threatening her? The 'I will come for you' was some sort of promise of future punishment or something else? She pinches the bridge of her nose as she places the letter inside of her nightstand tucked in a book. If her mother ever caught the letter and read it, she'd have things to explain. Things that at this point she didn't want to explain. Her mother had never gone through her things before so she assume that she would never read it unless Amelia offered it to her... However, she did think that it was better to be safe than sorry. There was no possible way to make that letter seem a normal thing.

Amelia jolts from the bed, where she had sat down while she read, and goes to the bathroom. The day hadn't been as terrible as she first assumed that it would have been. The confrontations were kept to a minimum and she did managed to avoid most of their advances. She even dared to say that the time spent before dinner was fun - those fortunes had been hilarious - and she did make up with her mother. The day had been okay albeit a bit long. Nothing that a shower and much needed night of sleep wouldn't cure.

When she left the bathroom she felt the urge to run back inside, lock the door and hide. On her bed like nothing was wrong and as if he wasn't an intruder but the owner of the room was Damon. Apart from lying on the bed relaxed - as if it was his own bed - he was also using her cellphone, again, like it was the most natural thing in the world. He was seemingly ignoring her as he pressed the keys of her phone and squinted his eyes as he looked to the small screen. She tightens the grip on her towel, cursing the fact that she hadn't taken her clothes with her to the bathroom when she went to take her shower. In her defense she hadn't expected Damon to drop by today - him randomly appearing on her room was a normal occurrence, but given that they were at odds... she hoped that he would give her space. Decided to act as if she wasn't utterly annoyed at the sight of him - maybe he'd get the hint and leave - she starts collecting her clothes. She was pulling her pajamas out of the drawer when he loudly groaned, startling her to the point that she not only jumped on her feet but dropped the clothes on the ground. She narrows her eyes to him as she grips the towel more tightly, pausing briefly to pick up the fallen items.

"Stefan sent you a message," he explains with a harsh tone. His gaze was still locked on the phone but now his eyes were narrowed and his lips were a tense line. She furrows her eyebrows as she wonders what could have Stefan said to annoy him, but before she could have asked he continued, "And Tyler. He asked if you were going to the carnival tomorrow." His tone was mocking. He slowly raises his gaze and smirks. "I told him that you were busy."

She takes a deep breath of air trying to calm down. She couldn't yell, her mother and Alaric would probably run to her bedroom to check on the commotion and she did not want to explain what was happening. "Any reason why are you readying or replying to my texts?"

Instead of replying his gaze, almost lazily, travels up and down her body as if he just noticed that she was rolled in a towel. While her body tenses, the mischievousness in his gaze increases. "Any reason why you didn't get dressed? Not that I'm complaining... if anything-"

Not caring to hear the end of his sentence, she rushes to the bathroom and closes the door with more force than necessary. She immediately heard his chuckle and chastised herself from blushing... He had clearly gotten the reaction he had wanted. Oh, she wanted to march back inside of her room and slap some sense into him. First, he shouldn't even be there and the fact that he was there like he either owned it or had been invited, when clearly neither were truth pissed her off. And why on earth was he checking her phone? Sure, it wasn't something that overly bothered her... he frequently used her phone and she had never before seen a point in hiding what she said or with whom she spoke. Still, they weren't on the best of terms. He couldn't act like everything was fine and dandy, like things hadn't changed. At that moment, even if his behavior wasn't anything abnormal, didn't sit well with her. It was okay when they weren't fine and since they weren't fine at the moment, he simply shouldn't act like they were. It made her feel like he had dismissed all that she had told him on the previous days... like he was ignoring - and he was - her wishes and needs.

She leaves the bathroom feeling more aggravated that when she entered. He was still on her bed lying seemingly relaxed, his eyes closed and with a neutral expression on his face. The side of the bed she usually slept when they shared the bed, was undone - the covers partially shoved down ready for her to lie down. She immediately scoffs as she grips onto the dirty clothes she had brought from the bathroom, Damon had a lot of nerve. At the sound he curiously looks to her, raising an eyebrow and making her turn her head and march to the door decided to ignore him. She was going to drop her clothes and check if her mother was up. Maybe she could hide with her and Alaric for a bit and Damon would get the hint and give her space. Well, she was aware that he wouldn't... but he wouldn't go to her mother's room so she'd get the space one way or another. Maybe they could have a sleep over. Movies and ice cream would definitely make her feel better.

The door of her mother's room was partially open and without thinking she lets herself inside. "Hey, can we have a-"

"Fuck," Alaric screams making her screech and her mother yelp.

This time it was her fault. She immediately turns her body to the wall and presses her hands against her eyes as if she could physically remove the images. In the midst of the fury of movements she tried very hard not to replay the image of her mother on her knees in front of Alaric, or the expression of pure bliss in his face. Or the sounds, god, she would need therapy at some point. While she was frozen on the spot trying to cope with what she had seen, Jeremy bursts inside of the room - screaming almost immediately - as something falls on the ground.

She hears a chuckle - Damon's chuckle - and feels him pull her to his chest. "Jenna," he purrs. She could very well guess his expression.

"Don't you have a house?" Her mother screams with anger. "Why are you always here?! This never happened so out. Out!"

"What's happening?"

As Damon pulled her - and she allowed him to for the sake of getting away of this uncomfortable moment - Jeremy bumped against Elena. "You don't wanna know, trust me," he tells her with a partially scared voice.

"I would have warned you baby-cakes," Damon tells her teasingly making her pinch his stomach in annoyance.

Once the door of her mother's room was closed she took a deep breath of air. "Oh, this shit has to stop." She turns to the door without fulling stepping out of Damon's embrace. "Close it next time horn dogs!"

"I thought you guys were sleeping!" Her mother counters. Her tone softens for her next words, "Are you okay though? You need something?" She could still hear the embarrassment in her voice.

"She's fine," Damon states with amusement. "You two have fun, you crazy kids."

"Go home!" Her mother yells. Even if Amelia wasn't seeing her she could feel her mortification oozing.

Elena was narrowing her eyes at Damon, her expression softening for a bit when she saw that Amelia was still in his arms. "Where they?"

"Yeah." Jeremy looks to the door. "We're gonna need therapy!"

"So will I," Jenna counters. "This is the second time this happens."

Amelia sighs as part of the embarrassment vanishes. Sometimes it was like her mother was a teenager. Despite feeling awkward a smile appears on her face as she taunts her. "You should have learned by now mom. Just... lock the door, okay? Don't leave it open and don't do it around the house while we're here."

"I'm not stupid," her mother mumbles in a small voice, almost like a kid that had been scolded by his parents.

"You're a lucky guy Alaric," Damon says and immediately groans when Amelia steps on his foot hard. "Ouch, violent. You know I only have eyes for you baby-cakes."

"Shut up Damon! And go home," Alaric says harshly.

"Woah, you are making me feel welcomed today," He quips showing no discomfort or no sign that he'd listen to them. "Let's get you to bed Ames."

Jeremy subtly blocks their path. "What are you doing here?" He whispers with a partially alarmed expression thinking that maybe he had news to share, that danger was coming or something of the sort. "Something happened?"

"You were there, you saw what happened," Damon answers with a grin on his lips.

Jeremy, Amelia and Elena scoff. Elena presses after rolling her eyes, "Seriously, is Stefan okay?"

His expression immediately changes. All traces of amusement disappears and he seemed bitter and angry, clenching and unclenching his fists a couple of times. Amelia furrows her eyebrows not understanding the particular violent reaction at Stefan's name. "Call him Elena. I didn't come here to speak about your boyfriend."

Elena crosses her arms over her chest. "Why did you come?"

"Not for you," he states making her scoff again with her eyes narrowed. "Night-night," he mumbles with a smirk as he pulls Amelia to the bedroom before Elena could say anything else. Then he smiled through the door, waving his hand mockingly before he closed it, ignoring the angry and annoyed looks on Elena and Jeremy's face.

"Should we follow them inside?"

Elena sighs at Jeremy's question. "I don't know. You are an ass," she declares knowing that Damon could hear her.

"Does he do this often?"

Amelia sighs tiredly, rubbing her eyes. Damon was still by the door as if he expected that her cousins would barge in at any moment. "What do you want Damon?"

"I want my best friend," he tells her in a quiet tone so the other two wouldn't over hear. "I also need her right now. I... had a run in with Katherine." She widens her eyes and takes a couple of steps in his direction, her gaze jumping all around him as she looks for wounds. She had little to next experience, but if the runs in that Stefan and Johnny had with Katherine pointed at something was that he'd most likely be hurt. "I'm fine... Sort of... Physically fine," he elaborates giving her a tired look.

Her gaze lingers in his face for a few seconds. It was in times like this that she could see how old he truly was. With a sigh she turns to the door. "Go to bed. It's fine," she tells her cousins.

"Are you-"

"Just go," she insists.

Jeremy sighs. "If I hear something, I'll come running."

"We'll come," Elena corrects. "Call if you need us..."

She walks to the bed as Damon remains by the door for a few seconds longer. She gets inside of the bed and pulls the covers up to her chin as wondered why was she feeling so damn worried. She was aware that no matter what shitty things Damon did, she'd always have a soft spot for him - soft spot was a massive understatement, he was, after all, one of the most important people in her life - and that regardless of him being a shitty friend... she didn't want to return the courtesy. Still, she'd have to draw the line at some point or else he'd never learn. But Kathy was one of those subjects that she was fully aware that could seriously mess with his mind. Kathy was his weakness and beserk button all in one and whatever she had told him, couldn't be good... Worse, whatever she told him could make him lose it and lose himself. Given her importance and despite the fact that despite being an ass, Damon was her ass, she'd be the supportive friend that she usually was. She'd be there for him because she knew that she was one of the few people - or even the only one - that really cared about him.

He hesitantly turns to the bed and removes his clothes, getting in the bed a few seconds after with the same tired and hurt expression that had appeared when he mentioned Kathy. Instead of pulling her to him like he usually did, she felt his hand hovering above hers and after a few seconds - as if he realized that she wouldn't pull her hand away - he intertwines their fingers. He no longer looked relaxed or, rather, he could no longer keep up the facade of being relaxed. His body was tense and his thumb kept running up and down hers as if it was some sort of weird nervous tick.

"Wanna speak?"

He looks to her, surprise flashing in his eyes. He remains staring with several emotions twirling in his eyes, pain, confusion, relief and anger. For a bit she feared that he wouldn't say anything and would remain staring like he was a statue and when he finally spoke, she almost regretted asking. "It was always Stefan." He closes his eyes and the grip on her hand tightens. His voice was incredibly soft, almost if he didn't want her to hear his words. "It was never me... Just Stefan." At his words, she frowns and untangles their fingers. He raises his head with a frown so he could look at her, trying to guess what was going in her mind, when she hugs him tightly he gasps. Immediately his arms warp around her, pulling her closer and ignoring their awkward position. "I... I loved her... I would have done anything and everything for her," He confesses as he adjust their position so they'd be more comfortable. He pulls her to him till her torso was lying above his and with his arms around her, he rests his head above hers. "I was never enough. I'm never enough," he mumbles as if it was some sort of chant and she could feel her heart break at his words. Kathy had hurt him more than she had Stefan... and maybe even John. Physical wounds would heal - even if his fingers would never really grow back - but she was unware if Damon would ever get over what she had told him.

"Damon don't speak like that," she pleads as she grips even more tightly to him.

"You don't get it Amelia," he mutters with a harsh and pained tone. "For one hundred and forty five years she was it for me. She was it and now I discovered that for her it was Stefan... She never compelled me... it was real but at the same time it wasn't... It was never me. I was played. I... Sure, after the shit she pulled with the tomb I was pissed... But if she told me she wanted to fix things between us... I would have tried."

Amelia closes her eyes wondering if he would ever truly get over the mess that was Katherine Pierce. "I know, you love her."

"I don't know," he mumbles as his grip tightens a bit. "I... I just wanted it to work, she's been it for so long that I don't know how to let it go... It's like I'm..." He makes a pause. "Not that it matters, I'm not Stefan. She was just playin' with me."

"Then she's stupid," she declares with a slightly broken tone. "Sure, you're an ass, really bossy and can't take a hint or respect other people needs-"

"You really know how to make me feel better," he mocks with a strained tone of voice.

"But you're also... uh... sort of loyal, funny and passionate. You give everything when you like someone... Despite being flawed and at times seriously fucked up, you are a great guy. Don't let her take that from you. Don't let her make feel like less than you are. Don't feel less of a being... You're not."

He moves their bodies, ignoring her protests and her tries of maintaining the tight embrace, so he could look to her face. "You really think that? After all that I did?" His gaze was jumping around her face, trying to spot insincerity or doubt. He found nothing of the sort.

She nods. "Yes, I do," there wasn't an ounce of uncertainty on her voice. Her expression was decided and even if she wasn't smiling and her tone was without a doubt harsh, he could see the fondness in her eyes. "You might be terrible and I really wanted to snap you neck... But... You're Damon, my Damon and I do love you. Despite all."

He was at a loss, barely believing what he was hearing. He tentatively touches her face, grazing his thumb along her jaw. She didn't flinch and he suddenly lets his hand fall. He pulls her to him to the point that she was straddling his stomach and tightly hugs her - resting his chin above her shoulder. "I don't deserve you," he whispers as the hug tightens to the point it hurt to breathe. "I don't deserve you."

She slaps his arms. "Hurts to breathe," she wheezes out. He immediately lets go of her, looking to her with an apologetic expression. "You gotta be careful," she mumbles as she tuts his nose. "Human, yeah?"

"Yes. I should let you sleep, uhm?"

She wiggles away and rests her head in the chest. "We both should." She presses a kiss on the center of his chest as she thinks what she could say to make him feel better. She reached the conclusion that it wasn't in her power... but that maybe if he knew how much he meant to her that his feelings of rejection would ease up a bit. "I'm here, you're not alone and even if we aren't that okay... you won't be alone. Not really, you got me." She closes her eyes as a blush appears on her cheeks. She could believe she was saying something so cheesy. "You have a place in my heart, you know? Even when I want to kill you, you're still there." Her tone drops a bit. "I don't know if you'll ever leave to be honest. I guess we're stuck together for a foreseeable future... despite all."

"I know." His tone was strangely emotional. "You're also mine. My Amelia."

She snorts. "You've made that abundantly clear D."

For a few seconds he didn't comment. "You know that you are, don't you? Even if you didn't want to you'd still be mine."

She scoffs as she looks to him. His expression was more serious than she had expected. In fact, it was so serious that she had to lighten up the mood. The way he was looking at her, like she held some sort of answers to all of his problems was scary. "Way to creep out a girl."

A grin appears on his lips. "You should be flattered baby-cakes," he coos teasingly. "I don't nor would say that to a lot of people."

"For good reason too, they'd run for the hills." She settles her head back on his chest.

"You're aren't," he counters raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not." She makes a pause. "You got supper speed, it would be pointless, 'sides I'm smart. I don't bet on something if I don't like all the outcomes."

When he first got there he doubted that he would end up laughing, but he did. "Is that why you owe me money?"

She scoffs. "One day you're gonna get turned down, I promise buddy."

With a smile on his lips, he pats her head. "Whatever you say baby-cakes," he says condescendingly. "I'm sure we'll find you a way to pay be back." His tone was suggestive and she immediately rolls her eyes.

"Don't be frisky with me."

"But you love it when I'm frisky with you," he whines.

She scoffs. "Go to sleep D."

He laughs again. "Good night Ames," he says sweetly. "Thank you-"

"Sleep well," she interrupts him before pressing another kiss on his chest. She definitely didn't want to have another conversation that would end up with them being cheesy with each other.

Damon was the first to wake up. His phone kept vibrating but thankfully Amelia was still deep in sleep, sprawled above him with a relatively relaxed expression. During the night he noticed that something was wrong with her. She'd whimper at times as her body lightly trembled. He'd rub her shoulders and whisper that everything was okay, that he was there and she'd calm down. Even if he felt beyond happy - and really smug - that his voice was able to calm her, he'd have to speak with her regarding that. So much shit happened that he didn't know exactly what seemed to be the source of her distress.

He checked his phone before checking hers - she had received at least two text messages. His messages pertained her daddy leaving the city, which he could admit that he was curious about the reasons, and both the Mayor's wife and Liz trying to set up a meeting between him and the first and also Stefan trying to get a hold of him. Her three messages where from Stefan and he had to fight the urge of breaking her phone. While the first two were inquiring if she was still with him - yesterday he had sent one warning Amelia about Damon's run in with Katherine to which he had replied to a 'Mind your own fucking business' - the last was addressed to him. He wanted to talk. Damon loudly scoffs almost walking her up. He tugs her closer to him before replying to his brother with the same words.

He had planned to let her sleep a while longer, partially due the fact that her sleep had been restless for the most part of the night, when Alaric knocks on the door. He knocked three times before entering the room and immediately closing the door when he saw Damon there. While Damon was smirking, Alaric's expression was a mix between embarrassment and anger.

"What are you doing here?" His tone was a little above a whisper.

"Sleep over?" He offers with the smirk still in its place.

Alaric scoffs with a glare. "You-"

Jeremy opens the door, interrupting whatever Alaric had planned to say, and immediately closed the door. "Something happened? What can I do?"

Damon rolls his eyes at Jeremy's eager tone. Amelia would soon wake up if the two idiots didn't leave. "Reel it in, she's sleeping. You should all leave."

"What are you doing here?"

He looks to Alaric and grins. "C'mon Ric, I don't need to explain what I'm doing here, do I?"

Damon had wanted to push his buttons and by the tense line his lips had become, he had succeeded. "Don't you dare-"

Amelia opens her eyes and blinks twice. When her gaze falls on Jeremy and Alaric's faces she squeals. "What the hell is happening here?" She had pulled the covers above her face and was now completely pressed against Damon's side. "God, were you all watching me sleep?"

"I protected your modesty," Damon mocks receiving a slap in the stomach. "Violent!"

Jeremy walks to the other side of the bed and gently pulls down the covers till he could see her face. "Is everything alright? Why is he here? Something happened?"

She looks first to Jeremy and then to Alaric. "The question is what are you two doing here. Is mom okay?"

Alaric's expression softens. "She's fine. I wanted to speak with you." Both Jeremy and Damon were looking to him, waiting for his words. "Alone."

"No need to be coy Ric," Damon mumbles. "Ames doesn't mind if I listen..."

"I'm not leaving," Jeremy says almost at the same time.

Amelia groans loudly. "It's too early." She pulls her body up, till she was sitting. Since there was still space on the bed, Jeremy also sits next to her. "What is it?"

Alaric rolls his eyes. "Does he sleep here often?"

"Sure do," Damon quips flashing him another grin.

"Damon," Amelia whines as she rubs her eyes. "Don't drag this shit. I need coffee!"

He rolls his eyes. "Go make her a coffee kid."

Jeremy scoffs. "I also want to know what's happening!"

"Get her coffee," Damon insists as he lays his head on her stomach.

"But-"

Amelia sighs as she fights off a smile. "Shut up you two."

Jeremy looks with a sour expression to Damon while the later grins. "So, Ric, what's the matter?"

"Are you okay?"

She looks to Alaric with a partially surprised expression. He was seemingly ignoring the other two and she wasn't sure what had brought on his question. "Uh, yeah. I'm okay."

Alaric sighs giving her a suspicious look. "We'll speak later." He turns his attention to Damon. "You should leave."

"You and Jenna need to learn how to treat guests," Damon mockingly states. However he turns his attention to Amelia. "I have a meeting but I'll find you later, okay?"

She nods. "Don't lose it, okay?"

"Wait, are you two fine now?"

Both reply at the same time. "Of course, she loves me."

"No." She narrows her eyes. "You still have to make amends," she declares. "Doesn't mean we're on radio silence."

He laughs not only because of the way she put it but also because of the looks the other two were giving them. "Good." He then gets up from the bed making Alaric and Jeremy scoff at his state of undress as he quickly gathers his clothes. "If you were as attractive as I, you would take off your clothes often too."

"Don't egg them on D," she mutters. "Phone?"

He tosses her phone. "See ya latter baby-cakes." After planting a kiss on her head, leaves.

"Does he do this often?"

She looks to Jeremy. "I rather not speak about it but yeah, we have plenty of sleep overs. "She jolts from the bed. "I'd appreciate if you two left so I could change."

"We're supposed to help in the carnival," Jeremy informs her. "Elena already left and I was waiting on you."

Amelia scoffs. "I don't remember signing in."

"It would be a good distraction." Alaric pats her shoulder and leaves with Jeremy on his trail.

She was considering her cousin and Alaric's words when her phone vibrated. **'Damon I just want to talk about it.'** She rapidly checks the other messages and sighs. So this was what Damon had referred to last night. **'He had a meeting, he isn't here.'** Not even a second had passed when she received a reply. **'Is he okay? Are you okay?'** She sighs, she was definitely tired of that damn question and when she decided that she wouldn't reply, he sent another. **'I'm worried. Katherine told him something and when I got home the place was wrecked. He left without telling me what happened. Was he okay with you? Did he do something stupid?'** She stares into the phone, sure, she really didn't want to speak with him but if he continued pressing Damon would snap. **'We spoke and then we slept. He's not okay, you pushing it makes it worse.'** Once again his reply was almost immediate. **'Could we speak? I want to give you space but I'm worried. About both of you.'** With a groan she types her reply. **'Fine, pick me up in twenty.'** Giving it a second thought, she starts typing again. **'Window, Jeremy and Alaric are trying to make me help at the Carnival.'** She thought that he'd refuse, she was surprised when he didn't. **'Okay. Window, twenty minutes.'**

Like clockwork, in twenty minutes he was entering her room through the window. Much like Damon last night, he seemed restless and tired. He offers her a small smile as he approaches her. She got up from the bed and walked to him looking ready to leave.

"You're not going to tell them?"

She shakes her head. "I don't like it when they make plans for me," she states. "Having them running on their tails should be punishment slash amusement enough."

He shakes his head with a small smile. "They just want to-" The glare on her face made him stop. "You are on your right," he amends diplomatically. he didn't want to piss her off or he was sure that she would no longer have a chat with him.

She rolls her eyes. "We gotta go, pretty sure they're gonna check on me. Also." The corners of her lips tug upward. "You're paying coffee."

"Breakfast's on me." He offers her his hand. He seemed partially uncomfortable or embarrassed, she couldn't really tell. "Shall we?"

"Uh, piggy-back." She really didn't want Stefan to carry her like Damon did, it would be weird and just thinking about it sort of weirded her out. He nodded and he bent on the ground.

Once they were in position, he speaks, "Ready?" She wraps her arms tightly around his neck and nods.

Being carried by Stefan and Damon was rather different - and not just because he was carrying her differently than Damon. He wasn't as fast, she wasn't sure if that had something to do with the fact he didn't consume the magic red stuff or if he was trying to be mindful of her. Also, when Damon ran with her she felt like she was in a roller coast, with Stefan if was if she was riding a bike. Sure, she still felt massive amounts of adrenaline pumping but it was **different**. The 'dismount' was also different, while Damon would often put her on the ground and place a hand on her back till she settled, Stefan held her by the arms till her heart slowed down.

He had taken her to the outskirts of the city and was now guiding her to a bar on the side of the road. Neither of them showed any intention of starting their conversation and were in a slightly uncomfortable silence. Stefan seemed like he wanted to speak, if the constant glances in her direction hinted at something, but he didn't follow through. Once they were sat on a booth of the seemingly empty bar, he ordered their coffees before turning to her.

"What do you want to eat?"

She quickly glanced at the small paper that served as a menu. "Uh, are the pancakes good?"

The girl nods. "Yeah. You should pair it with a milkshake. It's really good."

Amelia nods with a grin. The girl was really bubbly. "Okay, I want that then. Lots of syrup too."

"Is there any other way of eating pancakes?" The girl giggles before turning her attention to Stefan. "Anything else?"

"No, thank you." He smiles politely handing the menus she had given them.

The girl nods. "I'll bring the orders in a jiffy. If you have room later you should eat the apple pie," she tells Amelia. "My mom's recipe always wins the prize."

"Oh, bring it then. I always have room for pie!"

The girl laughs. "With our homemade vanilla ice cream or do you want a different combo?"

"What do you suggest?"

"Caramel," the girl automatically says. "Oh, it's so good!"

"I'll look forward to it then. Thanks." She flashes the girl a wide smile making her grin in return.

"Call if you need anything," the girl says as she leaves.

Amelia turns her attention to Stefan. "She was really nice."

"Yeah," he mumbles looking like he wasn't really interested. "Uh, how are you?"

She sighs with a frown. "Could we not? I'm here 'cause of Damon."

His expression hardens, he wasn't completely pleased at her words. "You two made up?" She wasn't sure if he was angry at the possible fact or if he was annoyed.

"Sort of. Kathy's a bitch. We always bond over shitty people." He hadn't relaxed at her words but now he also seemed worried. "You should give him a bit of room, I don't know exactly what she told him... but she professed her love for you."

He seemed startled. His hands clenched into fists. "What?" The word left his clenched jaw quickly. It was like he was trying to control his temper.

She looks at him with a frown on her lips. "I really don't know the specifics and I'm only telling you this so you ease up on the inquisition. He's hurt, he loves her... or loved... I'm not even sure anymore." She pauses as the frown deepens. "It's all a mess right now… I'm not even sure he know what he feels at this point."

For a bit neither of them spoke. The girl - Lucy - returned with Amelia's order and their coffees, stating that once she was finished she'd return with the pie so the ice cream didn't melt away. She then left after wishing her a good meal. As she ate Stefan seemed lost in thought and barely touched his coffee, at times he'd open his mouth and rapidly close it, furrowing his eyebrows as his lips became a tense line.

"Out with it," she mumbles at some point.

He exhaled loudly. "What can I do? We were okay yesterday, we had reached an understanding... and it seems like it's lost today," he mumbles with a pained expression.

"Broody," she calls out gently. "You gotta calm down. It's not your fault but he's hurt. Give him space, yeah? Remember that he really had feelings for her, plus it's always a pain when you discover that the one you like doesn't return the feelings. Even worse if she likes your brother instead. Just ease up on the inquisition, he's trying to come to terms with it... it won't happen overnight."

Stefan nods with a frown. "I know. She's a danger and I don't know what she's trying to achieve apart from fucking my relation with my brother." She giggles at his use of the word 'fucking', making a small smile appear on his lips. "It isn't amusing."

"You rarely curse, it's like watching a grampa curse," she defends, crossing her arms over her chest. "Plus, you smiled."

He rolls his eyes but nods. "But what happened?"

"Like I said, I don't know the specifics. He just crashed in, I got pissed off... we caught my mom giving a blow job to Alaric." Stefan widens his eyes, cringing at her crude words, as she scoffs. "C'mon, I'm the one that should be mortified... And I was, swear that I'll need therapy at some point." After a brief pause she continues, "Then he told me he needed his BFF and told me he had a run in with Kathy. We talked and then we slept. Alaric and Jeremy woke me up and you started texting and that was it."

"Can I ask now how are you?"

She narrows her eyes. "Sure, if you can tell me why you spoke for me."

He seemed confused. "Uh? What are you talking about?"

" _Johnny_." The word came out like an accusation and followed by a glare.

Several emotions flashed through his face. Anger, surprise, shame and wariness. "He spoke with you?"

She was sure that if she said 'yes' he'd do something to _Johnny_. It was strange, but the look on his face - the same sort of look that she had seen countless times in Damon's face - hinted at that. "Left a letter, told me you threatened him," she mumbles pausing to shove a piece of pancake on her mouth. "Were you really gonna turn him?"

He sighs. "He's an ass."

She nods agreeing with his assessment. "It didn't gave you any right to speak for me though. Maybe I wanted him around."

He immediately scoffs, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah? He almost killed you. He's lucky all I did was threaten him."

"Vampires are so touchy," she mutters slightly taken back by the rage in his tone. She hadn't expected him to act so defensively of her…. It was sort of weird and she really didn't want to dwell on it. "Still, you can't speak for me. It pissed me off." He merely rolls his eyes. "Seriously, I got Damon always deciding stuff for me. Not to mention Elena's need to control everything... and now you? It's annoying."

"I just want the best for you." His words weren't apologetic, they were a bit harsh and rather unStefan like. She raises an eyebrow making him sigh. "You're my friend, I worry."

"Of course you do," she mumbles mockingly. "It's all you ever do."

"You're important to me and it isn't just because of Damon," he states with a serious expression. "I care about you."

"Goddamn it. Why are you all being cheesy," she mutters closing her eyes briefly. "Enough with the declarations Broody."

A small smile appears on his lips. It was the kind of smile she didn't expect to find on his face since it was mischievous. "I know you also like me."

She snorts. "Do not. Stop being juvenile."

He chuckles. "Are we good?"

A serious expression appears on her face. "For the time being. You also need to make amends." She then takes a deep breath of air. "But we're not on radio silence. Too much shit is happening," she tells him, repeating the words she had told his brother. "I'm not on radio silence however, push me and that will change. I don't even care... uh... I mostly don't care if someone dies 'cause of it. Push me and it will change."

"I get it." He discreetly checks his phone. "Uh, Elena is looking for you. Mind if I tell her you're with me?"

She shrugs. "As long as she doesn't appear here I don't give a damn."

He frowns, looking after he replied to Elena. "You are her sister. You should-"

"Damon's your brother," she interrupts him. "Doesn't prove shit. I was serious Stefan, don't push me... It's taking a lot to be on speaking terms with all of you and the more you guys push the less I feel like it."

"Okay." She bites her bottom lip as she considers if she should ask him about his conversation with Damon or not. A small smirk appears on his lips. "Out with it," he repeats her previous words with a small mocking edge to it.

"How did yesterday's conversation went?"

"Good. It was like I had my brother back," he states with a soft tone. "But Katherine ruined it."

"D is gonna bounce back, plus you know how he deals with this shit." She looks to him and frowns. "He's gonna try to murder her... He always tried to murder his problems... I just hope he doesn't get hurt on the process. Kathy seems to like to stab people."

Stefan nods. "I have his back."

"What about the magic red juice, you're gonna start drinking it?"

His lips become a tense line. "I don't know if I can," he confesses in a slightly broken tone. "I know that I should but I don't know if I'm strong enough."

She rolls her eyes. "Sure you are. We're all alive... that shows restrain right?"

"It's not that easy... you don't get it."

She gives him a pointed look. "Explain it to me then." There was a partially surprised expression on his face. "I won't understand if you don't tell me, so tell me."

He seemed to be debating and she was almost sure he would deflect. But then he sighed and stared to her as if he was assessing her. She didn't know exactly what was going in his mind but after a couple of seconds he started speaking again. "I... I never could control it, since the beginning. I don't know what it is but unlike Damon... it was always hard for me. Sure, at time I could get a grip on it but it never lasted." He looks down to his hands. "I... I liked killing them," he confesses and his tone oozed shame and reprobation.

"Why?" He looks to her partially confused with her question. He thought that she would feel repulsed by his words but there was nothing on her face that hinted at that. Her heartbeat was also normal and if anything, she seemed worried. "I mean, was it some sort of blood craze..." she trails off trying to explain where she was asking.

He gives her a puzzled look. It was clear that whatever he was about to say made him feel embarrassed. "Uh... Mostly..." She raises an eyebrow urging him to continue. "Sometimes I... played."

She shakes her head. "It's considered bad manners to play with your food," she comments trying to ease his mood.

He smiles and almost automatically frowns. "I just...I lost myself... but then came the guilt so I'd turn it off... I was always on and off the rails, Lexi was the one that helped me with it. She always brought me back."

"That's good, support systems are key," she mumbles as she thinks of what her mother would say in a time like this. "You got more now. Elena... Damon also worries-"

"You," he points out with a cheeky grin.

"Me," she confirms with a roll of eyes. "I still maintain that you should get back to it, ease up... like mixing it with your current... diet."

"What if I'm not strong enough? What if I hurt someone?"

She frowns at his desperate tone. He really wanted/needed someone to reassure him that he wouldn't fuck it up. "Stefan, you didn't eat me."

"I wanted to," he confesses as his eyes widen. "I really wanted to." He seemed alarmed and his tone was rougher. "You have no idea how much I wanted to drink…"

"But you didn't," she presses trying to stop him from thinking about it. "And that counts for something. Sure you were kinda off the rails but you didn't eat someone."

He sighs running a hand on his neck. "What if next time it's different?"

"You shouldn't doubt yourself that much. Sure, a bit is good... doubting yourself keeps you in check but not that much. You should have a bit more faith in your ability to control... Also, with Damon's help and with our support I'm sure you can pull through."

He still seemed to doubt her words. "You really think so?"

"Yeah. You are annoying and at times I seriously want to use you as target practice." He promptly scoffs at her words. "But I honestly believe you can do it if you want. And if anything, I'll be here… and I'm sure Lexi and the others will too."

"You think that Elena would agree?"

She shrugs. "I can't speak for her... You should though."

He immediately shakes his head. "One thing is speaking to you... I mean we all know you are a lunatic and this doesn't faze you... Elena isn't like you... She's..."

She rolls her eyes feeling annoyed at his words. "Pure as angel feathers," she mocks him. "While I'm what Santa gifts the naughty people. Black as coal."

He rolls his eyes with a frown. "That isn't what I'm trying to say. You aren't... _judgy_."

She laughs. "Oh, you'd be in so much trouble if I told her you said that." A panicked expression flashes in his eyes. "Relax Broody, I'm not going to... You know I agree," she says teasingly making him roll his eyes. "Still... okay, she definitely wouldn't react well to the 'I liked killing' part but you can open up to her all the same. She is your girlfriend."

"I know."

"Anyway, your call. I'm not gonna blab this to her so you're safe. You can speak with me, promise that the lunatic will listen and not judge..." A mischievous grin appears on her lips. "At least give pause to the animals, pretty sure that they will start hunting you at some point." She starts laughing. "Oh, imagine if they started chasing you... Squirrels throwing nuts at you!"

He snorts. "You got issues Amelia."

She nods as she shoves her almost finished plate to him. He raises an eyebrow as she raises her hand. "I really feel like having pie so you can finish that up. It's really good," she adds as she licks her lips.

Surprisingly he did eat the left over pancakes as she devoured the pie. Lucy's claim that the pie was good didn't really did it justice, this pie was divine. The pie was so good that she ordered one to take - at Stefan's inquisitive look, she replied by handing him a piece of it. She even made Stefan leave a generous tip at the girl, claiming that it was the least he could do after the amazing meal, and promised that she would return... soon. The girl laughed and told her knowingly that nobody could resist her mother's pie which Amelia knew it had to be true. Lucy added that next time she had to tried the strawberry pie with banana ice cream - Amelia merely mumbled that she was now sad that she was so full making the girl laugh again as Stefan shook his head at her antics.

Before hoping on his back so they could return, he told her that they had to go to where the Carnival would take place. Not only would Elena need a hand but Jeremy also wanted to have a chat with them. Apparently he had freaked out regarding her whereabouts and the message she left - 'A vampire took me out of the window for a meal' - was received with humor. Even if Stefan was scolding her into never doing something like that again - whereas she laughed - he had an amused smile on his lips. He also asked her not to relay their discussion neither to Damon nor did Elena since he had things to consider and he want to be the one that spoke with both, whenever he found the right thing to say. With a muttered _'I wasn't going to anyway'_ , she got on his back and they returned to Mystic Falls.

Jeremy merely glared at her making her grin. As an apology she promised that she'd share her pie - which she had asked Stefan to carry like it was the most precious thing in the world - making him roll his eyes. So for a bit they were at the hallway looking a bit uncomfortable.

"You're now wearing the ring," Stefan states - as Amelia rolls her eyes thinking _Thanks Captain Obvious_ \- to break the silence. "That's good. Between that and the bracelet that Elena gave you, you should be protected."

"Unless a human kills me," Jeremy deadpans making Amelia frown.

"What?"

He casts his eyes down. "Uh, it just protects me from the supernatural."

"Should teach you not to mess with me then," she mumbles with a hint of humor trying to ease up this mood.

"Scary," he mocks her.

Stefan rolls his eyes. "While I'm glad that the two of you are in friendly bickering terms... we have more important things to discuss." He hands Jeremy a small flash of vervain. "This is the herb that is on that bracelet."

Jeremy nods. "Right. So I know that it protects me from compulsion," he says referring to the bracelet. "Anything else?"

Stefan acquiesces. "Vervain is toxic to vampires."

Jeremy raises an eyebrow. "Like poison?"

"Yeah, it's very poisonous. It keeps them out of your head," he states.

Amelia raises an eyebrow. "Also tastes like crap, so drinking theoretically means that no one would sip on your blood... but then again... they could always snap your neck."

Stefan frowns. "Yeah, though that was a massive understatement... crap doesn't begin to cover it," he tells her making her snort.

"But why vervain?" Jeremy continues before they got sidetracked.

Stefan shrugs. "Don't know, certain natural herbs and roots and other elements are just harmful to vampires."

"Like a stake to the heart?"

Stefan nods. "Right but it has to be wood," he stresses. "Don't ever forget that."

Jeremy smirks. "You're pretty confident in yourself telling me all the different ways I could kill you."

Stefan chuckles. "Jeremy, if I thought you wanted to kill me we would be having a much different conversation," he points out with a smile on his lips.

"Oh, even I feel threatened," Amelia comments with a faux scared expression. "That hero hair and scrunching eyebrows... So intimidating. I nearly pissed my jeans."

"Don't harp on the guy," Jeremy mumbles. "Clearly he has issues with his scary face."

Amelia automatically burst on laughter. "That was just precious," she mumbles in the midst of her fit of laughter. "Damn it look at his face."

Stefan shakes his head. "You should remember last time. I got a pretty threatening face."

Her expression loses all amusement and she begrudgingly nods. "Yeah, still lacked finesse. Looked like a dog with rabies."

Jeremy was looking at the pair confused. "What other time?"

"Not important." Stefan gives her a meaningful look to which she nods.

"I want to know."

Amelia sighs and glance to Stefan. "Look, let's just say Stefan got lost under that pretty hair and has in fact a scary face."

"Stop mocking my hair," he mutters indignantly.

She shots him a dry smile. "Sorry, I dread to think how long it takes you."

"Back to the point. Are we going to look after Katherine?" Both Stefan and Amelia narrow their eyes. "I'm not sitting this one out."

"Neither of us are looking for anyone," Amelia states with a harsh tone. " **We**." She points to herself and Jeremy. " **Won't ever look for trouble**. Fail to do so and I'll ask Damon." She glance to Stefan. "Or Brood to snap your neck."

"As if," He huffs.

"We would," Stefan says with a slightly convincing tone and expression. If it wasn't him Jeremy would have believed the words... but it was Stefan. And Stefan wasn't the sort of guy that was walking around being violent.

"My sister would kill you," he tells him trying to catch his bluff.

"'Fraid not." Stefan smiles. "If it was for your protection I'm sure she'd be on board."

He groans loudly. "You can't keep me out."

"Jer... look." Amelia sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose. "At any moment we could die... pretty sure that at some point we will die."

"I won't let that happen," Stefan promises.

She rolls her eyes and continues as if he hadn't spoken. "Point is, we won't look for trouble. Half the time it will find us regardless... so don't do stupid shit."

"Fine."

"Well, today we are going to have a nice little distraction courtesy of the slave driver Elena."

"Speak of the Devil and he shall appear," Amelia says as she sees Elena approaching.

Jeremy chuckles as Stefan shakes his head at her words. He places his arm around her shoulders. "Hello Elena."

Elena smiles. "Hey, did you..."

Jeremy interrupts her, "Yeah, yeah, I set up the goldfish toss... all three hundred goldfish." He makes a pause, nodding his head to Amelia that had a surprised expression confirming that indeed he had set up three hundred goldfish. "It's gonna be epic!" He mutters tartly.

Elena frowns and looks to Amelia. "How are you today?"

She groans. "Okay and I'm going away now." She grabs Jeremy's hand and pulls him with her. "We'll find ourselves a fork and you're gonna thank me," she promises him as she pulls him away. "Fuck, you'll probably name your firstborn after me. Swear to god that I found teh holy grail of pies. See ya guys." She pauses and looks to Stefan, a small smile appears on her lips. "Thanks for the food Broody."

Elena's frown deeps. "She's still mad? Thought you smoothed that over... and she seemed fine with Jer… and with you," She trails off uncertainly.

Stefan caresses her arm. "She's making an effort... We shouldn't push... You know how she is."

"I do." She then smiles. "Well at least today we'll have a positively boring human day and both of them are going to be distracted... and we'll all be fine."

Stefan smiles. "I like the sound of that."

Little did they now that, like always, trouble was lurking.


End file.
